una pesadilla en un sueño
by Laraju
Summary: [UA] Kougyoku comienza su vida en una nueva ciudad, un sueño hecho realidad/ una pesadilla que le arruina todo lo que creía perfecto, aquel hombre que hacia lo que quería un hombre imprudente que no respeta nada y nadie. Mi primer fanfic ¡espero les guste! [JuKou] [KouhaxOc] [Alimor]
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de magi no me pertenecen, ojala les sea de agrado, es la primera vez que escribo algo asi!**

* * *

\- Hermano… - decía la joven de larga caballera color ciruela dándole una sonrisa- me han admitido en la universidad a la cual he postulado… ¡que felicidad! –daba saltos de alegría, no podía contenerse, era su gran sueño poder estudiar en esa universidad, aunque aun no estaba segura lo que quería para ella, hacer un bachiller la ayudaría a decidirse, pero ya estaría dentro, no podía dejar de sonreír, mientras se cubría el rostro con con la carta de aprobación.

–Felicidades Kougyoku…. Haremos una celebración para ti… - su hermano mayor, un joven apuesto con un pequeño chivo sobre su mentón, dejo de mirar uno de sus libros para ver a su hermana saltando por toda su oficina –suspira- ¿cuando comenzaran tus clases?

–Ah?... –sacada de en si misma, lo miro sorprendida, y miro el papel que tenia en sus manos- eh… bueno… en una semana…-entro en pánico al ver la fecha-. Y no es en esta ciudad… ¿¡dónde viviré?! ¿!qué hare!? –su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse, hasta el punto que escucho la risa de su hermano detrás de el escritorio

–Calma… iremos mañana a la ciudad y veremos donde puedes quedarte… hay dinero suficiente para los estudios de todos nosotros… es lo que nos dejo papá… cálmate… -el joven intentaba calmarla, mas no sin haber disfrutado de el espectáculo de su hermana anteriormente-

–Gracias hermano Kouen… -le sonríe de manera dulce mientras se cubre el rostro con los papeles de la universidad-

–Iremos con Koumei, y organizaremos las cosas… -se pone de pie llevando con el libro que tenia en sus manos dejándolo en la biblioteca junto con los demás- así que arregla tus cosas partiremos temprano.

Al día siguiente, era un día soleado, mas que caluroso, pero estaba bien, se sentía mas feliz que nunca… su nueva vida comenzaría desde ese día, tendría que vivir sola y arreglárselas sola sin sus hermanos que siempre la estuvieron ayudando a pesar de que ella provenía de una de las amantes de su padre, la acogieron y ella se sentía muy en deuda con ellos.

El día transcurrió, escogieron un lindo piso donde ella podría vivir, era algo costoso pero se comprometió en trabajar medio tiempo para ayudar a costearlo a lo cual sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo, fue a reconocer su campus y ver las salas, estaba tan emocionada que la sonrisa no podía quitársela de el rostro, miraba los hermosos campus de la escuela, iría a la facultad de ciencias, sus hermanos la acompañaron hasta la entrada de la facultad, luego de ese punto comenzó a caminar sola por los grandes salones de este, grandes ventanas se cruzaban por su entorno, dándole un toque algo sombrío por dentro, se quedo de pie mirando los pasillos, era una edificación antigua, le pareció tenebrosa no había mucha gente, mas bien era la única caminando por ahí, hasta gárgolas en algunas de las estructuras de esta habían, le aterro el solo verla- es realmente terrorífico si esta así de silencioso aquí… -suspiro y miro al fondo, parecía ver a alguien que venia caminando hacia ella, un hombre alto de cabello violeta y con lentes- ¿ah?

–¿eres una estudiante? –se le acerco el hombre, era realmente atractivo, alto y de unos ojos que a su parece parecía muy sinceros, tenia una fascinación por los ojos no podía dejar de mirarlos y ver si podía juzgar a la gente atreves de ellos, lo miro un momento sin responder, solo lo miraba en ese punto ya parecía una estúpida- ¿estas bien? –volvió a preguntar el hombre mostrando interés-

–ah… si, si, si estoy bien, soy una estudiante nueva… ¿no debo estar aquí? –estaba algo asustada, creo que en su vida jamás había estado a solas con un hombre a no ser que fuesen sus hermanos- quería conocer la facultad… -se sonrojo un poco y se cubrió el rostro con las carpetas que tenia en sus manos-

–ah, entonces serás una futura alumna…una hermosa alumna -se le acerca sonriéndole, mientras se corría uno de sus cabellos de el rostro con sus manos- mi nombre es Simbad, seré tu profesor de matemáticas y de algunas otras materias. Espero no me traigas problemas –rio un poco en la ultima frase, Kougyoku se sonrojo aun mas ante esa ultima oración-

–n-no… -tartamudeo, y dio unos pasos atrás, sonriendo, en su interior solo pensaba oh dios que era guapo- daré mi mejor esfuerzo…

–mas vale… no quiero estar castigándote luego… -volvió a reír y se enderezo- será mejor que vuelvas mañana ya es tarde y digamos que es algo terrorífico aquí… -comenzó a caminar- espero nos veamos pronto…

–s-si… -responde en voz baja, suspirando, si ese era su profesor no podría concentrarse en sus clases, realmente era guapo y todo un caballero, se sentía en un lio consigo misma –suspiro- no, no que estas pensando Kougyoku, debes concentrarte… no viniste aquí a mirar chicos!

Decidió devolverse, ya se había hecho de tarde y poca luz de sol quedaba ya, lo cual hacia que todo se viese aun peor dentro… esas gárgolas la aterraban, bajando las escaleras de la facultad rápidamente, se detuvo y miro a los lejos, un joven de cabello negro y largo, estaba rodeado de algunas chicas, hacían mucho ruido así que era muy difícil no notarlos, intentaba fijarse mejor mientras se acercaba caminando, era un joven alto de cabello negro recogido en una trenza y lo veía comer una fruta, estaba rodeado de chicas pero le pareció notar que no le prestaba mucha atención a ninguna, no logro distinguir su rostro su cabello y la distancia no se lo permitían, pero su cabello completamente negro y largo le llamo mucho la atención, o quizás fue más que eso… se acerco lo suficiente…nunca le había pasado que quería ver tanto el rostro de alguien.. comenzó a caminar.

–Quién será… -se preguntaba a si misma- porque habrá tanta gente con él, será algún profesor… no-no creo… parece muy joven… aunque Simbad también lo parecía… -susurraba, caminaba a la misma altura que el grupo pero a una distancia considerable-

El grupo se detuvo, y Kouygyoku entro en pánico mirando hacia todos lados, sin saber si seguir caminando o detenerse con ellos, en ese momento pudo ver el rostro de aquel hombre era fino y duro, muy apuesto, no sabia porque pero estaba realmente interesada en verlo en el momento que su mirada de cruzo con la del sintió como si su estomago se le revolviera, sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar, sentía nauseas, ¿mariposas en el estomago? Aquellos ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre, con un cierto aire de sadismo en ellos, el sonrió de medio costado al notar lo pálida que estaba la chica, sintió miedo en ese instante, é lal observaba son una sonrisa, en cosa de segundo, se sentía como una presa siendo observada por su cazador, sus piernas temblaron- q-que… que me pasa… -saco fuerzas de donde pudo y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí-

–¡No quiero verlo nunca mas en mi vida! –grito aun aterrada, se sentó en el suelo de su nuevo departamento, sujetándose el pecho.

La semana trascurrió normal, los siguientes días fue a reconocer sus salas y ver con más claridad el lugar con mas gente, menos aterrador, mientras mas días pasaban mas gente iba llegando, a pesar de ser tan tímida, logro entablar alguna conversación con uno que otro estudiante, había un joven de cabello rubio y una gran sonrisa que la había ayudado mucho, tendrían algunas clases juntos así que se sentía mucho más tranquila, a aquel hombre no volvió a verlo, pensó que quizá solo habría sido una alucinación de ella, si en total ya venia con miedo desde antes.

Su primer día de clases llego y todo fue tal como se lo había imaginado, tenia unas clases con su nuevo amigo, y otras clases donde podía ver a aquel profesor que había sido amable con ella, eso la ponía realmente feliz

–Alibaba… -se acercaba corriendo al chico de cabello rubio, el cual le dio una amplia sonrisa-

–Kougyoku… ¿como estuvieron tus clases? ¿vamos a almorzar? – muy animado, le pidió el bolso a Kouygyoku y lo cargo él

–No-no.. es necesario, yo puedo llevarlo! –sonrojada pero le sonrió de vuelta- gracias –le dice tímidamente- ¡si vamos!

* * *

–¿es que no tienes nada mas que hacer viejo? –parecía irritado, su voz ronca sonaba aun mas ronca al levantar la voz, se sentaba en una de las sillas de el salón y se balanceaba en ella- la idea siempre es molestar… -mira hacia la ventana irritado- era un buen día para salir con alguna….

–no aprender Judal… -lo interrumpió, Sinbad estaba detrás de su escritorio- solo te estaba pidiendo un favor… eres un excelente alumno y este año llegaron muchos estudiantes nuevos, así que necesito tu ayuda

–Jajajaja –se sujetaba el estomago riendo, su risa no sonaba sincera era mas bien de burla- así que necesitas mi ayuda viejo… -se pone de pie y se acerca a el escritorio donde se encontraba el hombre- entonces, escupe… que quieres -apoyo ambas manos en el escritorio mirándolo de frente, su mirada era penetrante, sonriéndole de costado-

se aclara un poco la garganta, nervioso la mirada de Judal realmente lo ponía incomodo- necesito que seas mi ayudante… -suspira- que me ayudes a asesorar a los nuevos estudiantes de bachiller

–¿ah? –su mirada cambio por completo al oír eso, se alejo un poco de el escritorio- ¿porque yo? –parecía desorientado- no entiendo nada..

–Eres estudiante de tercero, el mejor de la generación… has aprobado todo muy bien… -se pone de pie y se quita los lentes para guardarlo- y aparte sé que necesitas trabajo y el dinero no te vendría mal… -sonríe mirándolo-

le devuelve la sonrisa- bueno si estamos hablando de dinero, eso ya me esta interesando… ¿qué tengo que hacer?

–Jajaja ya sabia que necesitabas algún incentivo -sonrió Simbad- te explicare

* * *

ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que habían comenzado las clases, Kougyoku trabajaba de medio tiempo siendo mesera de un lindo restaurant en la zona central de la ciudad, estaba muy feliz con su nueva vida, de vez en cuando salía con Alibaba y luego se iba al trabajo, su departamento ya lo tenia amoblado muy lindo, era grande y también costoso, pero lo valía estaba en la mejor ubicación para ir caminando a sus clases, se sentía culpable por hacer que su hermano le pagara algo así, a pesar de que ella trabaja para ayudar.

–Bueno… me alegro mucho por todos ustedes han aprobado exitosamente ya la gran mayoría de sus materias… pero ahora necesito que vayan escogiendo de mejor manera sus próximas… -decía Simbad caminando por la clase, Kougyoku lo miraba con atención realmente le encantada mirarlo cuando tenia clases con él, no había tenido mas oportunidades de hablar con él a solas como en esa ocasión, pero al menos se conformaba con poder mirarlo-

fue interrumpido por aquel joven de cabellera negra entrando por la puerta, de manera desinteresada, estaba muy bien vestido, unos pantalones de tela negros cubrían sus piernas y una playera azul con una chaqueta lo cubrían de arriba, llevaba uno que otro collar en su cuello- ya estoy aquí viejo…

–bueno como les decía… -se aclaraba la voz Simbad, la clase se había paralizado mirando al recién llegado, muchas chicas comenzaron a susurrar al verlo, era un estudiante de economía de tercer año, uno de los mejores evaluados muchos ya lo conocía, por otro lado Kougyoku, palidece al verlo, no podía creer que el de verdad existiera, con todo el tiempo que ya había pasado creyó de verdad que su mente le había jugado una mala jugada, pero no, lo tenia delante de ella, esos ojos que tanto miedo le habían causado, se sentía mareada otra vez pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, a pesar de que sabia que el no la miraba a ella.

–El será mi ayudante desde ahora, su nombre es Judal, en sus tiempos libres les ayudara a que escojan de la mejor manera sus materias para guiarlos mejor en sus estudios… -sonrió a la clase- espero les sea de ayuda a todos

Judal permanecía de pie en frente de la clase, bastante desinteresado, coloco sus manos en los bolsillos y miro a cada una de las presentes en la sala, ignorando por completo lo que Simbad decía de el a su clase, su mirada era penetrante, buscando a una presa, no tenia intereses en tener una relación pero, porque no pasársela bien mientras? Quizá podría encontrar a alguien de primero para no aburrirse– uhmm…. Ella se me hace familiar…parece enferma -susurro para si mismo, creo haberla visto antes pensó, sonríe mirando a Kouygyoku unos segundos mas que a los demás, ella por su parte se sobresalto y se escondió detrás de un libro rápidamente

–Esta bien empecemos con la clase… -Simbad saco un libro y comenzó a escribir unas formulas en la pizarra, Judal por su parte se sentó a la altura de Kouygyoku, le intrigaba no recordar donde la había visto antes, y para una chica guapa eso no se lo tenia permitido-

–Eres burra o que… -Kougyoku se sobresalto a escuchar esa grabe voz detrás de ella, entre los nervios soltó su lápiz que voló por el suelo

–¿q-qué?... –dijo casi como un silbido-¿ c-como-como que burra? –intentaba sacar animo de si misma, no quería mirarlo pero su orgullo no le permitía que alguien la llamara así, el solo rio detrás de ella, toma una silla y se sienta junto a ella-

–mira… -recogió el lápiz que anteriormente había tirado al suelo y se apoyo en la mesa junto a ella- no es así, tienes que cambiar esto y despejar acá… tardaras mucho si lo haces como lo haces… -ríe un poco burlándose, ella por su lado estaba inmóvil a su lado, no podía dejar de mirarlo, sentía que si decía algo o movía él le haría algo o no se, se sentía ridícula, lo miraba atenta de todas maneras, miraba sus manos mientras escribía sobre su cuaderno, solo veía los números que el iba escribiendo ahí, su mano era muy varonil, tenia unas pulseras que se veían muy bien en él, no podía dejar de mirarla o al menos era lo que se permitía mirar sin antes sentir esas nauseas que tenia cada vez que miraba esos ojos- ¿me estas escuchando? –la saco de sus pensamientos sonrojándose, sonaba molesto

–si, si… disculpa… me podrías explicar otra vez lo último –dice tímidamente, muy avergonzada

suspira y se rasca la cabeza desordenado aun mas su desordenado cabello- le dije al viejo que no servía para esto… -susurra- bien pero solo una vez mas… pero esta vez mírame.. –le toma el rostro obligando a mirarlo- y escúchame. No te vaya a divagar por ahí otra vez –le suelta y sonríe- no muerdo…

estaba roja, y decir roja era poco, tenia ganas de salir corriendo otra vez, tenia esas nauseas y era de trágame tierra por favor, pero se contuvo, el volvió a explicar todo otra vez y se alejo de ahí –suspiro- la clase había terminado y el se había ido apenas Sinbad terminaba la clase.

Kougyoku miro la hora en su celular se había quedado mas de el tiempo de lo normal y tuvo salió corriendo, quería ver a Alibaba pero llegaría tarde al trabajo si lo hacia, solo alcanzo a mandar un mensaje

 _'nos vemos mañana! Lo siento!'_

–Ya estoy aquí! Disculpen la demora! -entro agitada dejando sus cosas y cambiándose ropa rápidamente y tomando su cabello en un tomate sobre su cabeza-

–No te preocupes no llegas tarde –le responde una joven de cabello azul largo muy hermosa- de hecho justo a tiempo –sonríe-

–Señorita Yamu, gracias –le sonríe, su turno paso como de costumbre, tenia el turno de la tarde veía a muchos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí después de sus clases.

–Vaya… así que trabajas aquí… ¿es de aquí entonces en donde te he visto? –no, era esa bendita voz otra vez detrás de ella, pero esta vez sonaba diferente, bueno la situación era diferente también, mas informal, se volteo a ver y si era él, la persona que hace unos meses creyó que no había sido mas que una ilusión que se miedo no era mas que una mala jugada de su cerebro, ahora era como una pesadilla, en solo unas horas tenia una pesadilla hecha realidad delante de ella

–¿Como? Yo jamás te había visto –responde ella con todo su valor- es la primera vez que te veo aquí

–Aaah…. –dice con desinterés, revolviéndose la cabeza- no me gusta esto, algo me molesta de ti, pero no importa… no por ahora.. podrías llevar unas cervezas a la mesa.. –apunta hacia atrás, unas chicas junto con un joven de cabello azul estaba conversando muy amigables- eso.

–Si… - _que demonios_ … pensaba mientras veía a los chicos de la mesa- es que acaso esto lo llamo un mal día –suspira resignada llevando el pedido-

El restaurant se lleno cada vez mas y mas de jóvenes, era día viernes, día de fiesta. Estaba agotada había terminado su turno pero decidió quedarse para ayudar a Yamu, esta se lo agradeció, no imagino que tendrían tanta clientela.

Vio salir a Judal con sus acompañantes muy abrazados y algo borrachos de el lugar yéndose caminado hacia otra dirección, los miro con atención mientras ella ayudaba a Yamu a cerrar el local, era tarde alrededor de las 1 de la madrugada, jamás había caminado por ahí tan tarde, pensó si seria buena idea irse en taxi o quizás podría llamar a Alibaba, no, sería muy desubicada llamarlo a tan altas horas de la noche –suspiro resignada- y mas encima hace frío.. –no tenia dinero para pagar un taxi, así que decidió irse caminando, las noches ya comenzaban a ponerse frías, el otoño había llegado, jamás había visto la ciudad a esa hora ni menos de esa manera, había algo de niebla, era la ciudad de sus sueños, miraba las calles y todo le parecía un sueño, la niebla la humedad las pequeñas calles, a lo lejos escucho a unos hombres que venían borrachos caminando hacia ella, todo su sueño otra vez se rompió y se convirtió en realidad, no sabia que hacer se quedo paralizada mirando.

–Tan tarde una-muchachita-tan bella –los hombres, no mucho mayor que ella, probablemente estudiantes también en su universidad, no lograba dialogar bien delante de ella, olían a alcohol muy fuerte, realmente estaba borrachos- porque no vienes con nosotros y seguimos disfrutando

–Eh… n-no, gracias debo ir a casa –dice muy segura ella y continua caminando-

–Ey vamos es aun temprano… -la toman del brazo y la jalan y ella luchando por poder soltarse-

–Ayud… -miro hacia atrás no sabia que era peor de lo que veía o lo que tenia al lado

–¿De nuevo tu? –arquea una ceja mirando divertido la situación- tres veces en el mismo día.. –se saca las manos de el bolsillo, y la jala de el brazo tirándola hacia el- ella se divertirá conmigo hoy…

–¿Qué? –le susurro asustada a el-

–Tu sígueme el juego y ya… -le susurra en el oído tomándole la cabeza –

–Ah Judal siempre te llevas a las mejores… -ríe uno de los muchachos- pero esta vez no estoy de acuerdo con…

la jalo de el brazo corriendo- corre… -apenas y escucho esas palabras de el ya que el la dijo riendo mientras la tenia de la mano, como había terminado en esa situación con alguien así no podía explicárselo-


	2. Chapter 2

**Magi no me pertenece ojala asi fuese xD disculpen alguna falta de ortografía por ahí :3 espero les guste**

* * *

–Si vas a salir tarde… pide un taxi. -Judal la mira de reojo mientras ve en dirección de la cual venían corriendo-

–¡No todos tiene dinero para uno! –le responde molesta- y nunca salgo tan tarde –dice en voz baja mirando al suelo-

–Si el viejo sabe de esto me regañara a mi… -se dice a mi mismo, suspirando y mirándola directamente como a una presa- hey…

–¿q-que… que sucede? –ahí, si ahí estaba ese nerviosismo que el provocaba en ella, ese terror en su estomago, esas ganas de salir corriendo mientras esa mirada la tenia penetrante sobre ella-

–¿dónde vives? Si te ibas caminando debe ser aquí cerca no? –le sonríe- vamos para allá es tarde y mi cuarto queda lejos…

–¡¿eeh?!... que?! –que demonios trataba de decirle con eso? Quería pasar la noche ahí? Se sonroja al pensar tal situación-

–no te haré nada, no te preocupes –rie, acercándose a ella- ya vamos, que esta helando aquí, y tú, tienes cara de estar enferma con lo pálida que estas

–o-ok… -susurra- vamos… es por ahí…

kougyouku lo guio algo indecisa, pero si tenia razón estaba helando, mientras mas pasaba la noche mas frío hacía, así que ya ni modo, estaba en la entrada de su departamento con un hombre que apenas conocía y para mas, le aterraba, pero bueno la había sacado de un lio, se la debía

–bonito –entra antes que Kougyoku le diga algo y mira el lugar, era un lugar espacioso de dos habitaciones y una ventana amplia, se notaba que ese lugar vivía una mujer pues, todo estaba decorado con flores como a ella le gustaban-

–bien.

–¿Qué? –responde ella, nerviosa- ¿quieres un té?

–Chocolate –le da la espalda mirando el lugar con atención y tomando una que otra cosa de la mesa junto a la ventana-

–Cho-co -preparaba las cosas en la cocina, era un lugar de concepto abierto asi que podía mirarlo desde ahí, y agradecía de antemano que el le diese la espalda-

–Tu nombre –sonaba divertido al decirlo- no lo sé, te ayude en clases no? No vi tu nombre –se acerco a la pequeña mesa de la cocina y se sentó frente a ella-

–Kougyouku –ella tampoco recordaba o estaba segura cual era su nombre, y no sabia si preguntar, lo miraba con atención su cabello estaba mas revuelvo que cuando lo vio en clases, olía bien a pesar de que ella era consiente de que estuvo bebiendo con esos chicos también, le gustaba su aroma ahora que lo pensaba, le dejo un tazón junto a el y el se calentaba las manos con el sin decirle nada, por lo que notaba el tenia mucho mas frio que ella, bueno si anda con una camiseta asi de delgada y solo una sola chaqueta cualquiera, rio dentro de si misma, y al hacerlo de nuevo. tuvo miedo-

–Judal –responde, como si el leyera su mente, miraba el interior de su taza mientras se calentaba con el vapor de ella, mirando de manera fija el interior como si se fuese quedado dormido frente a la taza-

sonríe algo nerviosa al verlo- j-ju-dal… -le pico la frente con la cuchara con mucho nerviosismo- puedes dormir en el sofá es una cama… -le decía susurrando, a lo que el respondió levantándose y yéndose a lanzar al sofá dándole la espalda-

–como se supone que dormiré con un hombre aquí… mis hermanos me mataran… - camino a su cuarto no sin antes lanzarle una frazada a el pelinegro en su sofá, que al parecer ya estaba dormido dándole la espalda- cerrare con llave mi puerta

la noche paso, y ya era de mañana, kougyoku comenzaba abrir los ojos la luz que cruzaba de la cortina, sonaba la lluvia chocando por las ventanas, le dolia la cabeza casi como si hubiese bebido la noche anterior, era la falta de sueño. Recordó todo lo ocurrido hace unas horas y todo como si hubiese sido una terrible pesadilla de la cual al fin había despertado.

 _EL SOFA_

miro a la nada un momento, algo se había movido a su lado, vio una larga trenza atravez de sus sabanas blancas, había un hombre, si un hombre durmiendo en su cama, ¿cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta antes que el se metió en su cama? Si, su cama era grande pero como… es que ¿no cerro la puerta con llave? No. No lo hizo. Solo se fue a dormir. Que estúpida era a veces. No sabia que hacer su rostro de nuevo estaba blanco y ese terror en su estomago volvió cuando el se dio la vuelta y la sujeto por el cuello abrazándola y recostándose sobre ella-

–Tenia frio –dice susurrándole al oído entre dormido-

No supo como reaccionar a eso, el estaba sobre ella abrazándola por el cuello apoyando su rostro en su cuello, casi babeándola, estaba petrificada, era una pesadilla ¿verdad? ¡Tenia que despertar! Esto no podría estar pasando.

–Es que…¡Eres un pervertido! –saco el grito de donde pudo, de el terror que tenia que salir corriendo de ahí lo empujo tirándolo de la cama y salió corriendo encerrándose en el baño –

–Que ray... –judal se levanto del suelo sujetándose la cabeza y revolviéndose aun mas el cabello con ambas manos- uhm… cierto que pase la noche aquí –decía con cierto desinterés en su voz- dormí muy bien en realidad… como nunca, esta mujer es una bruja…–susurro para si mismo, colocando su mano en le mentón pensativo, hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía de manera tan placentera, y sobre todo ¡no tenia resaca!-

–¡Ey bruja! –grita- ¿qué me diste? –camina hacia la puerta de el baño donde se había encerrado la mujer, el a pies descalzos y solo con su camiseta que era sin mangas-

–Yo-yo-yo no te di nada. ¡¿qué me hiciste tu?! –le grito desde dentro, solo el podía oír su voz que se notaba claramente alterada, era mas fácil para ella discutir con él sin verlo-

rio sujetándose en abdomen- ¿crees que te haría algo? A alguien como tú… no eres de mi gusto si eso te deja tranquila… ahora sale bruja –estaba frente a la puerta de el baño con las manos en sus bolsillos-

que tengo de malo , se decía a si misma en ese momento. Y bueno que le importaba si era de su gusto o no, aunque eso la hizo sentir algo decepcionada.

–Ire a ver que hay en tu cocina para comer… -le dice alejándose de la puerta, le irritaba que la chica no saliese, ya ok, si tenia en parte culpa pero no era como si hubiese hecho algo, no era de esa clase de chicos, solo tenia frio y busco lo mas confortable que encontró, ella.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, a lo que Kougyoku reacciono con mas miedo aun, esta pesadilla no se acababa acaso? Podría ser peor…

–Bruja te buscan… -bosteza, mirando la puerta.

Se acerca rápidamente a la puerta y ve por la mirilla. Eran sus hermano Kouha koumei y kouen ¿podía ponerse peor? Miro a un lado a el hombre somnoliento que tenia en su cocina, descalzo y andando en SU casa como si fuese la de él.

–¡Kougyoku! ¿Estas despierta? –grita Kouha hacia dentro. Tardaba mucho en salir. Ella grito de vuelta dándole a entender que estaba recién levantada.

–¿No saldrás? –dice Judal divertido desde la cocina –

–¡Tú! –se acerca rápidamente, de manera amenazante a Judal quien reía- ¡haré lo que quieras pero por favor ocúltate! –¿qué? ¿Que era lo que le estaba diciendo? No se imaginaba en el lio que acaba de hacer al decirle eso-

–¿Lo que sea? –dice con interés, arqueándole una ceja con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro-

–Si. Pero hablamos luego de eso –el miedo que sentía por él se le había olvidado. Tenia mas miedo por sus hermanos afuera esperándolo.

–Ok ok –tomo sus cosas y se fue a alguna parte de el departamento

–Ya… -kougyoku abrió la puerta, estaba agitada pero intento disimular- hermanos! Tanto tiempo que hacen aquí?

–Estábamos en la ciudad y quisimos pasar a ver…. Y saludar claro esta –decía mientras miraba el departamento. Kouen estaba atento a que su hermana menor no cometería estupideces-

–¿Porque tardaste tanto? ¿Tenias a alguien aquí? –dice Kouha con interés y cierto tono de burla-

–n-no… como crees… -dice nerviosa y sonrojándose. jugaba con su cabello, ella aun estaba en pijama pero no se había percatado de eso- no ando buscando hombres… ni mucho menos un novio.

–Es mejor así… dedícate a tus estudios. después buscaremos alguien correcto para ti –koumei decía con tranquilidad sentándose en la cocina-

–Buscar a alguien para mi? –decía curiosa, no le gustaba mucho la idea pero jamas habían llegado a tener una platica sobre eso-

–Claro. Tenemos una gran empresa y quisiéramos que se pudiesen unir con otra…por medio de un matrimonio sería mucho mas fácil -responde koumei-

–¿No tienes nada aquí para comer o que? –dice kouha desde otro lado de la habitación. Revisaba los estantes de la cocina-

–No, hoy debía ir a comprar…-dice tímidamente-

–Vayamos a comer fuera –sonríe Kouen, mirando a los demás hermanos- cámbiate y nos encontramos fuera

–¡Si! ¡Mejor! Me esperan en el restaurante donde trabajo. Preparan comida exquisita! –dice ella. Esta era su oportunidad para sacar al idiota de dentro de su casa sin que sus hermanos se diesen cuenta.

–Esta bien ¿es el restaurant de Yamu verdad? –dice Koumei-

–Si

–Bien te esperamos alla

* * *

Los tres hermanos se retiraron, para darle espacio a ella para ponerse presentable. Estaba con pijama sin ducharse y dios… se sentía un asco ahora que lo pensaba. Sus hermanos tenían la mala suerte de haberla visto de tal manera –suspira- ¡oye! -nadie le respondió- ¡bueno, me iré a duchar!

Pasado un rato, ella ya salía vestida. Unos jeans negros con una camiseta rosa palido con una chaqueta color beiges.. era lo que encontró sin tener que entrar a su cuarto… pensaba que aquel hombre esta ahí. Abre la puerta de su cuarto cuidadosamente, asomando poco a poco, en efecto el hombre estaba ahí.. se había dormido en su casa –vuelve a suspira ya resignada- como llegue a esto… - se acerco lentamente a mirarlo, estaba dormido profundamente, se veía tan en calma, tan tranquilo su boca estaba semi abierta respirado con tranquilidad, Kougyouku no pudo evitar mirarlo, le provoco cierta ternura verlo dormido así. Era condenadamente guapo, no había relacionado eso tan solo pensaba en el miedo que le daba cada vez que la miraba, pero ahora en este momento era como ver otra persona, un niño, le quito el cabello se su rostro y decidió cubrirlo con sus mantas e irse a la reunión con sus hermanos.

* * *

–Me quede dormido otra vez… -se sienta en la cama y nota las frazadas que lo cubrían, se acerca las frazadas a la nariz oliéndola sutilmente- que tiene esta mujer que me relaja tanto… -se quedo en silencio escuchando con atención si había alguien en el piso, no se movió hasta asegurarse de que no oía nada- jajaja se las arreglo para sacarlos de aquí… después de todo no es tonta… -se queda en la nada. mirando la nada, estaba realmente relajado, aun estaba acostado con las rodillas cerca de su pecho-aarg! –grita y rueda por la cama- ¡no quiero hacer nadaaaa! –se detiene un momento a mirar hacia la puerta y se pone de pie mirando por el pasillo que daba al baño- me bañare… si, me parece buena idea…

Ya han pasado mas de dos horas, Judal anda en el departamento como si fuese su casa descalzo, sin camiseta y solo pantalón. se cocino algo para comer y se sentó a comer en la cocina mirando televisión- debería esperar o irme…uhm… esta niña no tiene nada en la cocina… -va a buscar su camiseta y su chaqueta-

–Volveré después… -abre la puerta mirando hacia dentro, deteniéndose unos segundos- esa niña me debe una y ya sé como cobrársela –sonríe de manera malévola y cierra la puerta-

* * *

–Que día! –kougyouku entraba sacándose su chaqueta y bufanda dejándola en la entrada de su departamento en un pequeño closet a la entrada- uh? –miro y vio que estaba todo perfectamente ordenado- ¿qué ha pasado aquí? Ju… no puede ser aun esta aquí… -se asusto al pensar eso y salió corriendo a su cuarto abriendo de un portazo, su cama estaba hecha, su cuarto completamente ordenado, su ropa sus zapatos todo estaba ordenado, se sonrojo a mas no poder a pensar que él había hecho eso, miro el closet y estaba todo absolutamente y completamente ordenado-

–¡JUDAL! -tenia ganas de esconderse en el closet y no salir de ahí, moría de vergüenza- en que me metiii…. –se arrodillo en el suelo, sujetándose la cara de vergüenza y desordenándose el cabello a mas no poder- no se si llorar o reir

–¡Judal! ¿Ey que paso anoche? –un joven de cabello azul y algo largo se acercaba a el, quien estaba sentado en una mesa en un restaurant tomándose algo-

–Hakuryuu ¡ey! –dice sonriéndole de manera amigable- anoche, me fui con una chica.

–¡Que rápido! No deberías ser así deberías tener mas cuidado con las chicas… son delicadas… -se sonrojaba al decir esas ultimas palabras-

–Jajajaja eres tan… –rio burlándose- no cambias… un consulta… ¿sabes quienes son esos? –les apunto con la boca para no ser tan evidente-

–¿Ellos? Oh… no me había dado cuenta… -dice curioso, mirando hacia la otra mesa a los hombres, eran 3 los tres de cabellos rojizos- ellos son mis primos..

–¿Primos? –dice curioso Judal, esto se ponía aun mas interesante-

–si, son los Kou –dice el con tranquilidad. Bebiendo una bebida que se había pedido-

–entonces… -se restriega la nariz pensativo, ignorando al chico que estaba junto a él – esto será aun mejor

–¿que? –dice curioso Hakuryuu- ¿qué cosa?

–Nada nada –dice riendo- al fin algo divertido después de 3 años…

 **continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magi no me pertenece ojala asi fuese xD – espero les guste! Disculpen alguna falta!**

* * *

Era mitad de semana y Kougyoku aunque lo espero, Judal no fue a su casa a buscarla, tenia aun más miedo que antes. No quería topárselo por nada en el mundo… bueno no sabia realmente bien que era lo que él estudiaba así que, era difícil encontrarlo, su clase donde le ayudaba a el guapo profesor Sinbad era los viernes por mientras estaba a salvo.

–Kougyoku! –Alibaba el gritaba desde el otro lado de el pateo de el colegio, estaba en la hora de almuerzo y mucha gente se encontraba con el lugar-

–Alibaba.. –le levanta la mano para indicarle donde estaba sentada, aun no tenia más amigos y se alegraba enormemente a pesar de no compartir muchas clases conocer al menos a alguien con quien compartir la comida.-

–¿Como te ha ido? No logre verte el viernes antes de salir… ¿estas bien? –pregunta él, acercándose y sentándose a su lado-

–¡Si! Mis clases fueron mas largas de lo habitual así que tuve que salir corriendo o llegaría tarde al trabajo –dice algo resignada, recordando lo que había ocurrido después y un escalofrío paso por su espalda-

–¡Kougyoku! –era la voz de aquel hombre que tanto terror le causaba-

–¿Conoces a Judal? –lo mira extrañado Alibaba-

–Es el ayudante de el profesor Sinbad –dice intentando hundirse en sus hombros, no podía dejar de mirar al suelo, quería que la tierra se la tragara-

–Que suerte –dice Alibaba sonriendo- es el mejor alumno de economía –con un cierto tono de admiración

–¿Es que acaso no oyes? –se acerca sonriendo, algunas chicas venían detrás de el y otras en el patio la miraba al ver que él se acercaba a ellos-

–Si oigo… -intentaba ignorarlo, no quería mirarlo se encontraba esquivándolo mirando a las demás personas, ahí noto como los demás murmuraban al verlos-

–No eres tan burra entonces –le responde riendo y se agacha junto a ella- eres Alibaba verdad? Sinbad me ha hablado de los buenos estudiantes que han entrado este año

–Si.. un gusto –le sonríe ampliamente, le tenia respeto era su compañero de mayor nivel y a pesar de su mala fama lo respetaba-

–Je –ríe no de manera burlesca pero miro al suelo recomponiéndose , estuvo un poco mas intercambiado una que otra palabra hasta mira a kougyoku quien estaba intentando pasar desapercibida entre ellos- tú –le toma el mentón haciendo de lo mire de una manera algo tosca, pareciese que la fuese a besar de lo tan cerca que estaban-

su rostro entro en pánico, se sonrojo a mas no poder, pero no, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos rojos que en ese momento solo la miraban a ella, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, entre la vergüenza y el miedo su cuerpo se había paralizado-

–aun tenemos algo pendiente que conversar… -le sonrió acercándose un poco más a ella, las siguientes palabras se las susurraba a su oído- te pasare a buscar a tu trabajo el viernes…

–que-que… -su corazón estaba a mil, intentaba mirar a Alibaba para pedir ayuda pero nunca logro cruzar su mirada con el-

se acerca más a su oído- asi que eres prima de Hakuryuu…

no… esto era más malo de lo que creía, como él sabia sobre su primo, si conocía a su primo fácilmente podría hablar con mis hermanos y eso sería tan… no! No podía, maldita sea, todos estos pensamientos pasaron por un fragmento de segundo- aaah! No hay nada! –lo empuja y sale corriendo lo más rápido de ahí que pudo, a lo que Judal y Alibaba la miraron sorprendido-

–¿siempre es así? –dice divertido Judal, mirando en dirección por donde había corrido la chica-

–algo –se pone de pie y salió tras ella el rubio-

* * *

la clase de el viernes con Sinbad fue normal, Judal estaba en el salón de clases, ayudando a uno que otro de vez en cuando, no se acerco mucho a ella pues, intentaba no cometer errores o tener dudas (aunque tenia miles) para que él no se le acercara, luego le preguntaría a su profesor sobre ella, se cumplió la hora y salió como de costumbre a su trabajo, no vio al joven de cabello negro antes de salir lo cual se le hizo extraño, pero salio mas rápido que pudo de ahí, después de todo no no no no quería verlo-

su trabajo fue como de costumbre los días viernes, el local lleno y con mucho trabajo mientras mas se acercaba su hora de salida mas miedo tenia-

–son las 12… ya es muy tarde… sí el cumple su palabra tampoco sería tan malo… -suspira y mueve su cabeza de lado a lado en negación- no que estas diciendo kougyoku! Lo peor que puede pasar es que él venga! –paso una hora mas y aun lleno el local, pasando las 2 se estaba quedando dormida sobre la barra mientras Yamu ordenaba el local-

–ya puedes irte pequeña, disculpa que te tenga hasta tan tarde los viernes –dice un poco angustiada su bella jefa-

–no pasa nada, ¡el dinero nunca esta demás! Y tampoco es problema para mi –dice sonriendo-me has ayudado mucho a mi también!

–Ya salía, para variar hacía más frío que lo habitual, esa ciudad era realmente humedad, pero le daba un cierto toque de misterio, se abrazo a si misma y respiro profundo, era imposible que el idiota ese estuviese esperándola tan tarde, exhala el aire y sonríe, su vida no era tan mala después de todo a lo que comenzó a caminar-

–Igual es terrorífico –se dice así misma mirando, había uno que otro grupo caminando por las calles e intentaba ignorarlo para que no le ocurriera lo mismo que antes, siente una chaqueta caer sobre ella y se sorprende, era una chaqueta negra de cuero-

–Abrígate –la voz ronca de el pelinegro estaba detrás de ella, la había estado siguiendo las ultimas cuadras desde que ella salió de su trabajo-

lo miro sorprendida, y hasta se sintió feliz al verlo- ¿desde cuando que estas siguiéndome?

–desde que saliste, no quise molestarte –rie burlandose- parecías entretenida divagando en tus pensamientos

se sonrojo y se sentía un poco enojada, pero en realidad no pudo evitar sonríe un poco- ¿es tuya? –sujeta la chaqueta y se la muestra-

–si, traje otra… imagine que no traerías nada… otra vez… -dijo en voz baja aquellas palabras, Kougyoku pareció notar que el se había sonrojado, pero no logro saber si había sido su imaginación o no, aun así creo que después de todo no era tan malo pero si sentía que caía en un abismo cada vez que el la miraba fijamente, este hombre era como una pesadilla-

caminaron en silencio el resto de el camino, hasta llegar a el departamento de ella, apenas abrió el entro rápidamente antes que ella le dijera algo-

–tal como recordaba –sonrió al entrar, y se sentó en la barra de la cocina- me preparas uno de esos chocolates otra vez?

–¿Qu-que? –pensó ella, que demonios pasaba por la mente de este hombre, suspiro y fue a la cocina a poner el hervidor de agua, después de todo parecía un niño pidiendo un chocolate – ¿viniste por eso? -le dice divertida sacando unas cosas de los estantes-

–Si, ¿algo de malo? –ríe de manera sincera, cambiado su expresión a tu típica de burla-¿ que crees?

trago saliva, y dejo la taza delante de el de el chocolate ya listo-

–tus hermanos… -toma la taza- ¿son muy estrictos verdad? –la mira serio hasta dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, pareciese que sus sonrisas realmente nunca eran reales-

–si… -responde avergonzada- les debo mucho a mis hermanos…

–uhm…. –bebe de su taza- entonces

–¿ah? ¿Entonces?

–¿Hay dos habitaciones en este departamento no? –bebió otro sorbo, ya notaba a donde se dirigía esta conversación-

–Si….. –con desconfianza-

–Vendré a vivir aquí… -le dice mirándola a los ojos-

Quedo helada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su mundo se había caído, esto era peor que la peor de sus pesadillas, ¿era verdad aquello? Sus hermanos la matarían si se enteraban que vivía con alguien y sobre todo si sabia que ese alguien era un hombre

–No-no-eso no puede ser –mas nerviosa que nunca, colocándose de pie y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, estaba palida, su estomago era como si hubiese estado sobre una montaña rusa-

–No les diré a tus hermanos –el aun parecía calmado, y bebía un poco mas de su chocolate-

–No no eso es..

–Si no, pues le diré tus hermanos que has traído hombres a tu casa –rió nuevamente, burlándose, Kougyoku no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, estaba pálida, aterrada, y lo miraba aterrorizaba, imaginaba la reacción de sus hermanos, sobre todo de Kouen, no la dejaría estudiar nunca mas, la casaría con el primer hombre que le sirviera y esa sería su vida… no eso no podía pasar… su vida que siempre soñó estaba siendo destruida por este hombre.

–Es-es…-estabien… -susurra, a lo que Judal sonrió con satisfacción no creyó que fuese tan fácil obtener lo que quería, era ese lugar, algo tenia ese lugar que le gustaba y bueno la cercanía con la universidad era perfecta, y hasta pensó que venia con una mucama incluida si lo pensaba por kougyoku-

–Bien… entonces traeré mis cosas dentro de la semana… -bebe otro poco más de su chocolate- no tengas miedo, no te haré nada… no eres de mi gusto –se puso de pie y se fue a sentar a ver televisión, como si fuese su propia casa que prácticamente así sería, kougyoku era la segunda vez que escuchaba decir eso y sentía una pequeña puntada en su pecho cuando el lo mencionaba-

–Ayúdame a pagar la renta… -saco valor de donde pudo para decir eso luego de estar inmersa unos minutos en sus pensamientos, aunque sonaba mas como un susurro a una petición suave, no creía lo que acaba de decir- es lo menos… -casi como un susurro al aire-

–¿Ah? –la miro desde el sofá con el había dormido antes, con el control remoto en una mano y su chocolate en la otra, algo incrédulo pero no se sorprendió- creo que será justo… también… debes comprar comida –lo dijo de manera muy seria mirando la televisión sin prestarle atención a ella- tienes lo mismo de la semana pasada aun…

miro su despensa en que momento el había mirado eso, al entrar? Se preocupaba por eso? Quizá después de todo no era tan malo… y ya bueno tenia que admitir no había comprado nada hace semanas , con suerte pasaba ahí, si miraba de otro punto de vista toda la mala situación, e intentaba verle el lado positivo al menos tendría mas tiempo para estudiar ya que trabajaría menos si Judar la ayudaba a pagar-

–lo otro… no desordenes… tu cuarto era un caos… -esas palabras fueron con cierto tono de malicia y sonrió mirando la televisión, ella al recordarlo se sonrojo y se fue al baño corriendo-

–¡eres un idiota! –le grito desde el baño-

–¡¿es que solo de ahí puedes discutir conmigo?! –comenzó a reír, apago el televisor y se acerco a la puerta del baño parándose frente a ella-

–¡eres un inmaduro!

–Me lo dice alguien que se esconde dentro de un baño… -lo estaba disfrutando-

–¡Pervertido! ¡Aprovechado! –y un montón de insultos mas que se le ocurrían por el momento, no era muy imaginativa para ese tipo de cosas-

Judal no podía parar de reír, así que por su lado kougyoku indignada dentro de el baño solo lo escuchaba su carcajada desde fuera, miraba su celular que estaba en su bolsillo había vibrado, un mensaje había llegado. Quien demonios mandaría un mensaje a las 3am? Lo miro. era de su medio hermano Kouha.

 _Aun se me es difícil dormir si no estas aquí.._

Se quedo mirando unos segundos, le parecía tierno que su medio hermano la extrañara lo suficiente para mandarle un mensaje a altas horas de la noche, sonrió con ternura al recordarlo, no tuvo tiempo para hablar a solas con el en su visita, por culpa de…. Arg!

–¿Aun te quedan insultos? –gritaba desde fuera- ¿no? Entonces me ire a dormir

¿Ah? –pensó por un fragmento de segundos que el se iría a su cama y salió rápidamente de su "escondite", para su sorpresa Judal no estaba en su cuarto, estaba en el sofá recostado, ¿tan rápido se había dormido? Debió estar cansado… ¿es que acaso estaba sintiendo pena por el? ¡NO eso no podía pasar!

* * *

estaba tan placida durmiendo, cómoda y en uno de sus mejores sueños, últimamente casi todas las mañanas llovía y el sonido de la lluvia la hacia sentir aun mas tranquila al dormir, algo la abrazaba al dormir, no le molestaba de hecho se abrazo a ese brazo que cruzaba por su pecho… espera un momento porque había un brazo cruzando su pecho… ¡SU PECHO!

–¡OTRA VEZ! –le tiro toda las frazadas encima cubriéndolo por completo y poniéndose de pie, no correría al baño no le daría el placer de burlarse otra vez de ella por eso-

–¡Que escandalosa bruja! –se envolvía con las frazadas y se volvió a recostar dándole la espalda- ya traeré mi cama y no te molestare más… -le decía con voz somnolienta-

lo golpea otra vez, evitando que el se vuelva a dormir- no duermas!

–¡Déjame en paz! –rueda por la cama hasta que abrió los ojos para mirarla, ahí estaba esa mirada que la petrificaba, no pudo dejar de mirarlo, el la miraba arqueando una ceja ya que ella ni pestañeaba al mirarlo- eres una bruja literalmente y acosadora… -rie un poco-

–¡Como…! –su teléfono sonó en ese momento, interrumpiendo su montón de insultos que se le venían en la cabeza, miro su teléfono eran las 11AM, habían dormido bastante después de todo, contesto y salió de la habitación respondiendo el teléfono-

* * *

Judal estaba tranquilo, recostando en la cama con sus brazos sobre su cabeza, bostezaba con una lagrima en sus ojos, miraba por la ventana llovía fuera, el otoño parecía mas bien un invierno adelantado- ya parece invierno… -dijo algo desanimado, se rasco el pecho desnudo y se levanto de un brinco, escuchaba como Kougyoku hablaba por teléfono-

–¡Si… ooh si claro ¡me encantaría! –corta la llamada dejando el teléfono sobre el mueble de el televisor, levanto su mirada y se encuentra con Judar, semi desnudo apoyado en la pared de el pasillo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veía tan aterradoramente atractivo ahí mirándola serio, con los brazos cruzados- voy a salir, si quieres traes tus cosas hazlo –dijo con el mejor tono de desinterés, lo intento ignorar pasando por su lado y yéndose a su habitación para cambiarse.

Luego de un rato, ella se ducho y se cambio ropa, salió muy arreglada, su cabello amarrado en dos coletas sobre su cuello un chaleco suelto de rallas blancas con rosado y unos jeans de color negro ajustados con unas botas, pues estaba lloviendo fuera, Judal al verla pasearse no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada mientras veía o mas bien hacia zapping al televisor-

–¿No comerás? –le hablo, ella lo ignoro y tomo un gorro de su closet antes de salir- asi que ahora me ignoras… -parecía molesto- ¿con quién saldrás?

–¿De verdad te interesa? –sonríe, era la primera vez que sentía que ella le sonreía malévolamente a el, se sentía hasta cierto modo poderosa, era tonto pero así se sentía-

–uhm… no –intento disimular su molestia, pues se la había devuelto y eso no le gustaba, luego tomaría venganza sobre eso. Por su lado la pelirosada salió sin dar mayor explicación-

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios!**

 **Y gracias por leer!**

 **Disculpen la falta de ortografía :c!**


	4. Chapter 4

**magi no me pertenece xD disculpen las faltas de ortografía y espero les guste :3**

La ciudad era maravillosa, este domingo lo tenia libre y había decidido salir, nunca imagino que aquella persona la llamaría así que aprovecho de inmediato en aceptar su invitación.

Sentía una gran admiración por esa persona, su prima que había sido como su hermana, de la misma manera que sus hermanos la acogieron ellos también, sus primos.

–Tanto tiempo ha pasado kougyoku, ya eres toda una mujer! –dice la chica de cabello negro sonriéndole-

se sonroja y se sienta frente a ella- tu también luces muy bien –algo tímida-

–gracias –le sonríe- ¿qué quieres comer?

–Veamooos…. –mirando el menú-

* * *

–Ey Hakuryuu… -decía Judal saludándolo con una mano-

–Espero no te moleste que haya venido con un amigo… -responde este, venia junto a Alibaba, Judal solo se preguntaba como era que se conocían, más no le tomo importancia-

–Mejor aun, me estoy mudando y necesito ayuda… y ustedes serán perfectos –los sujeta a ambos por el cuello y camina- ahora vamos

–¿Te mudas? –dice Alibaba extrañado-

–A un lugar mas cerca

–Oh… -responde con desconfianza-

* * *

–bien… si creo que se ve bien… -estaba acomodando la consola de video juegos bajo el televisor, el lugar ya estaba diferente, ya no era una guarida de chica, si no mas bien de chico-

–¿vivirás con alguien? –le pregunta curioso el rubio- lo digo por que no creo que estas decoraciones sean tuyas –ríe un poco-

–uhm….algo así –responde sin importancia- suerte que no tenia tantas cosas

–¿seguro? Nos tardamos horas –ríe- ¿Y con quien vivirás? –Hakuryuu parecía interesado- una chica ¿no?

–Si… podría decirse que es una chica –sonríe- pero no es de mi interés, solo me gusta este lugar. Así que bueno llegamos a un acuerdo y pagaremos en conjunto… yo ahorro dinero –se lanza al sillón, mirando un reloj que estaba sobre la cocina, era tarde y la chica aun no llegaba, no era que le importara pero no seria buena idea que se enteraran 'aun' con quien vivía- iré a comprar comida vamos! –se pone de pie y los empuja-

* * *

–¡me la pase increíble Hakuei! ¿Estarás por la ciudad un tiempo? –pregunta feliz kougyoku-

–si, estoy trabajando de traslado aquí un tiempo –le responde con una sonrisa- nos veremos pronto –se despide yendo en dirección contraria a la de ella-

suspiro y miro en dirección a su casa, Judal ya estaría ahí, o mejor dicho aun estaría ahí. Volvió a suspirar y resignada comenzó a caminar

llego a la puerta de su casa y comenzó a buscar las llaves entre su bolso y sus bolsillos, ¿podría ser mas idiota? las dejo dentro –se revolvía el cabello quitándose el gorro y dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza contra la puerta- ju… -tenia miedo de llamarlo, pero era su única opción en este momento- Judal… -dijo en voz baja avergonzada- ¿puedes abrir? –pasaba el tiempo y nadie salía, era el colmo de los colmos ni a su casa podía entrar y seguramente ÉL estaba dentro- Judal… -volvió a repetir golpeando la puerta- ¿no estará? –se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la puerta, si no estaba en algún momento tendría que llegar… y él tenia sus llaves. Ya habían pasado 30minutos y ella seguía sentada en el suelo, todo lo que se tratara de él siempre le traía desgracias a ella, puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas y cerro los ojos-

* * *

–bueno no fue mala idea pasar a comernos una pizza –dice feliz Alibaba-

–aah esto fue genial.. –Hakuryuu se estiraba saliendo de el local- bueno ya debo volver, mi hermana estará en la ciudad y se quedara conmigo, nos vemos!

–¡Hablamos mañana! –dice Alibaba levantando la mano-

–Bien yo también volveré… nos vemos por ahí –dice con desinterés Judal dándole la espalda y levantándole un poco la mano-

Subió las escaleras y la vio, ¿la chica dueña de casa estaba dormida en la entrada? Si tenia sentido el tenia las llaves, quizás cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí esperando, rio en su interior y sonrió caminando a verla- ey… bruja -se agacha junto a ella- te enfermaras… -se pone de pie y abre la puerta, entra y deja una de las bolsas que traía sobre la cocina, nota que ella realmente estaba dormida, sale a verla otra vez-

–Ey kougyoku… -le susurra- estas fría, levántate

–Uhm…

–Ok… ven –le sujeta un brazo y se lo pasa por el cuello, pasándole su brazo por debajo de las piernas y tomándola en sus brazos, ella solo reacciono a sujetarse- eres un fastidio –suspira, sentía el aroma de su cabello, era agradable y le gustaba no pudo evitar sonreír a ese aroma, entro y cerro la puerta con el pie, camino a el cuarto de ella y la lanzo de manera brusca a la cama- despierta

–Que… -se vio en la cama, con Judal delante de ella no en la mejor de las posiciones, estaba sorprendida por todo, pero no tenia nada que reclamarle-

–Así que al fin te deje callada… -le sonríe y se acerca un poco a susurrarle- hoy no dormiremos juntos así que no me extrañes –se burla y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Por su parte Kougyouku seguía sin reaccionar no entendía nada y era mejor no hacerlo al menos era mejor no entenderlo a el por ahora-

* * *

–te deje las llaves, yo volveré tarde tengo que trabajar –dice Judal en la mañana sin prestarle mucha atención, tomaba una chaqueta y salía por la puerta-

kougyoku lo miro extrañada, era raro para ella, habían desayunado juntos al parecer la noche anterior incluso había comprando pan y cosas varias para hoy, que rayos estaba pasando aquí? ¿Es que de verdad no era mala persona? –recordó la noche anterior- no, si lo era –miro su alrededor la casa estaba redecorada completamente, no le desagradaba pero de pasar a ser casi todo rosa, ahora era casi todo negro, azul y algo de rosa aun, miro la consola de video juegos bajo el televisor y sonrió- es como un niño después de todo…

–el día paso como de costumbre, siempre pedía el domingo y lunes libre, así que tenia mucho mas tiempo para ir a hablar con Alibaba o con su amado profesor Simbad. Estaba decidido iría por Sinbad, hoy si se atrevería a hablarle, después de todo tenia un montón de dudas que aclarar y esa seria una excusa perfecta para estar con él-

se acerco a la puerta y escucho que conversaba con alguien, era la voz de Judal, a lo que enseguida dio un paso atrás, Judal salió por la puerta molesto y la miro-

–¿qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a ver al viejo? –parecía molesto-

–si… -dice tímidamente-

–ja… -ríe sin animo y sigue caminando- no te hagas ilusiones bruja

–¿ah? –se había molestado, ¿ilusiones de que? ¡¿Y como que bruja?! Recapitulando la había llamado así un montón de veces, porque le decía así, todos esos pensamientos la hacia enojar sobre el-

–no debería enfadarse que es mas bella sonriendo –Sinbad le sonreía con su típico rostro seductor, lo que ella no pudo evitar sonreírle y sonrojase al máximo, oculto su rostro con el bolso que traía con ella-

–jajaja –ríe un poco a ver a la tímida muchacha delante de el, le parecía realmente adorable- dime ¿me buscabas a mi? O a Judal que acaba de salir… sales con él o algo así? –esas ultimas preguntas las decía con otro tipo de intención- una chica tan dulce como tu no debería salir con alguien como él, jamás te respetaría -se dice a si mismo asintiendo, ella solo lo miraba sorprendida y asustada-

–no, no, no, yo no salgo con él, con suerte lo conozco por las clases que tenemos de ayudante –mintió y se sintió horrible pero era mejor que nadie supiese que vivían juntos o que se conocían si quiera, aunque realmente no lo conocía, solo tuvo mala suerte-

–ya veo… mejor así, él nunca se toma nada enserio y mucho menos a las mujeres –se inclino un poco hacia ella- no caigas a sus encantos

–no señor no se preocupe –sonrió, la única persona que le interesaba era el hombre que estaba delante de ella, aunque no podía negar que el pelinegro era realmente guapo y si no fuese por su horrible carácter quizá pensaría que sería una buena persona-

–¿y que necesitas entonces? –le toma la mano con delicadeza y la invita a entrar junto a él, era un más caballero de lo que había imaginado-

entre lo nerviosa que eso le provocaba no salían palabras de su boca- eh… -miraba su mano era la primera vez que alguien la tomaba así-

–tengo algunas dudas de la clase.. –al fin logro decirlo, fue como soltar un montón de aire y relajarse-

–oh –se sorprendió, la veía una joven muy aplicada. Y lo era pero el viernes pasado no quería preguntar nada- ¿que sucede?

–Bueno tengo estas dudas –saca su cuaderno y comienza a explicarle, paso su tarde entre el salón de clases un cafetería, quizá una de las mejores tardes de su vida, Simbad la invito a tomar un café para seguir discutiendo de uno que otro asuntos ya después finalizado su horario de clases , después de meses al fin tenia tiempo a solas con la primera persona que conoció en su nueva vida, en su vida soñada y era con el hombre de sus sueños-

Sinbad la dejo de camino a casa, y se marcho. ya que estaba en la calle paso a hacerle una copia de llave a Judal si no tendrían problemas todo los días, y por alguna razón no quería verlo de nuevo delante de su cama después de haberla lanzado, no recordaba bien que había ocurrido pero no sabia bien como había terminado en esa posición, se había hecho mas tarde de lo que tenia planeado, incluso pensó que el ya había llegado a casa e imaginarlo en la misma situación que ella le causaba cierta satisfacción

–Su teléfono vibro – un mensaje

 _¿Cómo estas?_ -el mensaje era de Kouha

¡Cierto que le escribo el otro día! Que mal no le respondí –miraba su celular y comenzaba a escribirle mientras caminaba-

 _'Estoy feliz! Recuerdas a ese profesor de el que te conté? No le digas a nuestros hermanos pero al fin logre pasar una tarde con él, aunque haya sido una cita de estudio jajaj :c'_

sonreía al escribir el mensaje su hermano le respondió de inmediato-

 _'ten cuidado con los hombres hermana, no son buenos jajaja y sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea'_

sonrió y pensó, no, no podía contarle lo que le había pasado con el pelinegro, el podría hacer el mismo escandalo que sus hermanos o aun peor, contarle, volvió a responderle

 _espero verte pronto ¡apenas sean las vacaciones de navidad quiero verte!_

guardo su celular y miro hacia el frente,¿ era Judal con una chica en la esquina? Se acerco intrigada- me dijo que llegaría tarde pero no era por el trabajo… bueno ya era tarde -hasta cierto punto se sentía decepcionada, la chica era hermosa, largo cabello negro y bello rostro en cambio, el siempre que podía le decía que ella no era de su gusto, y bueno tampoco es que fuese tan bonita pero tampoco era fea o al menos así no se sentía, se acerco lo suficiente para mirar bien la escena-

–¿porque no vamos a tu casa? –le decía la chica besándolo parecía excitada a la situación en la cual el la tenia-

–no aun no… -le respondió él de manera brusca sujetándole los brazos y besándola- no hoy, otro día podemos jugar mas y pasarla mejor –la besa de manera brusca tomándola de el rostro con posesión-

–¿me lo prometes? –le dice de manera tierna-

–¿cuando he roto una promesa? –le sonríe de manera malévola y la vuelve a besar atrayéndola aun mas hacia él-

kougyoku se sonrojo al oírlo decir esas cosas y verlo. jamás lo había visto actuando de esa manera ni se lo imaginaba así tampoco, escucho cada palabra escondida detrás de un negocio al cual entro y se mantuvo en la entrada- esto era lo que se refería Sinbad… -le molestaba un poco el pecho ver la situación y por alguna razón se sentía triste y decepcionada, como era capaz que él la hiciese sentir así, tenia ganas de salir corriendo de ahí y no verlo, tenia ganas de golpearlo? Llorar? No sabia solo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, decidió irse sin que se diese cuenta, saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Kouha-

' _te extraño mucho ojala pudieses estar conmigo ahora... te necesito'_ -volvió a guardar su celular y corrió a casa-

Llego a casa algo alterada, no sabia porque. Era obvio su inquilino aun no llegaba, se la estaba pasado de lo grande y eso le daba rabia. ¿rabia porque? Aaarh! –se fue al baño a lavarse la cara, se corrió el poco maquillaje que llevaba, rio un poco al verse asi y se quito el maquillaje-

–Desde que el esta mi vida es un desastre… -se mira al espejo, como era posible que su día que había sido perfecto lo podía arruinar solo un evento de alguien que se supone que no le importa. Decidió irse a dormir después de todo no tenia nada mas que estar haciendo despierta-

La semana paso de manera 'normal' desayunaban juntos y el se iba siempre antes que ella, se le hacia extraño desde que el llego siempre tenia comida al menos para desayunar en casa, al parecer para él eso era muy importante. No parecía mala idea después de todo vivir con alguien que era mayor que ella se preocupaba de tener comida y tener limpio… claro a cambio de que ella le preparaba la comida y le hiciese ese chocolate que el siempre le pedía por las mañanas y las noches, eso le causaba risa cada vez que se lo exigía cuando no lo hacia. Aun así desde que lo vio en aquella ocasión ya no podía mirarlo de la misma manera-

Partió a sus clases como de costumbre, estaba en el mes de noviembre, y las clases estaban entrando a exámenes y tenia muchas materias a las cuales tenia que rendir, estaba agotada pero bueno después de todo igual era feliz-

–Alibaba –corrió a alcanzarlo- cómo estás? Te he extrañado!

le responde con una sonrisa- yo también… he estado con muchos exámenes, te ha ido bien a ti? –curioso-

–si –le sonríe, y caminan juntos, saliendo al campus. Se fueron conversando de lo mas divertido-

–¿y para que me necesitas si lo tienes a él? –una voz familiar se escuchaba delante de ellos, el joven peli rosado se encontraba frente a ellos, con una sonrisa a pesar de que sonaba algo molesto- solo bromeo –comenzó a reír-

–Kouha –se lanzo a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza- que haces aquí?

la abrazo de manera protectora y miro amenazante a Alibaba por encima de el hombro de ella. El rubio trago saliva y se asusto un poco bajo esa mirada, jamás había visto una mirada así… o bueno si Judal tenia una mirada parecida-

–¿eres su novio? –pregunta Kouha riendo, soltándola-

–jaja no… -ríe rascándose la cabeza algo avergonzado-

–ya veo –mira a kougyoku- me preocupe por tu último mensaje… me arranque de mis clases y vine a visitarte

se cubrió el rostro con su bolso avergonzada- lo siento

–no importa… -le sonríe- quisiera conocer a ese profesor que te gusta tanto –con intereses camina como si nada adentrándose al lugar rápidamente-

–¡nooooo! –corrió detrás de él-

Alibaba solo reia a verlos y decidió irse, se sentía demasiado incomodo con ese hombre mirándolo mal cada momento-

–¿bien dime dónde está? Quisiera preguntarle como le va a mi querida hermana… o es que me estas ocultando algo –la miraba arqueándole una ceja mas no sabia si estaba burlándose de ella o hablaba enserio-

–¿te quedaras más días? –pregunta rápidamente, no podía dejar que se quedara con ella o descubriría que estaba viviendo con alguien-

–¿ah? No solo vine por la tarde, tengo clases mañana –se sintió un poco descolocado con la pregunta-

suspiro de alivio y le sonrió tomándole la mano y caminando con él, estaba muy feliz de estar con él. Hasta que en el fondo vio, a su peor pesadilla caminando en dirección a ella junto con el mejor de sus sueños, se quedo paralizada pálida, Judal no cometería alguna locura -

kouha la miro arqueando una ceja, el noto demédiate su hermana se estaba fijado en uno de esos dos hombres y realmente eso no le gustaba miro al fondo venían dos hombres caminando en dirección hacia ella- uno de ellos es?¿ El pelinegro? No no creo debe ser el mas alto el parece profesor –prácticamente eso se lo decía a si mismo-

se sonrojo–hola bruja tanto tiempo –sonrió Judal, con su típica sonrisa de sarcasmo. Miro a Kouha un momento y el lo miraba molesto- ¿y este quien es? ¿De la mano? ¿Es tu novio?

–¿Y si lo fuese que? –responde Kouha molesto- no debería importante o si –le sonríe-

Kougyoku quería que la tierra se la tragara, estaba delante de su amado profesor, quien los miraba divertido a la situación

–Es cierto no debería importarme lo que haga la bruja –sonríe a Kouha- pensé que eras una chica –la intención de Judal era provocarlo-

–¿Que? –kouha estaba cayendo en las provocaciones de el pelinegro, el cual él por su lado estaba disfrutándolo-

–Creí que a la bruja le gustaban las chicas –seguía sonriendo con satisfacción-

–Pues de chica no tengo nada –toma a kougyoku sorprendiéndola, acercándola mucho a él-

–¡Kouha ya! –le decía susurrándole no quería problemas, estaba muy avergonzada. Judal no la dejaría en paz cuando estuviesen en casa, se zafa de su abrazo y se cubre el rostro con las manos-

Que mal gusto tienen entonces –comenzaba a reír-

Que desagradable eres –molesto-

–Te parece si dejamos a estos dos discutiendo y te invito a tomar un café como el otro día -interrumpió Sinbad tomando a kougyoku de la mano y yéndose con ella, notaba la incomodidad de ella y era la mejor manera de sacarla de eso -

los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando como Sinbad se iba con la muchacha-

–… -kouha seguía mirando de reojo a Judal con cierto rencor, a pesar de que quería estar con ella no iba a interrumpirla con su profesor, suspiro y rio un poco-

–uhm… de él hay que aprender –comenta Judal

–si –dice con desinterés Kouha yendo en dirección a la salida- deja de molestar a mi kougyokuu

Judal sonrió con satisfacción, y disfrutando aquellas palabras mientras caminaba detrás de el, después de todo los dos iba a la salida- bueno ahora si me aseguro que a la bruja le gusta el viejo que tonta –se dice así mismo-

* * *

 **mil disculpa por las faltas! espero les haya gustado!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Magi no me pertenece ojala asi fuese xD disculpen cualquier falta :3 ;-;**

* * *

Bueno después de todo, la pelea de Judal con Kouha la había traía un beneficio, había terminando con Sinbad así que hasta cierto punto se los agradecida, iba caminando a su casa de lo mas tranquila y feliz. Si estaba realmente feliz nada le podía quitar la sonrisa de el rostro ni siquiera él. Abría la puerta y ahí estaba él, jugando un video juego en el sofá

–¿Te la pasaste bien con el viejo? ¿te llevo a donde las lleva a todas? –dice burlándose- deberías prestarme atención cuando te aconsejo

–Bueno el me dijo que no sucumbiera en tus encantados -responde indignada, haciéndole morisquetas- así que tus concejos son inválidos –paso por el frente de la televisión solo para molestarlo-

–Ooh… así que eso te dijo… me las va a pagar –dejo el control a un lado y se paro acercándose a ella y jalándola de el brazo- tu eres la bruja aquí, no yo –la acorrala contra la mesa de la cocina-

–No hagas esto… no seas tontos -lo intenta empujar sin tener mucho existo el solo se acercaba mas a ella- ¿y porque bruja? He notado que me llamas así desde hace rato ya

–¿Que fue lo que hiciste? ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste? –le tomaba el rostro haciendo que lo mirara- jamás me había discutido con alguien por una chica… jamás habría querido querer vivir con… ya sé ese chocolate que te pido todo los días le hechas algo ¿verdad? –sonrió lo dijo en broma pero si era verdad que siempre le pedía uno-

–¿D-De que estas hablando? –se ponía nerviosa y salió de su agarre corriendo su abrazo, desde que lo vio besándose con otra chica que en realidad la ponía mas nerviosa que antes estar cerca de él- yo solo te preparo ese chocolate y ya… y ya lo de Kouha es otra historia, y se los agradezco –rio yéndose a su habitación- me duchare

–¿Agradecer? – arqueo una ceja y se acerco al baño ya era costumbre que hablaran atreves de la puerta de el baño- de que? ¿De la pelea con ese muchacho? –estuvo alrededor de unos 10minutos fuera de la puerta-

–¡No! –le gritaba desde dentro- gracias a eso pude salir con Sinbad otra vez –salió de el baño solo en toalla, sujetándosela desde el pecho, ella se sonrojo al verlo parado en la misma puerta de el baño- ¿que haces en la p-puerta?

–Bruja –estaba serio sin poder dejar de mirarla, no sabia que era lo que pasaba, pero nunca podía dejar de verla cuando la tenia en situaciones así, en realidad cada vez que la tenia de frente nunca podía dejar de verla. Aunque en realidad aunque el era siempre un 'encanto' con las mujeres con ella no le funcionaba, solo sentía tremenda frustración cada vez que hablaban-

–Pesadilla –le dice de mala gana, empujándolo para pasar, ella con todas sus fuerzas intentaba ignorarlo o ser lo mas indiferente con el-

–Pesadilla… -se dice a si mismo y se devuelve al sofá sentándose - puede ser…

–Judal… -le gritaba desde su cuarto- hay que llevar la ropa sucia a la lavandería así que la junta tu ropa

sonrió. Esa eran las cosas que le gustaban de vivir con alguien, tenia a su propia mucama-

–¿me escuchaste? –se cruzo por delante de él en su pijama nada sexy pero bueno era su pijama, tampoco era como si quisiera provocarle algo-

–si te oí… -se pone de pie otra vez- otra pregunta, ¿el chico quien era? ¿Algún pretendiente? Tu novio no creo…

–¿Kouha? –colocaba el hervidor mientras preparaba unos panes, lo que le gustaba de vivir con él era que el se encargaba de mantener siempre comida en la cocina y un montón de melocotones en la mesa, no se en que momento lo hacia pero ahí estaban las cosas-

–Así que ese es el nombre de ese mocoso… me la debe -parecía frustrado pero se acerco a la cocina y se sentó frente a ella mirando mientras preparaba algo, no sabia que hacia solo la miraba- bueno ese.. ¿qué es tuyo?

–Es alguien sumamente importante para mi –le sonríe, hablaba con ternura de él, pero no le diría que era su hermano se metería en problemas si lo hacia-

–Así que es importante… ¿se enfadaría si supieses que vives conmigo ¿no? –sonríe de manera inocente-

–Sabia que llegarías a eso… -le entrega un tazón- creo que el podría entenderlo… -suspira- creo…

–Ooh… -miro el tazón que le había dejado encima bebió un poco, tenia miedo de tomar lo que ella le daba, era una bruja y no sabia que era lo que hacia con él- ¿y si se lo digo yo? –le muestra un celular, era el de ella-

–No te atreverías… -corrió hacia a el- ¡entrégamelo! ¡Eres muy inmaduro!

–Bésame –que carajo era lo que acaba de decir, cuando él le había pedido un beso a una chica. Que hacia esta mujer con él? –

–¡¿Qué?!

–Ya lo dije –levantaba la mano sobre su cabeza con el celular, vio la duda en el rostro de kougyoku-

–¡¿Cómo me pides eso?! Es mi prim…

–¿Tu primer beso? –se sorprendió, bueno en realidad ella parecía una chica tímida pero nunca creyó que no haya tenido ningún acercamiento con algún otro chico, pero al saber eso era como un bichito que le picaba, se estaba volviendo loco aun más-

–Entrégame el celular –le rogo, mirándolo con algo de pena en sus ojos-

lanza el celular al sillón y la toma de el rostro besándola a la fuerza, la sujeto de tal manera que ella no podría alejarse hasta que el se lo permitiese, la beso fuerte y bruscamente, quería ser dueño de el primer beso de esa bruja-

–jud.. –se separo unos segundos para respirar y el la volvió a besar, que era lo que estaba pasando? No quería… pero en verdad si quería, solo se dejo llevar por el beso experimentado de aquel hombre que la sujetaba con fuerza. unos minutos después- Judal… no puedo respirar…

–es la idea bruja… – su voz estaba ronca posesiva, le acaricio el rostro y la volvió a besar, fuerte y bruscamente el guiaba sus labios en aquel beso y le sujetaba las manos para que no intentara empujarlo-

se dejo llevar, ya no tenia modo resistirse a él, le gustaba aquella sensación, se repetía mil veces en su cabeza que Judal no era malvado, el soltó sus manos y la sujeto desde la cabeza enterrándole los dedos en la cabeza profundizando aun mas su beso y revolviéndole el cabello. Un montón de pensamientos comenzaron a cruzar por su mente, entre esos el recuerdo de él besando a esa otra mujer, a esa bella mujer, no no podía caer ante esos encantos a ella le gusta Sinbad, y él aquí solo se estaba aprovechando de ella, ella no era de su gusto. lo empujo y lo miro el estaba agitado, notoriamente excitado y ella sonrojada y claramente en la misma situación- ¡no! -tenia enormes ganas de llorar, se movió a donde estaba su celular y lo tomo alterada-

–esto no… no juegues conmigo –sus lagrimas corrían por su rostro, aun estaba agitada, Judal solo la miraba sorprendido no supo en que momento su instinto se le arranco de las manos e hizo esto-

suspiro, estaba acalorado, no entendía lo que pasaba ni porque ella lloraba y cada vez estaba mas agitada- kougyoku… -parecía sinceramente preocupado, su voz casi como susurrando-

–¡no te me acerques! –corrió a su cuarto y se encerró-

–nunca me había pasado esto antes… necesito desquitarme - se pasaba las manos por su cabello revolviéndolo aun más, estaba molesto realmente molesto, no con ella si no consigo mismo, no podía creer lo que había hecho, tomo su chaqueta y salió de el lugar dando un portazo para que ella supiera que salió -

* * *

–¿que fue eso? –no dejaba de llorar, ni siquiera sabia porque salían lagrimas de sus ojos en ese momento. Se tocaba sus labios, se pasaba sus manos por cada parte que Judal toco, estaba sentada en el suelo frente a su espejo- quizá debí haberme ido con Kouha… -puso la cabeza en su piernas y se quedo ahí llorando-

–Kouha… -miraba su teléfono, no sabia si escribirle o no decidió, mejor no escribirle-

 _Buenas noches, me hubiese gustado haber estado mas contigo, espero hayas tenido un Buen día con tu profesor, que si te hace algo lo mato.. si literalmente_ –recibió un mensaje era de él, sonrió y ya no se sentía tan sola. Era como si él supiese cuando el estaba mal-

* * *

era viernes, estaba en su trabajo ya como era de costumbre, sus horarios ahora eran solo de viernes y sábado de trabajo, había evitado a mas no poder a Judar el resto de la semana en casa, y al parecer el también quería evitarla. llegaba antes de el y se encerraba en su cuarto y se iba antes que el se levantara o el llegaba mucho mas tarde que ella y se encerraba.

suspiraba mientras llevaba unas cosas a una mesa- disculpen la demora –estaba triste y le costaba no demostrarlo en su rostro-

los viernes siempre eran de locos, salía tarde como de costumbre y como de costumbre cada día mas frío, salía de su trabajo y se ponía sus manos en el rostro las tenia fría.

–Tarde como de costumbre… me pregunto… -iba con las manos cerca de su boca para intentar darles calor, miro para todos lados, desde que vivía con Judal el venia a buscarla después de sus fiestas ya que bueno, siempre salía muy tarde y le quedaba de pesada, pero en esta ocasión el no estaba, se sentía decepcionada. A pesar de todo de que vivían juntos no lo había visto en toda la semana, ni siquiera había ido a dar clases con Simbad. Oh Simbad, que será de él? –se iba tocando la barbilla sus pensamientos cambiaron de Judar a Simbad- ¿qué estoy haciendo? Yo solo debería preocuparme de mis estudios… -levanto los brazos al cielo para relajarse, la noche estaba fría en verdad pero estaba agradable. Le daba algo de miedo caminar sola pero bueno no le quedaba de otra-

* * *

–uhm… -Judar se rascaba la cabeza mirando por la ventana, no la veía llegar y aunque no quisiera estaba preocupado después de todo, era una chica y no era fea tenia que admitirlo y habían muchos mas hombres que pretendía algo con ella mas de lo que ella misma se había dado cuenta. Miro el reloj de sobre el televisor- quizá de todas maneras debí haberla ido a buscar… bueno. Hace días que no la veo tampoco… -se alejo de la ventana y se dirigió a su cuarto, tomo algunas cosas y se fue a la ducha-

* * *

–aaahh! –corría. Unos hombres la habían estado siguiendo desde que se los topo y los trato mal iba corriendo mas asustada que nunca, miro hacia atrás y aun la seguían entro rápidamente a el lugar donde vivía y subió las escaleras corriendo, escucho como los hombres entraron y miro hacia abajo- maldita seaaa! –choco contra la puerta de su departamento pero no encontraba sus llaves entre lo asustaba que estaba- ¡Judal! –golpeo la puerta pero él no salía. En su mente ni para eso estaba ahora el muy-

–aquí estas… no deberías burlarte de nosotros –decía uno de ellos. La tenían de frente subiendo las escaleras-

encontró las llaves y entro rápidamente, cerrándole la puerta aunque se la empujaban- lla-llamare a la policía!

–vamos preciosa déjanos entrar –la empujaban-

de una patada se cerro la puerta, una patada de alguien detrás de ella- ¡no molesten! ¡lárguense!

Jamás había sentido tan aliviada de escucharlo. Ya que solo sintió la patada a la puerta y ella callo por el tirón

–Ju-Judal… -estaba en el suelo con las manos en el rostro sollozaba aun de el miedo. Levanta su mano y lanza un trozo de tela al suelo. Judal salió corriendo de la ducha y corrió cuando la escucho solo venia con una toalla apenas cubriéndose. O bueno ya no tenia nada cubriéndolo. Kougyoku lo miro en blanco unos segundos, no supo como reaccionar a eso-

–¡¿Qué-qué haces mujer?! –dio un paso atrás, tomando cualquier cosa de encima para cubrirse un poco… aunque digamos que su cabello largo suelto y húmedo igual lo ayudaba a cubrirse. Estaba un poco avergonzado pero no parecía incomodo- ¿acaso te gusta?

–¡¿eeeeh?! –si, se quedo en blanco mirándolo un momento hasta que esa pregunta la saco de lo que estaba observando. Lo tenia desnudo delante de ella y era su culpa más encima. Prácticamente ella había desnudado a su inquilino, se sentía como una psicópata pervertida, nunca más se atrevería a decirle pervertido a él después de esto. No podía estar más avergonzada-

–¿Te gusta? –le sonrió de manera malévola y se acerco cubriéndose aun con un cojín que encontró. La toalla la tenia aun kougyoku en las manos en el suelo aun-

estaba completamente roja no sabia como responder a esa pregunta, se puso de pie y le entrego la toalla mirando el suelo. No se atrevía a decirle nada ni menos mirarlo a la cara-

el rio y tomo la toalla cubriéndose, la jalo de el brazo alejándola de la puerta y susurrándole en el oído- te gusta y no lo negaste… -su voz sonaba tan provocativa en ese momento que kougyoku no supo que responder sobre eso-

–me metí en problemas otra vez… -rio nerviosa. Intentaba cambiar el tema-

–como siempre –se sujeto bien al toalla y camino a su cuarto. Su cuarto se encontraba en el fondo de el pasillo- buenas noches

–eeh… -se fue a sentar al sofá, aun estaba en shock por todo, por los tipos. Por lo visto, por lo de antes, por no hablarle por hablarle por todo ¿como era posible de verdad que desde que lo conocía solo le pasaran cosas así? – me iré a dormir… -se quito su abrigo los zapatos, incluso la camiseta y dejo todo tirado en la sala, se sentía acalorada después de todo- o mejor, necesito una ducha fría

* * *

se encontraba boca arriba con los brazos pasando por detrás de su cabeza. No podía dormir. Miro su reloj al lado de su cama eran las 5am, llevaba dos horas mirando el techo, podría por ultimo haber perdido el tiempo jugando video juegos, pero no después de todo aunque no quiso demostrarlo estaba avergonzando- iré por una fruta… -suspira y se pone de pie saliendo de su cuarto. Se encontró con toda la ropa de e ella en la sala- que hizo esta chica… -no le costo mucho entender la situación y comenzó a reír-

* * *

–Kougyoku –la saludaba Alibaba, con una sonrisa alegre

–¡Siempre es tan bueno verte los lunes Alibaba! –se le lanzaba a abrazarlo. Nunca lo había hecho. Pero hoy se sentía con unas enormes ganas de hacerlo, había tenido una semana pasada horrible.. y sin su hermano Kouha a quien abrazar, se sentía sola-

–Jaja –rio el abrazándola de vuelta- ¿estas bien?

–Si, ahora si –le sonreía de vuelta. De un momento a otro sintió un empujón, el pelinegro los empujo para que se separaran y continuo caminando, cada vez que el pasaba muchas chicas pasaban detrás de el haciéndole algún que otro tipo de pregunta-

–Ey ¿qué te pasa? –le dice kougyoku, se le olvida que en el campus prefería ignorarlo por completo aunque el no hacia lo mismo, bueno el nunca hacia lo que ella esperara.

–¿qué pasa? –le responde en modo desinteresado, sonriéndole claramente estaba provocándola-

–no te metas con él –una chica la empujaba- no estás al nivel –parecía molesta-

–¿qué? –ahora si, estaba mas enojada que antes- ¿qué te crees?

Ok ok no empiecen tan temprano por favor… -era Sinbad- y tu… a mi oficina –apunto a Judal- tengo algo importante que tratar contigo

–Como fastidias viejo…

* * *

 **disculpen las faltas de ortografía espero les haya gustado!**

 **Pancico! :3 ves que no soy mala xD**

 **Gracias por los comentarios :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno magi no me pertenece xD espero les guste :3**

* * *

–Que quieres viejo? –decía molesto sentándose de mala gana sobre el asiendo frente al escritorio de Simbad, al parecer era costumbre de él estar ahí-

–¿dónde estas viviendo ahora? –se sentaba en el asiento frente a el- no me mientas. Tu familia te ha estado intentado ubicar y han llamado a la universidad

–aah… así que era eso.. –no parecía sorprendido, pero si era claro que había olvidado esa parte- olvide cambiar mi dirección por eso creo que había tenido tanta paz…

–Judar… -regañándolo- sé que eres un adulto que puede hacer lo que quiere… pero no puedes ir llevando la vida así tan a la ligera

–Me lo dices tu… -comenzó a reír burlándose- no olvides que muchas cosas las aprendí de ti… -su mirada hacia él era penetrante- y otras me resultan de el asco viejo –seguía riendo-

–¿dónde estas viviendo? –intentaba mantener la compostura, aunque en el fondo tenia ganas de estar enfadado y reír con Judal –

–ya viejo ya ya –sacándose lagrimas de los ojos, al parecer el se la estaba pasando de lo lindo-

–¿adivino? –le sonrió y puso sus manos sobre su boca-

–¿ah? –arqueo una ceja-

–vives con la chica Ren la chica con la cual yo disfruto salir

–ESTAS LOCO –se espanto un poco, se sorprendió y perdió por completo la compostura casi cayendo de la silla-

–Bueno Judal después de todo tenemos los mismos gustos –rio un poco. El pelinegro lo miro serio no podía leer si estaba molesto o no-

–Un viejo como tu no podría…

–¿Tener algo con ella? –interrumpió, estaba disfrutando esto. Por primera vez a Judar le molestaba que alguien se metiera con una persona, y no podía disimularlo-

–ni te atrevas –le sonrió-

–la llevare a casa hoy, así sabré donde estas viviendo ahora –se pone de pie y arregla unos archivos- a todo esto como llegaste a vivir con ella… ¿se conocían de antes?

–No –aun se mantenía serio, con su mirada penetrante-

–¿Te molesta algo que yo me entere? ¿O que de verdad te gusta esa chica? Si es así no deberías estar coqueteándote con la hermana de tú mejor amigo –rio, guardado unos archivos-

–No le digas a su familia –se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta- y lo demás no es asunto tuyo –cerro la puerta de un portazo-

* * *

–Aarg… ese viejo sabe perfectamente como sacarme de mi… -aunque lo que mas le molestaba era que Sinbad estuviese interesado en esa mocosa. Estaba molesto con él con ella y con el mismo. Parecía buena idea irse de copas con Hakuryuu y de pasada jugar un rato con su hermana, no quería mas pensar en esa bruja- eeeh…. Espera… como no me di cuenta antes… -parecía sorprendido de su propio pensamiento-

* * *

–señorita Ren, te apetece salir a tomar un café conmigo otra vez? –Simbad siempre se arriesgaba, sabia que no podía salir con alumnas pero bueno lo había hecho en otras ocasiones y jamás se habían dado cuentas, y ahora con el motivo de molestar a su mejor estudiante tenia aun más ganas de salir con esta chica-

Kougyoku lo miro sorprendida, asustada. ¿había escuchado bien lo que su amado profesor le estaba oreciendo? Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió, si si debió haber escuchado mal, estaba saliendo de el campus sujetando fuertemente su bolso, decidió pensar que escucho mal y seguir caminando-

–vaya… -susurro para si mismo y la siguió unas cuadras después de haber salido de el campus de la universidad-

–EY Kougyoku! –corrió hasta alcanzarla-

–Profesor –se sonrojo al verlo caminando a su lado-

–Tienes razón no es buena idea hablar tan cercanos dentro de el campus… -le sonríe, y le toma la mano- tengo un lugar al cual llevarte –le beso la mano-

–Eeh… -estaba completamente sonrojada. ¿qué estaba pasando hoy?. Miro hacia atrás un momento, siempre que le sucedían cosas buenas aparecía Judar a arruinarle el momento, no estaba. Se sintió decepcionada y solitaria ¿qué era lo que pasaba por su pecho en ese momento?–

–Ven vamos.. –la llevo de la mano caminando-

La llevo a una linda y costosa cafetería, un lugar que por si sola jamás podría haber venido a menos que estuviese acompañada de sus hermanos.

–Puedes pedir lo que quieras –le sonríe. Miro de reojo su celular y lo guardo-

–Se ve todo muy costoso… -susurro mirando el menú-

–No te preocupes, disfruta –le baja el menú de su rostro con el cual se cubría- si quieres puedo pedir por ti

* * *

se la estaban pasando de lo mejor, estaba en casa de Hakuryuu un lugar amplio, estaban bebiendo ya unas cuantas cervezas, él esperaba encontrar con la hermana de su amigo, pero no se encontraba, aun estaba en el trabajo. Bueno era de esperar era lunes y el ya andaba de borracho por ahí para sacarse el sabor amargo que había tenido antes.

–Oye Hakuryuu… una pregunta sobre tu prima –parecía algo borracho-

–¿Ah? ¿desde cuando te interesa? O bueno desde cuando la conoces –estaba un poco pasado pero no lo suficiente para no sorprenderse-

–Eso no importa… -bebía otro sorbo de su cerveza- dime que sabes de ella

–Ahm… bueno… sé que su familia vive muy lejos de aquí, es la menor de todos sus hermanos… -Hakuryuu miraba al techo intentado recordar cosas, a pesar de que eran primos no hablaban mucho ya que ella era muy tímida o sentía mucha vergüenza- es la hija de una amante de su padre muerto… vivió en la calle por lo que supe cuando era niña

Judar le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza- aun no tiene sentido

–¿qué cosa? –ríe un poco-

–no lo sé –y comenzó a reír también- eres un idiota

–tu más –se encontraban jugando video juegos- ¿cuando vamos a tu casa? Últimamente ya no nos juntamos ahí

–tengo que preguntarle a mi compañero de cuarto, pero seguro –suspiro y tomo el control de la consola de video juegos-

* * *

–es tarde te puedo acompañar a casa –caminaba junto a ella-

–claro –le sonríe-

–¿y tu familia de donde es? –pregunta Sinbad-

–somos de china, pero papá se vino hace mucho tiempo acá… mi madre es de acá de hecho –sonríe de manera tímida- pero ella murió hace mucho tiempo

–oh ya veo –parecía interesado-

–y bueno mis hermanos, que son muy estrictos… que me han apoyado para venirme a estudiar a cambio de algunas cosas

–¿algunas? ¿Qué cosas?

–Cosas –no quería hablar de eso- asi que mientras disfrutare de mi vida universitaria junto a Judar –no se dio cuenta que lo menciono, hasta unos segundos después de haberlo dicho-

–Al parecer él y tú son buenos amigos –rio un poco para que ella se calmara por lo dicho-

–No sé si somos amigos –miro hacia otro lado no quería mirarlo, se sentía realmente avergonzada- aquí es donde vivo… quiere pasar a tomar algo un te o algo? En realidad Judar es quien trae la comida –y lo había hecho otra vez, hablar en plural-

–Claro, es una excelente oportunidad

subieron por las escaleras y entraron, recordaba la noche anterior había dejado su ropa en la sala, era demasiado tarde para recoger algo. No podía seeeer-

–que lugar mas bonito… -entro Sinbad, tal como lo había hecho Judar las veces anteriores, antes de que ella le dijeran algo-

–¿qué? –dijo en voz baja, el lugar estaba ordenado, ¿en que momento Judar ordenaba? –

–son muy limpios los dos y ordenados, espero el idiota no te de problemas –se acerco a la barra- ¿puedo? –tomo un melocotón de sobre la barra de la cocina-

–claro –se sonrojo al verlo, era tan adorable. Completamente diferente a el tonto de Judar-

–sabes yo no suelo hacer esto con mis alumnas, pero tu eres diferente –se puso de pie y camino hasta donde se encontraba ella. La tomo por la cintura girándola y besándola, ese beso sabia a la fruta que el comía, dulce y suave. No pudo evitar pensar en el pelinegro ni en las palabras que había dicho antes 'no te ilusiones' . lo empujo separándose-

–esto no esta bien –le coloca la mano en el pecho, su corazón estaba agitado, pero aun asi no había sido como lo imaginaba no como aquel beso anterior. No no había comparación Simbad era mucho mas amable, mas gentil mas suave con ella-

–estaría mal solo si tu no quisieses –le toma el rostro y la vuelve a besar empujándola contra un mueble en la cocina-

–si vas a traer a alguien podrías avisar…y lo peor ver al viejo acá, que mala sorpresa -la voz de el pelinegro. Estaba parado en la puerta, parecía furioso, cerro la puerta de portazo y se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada más-

–Judar… -Kougyoku por instinto empujo a Simbad y corrió detrás de el- ¡Judar! –le golpeo la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna-

–Déjalo –la jalo de el brazo- podríamos terminar lo que empezamos

–No… no … -dijo susurrando, le costaba tanto poder negarse a ese tipo de situaciones cuando era alguien que de verdad le gustaba. Simbad la volvió a besar, esta vez mas brusco mas pasional, acariciándola pasando sus experimentadas manos por sus piernas contorneando su cintura levantando su camiseta.-

–Detente… -intento empujarlo por segunda vez, las caricias de él era como si quemaran- no esto no esta bien

–Vamos… -pasando sus manos por su caderas- sé que lo quieres tanto como yo –le susurro-

–No la escuchaste viejo, quiere que te detengas… estas en mi casa ahora así que lárgate –la puerta estaba abierta quizá hace cuanto, pues todo esto estaba pasando delante de la habitación de él, era más una provocación de Simbad para Judar lo que quería hacer con la pobre chica. Después de todo Simbad era un manipulador y el al conocerlo hace mas tiempo lo sabia-

–También es de ella y si ella no quiere que me vaya no me iré… -le respondió este, era claro una provocación, abrazando a kougyoku y pasando su mano por la cadera, Judar solo levanto una ceja -

–Tú única intención en este momento es llevarla a la cama y mientras yo este aquí eso no va a pasar –salió de su cuarto empujándolo con claras intenciones de provocar una pelea- ahora vete no soporto verte

–Judar, bebiste mucho , hueles a alcohol –le sujetaba el brazo- señor Sinbad por favor

–Entiendo kougyoku, terminaremos en otro momento –le sonríe y prefiere retirarse-

–¿Cómo le dices eso? ¿Qué te pasa? –lo empuja enojada, claro con él si podía enfadarse sin sentirse culpable-

–¿Que, acaso querías que te llevara a la cama así como así? –le responde sin mirarla-

–¡Y si así fuese sería mi problema no! –estaba molesta, levanta la voz nunca le había pasado de esta manera con él-

–Vives conmigo hace 2 meses y he respetado no traer a ninguna mujer acá para no molestar con ruido que tu no quisieras oír…-sonríe de lado- pero ya veo que no tienes ningún problema con eso –si la discusión se estaba volviendo insostenible, ni siquiera él entendía porque estaba discutiendo eso con ella-

–¿qué? –se sonrojo- ¿si quisiera algo más cual sería tu problema? –indignada-

–tantas ganas tienes que te lleven a la cama -volvió a decir- por que te enfadas tanto –se sentó en la barra de la cocina y se comió un melocotón mientras ella preparaba su contra. El había bebido más de lo que debía y se estaba aprovechando de eso y decir cosas de las cuales después se arrepentiría-

–y porque debería importarte con quien yo quiera algo o no –se acerco a ella, quedando frente a el desde el otro lado de la barra, mirándola fijamente-

–el viejo… -dijo mas para él que para ella-

–¿que tiene? –puso el hervidor-

–bruja –esta vez se quedo mirando la fruta que tenia en sus manos- no te ilusiones

–¿tienes algo más que decirme que eso? –le deja su tazón, el de chocolate que el siempre le pedía. El solo miro el tazón sorprendido no esperaba que después de todas las asquerosidades que le dijo ella aun así se lo preparara-

–no seas tan fácil, tus hermanos no lo aprobarían–si, volvió a provocar. Aun estaba enojado aunque era mas por efectos de el alcohol que por otra cosa suponía. No quería aceptar que estaba enfadado por verla con otro hombre-

–… -no tenia nada más que decir, comenzaron a caer lagrimas por sus mejillas, eso le había dolido pero ¿tenia razón? No, no era así, ella quería a Simbad de verdad, entonces porque le dolía tanto que él le dijera eso, ¿por qué el tenia que mencionar a sus hermanos? Eso le dolia tanto, se sentía decepcionada con ella misma-

–bruja –la miro sorprendido- no llores… no-bueno si-pero-nocrei –estaba nervioso, incomodo mejor dicho, se acerco a la chica para intentar consolarla pero no sabia como hacerlo. Así que solo la miro y formo una mueca en su cara-

–ya bebe tu chocolate y déjame en paz –lo hizo a un lado y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto-

paso una hora en la cual el se quedo sentado bebiendo su chocolate, y esperando que se le pasara los efectos de el alcohol, el nunca asumía cuando se equivocaba e incluso ahora pensaba que no lo había hecho, quizás tuvo que haber dicho las cosas de otra manera –suspiro y se puso de pie, el ya estaba con pijama, dígase un pantalón gastado negro con una sudadera blanca –

–kougyoku estas dormida… -golpeo la puerta y al no recibir respuesta alguna la abrió, su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre al parecer ella había roto y tirado todo lo que encontró- bruja –volvió a repetir, miro con atención el cuarto sin pisar nada de valor o algo que le pudiese doler- quería pedirte disculpas…supongo -se acerco a la cama y se sentó a su lado, ella ya estaba dormida pero notaba que había estado llorando, cada tanto la escuchaba aun sollozar en sueños-

–Judar… -suspiro ella dormida-

¿Que? –se acerco a oír mejor, no podía creer que ella lo llamara así- bueno debe estar enfadada conmigo y con razones –rio amargamente. La miro unos momentos, se había enfado tanto cuando la vio besándose con Simbad, nunca le había pasado eso con otra mujer, pero si con ella. Le acaricia el rostro con la yema de sus dedos pasándolos suavemente por sus labios abriéndole un poco la boca- kougyoku, te voy a besar quieras o no –le susurra acercándose a ella a escasos centímetros de su rostro- no digas que no te lo dije –sonrió y hizo que la distancia entre ellos fuese cero, la beso, no como antes si no suave, poco a poco fue incrementado la pasión en aquel beso, el cual era correspondido por ella, no quería pensar ni aceptar que ella se fuese con el viejo que tanto detestaba-

–Kougyoku –repite, separándose unos centímetros- ¿estas despierta?

–Judar –susurro y se colgó de su cuello abrazándolo jalándolo a la cama con ella, y en esta ocasión ella lo beso – esta es la mejor de mis pesadillas –le susurro en sus labios-

–Aun duermes… -sonrió y la beso de el vuelta colocándose sobre ella sin dejar de besarla y acariciarle el rostro- no haré nada que no quieras –le susurra-

–Judar –volvió a repetirle, y lo abrazo con mas fuerza, si efectivamente ella un dormida y el aun estaba bajo los efecto de el alcohol-

se aprovecho un poco de la situación y sus besos eran cada vez mas apasionados y ella le respondía de la misma manera, acariciaba el cuerpo de la mujer junto a el, mientras sentía como ella pasaba sus manos por debajo de su camiseta intentando quitársela, el acariciaba sus manos por encima de la figura de ella, pasando por sobre sus pecho llegando a su cuello y besándolo, paso su mano por el cabello de ella soltando por completo. No quería llegar mas allá, si llegaba a tocar su piel no podría detenerse más.

–Kougyoku ya esta bien… -estaba agitado, completamente excitado pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a llegar más allá, a pesar de que ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo todo en ese momento y en otro ocasión con otra chica no lo había pensando dos veces, pero no no quería hacerlo con ella, se sienta en la cama- me iré a mi cuarto

–No te vayas… -lo abrazo por la espalda-

suspira y se tiro a la cama con ella abrazándolo en la espalda - ok

–¿que hora es? –mira el reloj que esta sobre su mesa de noche. eran las 11am … - ¡me quede dormida!

–Uhm… porque siempre tienes que gritar… -Judar se sentaba junto a ella sujetándose la cabeza-

los colores de su rostro desaparecieron- ¡en que momento! ¡Dijiste que no te meterías mas en mi cama!

–No… -sonríe- tu me dijiste que me quedara al parecer no querías estar sola, así que… ¿no recuerdas que lo hicimos? –su sonrisa era malévola. Tenia una idea e iba a molestarla un poco-

–¿hicimos qué? –se sonrojo- las clases, Judar me van a matar si falto

–cálmate, que ya no vas a la escuela… -la jala tirándola a la cama para que dejara de moverse- no pasa nada si faltas… -se le lanza encima abrazándola, inmovilizándola prácticamente- después le pides a tu profesorcito que te de una clase privada no?–le susurra al oído-

–Judar… ¿qué hiciste? –no era que estuviese acostumbrada a estar con él, era solo que no le molestaba que el la tuviese en la cama abrazada, de hecho se sentía muy bien- estabas borracho ayer

–Y tu te sentías sola… que puede salir de esa combinación –rio molestándola-

–No me digas… no eso no puede ser… jamás te habría dejado… -Judar la volvió a besar, mas bien robar un pequeño beso, ni el entendía porque lo había hecho pero quería callarla-

–Y ahora te quejas… -su sonrisa perversa le decía muchas cosas y la vez nada- mírate bien, recuerda que te he dicho que no eres de mi gusto –rio nuevamente-

estaba tan roja y avergonzada no podía creer que hiciese eso, comenzó a tocarse. Espera ella estaba vestida y no sentía molestia alguna lo único diferente era su cabello que era mas un nido de pájaros que cualquier otra cosa- n-no paso nada –susurro para si misma, estaban tan cerca el uno de el otro que era claro que el también la oiría-

–¿de verdad creías que podría haber pasado algo? –rio. Bueno casi llego mas allá, él fue quien no se lo permitió – te sientes decepcionada … decepcionada sería que hicieses algo y no lo recordaras… no puedes cuidarte a ti misma

–eres molesto –le golpeo el pecho, pero no se movió, de hecho se acurrucó junto a él, para la sorpresa de el pelinegro, que estaba pasando no lo entendía pero se sentía en paz y eso no pasaba muy seguido. Después de todo era una bruja-

–tu también lo eres… -intentaba desenredar el nido de pájaros- tienes que peinarte bruja que así eres mas bruja aun

el celular de ella vibro en la mesita de noche, Judar lo tomo y miro el mensaje de quien era-

el mocoso Kouha te escribe

le quita el celular rápidamente, recordó que por desgracia o gracias a el celular era como Judar le había robado su primer beso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y bueno ahora lo tenia en su cama y para ser sincera no le importaba-

 _"qué harás para las vacaciones de navidad? Pensaba ir a quedarme allá o vienes tu? "_

* * *

 **disculpen la falta de ortografía xD espero les haya gustado**

 **desde ahora en adelante vendrán cosas mas interesantes en la historia :3**

 **gracias por los comentarios! :3 me animan a seguir!**


	7. Chapter 7

Las semanas habían pasado rápidamente y ya estaba en exámenes de antes de vacaciones de navidad, tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Hacia un frio insoportable… no estaba acostumbrada a este clima aunque bueno, si podía estar haciendo lo que quería no le importaba, Judar de vez en cuando la ayudaba con una que otra duda a regañadientes a base de chantajes de sin comida o ese chocolate que tanto le gustaba que le prepararan.. siempre se comportaba de una manera tan extraña. Prefería tener su relación si es que podía llamarla así con Sinbad fuera de casa, aunque Judar la regañara cada vez que hablaba de él o la viese en en el campus de casualidad

–Ahora, como me las arreglo con Kouha, al final el dijo que vendría.. –miraba su celular y el último mensaje de su hermano-

–Pues dile que vives con alguien y ya – río, el estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en el sofá mientras jugaba algún video juego de terror-

–Creo que es la opción… -suspira, intentaba no mirar la televisión realmente se asustaba cada tanto con lo que él jugaba- ¿no tienes que ir con tu familia Judar? –con una pizca de esperanza-

–No me interesa –respondió rápida y amargamente- deberías jugar conmigo bruja –la miro y le mostro el joystick de la consola para cambiarle el tema- vamos juguemos

kougyoku noto que había una cierta amargura en la respuesta de Judar sobre su familia, pero por el momento prefirió no meterse, tenia otro problema en mente-

–¿qué quieres que? –sorprendida-

–ven inténtalo, los finales ya terminaron distráete con algo –le paso el control- yo te enseño

–¿ah? –se vio con el control en sus manos sin entender nada- Kouha ha intentado enseñarme a jugar esto pero soy pésima

–luego de un rato y de los mil regaños de Judar uno que otro golpe por parte de ambos, las mil muertes de kougyoku y las otras veces que murió con él por culpa de ella, ya lo estaban disfrutando juntos, cada vez que se asustaba, Judar se partía en carcajada peor que un niño pequeño burlándose de ella, pero bueno el reía como jamás lo había oído reír, de una manera real, así que no le importaba si era a costa de ella si podían en realidad pasársela bien así.

–Bruja por ahí no… -le dice sacándose una lagrimas de los ojos-

–Ya cállate si es por ahí… -susurro. No podía evitarlo cuando el juego se ponía tenso y se concentraba. ya había perdido la cuenta de tiempo por lo que llevaba jugando con el, algo muy fuerte sonó fuera probablemente algún vecino se le callo algo y ella grito lanzando el joystick y lanzándose a los brazos de Judar, él por otro lado intento agarrar el joystick que voló por los aires cayendo al suelo con ella-

–Jajajaja debí haberte invitado a hacer eso mucho antes –reía- ¿quieres jugar a otra cosa acaso? –le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas perversas-

–¿Por?

le paso la mano por el cabello metiendo sus dedos por entre sus cabellos y acercando su cabeza a él para finalmente besarla, no un beso largo pero un beso a kougyoku le pareció dulce y tierno como nunca antes. Ella lo volvió a besar cuando el se separo no quería que terminara lo tomo completamente por sorpresa y se dejo caer hacia atrás. Si habían quedado en una pose un tanto comprometedora, ella encima de él, por el momento se dejo llevar, era ella la que estaba tomando la iniciativa y bueno no se por su parte no se quejaba-

–¿por qué haces eso? –le pregunto kougyoku sobre el, alejándose solo un poco de el rostro de él-

–¿hacer que? –rio divertido-

–besarme idiota

–yo no fui –se estaba burlando y la volvió a besar, ya había pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo había hecho-

–así nunca podre… -la callo nuevamente con un beso, cambiando de posición colocándola bajo él, le gustaba tener el control y esa era la mejor manera de conseguirlo-

–no tengas mas preocupaciones, yo solucionare lo demás –le sujeto las manos sobre su cabeza y la beso, acomodándose sobre ella, bajando por su cuello, deteniéndose en su pecho, besando y dándole un pequeño mordisco el escote que llevaba, provocando un gemido en ella, eso lo volvió inestable a sus deseos, el aroma de ella lo volvía loco desde siempre, le soltó las manos y se quedo en su pecho apoyado- me gusta tu perfume

suspiro, sus mejillas ardían, y no solo sus mejillas su cuerpo también, lo deseaba tenia que admitirlo, lo deseaba como loca, deseaba sus caricias y sus besos, su cuerpo no le mentía y él lo sabia aunque de su boca salían cosas diferentes. El aun seguía apoyado en su pecho y ella le estaba revolviendo el cabello haciéndole trencitas en su cabello pero como no era muy buena en eso, solo tenia un nido de pájaros en el-

–te entretienes ¿no? –le hacia una mueca, levantando su cabeza para mirarla-

cuando la miraba se sentía sola, no podría tener una vida normal si el estaba en ella, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo- claro que si –le sonríe-

–lo de el mocoso… -se sienta toma el joystick y sigue jugando- ¿es tan radical como tus hermanos?

–Kouha… no, yo creo que si se lo explico puede que entienda –suspiro-

–Y si se lo explico yo? –parecía serio o lo intentaba- ¿cuándo llega?

–Mañana

–…

* * *

–Me quedare todas las vacaciones… -decía Kouha caminando con Kougyoku por la calle, pasaban caminando por un supermercado- hay que comprar algo?

–Uhm… ¿qué quieres comer hoy? –miraba los estantes-

–¡¿Cocinaras tu?! –parecía emocionado-

–Si lo intentare –sonrio algo nerviosa- tengo que contarte algo, pero puede que te enfades

–¿Uh? ¿Tan mal puede ser? –pensativo- que tan malo puede ser… a ver… déjame adivinar –decia divertido, no habían muchas cosas que podían hacerlo enojara que pudiese venir de su hermana- vives con alguien?

–¡¿qué?! –se sonrojo de nerviosismo-

arquea una ceja riendo- ¿es eso? Si Kouen se entera si se enfadaría mucho

–¿y tu? –dice nerviosa, apunto de llorar-

–también… -la abrazo por el cuello- pero tu has llevado tu vida bien aquí no... no?

–Si, estoy muy feliz y bueno…

–Bueno como es que llegaste a vivir con alguien –siguió caminando con ella, con su brazo por le cuello-

–Él me ayudo de unos tipos que me molestaban después de el trabajo –dijo avergonzada-

–¿Un hombre? Tenia esperanza de poder vivir estas semanas junto con dos chicas –suspiró decepcionado- pero bueno tu no eres de tener "amigas" ¿no te ha hecho nada verdad? Si era un hombre debiste haberme dicho antes… pero bueno como llego por eso?

–No, bueno si… le gusto el lugar y me pregunto que ya que tenia otra habitación libre me ayudaba a pagar el piso y bueno me pareció buena idea, vamos en la misma universidad asi que bueno eso –intentaba hacer la historia lo más corta posible para que no le preguntaran detalles-

–Ya veo, no es malo asi trabajas menos… -la soltaba de su agarre- ¿no te ha hecho nada verdad? – volvió a preguntar esta vez mas serio-

se sonrojo levemente- n-no… el es una persona extraña –si, esa era la palabra que mejor lo definía. Extraña- compra comida o me obliga a comer a los horarios mientras se pueda, siempre hay fruta fresca y por alguna razón no puede ver desorden…

–ah entonces debo darle las gracias por cuidar de ti –susurro para si mismo- bien asi como me lo cuentas me agrada

le sonrie, el problema era que lo conocía y ya había discutidos- ya se conocerán, el quería hablar contigo primero pero bueno…

–habla bien de él, bien compremos lo que necesitemos y vamos que ya quiero conocerlo

–¿no le dirás a nuestro hermano? –pregunto nerviosa, rascándose un poco las manos-

–si no veo que este haciendo nada malo, porque tendría –sonrió-

llegaron a casa y abrió la puerta, Kougyoku estaba nerviosa a mil, sabia que no se llevaban bien y espera lo peor. Kouha entro tranquilamente, como todos entro sin que kougyoku le dijera que entrara ¿qué pasaba con todos que ni siquiera le pedían permiso?

–Mocoso tanto tiempo.. –le sonrió con su típica sonrisa a el pelirosado-

–Tú… -oscureció su mirada- bueno desde que me entere algo me decía que podrías ser tu

–¿Ah? –se vio descolocado, creyó que sería peor o que tendría que dar mas explicaciones-

comenzó a reír y se acerco a el con las manos en los bolsillos, se le acerco lo suficiente como para decirle algo sin que kougyoku los escuchara- no más discusiones.. –le estiro la mano-

–pero no molestes –le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y le toma la mano. Los dos sonreían mirándose no de la mejor manera, Kougyoku los miraba ordenado la comida que habían comprado, le había dado un escalofrió verlos prácticamente reir mientras se daban la mano-

–¿no le has hecho nada cierto? Conozco a tu tipo –se le acerco mas Kouha a decirle-

–soy el mismo tipo que tu nada más –lo provoco, aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna sonrisa, solo lo miraba serio, Kouha le respondido con una sonrisa- no es de mi gusto si eso te deja mas tranquilo

Kouha se confundió- mejor aun

–¿Judar me puedes ayudar con esto? –pregunto Kougyoku a lo lejos, en realidad solo quería que dejaran de cuchichear que la desesperaba no saber de que rayos estaban hablando-

–¿Aaah? ¿por qué yo? –como un niño pequeño replico-

Kouha no pudo evitar reir, le parecía alguien mas serio y maduro, se notaba que era mayor que ellos, pero al parecer no.. no.. como decía su hermana, él era extraño.

–Tu cortas mejor estas cosas que yo, ¡ahora ven! –le replico a lo lejos-

–Bruja –fue hacia allá a regañadientes, Kouha por su lado le pareció divertido tal situación, se sentó en la barra a mirar que eran lo que hacían, pues el era la visita y quería que lo atendiesen-

Cenaron, fue una cena tranquila y divertida, Kouha molestaba cada tanto a Judar y por alguna razón se irritaba muy rápido, bueno Judar siempre se irritaba rápido y el pelirosado se entretenía mucho mas-

–Bueno cocinan muy bien –acoto Kouha terminando de comer- pero tuve un viaje largo y quisiera descansar

–Donde dormirás –comento Judar, comiéndose un melocotón-

–Eso… te iba a pedir si podía dormir en tu habitación –comendo tímida Kougyoku-

Judar se atoro con lo que comía y Kouha reia a carcajadas por eso-

–¿qué? Estas locas –se acerco provocativamente, estaba molesto-

–puedes dormir en el sofá ya has dormido ahí… -le rogaba-

–la última vez que dormía en el sofá… -sonrió malvadamente, no quiso terminar la frase pero sabia perfectamente que Kougyoku recordaría-

se sonrojo y oculto su cara con un paño de sobre la mesa- Kouha…

–yo no dare mi cuarto, también pago por él –se puso de pie molesto, o eso intentaba demostrar ya que en realidad no lo estaba. Y camino a su cuarto encerrándose-

Kouha por su lado seguía riendo, secándose lagrimas de los ojos- en realidad son muy divertidos

–¿quieres que lo moleste? –le dice Kouha a en voz baja-

–¿cómo lo harás?

–En un momento… -sonríe cruzando de brazos- tengo que hablar unas cosas contigo antes

–¿De verdad? ¡Sobre que?

–Kougyoku. Kouen y Koumei te están buscando esposo… yo no he estado de acuerdo con eso –por él que ella jamás se casara y se quedara para siempre con él- he rechazado a todos los que a ellos se le han ocurrido –suspiro- bueno supongo que eso lo sabias…

parecía triste pero sonrió- imagine que en algún momento llegaría… se los debo después de todo lo que han hecho por mi –su sonrisa era amarga, y una que otra lagrima escapaba de sus ojos- odio ser siempre tan llorona… Judar se enfada conmigo por esto… -susurro secándose las lagrimas con el mismo paño con el que se cubrió la cara anteriormente. Kouha se acerco y la abrazo, un abrazo protector que ella agradeció apoyándose en el y llorando en su pecho, no quería casarse, no con alguien a quien ella no quisiese, y su hermano ahí lo sabia, siempre le había dicho que escaparan juntos pero ella nunca lo tomaba en serio-

–bueno aun esta pendiente eso que te ofrecí una vez –le susurra al oído aun abrazándola mientras ella lloraba-

–no seas tonto Kouha –se separa de el, no tenia la mejor de las caras llena de lagrimas y seguramente moco. Kouha rio y la limpia con un pañuelo-

–siempre lo seré aunque no quieras –le beso la frente y se puso de pie- es la hora, me ire a duchar y necesito dormir… pero antes de dormir necesito comprobar algo

–el baño esta al fondo, justo frente a las habitaciones –apunto con la mano-

–espera primero quiero saber donde dormiré –camina hacia las habitaciones-

–¿dormiras en el sofá? –preguntaba Kougyoku, se sentía realmente culpable por eso- si prefieres yo dormiré ahí –se acercaba a él quien estaba parado frente a la habitación de Judar-

–¿aquí es donde duerme ese? –apunta con su dedo pulgar con una forma desinteresada- va a dejar que su dueña de casa duerma en el sofá… de inquilino y más encima… -levantaba la voz- pero no te preocupes kougyoku no dormirás en el sofá… dormirás CONMIGO

kougyoku rio- si supongo que esta bien… bueno yo me ire a dormir primero te espero en la cama –entro a su cuarto –

Kouha entro al baño a darse una ducha para luego poder irse a dormir, Judar por su lado salio unos minutos después y entro al cuarto de kougyoku sin avisar ni nada, quien en ese momento se estaba cambiando ropa, estaba solo en bragas y completamente desnuda alcanzando a cubrirse con una playera antes de que la viese mas-

Judar se quedo paralizado al verla, no pudo evitarlo, venia con toda la intención de quejarse pero se quedo mirándola, sin decir ni hacer nada

–¿Porque no tocas? -se agacho cubriéndose con lo primero que encontró-

–¿Quieres que toque? –sonrió, saliendo de su trance-

–¡Que toques la puerta idiota! ¡Date la vuelta! –le tiro una almohada y aprovecho de colocarse una playera que la cubría por completo, notaba que esa playera le pertenecía a Kouha, y le molestaba un poco-

hizo como que tocio y miro hacia un lado- bueno me la debías tu ya me habías visto aun peor… y digamos que no alcance a ver nada, por último que hubiese visto algo –se burlo-

–no estamos solos no empieces –susurro kougyoku acercándose molesta- ¿que quieres?

Y si estuviésemos solos me dejarías –su sonrisa no se borraba, con cada palabra que decía mas excitado estaba, no sabia como pero el solo sentir su aroma ya lo provocaba-

–No seas tonto ¡ahora vete a tu cuarto! –extremadamente avergonzada lo empujaba fuera de el cuarto-

–Iré a dormir al sofá –bufo, de mala gana y haciendo una mueca como si fuese un niño que perdió en un juego-

–¿ah?

–No es necesario –Kouha salía de el baño secándose el cabello con una toalla- yo dormiré aquí con ella, no dejare que duerma ella en el sofá

–Ya te dije mocoso, yo dormiré ahí tu duerme en mi cuarto

–Yo gano esta vez –Kouha le cerro la puerta en la cara al pelinegro, quien se quedo ahí frente a la puerta paralizado, si había perdido y le hervía la sangre no solo el perder. Grito y se fue a su cuarto furioso-

* * *

–pasaste buena noche –la voz de de él estaba enfadado como si no hubiese podido dormir en toda la noche, ya estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina comiendo algo. Kouha venia recién despertando y rascándose la cabeza-

–excelente dormir con kougyoku siempre es placentero –se sentó a su lado-

–eso es cierto… -susurro hacia dentro de la taza- es una bruja –intentaba sonar desinteresado-

–¿tú de donde vienes? –se preparaba un pan mientras-

–uhm… soy de esta ciudad, pero mi familia ahora vive en el norte de el país –creo que era la primera vez que hablaba de algo privado de él-

–¿y como es tu familia? –mascaba el pan, aprovecharía la oportunidad de saber algo de él-

–mi madre esta enferma –bebio un poco de su té- mi padre murió y fui criado por mis tios pero no se nada de ellos, me fui cuando desaparecieron… y al resto de mi familia los detesto –no sabia porque le estaba contado esas cosas a él, que era con quien mas estaba enfadado- no conozco el concepto de familia que ustedes tienen… yo solo los quiero lejos, solo se aprovechan, solo quieren algo de mí

–pero eres posesivo –respondió bebiendo un te que se había servido-

–con lo que me importa –miro al televisión que estaba prendida, hablaban de una pronta tormenta que vendría-

–entonces Kougyoku te importa –le sonrio, de una manera real y sincera-

no había pensando en ella como si le importara o no, pero si le nacía cuidarla cada vez que veía que se metia en problemas aunque fuese solo para burlarse luego

–me agradas solo por eso –rio-

le hizo una mueca y bebió su té- me gusta mas el chocolate que prepara kougyoku

–es de los mejores –rio, dejando la taza sobre la mesa-

–sin duda –se puso de pie y se estiro- que tal si te llevamos a ver la ciudad? Y bueno las chicas de esta ciudad también están bien guapas

–no es mala idea, asi me caes aun mejor

–¿qué hacen? –aparecía ella, media dormida caminando por la sala aun en pijama-

–vamos a salir –dice Kouha- tu amigo aquí dice que me llevara a ver la ciudad

–¿vamos? –Judar la miraba también invitándola, ella llevaba casi un año viviendo ahí y no conocía la ciudad, la pregunta la emociono-

–¡SI!

* * *

 **iba a hacer este capitulo mas largo xD pero creo que es mejor dejarlo asi para el próximo**

 **espero les haya gustado y mil disculpa las faltas de ortografía**

 **entre a trabajar asi que mi tiempo se vera reducido para escribir u,u espero no se me acaben las ideas…**

 **gracias por los comentarios me hacen muy feliz! y si tienen ideas bienvenida sean!**

 **Si actualizo asi de seguido fue porque no se cuanto podre tener tiempo de escribir otra vez ;_; odio mi trabajo xD**


	8. Chapter 8

–Kougyoku ¿dónde podemos ir? –pregunta Judar saliendo, bien abrigado ya estaban en pleno invierno y al parecer pronto nevaría. Iba con una bufanda que le cubría hasta la nariz y una chaqueta larga gris con un gorro con pelito, acompañado de unos pantalones de color negro- -

–Me preguntas a mi si jamas he salido –miraba un mapa junto con Kouha, tan abrigada como Judar a excepción que llevaba unas orejeras blancas con una bufanda de el mismo color-

–¿tú eres de aquí no? Eso me dijiste –dice Kouha mirando a Judar por sobre el mapa que tenia Kougyoku. Se calentaba las manos soplándosela-

–si, bueno… siempre me iba de fiestas no es como si conociera lo que los turistas como ustedes quisiesen ver –se rasca la cabeza intentando pensar, mientras caminaban-

–turistas… -dijeron a tono Kougyoku y Kouha, mirándolo por sobre el mapa-

–bueno vamos a la torre –comenzó a caminar mas rápido- iremos en el metro asi que no se alejen , Kougyoku has subido al metro?

le sonrio de manera inocente- ¿tu que crees?

–Que no –parecía irritado. Pues estaba en lo correcto, ¿cómo se había metido en esto? Andaría como con dos bebes todo el día. Suspiro frustrado- iremos a la torre primero –bajaba las escaleras de el metro como si nada mientras los hermanos lo seguían –

–Kouha, ¿tu has venido antes verdad? –le susurra a su hermano-

–Si –rio travieso- pero no recuerdo tanto

–Te gusta irritarlo –lo mira a lo lejos y sonríe- es un bobo

Kouha la miro y sonrió, el ya lo había notado era ella quien aun no lo notaba, tenia un amor equivocado- más que eso

–¿qué hacen?! Apúrense. ME ABURRO –les grito de abajo, el había comprado los boletos-

era temprano asi que el metro no iba tan lleno, como en realidad se llenaba a tales horas, también considerando que hacia frío y la gente salía menos-

–bien… he de suponer que la torre esta en esa estación… -decía Judar mirando el mapa, podía ser de la ciudad pero con semejante cantidad de leneas no era tan fácil recordar todo los lugares- vivi un tiempo por ahí cerca así siempre llegue caminando -miro hacia atrás los hermanos aun miraban el mapa- idiotas –rio-

–¡más tu! –kougyoku se acerco y le tiro uno de sus mechones de el cabello que sobresalían-

–bruja molesta –se voltea- nos bajamos aquí

kouha rio- bajemos

se notaba que llegaban a un lugar turístico, en comparación a la gente que había antes con la que hay ahora era asombrosa, Judar por su parte parecía irritando con tanta gente, Kougyoku abrumada y Kouha, bueno el al parecer lo disfrutaba-

–wow es asombrosa –estaban desde el balcón mirando a la torre, había demasiada gente, muchas tomándose fotografías haciendo poses extrañas, y otras solo posando o tomándose una que otra selfie, era tanta que en cualquier momento perdería de vista a los chicos si se distraía un segundo- Kouha, Judar… ¿por qué no vine antes? Esta hermosa! -bajo las escaleras de el costado y corrió a le balcón inferior-

–la más emocionada aquí es Kougyoku –Dice Judar arqueando una ceja, colocándose las manos en los bolsillos mirando desde la parte superior- y tú ¿no te emocionas?

–Lo único que realmente me emociona son las chicas guapas –sonreía mirando una que otra persona por ahí-

–¿Ya la conocías ¿no? –suspira y se calienta las manos con boca-

–Vine por gira de estudio –rio- pero mejor con amigos… otra cosa… dame tu teléfono

–Amigos… -susurro Judar para si mismo- si claro… -le pidió el teléfono y registro su numero sin mucha importancia-

–¿dónde esta kougyoku? –se preocupo Kouha, intentando buscarla con la mirada, tomando el teléfono de vuelta-

–¿uh? –busco rápidamente con la mirada, intento disimuladamente no perderla mientras escuchaba a Kouha a hablar. Tuvo miedo ¿por qué? Ni el lo entendia- mierda la perdí –salió corriendo bajando por donde fue la ultima vez que la vio-

–¡ey! Espera! –intento seguirlo pero termino en las mismas condiciones que kougyoku. PERDIDO – me pregunto si… -toma su celular y manda un mensaje-

–¿ah? –vibro su celular y lo saco de su bolsillo para mirarlo-

 _¿dónde estas? ¿Judar tiene tu celular? -era lo que decía el mensaje_

ahora que lo pensaba ella, no, el no tenia su teléfono, que idiotas jamás se habían pedido el numero. Le responde tomando su celular escribiendo

 _no me queda batería ¿qué hago? No están juntos? -le escribe-_

A lo que el responde él

 _Lo perdí, cuando no te vio, salió corriendo.. ¿sabes como volver?_

 _Creo, buscare a Judar, me quedo sin batería -responde ella-_

 _Yo puedo volver sin problemas. –mando el último mensaje Kouha-_

–Bien ahora que hago… ok, esta bien esto es mi culpa… porque hay tanta gente –se sentía abrumada, desconcertada y ya a esta altura no sabia ni donde estaba parada, comenzó a caminar a ver si encontraba a Judar por ahí, camino en dirección a la parte inferior de la torre, se compro un chocolate para calentarse las manos y siguió buscando con la mirada-

* * *

–¿cómo rayos la puedo perder tan rápido? –mira hacia atrás- más encima perdí al mocoso –suspira, estaba enfadado, estas situaciones realmente lo irritaban. Lo irritaba la gente en realidad, aunque en este momento su mente estaba en buscar a la chica de cabello color ciruela, había corrido en dirección a la torre, buscándola por todos lados, a pesar de que era invierno estaba congestionado de gente por todos lados, y por mas que buscaba no lograba encontrarla- el celular… -saco su celular de el bolsillo, pero no supo que hacer con él, no podía llamarla, estaba tan acostumbrado ya a estar con ella, que nunca le pidió el número. Se sintió como un idiota y asi mismo se lo dijo- soy un idiota…

comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, se quito la bufanda tenia calor ya de tanto correr, había ya pasado unas dos horas desde que corría buscándola, le dolia el pecho terrible con el frío, mientras mas pasaba el tiempo mas frio se ponía, pensó en comprarse algo caliente de beber pero no quiso, el único chocolate que bebería sería el de casa-

–¡Judar! Eres tu!

una chica de cabello negro se acerco a saludarlo, era la muchacha con la que se había estado besando anteriormente-

–Ey… -le levanto la mano en manera de saludo pero no hizo mas que eso, estaba cansando-

–¿qué haces aquí? –se le lanzo a los brazos, abrazándolo por el cuello- te he extrañado tanto, ya no me has llamado ni contestado mis mensajes

–estuve en temporada de exámenes –respondió con desinterés- no tenia interés tampoco en responder mensajes, estaba estudiando

–podríamos salir ahora, no crees –la chica lo besa en los labios, a lo cual el solo le responde de manera sutil, se sentía extraño no lo emocionaba, y eso lo irritaba aun mas ¿desde cuando que no salía por ahí? Quizá debería salir de vez en cuando, como antes, paso demasiado tiempo con la bruja como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer, pensaba para si mismo mientras analizaba su situación actual-

–como un paseo romántico –la escucho decir la solo la ultima frase de todo lo que hablaba, a lo lejos estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, ella lo volvió a besar- pronto será navidad y este lugar esta hermoso, vamos di que si -y por tercera ves ella lo beso y el en esta ocasión le respondió abrazándola, después de todo su conflicto mental decidió disfrutar el momento-

–Judar…

–¿Uh? ¿La conoces? Es una niña –dice la joven, quien abrazaba a Judar por el cuello girando un poco al verla-

el no supo que decir en ese momento, en realidad no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero sintió como si, el rostro de ella estaba pálido, pero no le decía nada más, no podía leer atreves de sus expresiones, siendo que lo que mas le atraía de ella era eso, lo expresiva, de ahí nacía las ganas enormes siempre de molestarla, ver sus mil expresiones. No le gustaba verla así- kou… -fueron las únicas palabras a susurros que salieron de su boca-

–¿dónde esta Kouha? –tenia esa misma sensación que cuando lo conoció, le dolía el estomago y el presionaba el pecho, no salió nada mas de su boca que esa pregunta, tenia miedo de preguntar cualquier otra cosa, tenía miedo de el como la primera vez que lo vio, como un desconocido ¿era el mismo que vivía con ella?-

–lo perdí también –responde serió, estaba haciendo que la bruja se volviese muy dependiente de él, o era él quien era mas dependiente de ella, mas de lo que el mismo creía-

–ya veo… -miro hacia otro lado oscureciendo su mirada con su flequillo, le temblaban las manos- si querías salir con alguien más, solo tenias que decirnos, Kouha y yo nos la podíamos arreglar solos… -se dio media vuelta y se callo su vaso con el chocolate que había comprado, le temblaba el labio y no sabia porque pero quería llorar y salir corriendo, en este momento, le tenia terror. Tomo valor de donde pudo y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí -

–¿quién era ella? –volvió a preguntar la mujer, volviéndolo a besar en los labios-

–una alumna de la universidad… -susurra. La toma de el rostro y la besa de una manera mas fuerte y pasional, a lo que ella le responde de la misma manera. Deteniéndose para tomar aire y continuar. Se detuvo sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos, la mira y susurra con sus ojos penetrantes a la muchacha- ya veo…

–¿qué pasa? –dice ella levemente sonrojada-

–eres aburrida –se separo de ella, y salió corriendo a donde vio que se fue lachica, no era tarde pero ya se había hecho de noche y el frio ya era terrible, sentía que se le congelaban los pulmones cada vez que respiraba-

–¿habrá vuelto a casa? -estaba agitado, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, llevaba su bufanda en la mano. Se sentía mal y no sabia porque, necesitaba encontrarla y darle una explicación ¿qué explicación? No sabia solo necesitaba decirle alguna cosa que la enojara y que ella lo regañara, no tenia paz en este momento- se habrá ido a casa… -comenzó a buscar como loco, mirando su entorno, era bueno buscando a las personas pero por alguna razón, no podía no encontrarla, se acerco a la orilla de el rio y se sentó, en la orilla en algo parecido a una banqueta, ahí la logro ver.

–¿qué hice? –susurro para si misma- soy lo peor… -y así se decía a si misma un montón de cosas negativas solo de ella misma y el gran odio que se tenia por ser como era. No se atrevía a volver a casa y no podía llamar a Kouha por que su teléfono estaba sin carga, balanceaba sus pies mientras miraba el agua y uno que otro mini crucero que pasaba con turistas y la saludaban en múltiples idiomas, a lo que ella respondía levantando la mano, se abrazo a si misma estaba frio, y de las lagrimas que habían caído ya las sentía congeladas en su rostro, cerro los ojos ya que por lo mismo le ardían un montón, sintió que algo la cubría por el cuello, era el aroma de Judar quien la cubría. Estaba detrás de ella y se sentó a su lado-

–como no pensé que pudieses estar aquí… -le comento, mirando las barcazas que pasaba en ese momento y les brindaban un poco de luz- ¿vamos a casa?

–Casa… -susurro ella tomando la bufanda con sus manos-

–El mocoso ya debe estar allá seguro –no se atrevía a mirarla, por alguna razón-

–Judar… -le toma el rostro y lo obliga a mirarla, sus manos estaban frías, Judar mostro una leve molestia al sentirla-

–Que quieres –responde este siempre con tan poco tacto-

–¿crees que soy muy fea? –aun mantenía su mano en la mejilla del, cerro los ojos y se dejo acariciar por la mano de ella, colocando la de el sobre-

–estas fría kougyoku –le respondió con los ojos cerrados, si esa era su respuesta y no tenia intenciones que decir nada mas que eso. Esa respuesta tenía toda los sentimientos de él-

–¿crees que Sinbad podría gustar de mi? –era mas una pregunta capciosa, que otra cosa, aun así la hizo con timidez, eso que le gustaba a él-

–tampoco es como si fueses tan bruja, bruja -se pone de pie y le toma la mano levantándola- esta será la única vez que te diré algo amable… ahora vamos a casa, tomaremos un taxi

–no tengo dinero para un taxi Judal –se sonrojo levemente, el le sostenía la mano-

–lo sé… te lo debo –susurro, al fin tenia esa paz con él otra vez, no le soltó la mano y la jalo para caminar-

–Judar, tu bufanda –con su mano libre intentaba quitársela- te enfermaras

–Bruja estas hecha un hielo, tenla tu… yo corrí suficiente

–Espera –ella lo jala deteniéndolo, y le coloca su mano libre otra vez en su rostro, estaban pasando por una pequeña plaza frente al rio casi llegando a los jardines tuilieries-

–Ahora que, bruja –parecía irritado como de costumbre- estas fría no me toques

se acerco y se inclino hacia el, claramente era mas alto que ella. Y sin previo aviso lo beso, un dulce y suave beso en los labios de el, era primera vez que ella lo hacía, a lo que el inmediatamente le respondió, sin pensarlo si quiera sin replicarla, nunca se espero que ella tomara la iniciativa. le abrió levemente la boca para introducir su lengua, ella solo se dejo llevar por los experimentados labios de el pelinegro, le tomo las manos y la apego a su cuerpo lo que mas pudo e intensifico su beso mordiendo sus labio inferior cada vez que se alejaba unos milímetros de ella, kougyoku solo lo dejo, respirando de manera agitada cada vez que el intensificaba aun mas sus besos, luego de varios minutos que parecieron segundos para ellos, ella lo detuvo colocando su mano en su boca. Ya no podía mas no podía sacarse la imagen de la otra mujer de su cabeza-

–porque bruja… -susurra, rogándole, no quería detenerse. Se la habría llevado a cualquier otro lado para terminar lo que ella misma había querido empezar- déjame continuar –le quito la mano y le mordió el labio lamiéndolo -

–no Judar… -su voz no parecía muy convincente, pero el se detuvo a regañadientes, se lamio los labios delante de ella y le sonrió con su típica sonrisa maliciosa. Ella al mirarlo, se sentía sola, de un hombre como él jamás debía enamorarse, y lo sabia el jamás gustaría de ella mas allá de lo que era un juego para él. Su juguete de turno de el cual mientras no se aburriera no la dejaría-

* * *

–Kouha… -abría la puerta, pero el no estaba. Se sorprendió al no verlo, fue rápidamente a cargar su celular para llamarlo-

–Judar entro detrás de el y miro su celular, guardándolo nuevamente en su bolsillo. Sonriendo caminando hacia ella

–Solos… -se acerca a ella por la espalda tomándola de la cintura, susurrándole a él oído. Tenia ganas. Tenia ganas de algo más y estaba realmente frustrado por todo, sobre todo porque ella no lo dejo continuar. Por todo lo que había sentido hoy y no entendía porque, pero quería tener el control- sé que quieres tanto como yo… -estaba excitado desde aquel momento en la plaza. Le acaricia la cintura hacia delante, levantando su camiseta hasta sus pechos pasando sus manos por ellos, mientras le dio un pequeño mordisco en la oreja bajando por su cuello, acariciando su cuerpo por sobre la ropa presionando uno de sus pechos, a lo que ella le responde con un gemido intentando sujetar sus manos para detenerlo-

–Judal… no… -le gimió, intentaba negarse pero no podía, sus piernas en cualquier momento se doblaba, sujetaba sus manos para que no jugara con ellas, estaba agitada, su cuerpo caliente que se demostraba en sus mejillas sonrojada. ¿por qué rayos hacia esto? –

–Me gusta tu aroma bruja, no es la primera vez que te lo digo –olía suavemente su cuello, mientras escapaba de los agarres de la chica y pasaba sus manos por sus piernas, levantando su falda acariciando su pierna llegando a su cadera- y tu cuerpo se siente bien… -la giro bruscamente para poder mirarla. Desde cuando ella le parecía así, sus mejillas sonrojada, su boca semi abierta con la respiración agitada, la miraba detenidamente. Desde cuando le parecía tan atractiva. En sus pensamientos por qué ella dejaría que él le hiciese cualquier cosa y no se opondría- ¿por qué?

–¿uh? –ella lo miraba, y le gustaba, esos ojos rojos que la penetraban con la mirada, que la aterraban pero a la vez le gustaban tanto-

–¿por qué me dejas hacer esto?

–No lo sé… -susurro. se avergonzaba. En realidad no entendía porque lo dejaba. Le gustaba. No solo eso, lo deseaba a él, no era como lo que sentía por Sinbad, este era deseo y no más que eso, o eso creía o se intentaba hacer creer-

–Si lo sabes… dímelo –le ordeno mientras acaricio su espalda descubierta bajándola y sujetando fuertemente su pierna-

–Judal… yo… -parecía como si le rogara su voz se quebraba odiaba ser tan llorona cada vez que se sentía confundida o con miedo, el la beso otra vez, no se aguantaba viéndola de esa manera, pero un beso tierno. Suave y sobre todo dulce-

–Deja de llorar bruja.. ya viene el mocoso –le sonrió de lado y le bajo la camiseta que la tenia sobre sus pechos mostrando su ropa interior-¿ no quieres que te vea así no?

se sonrojo mucho mas, estaba avergonzada, ni siquiera había sido consiente de eso ni en el estado en el que la tenia- como sabes que viene?

–Me mando un mensaje cuando llegamos. llegara como a esta hora… -le susurro al oído lamiéndose los labios- necesito mas tiempo… apenas llegue el mocoso saldré

–¿dónde iras? –era la primera vez. intentaba controlarle por así decirlo. las salida. No quería que se fuese de nuevo con esa mujer-

-le sonrió- ¿te importa?

No –se sonrojo y alejo de él, aun estaban abrazados y el con su mano en su parte trasera-

–Saldré con Hakuryuu –le dice yendo a la cocina tomando un melocotón y mascándolo, Kougyoku lo miraba, no podía dejar de hacerlo era como si el hubiese usado magia que no podía dejar de observar cada parte de él, era atractivo pero en este momento le parecía mucho más- me iré a duchar, necesito bajarme esto

–¿Bajarte que? –pregunta por inercia, lo miraba desde el salón aun procesando información-

–¿De verdad quieres saber? –le sonrió, mascando nuevamente la fruta. Lo estaba disfrutando- es molesto si se queda ahí… -se acerco a ella y le susurra nuevamente al oído- tu me lo provocas mas seguido de lo que quisiera… deberías hacerte responsable –rio y continuo caminando al baño-

–Se quedo ahí impactada, no sabia si avergonzarse, tener miedo o ya simplemente reír. Decidió por la ultima. Se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a reir, no podía creer lo que el se atrevía a decírsele. Era un idiota después de todo. Pero era un idiota que la hacia… ¿que la hacia? Lo deseo. Fue el pensamiento que se le vino a la mente después de eso ¿es malo eso? –

–Ya llegue –kouha estaba entrando –

–¿estas bien? –se acerco rápidamente Kougyoku a recibirlo, ordenándose la falda que llevaba disimuladamente ya que la tenia levantada aun. Aunque su hermano si lo noto, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera traviesa-

–claro, conozco esta ciudad… fui a ver a unas amigas que tenia –rio- ¿qué te paso? ¿Judar te encontró?

recordó lo ocurrido, no podía creer lo que estuvo apunto de pasar si no fuese porque el esta aquí. Lo de hoy lo de todo el día. Suspiro algo avergonzada- si, si me encontró –intento sonreír-

–¿interrumpí algo? –rio-

–algo así… -Judar salía de el baño secándose el cabello- te debí haber dicho otra hora

–ya veo –lo miro serio. Podía imaginar que podría haber pasado si él no estuviese ahí pero bueno. El andaba haciendo de las suyas también por ahí. Pero le molestaba que en este caso fuese su hermana-

–y tu bruja –le estiro la mano- tu teléfono… pásamelo

–¿qué pasa? –se lo paso sin dudarlo-

–lo tomo y agrego su numero dejándolo encima.

–Hoy por primera vez me sentí idiota por no tenerlo –fue a la cocina- comeré algo y saldré… Kouha quieres venir? Iremos a beber con unos amigos…

–Va Hakuryuu quizá quieras verlo –dice Kougyoku. Animándolo así ella podía descansar sola en casa y seguramente jugar alguna de las cosas que le enseño Judal-

–Hakuryuu… ¿eres amigo de él? ¿él sabe que vives con kougyoku? –se preocupo-

–No, no lo sabe asi que ni lo menciones –le dijo serio. Era un tema que el preferia no hablar con nadie-

–¿Quien sabe?

–Tú y Sinbad –dijo kougyoku, cubriéndose el rostro con una libreta que encontró encima-

–¿Le dijiste a tu profesor? –kouha parecía molesto-sé que te gusta.. pero para esto? te das cuenta que si llama kouen le puede decir algo… si no quieres casarte no pueden enterarse, ahí si que no podrías negarte a nada

–Casarse… –se dijo para si mismo Judal. Sin que ellos se percataran-

–Lo sé Kouha… yo no le conté probablemente lo vio en los registros –estaba triste-

–Si te metes en problemas lo primero que te pasara es que kouen vendrá a buscarte y tendrás que simplemente casarte… -Kouha levantaba la voz, parecía molesto no conocía a ese tal Simbad asi que no podía confiar en él. No era Judal quien le molestaba que viviese con su hermana, era la situación en si- no puedo interferir tanto ante kouen o koumei… por mas que quiera defenderte de esa situación

–Yo nunca le dije –estaba angustiada, Kouha estaba molesto y tenia razón mas que más todo lo hacia por ella y que ella pudiese cumplir sus sueños antes-

–Fue mi culpa… -dijo Judar, los miraba serio- el viejo no dirá nada…

–¿Estas seguro de ello? –Kouha lo miro fulminante, era un tema muy delicado para él- no quiero que kougyoku tenga que casarse contra su voluntad por un error y mas encima de ti

–no lo hará –sonaba convincente. El estaba seguro que el viejo no lo haría, el le cubría demasiadas cosas y muchos favores que le debía-

–¿seguro?

–Sé bastante secretos de él que no querrían que se enterasen…-sonrió malvado- aparte que el gusta de kougyoku no haría eso

Ella se sonrojo al oír eso, mas de la boca de el pelinegro quien se lo aseguraba, y era relativamente cercano a él-

Suspiro y se relajo- ok… kougyoku, ¿quieres que salga? O ¿quieres que me quede?

–Vendrás conmigo mocoso –se seguía secando largo cabello con una toalla-

Kougyoku rio y le asintió- disfrutas tus vacaciones también

–Ok, esta bien ver a Hakuryuu después de tanto tiempo

–Lo otro… dormirás en mi cuarto esta noche –dice Judar ya terminando de secarse el cabello-

–¿Ah? -decía kougyoku y Kouha al tiempo-

–Pero... es lo mejor dormir con kougyoku –se quejo

–Dormiré en el sofá, así que duermes en mi cuarto esta noche -ordeno

Kouha le sonrió- solo por esta noche

* * *

se había preparado una comida y estaba jugando frente a el televisor, de las mejores que cosas que había traído el idiota de Judal era esto, y bueno que se atreviese ella a jugar era otra cosa. Eran las 3am y ella aun continuaba jugando y sus inquilino ni vistas de aparecer.

Su celular vibro, miro de reojo el mensaje era un numero que no conocía

 _** ¿estas bien bruja? ¿no te ha pasado nada?_

Debe estar borracho pensó ella, era obvio que era Judar era la única que la llamaba bruja

A todo esto ¿por qué la llamaba bruja? Debería preguntarle en algún momento

Kougyoku: estoy bien, solo juego con tu consola

Judal: limpia el joystick luego, seguro comes , cerda

Kougyoku: lo sé lo sé tanto que la quieres :c

Judal: tanto como a ti

Se sonrojo a leer ese mensaje.¿ Que estaba pasando? Dimensión desconocida. Una nueva pesadilla –rio al pensar eso-

Kougyoku: has bebido mucho idiota

Judal: lo suficiente

Kougyoku: ¿llegaran pronto?

Judal: no

Kougyoku: esta bien seguiré jugando y ya deja de responderme estas en tu fiesta de chicos

Judal: ¿te casaras?

Kougyoku: no quiero hablar de eso

Judal: no lo hagas

Kougyoku: no te involucres en eso Judal

Judal: te….

–¡¿Te que?! –kougyoku le grito al teléfono, habían pasando unos minutos y a pesar de el tiempo aun no respondía- ¡vamos Judal no me dejes así! ¡Responde! –movía el teléfono frustrada- ¡aaah!

Kougyoku: ¿te que?

Judal: tengo que ir con los chicos. Adiós

–No era eso… -en ese momento lo odiaba-

Jugo hasta que se durmió sobre el sofá.

–Uhm… -Judal y Kouha venían llegando al amanecer venia algo borrachos pero sonriente casi como los mejores amigos-

–Kougyoku –dijo Kouha, algo sorprendido pero no estaba en todos sus sentidos-

–Otra vez…

–¿No es la primera vez? –rio

–Una vez se durmió en la puerta de afuera porque no se llevo las llaves –dijo acercándose, en tono de burla-

–Tu me agradas –dice Kouha- la quieres y eso es lo que importa

–Estas borracho

–tú también

se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y rieron ambos

–oye bruja despierta… -la movió un poco, pero ella solo reacción quejándose- bueno yo me ire a su cama entonces –rio un poco-

kouha lo miro, no parecía molesto en realidad al parecer todo le parecía gracioso en ese momento- me ire a dormir

–yo también –saco una frazada de él mueble y se la lanzo a la chica, luego de eso se fue a el cuarto de ella a dormir lo que quedaba de mañana-

pasado un tiempo, Kougyoku despertó somnolienta, se puso de pie y como si fuese zombie se fue a meter a su cama- me quede dormida… -toco las sabanas y encontró un bulto pero no le importo. Se tiro sobre el bulto y siguió durmiendo como si nada-

–no cerré las cortinas… mi cabeza.. –se quejaba la chica-

–¿te quejas de las cortinas? Estas sobre mí

–¡Otra vez tú! –ya no se sorprendía ni se asustaba de verlo ahí. Era casi costumbre- eres un pervertido –le susurro haciéndole una mueca-

–¿qué esta pasando aquí? –venia Kouha somnoliento a por el sonido, abriendo la puerta

–¡nooo! –kougyoku corrió para evitar que abriera la puerta, dándole un portazo a Kouha de el otro lado-

Judar se sujetaba el estomago riéndose y rodando por la cama, todo esto le parecía muy gracioso-

–¿kougyoku qué pasa? –se sujetaba la nariz desde el otro lado-

–¡NADA! ….ES…ES… -solo quería golpear a Judar que no la dejaba pensar con su risa- e-es-estoy desnuda! ¡No puedes entrar!

–Aja, desnuda con Judar dentro… -se cruzo de brazos riendo de el otro lado

 **continuará...**

* * *

 **ya xD este capitulo me salio mas largo de lo que creía pero lo disfrute escribiéndolo!**

Espero les guste! He intentado sacar tiempo de donde sea para escribir poquito :3 después de el trabajo y aparte poder dibujar!

Disculpen las faltas y espero les guste!

Gracias por los comentarios 3


	9. Chapter 9

–Si quieres te desnudo de verdad –se levanto Judal

–¡Cállate, tu no deberías estar aquí!

–Para ser sincero tu no deberías estar aquí, estabas dormida en el sofá no quise despertarte

–Entonces… -parecía confundida-

–Si, Kouha sabe que estoy aquí –continua riendo-

se tiro al suelo resignada

–¿de verdad estas desnuda? –grito Kouha de adentro- ¡no se te ocurra hacerle algo!

–¡Esta semi desnuda! –grito Judal hacia fuera, riendo. Pues era verdad, estaba mas sin ropa que con ella. Una camiseta y solo en bragas. No pensó jamás que estaría en su cama él- No haré nada –jalo a kougyoku de el brazo y la levanto de un tirón, acercándola hacia él-

–¿no pasa nada? –entro Kouha, y vio a Judal abrazando a su hermana, sintió molestia pero bueno. No era como si su hermana sintiera algo por él, y sabia que el no se tomaba nada en serio después de la noche que habían pasado juntos de fiesta-

–n-no… -empuja a Judal un poco, se sentía avergonzada. Pero no incomoda-

–uhm… entonces seguiré durmiendo –se dio media vuelta y salió, muy zombie yéndose a el cuarto de Judal, tenia una resaca de aquellas que la cabeza le explotaba y solo quería dormir-

–no tiene mucha resistencia –rio Judal, volviendo a jalarla hacia él- sigamos durmiendo bruja, cuando duermo contigo no despierto con resaca –se tiro a la cama abrazándola. No tenia intención alguna de dejarla ir-

–una pregunta Judal… -lo mira mientras el ya estaba con los ojos cerrado-

–ya la hiciste

–arg no seas idiota

rio aun mantenía los ojos cerrado- Dime

–que me querías decir en los mensajes

–¿cual? –responde él, con los ojos cerrados arqueándole una ceja-

–me dijiste que no me casara y luego un TE…. –lo miraba, estaba cara a cara recatados en la cama, mientras no abriera los ojos no sentía tanta vergüenza-

–¿te vas a casar?

–En algún momento, es una promesa que le hice a mis hermanos

–¿Por eso? –abrió los ojos, su mirada era seria- no dejare que te cases –volvió a mantener sus ojos cerrados-

–No seas tonto no tienes porque meterse en eso –le golpeo la cabeza un poco-

–Solo busca a alguien que te quiera –abrió los ojos quejándose por el golpe-

–¿Tu me quieres? –su pregunta estaba llena de terror. Y miedo por la respuesta aunque sabia cual era-

–No –respondió secamente. Kougyoku no pudo sentir una angustia en su pecho. Aunque sabia la respuesta- así es mejor

–Comprendo –se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Se sentía mal-

–¿dónde vas? - abrió sus ojos y la miro-

–a ningún lado –tomo una almohada y la puso entremedio de los dos y se volvió a acostar-

–¿pasa algo? –intento sacar la almohada-

–ya duérmete –ella la sujeto y evito que el la quitara-

–no puedo usarte de almohada si esto esta aquí –se quejaba como un niño

–duérmete –le dio la espalda y se cubrió con las frazadas. No sabia si estar molesta o no, pero tenia pena y no sabia porque, se sentía triste y no quería ni verlo ni oírlo. Unas lagrimas se escaparon por sus ojos y se durmió-

Judal la miro, aun sentado no le gustaba la idea de la almohada, se recostó boca arriba con los brazos en la cabeza. No tenia porque estar enojado ni tampoco entendía, era una bruja y había hecho algo con él, desde que la conoció jamás volvió a ser el mismo, miraba el techo mientras pensaba en las cosas que tenia que hacer, pero cada tanto sus pensamientos volvía a la joven dormida en la misma cama con ella- como era posible…

No. Era obvio no podía dormir. Le molestaba que ella no quisiera dormir con él. Bueno tampoco era como si estuviese obligada- arg… -le dio la espalda y se acurruco- no seas idiota

* * *

pasaron unos días, ella intentaba alejarse de él, y el lo notaba. Le molestaba pero no haría nada para acercarse a ella. No tenia por que tampoco

–¿sabes donde anda kougyoku? –pregunta Kouha- salió temprano

–no tengo idea –responde sin intereses-

–oh… -sentía que andaba enojado con ella. Pero no sabia si meterse ahí- uhm….

–¿qué te pasa? –pregunto Kouha unos minutos después. Decidió que tenia mas interés-

–Nada –responde este tomándose un te. Parecía distraído- ¿qué tomas tú?

–Chocolate… me lo preparo kougyoku antes de salir –se burlo. Era una clara burla para él y él lo había interpretado de esa misma manera-

Lo miro. Molesto. De todo los días que habían pasado eso era lo que mas extrañaba, ese maldito y jodido chocolate que ella preparaba. En este momento le tenia envidia y solo lo miraba, serio sin decirle nada pero no dejaba de mirarlo

–¿lo quieres? –le mostraba la taza- yo aun no bebo

–no juegues con fuego mocoso –respondió este y le quito la taza. El deseo de eso era superior a la humillación-

Kouha rio y luego lo miro con una sonrisa, hoy tenia unas ganas enormes de molestar a su nuevo "amigo" como el lo llamaba.

–Kougyoku salió con Simbad –se colocaba ambas manos en el mentón y le seguía sonriendo, detrás de esa sonrisa había maldad, o así Judal lo sentía cuando lo miraba con cierto temor.-

–¿que ganas con decirme eso? –estaba a la defensiva. Le temía a esa sonrisa ¿era así como se sentía kougyoku cuando le decía que le temía a él? Ahí estaba pensando nuevamente en ella. ¡Sal de mi cabeza mujer!-

–no sé, dime tú –rio. Sus intenciones no era buenas. Y Judal estaba interpretando todo perfectamente como era. Era una versión mocosa de él mismo. Podía esperarse lo peor-

–Bien. ¿qué quieres? –dice cortante era suficiente. No podía quitarse a la chica de la cabeza y con su hermano aquí era aun mas difícil… bueno después de todo igual se parecían algo. Tenia una mirada parecida a la de ella así que no podía realmente quitársela de la cabeza si seguía mirándolo. Pensaba en ella y menos podía dejar de mirar a Kouha-

–ey… ya, me asustas. No me mires así –le puso las manos en la cara. Parecía acosador y eso lo intimidaba- ¡ya basta!

– ¿qué haces mocoso? ¡no me toques! –lo empujaba también.

–es que no dejas de mirarme como si… ¡como si fuese kougyouku! –si. Judal después de eso decidió que Kouha era un mocoso casi tan malvado como él y que buscaba irritarlo.

Digamos que eso no era muy difícil. Arg mocoso-

–y ¿cómo es que miro a la bruja según tú? –estaba irritado, bebió un sorbo de su chocolate. Y miro la taza ¿cómo era posible que le gustara tanto? BRUJA. Pero estaba feliz con beber el chocolate-

–con deseo –le respondió y se puso d pie, yendo por su chaqueta- así que ya no me mires así nunca más –abre la puerta y sale por ella-

–¿que-que? –se descoloco. No podía creer que el mocoso le dijera algo así. El mocoso era diabólico para jugar con su mente- ¡ey espera! -sale detrás de él-

* * *

Se le había hecho tan difícil la semana sin hablarle, o hablarle lo que menos pudiese. Si no fuese porque Kouha esta habría sido aun peor, pasaba demasiado tiempo con el pelinegro y eso la perjudicaba de cierta manera, se volvía dependiente de alguien que no la quería y la hacia sentir aun más triste, solitaria y miserable de cómo se sentía generalmente.

–Bueno… Kouha me dijo que podía usar la tarjeta de él para comprarme ropa –sonrió mientras caminaba. Mirando una que otra tienda de ropa. Estaba decidida a comprarse ropa bonita y sobre todo ver y sentirse no como la miserable que se sentía últimamente-

ya caminaba con un montón de bolsas. Se sentía bien. Le había comprando unos regalos a Kouha y uno que otro a Judal. Ok. Para que se mentía le había comprado unas cosas a Judal, después de todo pronto sería navidad y en casa no tenia ninguna decoración de las cuales estaba acostumbrada, así que no solo se compro ropa y regalos, compro unas pequeñas decoraciones para no ser tan aburrido las cosas, después de todo estaría con su hermano, y si vida no era tan mala, de hecho no era mala solo tenia a un tipo que no la dejaba en paz y que a toda costa quería acostarse con ella, porque ella no se lo permitía, sentía que no era nada mas que un capricho para él

–bien creo que compre suficiente, casi un closet completo para mí–rio. Ya se sentía feliz, era maravilloso como el simple hecho de comprar te hacia sentir mejor, menos triste y mas culpable-

–señorita Ren tanto tiempo. Que grata sorpresa

–¡profesor Simbad! –se giro con alegría al reconocer su voz-

– no me llames profesor, aquí solo puedes llamarme Simbad –se le acerca besándole la mano. Era típico de él ese comportamiento- la veo muy cargada. Al parecer tuvo un descargo de compras –rio-

– algo así –rio ella. Se sentía feliz y tranquila, prácticamente era su persona favorita en su mundo-

–vamos a tomar un café y te compras un pastel de esos que te gusta, yo invito –le dice haciéndola caminar con una de sus manos cargadas quitándole las bolsas- permíteme.

–n-no no se preocupe… yo puedo cargarlas –dijo en susurro de lo avergonzaba que estaba, miro al suelo avergonzada. Era tan caballero ni se comparaba con el odioso de Judal que seguramente la habría hecho cargar las bolsas todo el camino sin siquiera ayudarla, ¿habría sido capaz de eso? Quizás.

* * *

–¿para donde vas? –iba caminando detrás de é, quejándose, resignado. No tenia nada mejor que hacer que salir con el mocoso. Era como estar con Kougyoku pero este era diabólico.

–de compras –sonreía- tengo muchas cosas que comprar. –miraba con atención una de las tiendas- a Kougyoku se le vería muy lindo ese vestido –se puso el dedo en el labio-

–¿uh? –miro la vitrina donde se detuvo el Kouha. Era cierto un vestido así se le vería muy bien a la bruja. Se sonrojo levemente a pensar algo así- es una bruja no necesita ese tipo de cosas –dijo de mala gana- y ¿para que le darías algo así?

–Duh… porque es navidad, que no ves todas las decoraciones –dijo lo obvio Kouha, lo obvio para él- para eso salí a cómprale algo, aprovechando que no esta en casa –se giro para mirarlo- ¿no tienes dinero para comprar?

Judal lo miro. Parecía confundo e irritado, demasiado información. ¿navidad? ¿se come? Puede ser. Claro si sabia lo que era navidad pero nunca había celebrado una como quizás ellos la celebraban. Lo miro en silencio procesando todo lo que le decía, no entendía del todo –Suspiro-

–bien creo entender… me parece tonto –miraba la vitrina aun- y el dinero no es problema –se cruzo de brazos, mirándolo-

–deberías comprarle algo a kougyoku para que ya no este enfada contigo -sugiere Kouha, no era mala idea. Este mocoso ya estaba jugando de nuevo con su mente y el se lo permitía para colmo- ¿Judal?

–¿qué? –responde bruscamente-

–jajaja nada, si le compras algo quizás la hagas sentir culpable si ella no compro nada para ti –seguía riendo, su idea era molestar a Judal y disfrutaba saber que con solo mencionar a su hermana se ponía como idiota-

–tienes razón. Comprare algo

* * *

ya habían salido de la cafetería y Kougyoku llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le entrego un pequeño paquete a Simbad, un presente que había comprado que pretendía entrégaselo después de las vacaciones. Iba tan feliz que para su sorpresa vio a su hermano mayor parado en la esquina. ¿por qué él estaba aquí? Entro en pánico. Miro a Simbad no sabia como decirle que tenia que irse

–ese es tu hermano –dijo Simbad. Se detuvo, comprendió fácilmente que podía pasar si la viesen con él-

–s-si…

–le devuelve algunas bolsas pero no todas- te iré a dejar estas a casa… luego para que no vayas tan cargada… o llamare a Judal para que las recoja, lo que sea mas cómodo para ti pequeña princesa

–gra-gracias –se sonrojo a mas no poder. Roja como un tomate. Tomo las bolsas que le dio y vio como se alejo de ella. Su hermano aun no la veía, y daba las gracias a eso también- ¿uh? Mi hermano esta con Hakuei –sonrió- ya entiendo –se escondió dentro de una tienda y miro desde ahí, estaba espiando y se sentía bien haciéndolo. Tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a Kouha-

Kougyoku: acabo de ver a Kouen. ¿qué hago?

Kouha: ¿qué? En esta aquí. Seguro nos vino a visitar

Kougyoku: ¿qué hacemos?

Kouha: ¿con que?

Kougyoku: ¡Judal :c!

Kouha: hablare con él

–y ahora que -decía Judal viendo como Kouha escribía mensajes desde su celular-

–mi hermano mayor esta en la ciudad, kougyoku lo acaba de ver –estaba preocupado-

– eso es malo –lo dijo sin importancia. Miro a Sinbad que venia en el fondo caminando. Al parecer el ya lo había distinguido y estaba caminando rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos-

Kouha miro a Judal y luego a el hombre alto junto a ellos. No le gusto para nada, le daba una desconfianza- ¿quién es él?

–Sinbad –dice Judal, amenazante-

–Judal –le responde de la misma manera- toma –le pasa las bolsas-

–¿y esto? –miro las bolsas

–son de Kougyoku… tuve una excelente tarde con ella… pero vio a su hermano y para no dejarla toda cargada me traje sus cosas –lo provocaba-

–arg –le quito las bolsas de la mano, como si él no debería tener nada de ella- ahora lárgate

Kouha lo miro aun con mas desconfianza no le gustaba nada él, pero si Judal dijo que tenia secretos de él también podía o mas bien debía confiar en él.

–no me gusto él

–mejor así –gruño. Y se rasco la cabeza con la mano que le quedo libre- así que si salió con él, creí que me mentías

–te mentí –le responde sinceramente, divertido-

–mocoso… -cerro los ojos contando hasta diez, estaba seguro que el mocos se había empeñado todo el día en sacarlo de quicio. Y con esta si lo había logrado-

–solo tuviste mala suerte –se lo dijo entre risas-

–si no te hago nada es porque eres el hermano de la bruja nada mas –comenzó a caminar- me iré a casa

* * *

Kouha: Koen me dijo que no pasara navidad con nosotros, lo llame para confirmar

Kougyoku: fue una advertencia, creo que vino a ver a Hakuei

Kouha: uuuy… eso suena interesante

Kougyoku: pensé lo mismo

Kouha: ¿llegaras pronto a casa?

Kougyoku: ¿Judal esta ahí?

Kouha: si, trajo tus bolsas

Kougyoku: … golpéalo

Kouha tomo un cojín de el sillón y se lo lanzo en la cara mientras jugaba video juegos

–¡MOCOSO! ¡La idea de hoy es molestarme verdad! –lo patea lanzándolo lejos. Esta vez se le olvido que era el hermano de Kougyoku-

–Al menos deberíamos arreglar las cosas jugando –rio Kouha desde el suelo. Desde hacia tiempo que no se la pasaba tan bien molestando a alguien y mas a alguien que se irritaba tan rápido –

–buena idea –sonrió –

* * *

volví… traje comida –los miro jugando, al parecer se habían golpeado lo suficiente cada vez que uno u otro perdían. Se veían algo adolorido- ¿están bien?

–jajaja si –respondió Kouha. Estaba mas feliz que nunca. Al parecer no tenia amigos con quien pasársela así-

Judal miro para otro lado respondió de mala gana y a regañadientes- sí, bruja. –la miro de reojo- ¿qué trajiste de comida? –sentía el olor y eso no pudo evitar preguntar-

–comida china –respondió – sé que te gusta

el pelinegro sonrió, sin que ella se diese cuenta y se puso de pie caminando hacia la cocina, se sobaba los brazos al parecer Kouha le había golpeado más de alguna vez y bueno el también le había golpeado un par de veces. Ok se habían golpeado toda la tarde como animales que son.

–¿que traes? –pregunto con interés

no le respondió. Le saco su plato y le sirvió la comida. Kouha se levanto, no le gustaba ver a su hermana molesta y más sin saber el motivo, quería hacer algo pero aun no pensaba que podría hacer

–bueno al menos es algo que me gusta –bufo Judal. Parecía molesto pero no quiso hacerlo notar realmente. Tomo su plato y se fue a la habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente-

–que difícil –suspiro kougyoku con tristeza, casi con su voz quebrada- es difícil no hablarle, me hace sentir culpable

–y ¿por qué no lo haces? –se acerco a ella-

–no quiero que me guste, Kouha –susurro, triste. le temblaba el labio-

–ya veo. Tienes razón en ese aspecto –miro hacia la habitación de Judal- el jamás te tomaría enserio. Pero Simbad tampoco me gusto ya –la miro, molesto. Lo había conocido hoy y su sola presencia lo había irritado-

–¿cuándo lo conociste? –se sorprendió. Dejo su plato de comida ahí en realidad no tenia hambre. No había comido mucho desde que decidió no hablarle a Judal, mas que lo que comió con Simbad.

–kougyoku come, no has comido mucho en estos días –le dijo molesto. Estaba serio no era costumbre que hablara enojado a su hermana, pero lo estaba con ella-

–no tengo hambre –se fue a su habitación, parecía molesta también-

–uhm… bueno hoy me toca a mi el sofá parece… -suspiro. Después de todo habían acordado dormir por día en el sofá y hoy le tocaba obligado ahí-

los días pasaron, seguían sin hablar. Judal ahora simplemente hacia como si no existiera kougyoku. Solo hablaba con Kouha y salía con él, Kougyoku por si parte pensaba; él pasa mas tiempo que yo con mi hermano. Dimensión desconocida otras vez.

Llego noche buena, ella había preparado la casa, esperaba pasarla con Kouha al menos, Judal saldría seguramente había noches que no llegaba, mientras mas la ignoraba mas mal se sentía, me molestaba de sobre manera pero no iba a ceder era para ella mejor así.

–¿harás la cena? ¿te ayudo a cortar? –pregunta Kouha emocionado- ¿comeremos los tres?

–no lo sé –responde con tristeza-

-lo harás igual para los tres –sonrió Kouha. Él la entendía mejor de lo que ella creía, y bueno Judal no le desagradable de el todo.

Judal apareció por el pasillo, se había duchado y estaba bien arreglado, perfecto para salir. Iba con un pantalón de tela negro con una camisa color rojo como sus ojos, se colocaba su chaqueta y bufanda arreglándose. Era evidente iba a salir.

–¿volverás? – pregunto ella mirándolo, hacia ya casi una semana que no se dirigían palabra-

el la miro de reojo al oírla, pero la ignoro.

–¿volverás? –repitió Kouha. Mirándolo con atención-

–no creo –abrió la puerta, miro una última vez a kougyoku - te llamare si hay algo interesante –le dice divertido y cerro la puerta-

–… -eso le había dolido más que cualquier otra cosa. No el hecho de que no se quedara eso podía esperárselo. Pero… hizo como si no existiera, era peor que cuando lo miraba y sentía soledad, sentía, una angustia enorme en su pecho-

–Kou… -Kouha le acaricio el rostro-

–esta bien –se mordió el labio. No quería llorar y menos por culpa de él, pero sentía esa presión en el pecho que le molestaba tanto-

comieron tranquilos, Kouha le hablaba de cuando salían con Hakuryuu y las cosas que hacia en su universidad. Cenaron tranquilos. Kouha miro su celular cerca de las 1am.

–¿es Judal? –dice ella- si quieres salir, sal. Aprovecha tus vacaciones

–tu no has hecho nada en las tuyas –responde este, guardándose el celular-

-claro que si me la he pasado increíble –sonrió. casi no toco su plato de comida- pero ahora estoy cansada y quiero ir a dormir –se puso de pie y dejo los platos sobre la cocina.-

–kou… -lo dejo con las palabras en la boca y ya se había encerrado en su cuarto. Suspiro resignado- no era la navidad que esperaba… -saco su celular y miro otra vez el mensaje-

 _volveré pronto. Esto es aburrido. ¿la comida de la bruja estaba buena? – Kouha le responde- SALADA_

* * *

se había abrazado a la almohada y no podía dejar de llorar. Había un regalo sobre su cama cuando entro. Como ese idiota hacia esto. Tenia una nota… _"para la bruja. Supongo que te veras bien con él… a menos que te quede pequeño, cerda"_. en ese momento sus lagrimas ya no pudieron más y solo quiso llorar.. quería salir y golpearlo por el 'cerda' . escucho la puerta pero no saldría en este estado, cerro la puerta con llave y se quedo ahí sentada en la puerta escuchando.

–¿te aburriste?

–tenia hambre –responde sentándose en la mesita al centro de la sala- ¿hay para mi?

–si, ve a servirte –rio- yo no lo haré

–aarg… -dijo molesto y se puso de pie para servirse la comida no sin antes calentarla. Luego se eso se sentó frente a él y comenzó a comer- ¿comió?

–no –responde este molesto- sabes, ya me aburrí de esto.. –se pone de píe y va al cuarto de kougyoku- ¡abre!

tardo un momento

–dime –salió. Haciendo como la que dormía-

–tú –fue a la sala y tomo a Judal de la trenza para levantarlo. Estaba enojado- ven

–que te pasa mocoso –se quejaba. Lo llevo hasta la habitación de el y lo empujo, saco a kougyoku de el brazo y la empujo dentro- NO SALEN HASTA QUE HABLEN SU PROBLEMAS, ME HARTARON -les cierra la puerta y pone llave a ella. Porque esa habitación y no la de kougyoku. Pues sabia que el tenían la llave y no ellos-

se miraron un momento, Judal jamás lo había visto enojado en estos días y bueno ella ya lo conocía solo la agarro por sorpresa. Se miraron un momento. Nunca había entrando a la habitación de él ahora que lo pensaba, era ordenada su computadora sobre el escritorio y muchos libros por todos lados, su cubrecamas era de color negro y sabanas blancas.

Judal la miro, serio; pero no dirigía ninguna palabra a ella hasta que tocio un poco.

–estaba buena la comida… lo que alcance a comer –hizo una mueca mirando para otro lado. Le avergonzaba de cierto modo decir eso-

–gracias por el regalo –responde esta, tímida - esta muy lindo… aunque no tengo evento donde usar algo tan bonito -le respondía tímida

él río y se fue a lanzar a la cama, ella aun estaba de pie frente a la puerta, Kouha probablemente no los dejaría salir hasta mañana.

–dormiré en el suelo…

–como molestas… -se salió de la cama y se tiro al suelo- y ya no llores

–yo no… -se puso de junto a la cama. Mientras el estaba el suelo a el que estaba en el suelo-

se pone de pie y se lanza sobre ella abrazándola, tirándola a la cama, susurrándole.-hace tiempo que no sentía tu aroma… bruja- le gustaba tanto casi como una droga para él. Bueno no había sido hace tanto tiempo.. pero lo sintió así. El comenzó a besarle el cuello y subio por su rostro, le tomo el rostro con una de sus manos mientras con la otra la presionaba a la cama, y la beso

–Judal… no seas así… -le susurro-

–ahora entiendo, SALADO –rio sobre ella- le dire a Kouha que nos saque de aquí… -se pone de pie y va hacia la puerta. Kougyoku se levanto y lo abrazo por la espalda, para la sorpresa de él. No se imagino que ella haría tal cosa-

 **continuará….**

* * *

 **bueno quedo más por poner pero creo que aquí esta bien.**

 **Tengo mucho sueño en este momento xD asi que discupen si hay incoherencias xD y la ortografía**

 **Gracias a los que leen!**

 **Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

No quería soltarlo, lo abrazaba con fuerza y escuchaba su respiración, hundió su cara en su espalda y el se quedo inmóvil frente a la puerta de su cuarto, que si estaba cerrada.

–Kougyoku… -le tomo las manos separándose y girándose para mirarla, ella miraba el suelo. No quería mirarlo y ver esos rojos ojos, que tanto temía-

–no… te des…vuelta –le dice, sin mirarlo-

–no me vuelvas a dejar de hablar –dice serio. Enojado, había un cierto rencor en su voz. Era claro todo ese tiempo el había molestado y se la devolvió de la misma manera-

–tú no entiendes –susurra-

le sonríe, y le toma el rostro para que lo mire, era mirada penetrante y casi psicótica. Como era posible que le gustara tanto como lo que le temía.

–entiendo más de lo que crees –le da un suave beso en los labios. Y camina hacia su habitación sacando su pijama y algo más-

ella lo miraba. No le temía cuando estaba en su cuarto con ella, pero por alguna razón que ella estuviese en el cuarto de él si le provocaba un cierto temor, aunque sabia que cualquier grito Kouha vendría a rescatarla, o eso esperaba últimamente estos dos eran como los mejores amigos.

–te vas a quedar ahí parada como estúpida? –le dice Judal, se estaba quitando la ropa. Partiendo por su camisa, desabrochándose la camisa y abriéndola, quedándose asi delante de ella- ¿es que te quedaras ahí de verdad?

–¡¿por qué haces eso?! –se cubrió el rostro, completamente roja girando girándose hacia la puerta- ¡Kouha! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Desde el otro lado de la puerta solo se oyeron unas risas, se notaba que estaba jugando algo, pero lo podía escuchar bien

–desde cuando –rio, terminando de quitarse la camisa y colocándose una sudadera negra, que de todas maneras le dejaba ver casi todo el pecho. Se quito los pantalones y se coloco un pantalón negro bien suelto. Se acerco a ella- ya estoy listo… desde cuando tanto pudor, si ya me has visto sin nada –rio acercándose a su rostro- eres tan pervertida, la ventaja de no tener experiencia te hace ser curiosa –con cierta diversión en su rostro-

–¿qué crees que soy? –lo miro, estaba sonrojada pero también indignada, que le estaba intentando decir con eso. ¿qué ella quería verlo desnudo? Ok, no era como si no fuese mentira, estaba loco… no ella no quería verlo de esa manera, no servía de nada mentirse lo miraba con atención cuando el andaba distraído, será un idiota pero era atractivo como ningún otro que conocía. Pero jamás aceptaría ante él que pensaba esas cosas sobre él-

–uhmm… -pensó mirando hacia arriba, claramente se estaba burlando de ella, una semana sin burlarse de ella había sido lo más difícil. Y si salía tanto con Kouha era porque le recordaba a ella… solo que el mocoso realmente era diabólico, pero lo mantenía divertido- pues, eres un estúpida, irritante, desordenada… y un montón de cosas más, pero por sobre todo eres una mujer, y puedes pensar lo que quieras por mas pervertido que sea y hacer lo que quieras. Nadie te va a juzgar si quieres decirme algo o hacer algo… yo no soy el indicado para ser juez de nadie –le dio una sonrisa torcida, Judal estaba intentando ser ¿bueno con ella? ¿Estaba intentando disculparse? No, el se estaba burlando-

–yo-yo hago lo que quiero… -dice haciéndole una mueca, casi un puchero-

–entonces cuando estés enojada conmigo, golpéame pero no te calles –estas palabras eran enserio, ella podía notarlo. Estaba dolido- no tienes porque callar, eso me irrita… ahora ponte pijama –la giro, para que ella le diese la espalda-

–¿que haces? –parecía nerviosa, confiaba que el no le haría nada como propasarse de ella . pero de que le gustaba burlarse de ella le gustaba.

–cierra los ojos –le dijo divertido- te voy a demostrar lo que dije antes

–¿qué cosa? –estaba nerviosa pero obedeció.

–no te asustes y no abras los ojos –le susurra al oído. Ella lo sintió de una manera tan sensual que sintió esas mariposas en su estomago-

el tomo su vestido y lo levanto hasta quitárselo por sobre la cabeza, lanzándolo al suelo, dejándola solo en ropa interior, se acerco a su cuello rosando con su nariz para sentir su perfume cerrando sus ojos de la misma manera, soltando su cabello con sus manos y lanzándolo hacia delante de su cuello para que no fuese una molestia- no te muevas, no abras los ojos –le ordeno. Bajo sus manos hasta su sujetador y lo desabrocho suavemente dejándolo caer, Kougyoku en ese momento ya estaba entrando en pánico, abrió su boca para intentar gritar pero por alguna razón nada salió de ahí, era porque realmente no quería que el se detuviese.

–Judal… -era evidente, estaba excitada, su voz sonaba diferente y el lo noto, quiso tocarla con desesperación pero no se atrevió a tocar su piel desnuda, mantuvo sus manos al margen, tocarla sería perder el control y eso no se lo permitía. Tocarla sería perder ante ella. Y él no podía perder con ella-

–bruja –susurro, sentía que esa palabra había un cierto rencor esta vez- yo también tengo los ojos cerrados así que no he visto nada. –le coloca la camiseta que antes había sacado por su cabeza y la ayudo a pasar los brazos. ¿qué había pasado?¿ Se sentía decepcionada? ¿De verdad quería que él continuara? ¿Que fue todo eso? abrió los ojos y lo miro con cierta confusión

–estas decepcionada –rio a montones- vez que puedo jugar con tu mente y tus perversiones

–eres malvado –susurro. Si estaba decepcionada-

–algún día te harás responsable –se dio la vuelta y recogió la ropa que había tirado al suelo, necesitaba distraerse-

ella le haría caso en sus palabras, lo miro mientras se movía ordenando sus cosas, ella solo con la playera de el que la cubría. La playera de él, olía a él

–idiota –le dijo

–dime –rio, mirándola, se había parado frente y se sentó para continuar riendo, no tenían mucho mas que hacer ahí encerrados-

ella se acerco, se paro frente a él quien la miro con desinterés, se inclino hacia él y lo beso, como nunca antes, estaba frustrada jamás se había sentido así. se estaba volviendo loca ¿estaba mal lo que hacía?

Ella no lo quería de esa manera, pero deseaba de él tanto. Lo beso bruscamente, se subió a sus piernas, demostrando la poca experiencia que tenía en eso, el se dejo caer hacia atrás con una de sus manos en cabeza enterrando sus dedos en su cabello y la otra mano en su muslo apretándolo con fuerza.

Al fin era ella quien estaba sobre él, tomando la iniciativa, conociendo sus propios deseos por él y lo que ella quería en este momento era a él, sus besos, sus caricias, se detuvo mirándolo, sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, el la sujetaba de la misma manera, se enderezo, quedando sentada sobre él apoyando las manos sobre su pecho, mirándolo sorprendida-

–lo sientes ¿verdad? –se enderezo sujetándola de la espalda- mi auto control tiene un limite kougyoku –no sabia cuanto más podría aguantar él por su parte, no pasaría más allá no con alguien como ella, y más entando su hermano, que probablemente lo mataría si se enterase como tenia a su hermana. Pero él era un hombre y ella una mujer que le parecía cada vez mas atractiva-

se sonrojo a la pregunta, claro que lo sentía ahí sentada sobre él. Ahora si que ya no sabia que hacer, y el solo se mantenía serio mirándola, se iba a mover para quitársela de encima y ella se adelanto.. antes de que se siéntese mal.

–est-estas lleno de moretones –le pico uno del brazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, su intención era claramente distraerlo y provocarle dolor-

–¡arg bruja que haces! –la empujo sacándosela de encima, tirándola al suelo. Se molesto y la miro poniéndose de pie abriendo el ventanal enorme de su cuarto para tomar aire frío. Pensó en gritarle a Kouha que la sacara de el cuarto pero por alguna razón no quiso, quería dormir con ella. Quería esa paz.

–me dormiré –dice kougyoku, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y yéndose a la cama cubriéndose completamente, tenia frío con la ventana abierta estaba helando, o lo tomo como una excusa-

paso bastante tiempo hasta que Judal se decidiera ir a dormir, antes se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, estaba abierta ya.

–mocoso –miro al cuarto de kougyoku y lo vio, el estaba durmiendo ahí. Suspiro resignado, le debía una o algo así, miro a su cuarto y ya la vio dormida, se fue al baño a mojarse la cara y se fue a tirar sobre kougyoku usándola de almohada, no entendía como era posible que ella no despertara.

* * *

a la mañana siguiente

–¿tocaste a kougyoku? –era un Kouha molesto. No confiaba del todo en Judal después de todo.

–no más de lo que ella hubiese querido –sonrió, era el turno de molestarlo-

–¿qué? –se puso de pie, claramente molesto-

–tu me encerraste con ella ahí, crees que no le haría nada siendo… bueno siendo yo –le sonrió-

–tú… -lo toma de el brazo con fuerza-

–arg… -se quejo, sujetándolo de el cuello, era mas alto que él- Kougyoku me golpeo ahí no sujetes

–¿tan temprano discutiendo? –venia la chica, somnolienta, caminando con una camiseta de él, lo cual Kouha solo lo hizo enfadar más-

–¿te hizo algo? –dijo seco, enojado y según la respuesta era si lo golpeaba o no-

–¿Judal? No, nada. No soy de su gusto y siempre me lo hace notar –dijo amargamente. Hasta cierto punto se había sentido así ayer cuando prácticamente estaba en algo mas. Bostezo -

Kouha se calmo un poco y le soltó el brazo a lo que el lo soltó también

–no se enojen. Yo hoy me siento feliz así que no se pongan idiotas… ¡esperen! –se interrumpió sola y fue corriendo a su cuarto, volvió rápidamente con unos cuantos paquetes de regalos-

–kougyoku linda –sonrió Kouha, amaba los regalos-

–¿ah? –recibió lo que le entrego ella algo confundido-

–feliz navidad –le sonrió-

era la primera vez que le daban algo de navidad, sin que fuesen sus tíos. La miro, estaba confundido el ya le había dado el suyo la noche anterior y a Kouha le había dado un un pañuelo que el mismo escogió el ese mismo día para que lo dejara de molestar.

–gracias –decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza estaba confundido. Lo abrió uno de los paquetes y era un videojuego que le había visto. Bueno ahora se daba cuenta que después de todo si le ponía atención

–aaw ¡que linda Kougyoku! –sonreía emocionado. Le había dado una pañoleta morada para el cuello junto con un gorro muy a su estilo- yo también te tengo algo –camino, fue a buscar un paquete a la otra habitación-

–deberías vestirte –le comenta Judal. Sin mirarla, miro el otro paquete que tenia en las manos, ahora se sentía en deuda el solo le dio una cosa y de mala gana, aunque si esperaba verla con el vestido-

–¿uh? –se miro así misma. Solo andaba con la camiseta de él y su braga aunque la camiseta la cubría casi por completo-

–vístete –se le acerca al rostro y le sonríe-

se sonroja levemente y se cubre con las manos- ¿no abrirás él otro?

–ok lo haré –suspiro y abrió con cuidado, era un paquete pequeño pero parecía delicado. Lo abrió y era una caja de color azul con letras doradas- ¿qué es?

–¡ya termina de abrirlo! –le volvió a golpear donde le pego la noche anterior-

–que eres precisa –se quejo. Abrió la caja y dentro había una cadena de oro, algo gruesa y larga. Parecía costosa la miro sorprendido era completamente de su gusto.-

–ya aquí lo tengo… lo había ocultado para que no lo encontraras –venia Kouha con un paquete y se lo entrego- ¿ya viste Judal? ¡Esta lindo verdad! –miro la caja que el tenia abierta y él aun se mantenía mirándolo al parecer no sabia que decir, quedo en blanco- ves, te dije que no sabría como reaccionar –rio-

kougyoku rio también y abrió el de Kouha era un adorno para su cabello muy bello, muy para ella, ya que le gustaba hacerse peinados distintos cada día, era perfecto para ella. –gracias Kouha –se lanza sobre el abrazándolo. A lo que Judal empuja a Kouha para que se caiga antes que ella lo logre, cayendo los dos al suelo. Él por su lado, comenzó a reír a carcajada burlándose de los dos-

–y después del diabólico soy yo… -se pone de pie ayudando a kougyoku a ponerse de pie también- al menos andan de buen humor –suspiro- ya me tenían harto con su crisis matrimonial

–¡¿matrimonio?! –dijeron a coro los dos-

–estas loco –comento Judal, yéndose a sentar al sofá-

–no vuelvas a decir eso Kouha –para ella era un tema delicado eso de el matrimonio. Sabia que alguien más

–lo sé… aun así era una crisis matrimonial… -susurra-

–Judal se puso de pie y se fue a su cuarto-

–¿se enfado? –dijo Kouha-

–no, no creo

–ire a comprar algo para que comamos… -venia colocándose una chaqueta negra, como de costumbre se veía bien, aunque se haya puesto algo súper simple, llevaba la cadena que le regalo kougyoku, ella alcanzo a notarlo por debajo de su camisa-

–uhm… ¿queda algo de ayer no? –pregunta ella mirándolos

–no, no queda –dijeron Kouha y Judal al tiempo, si el termino por servirse todo-

–cerdos –susurra ella-

paso un tiempo Kouha y Kougyoku se quedaron solos, ella no se quería vestir, se sentía feliz con la camiseta de él y no tenia planes de devolvérsela, era su nuevo pijama. Sonó la puerta, las dos se extrañaron, Judal tenia sus llaves así que no creo que tocaría la puerta.

Kouha fue a ver y se sorprendió de mala manera a ver por la mirilla, miro para atrás asustado, no sabia como reaccionaria su hermana al decirle.

–Kougyoku –le dijo bajito pero con panico, para que se acercara- es Kouen

–¡¿qué?! –ahora si que tenia miedo- ¿qué hacemos?

–no sé, pero déjamelo a mi, mándale un mensaje a Judal para… advertirle–suspiro Kouha, decidió abrir la puerta, improvisaría, sabia que kougyoku no era capaz de mentir o bueno mentir y que se le creyeran-

–¿por qué tardan tanto? –decía el hermano desde afuera, había escuchado ruido dentro-

–ya vamos –le dijo kougyoku-

–lo sentimos estábamos recién despertando –abre Kouha, haciendo como si estuviese somnoliento- kougyoku fue a cambiarse que andaba en pijama aun

–no hay problema –dice este entrando- andaba por la ciudad como te comente, y quise pasar a saludarlos y traerles unos presentes de navidad –se sentó en la barra de la cocina y miro la casa, estaba un tanto desordenada, y se notaba que habían estado comiendo en la mesa que estaba en la sala- tienen un poco… bueno no me sorprende si son ustedes dos los que viven aquí…

–¡hermano! –se acerco kougyoku, había salido bien arreglada de el baño después de ducharse, andaba con un vestido color rosa pálido y unas medias color azul oscuro, de verdad se veía muy bien-

–vaya kougyoku, no te había visto hace ya mas de medio año y te has puesto cada vez mas guapa –se sorprende Kouen, al parecer sí, por alguna razón. Pero ella se sentía de el asco generalmente, creo que eso era culpa de el mismo Judal, aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse-

–toma hermano –kougyoku se acerca y le entrega un paquete a su hermano mayor, quien le sonrío, era un reloj que ella y Kouha habían comprado juntos- es un regalo de parte de los dos –sonrió-

–gracias a ambos

–también este para Koumei –le pasa Kouha- se lo iba a entregar yo pero bueno ya que estas aquí… yo me quedare hasta que se acaben las vacaciones, no quiero dejar a nuestra bella hermana sola que tiene muchos pretendientes aquí –rio. Era obvio que se hablaba de Judal aunque ella no lo tomo como eso-

–jajaja –rio Kouen- te he dicho que concéntrate en estudiar no quiero hombres por aquí rondando… no aun al menos –se puso de pie- lo otro no trabajes tanto, note que te has comprado muchas cosas…

–si te refieres a esos muebles y consola la compre yo –dijo rápidamente Kouha, antes de que Kougyoku entrara en pánico-

la puerta comenzó a sonar, alguien golpeaba.

–¿esperan a alguien? –dice Kouen, mirando hacia la puerta-

–un amigo mío –responde Kouha otra vez, antes de que Kougyoku pudiese decir algo- lo invite a comer con nosotros ya que su familia no esta en la ciudad

–oh ya veo… y lo conociste aquí –pregunto de manera curiosa Kouen, sentía que algo se traía entre manos Kouha y quería averiguar-

–Hakuryuu me lo presento –rio, acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola, Ahí estaba de pie el pelinegro, serio con una bolsa en sus manos- pasa Judal esta mi hermano espero no te molesta –intenta mantenerse serio-

entro y saludo a Kouen dándole la mano, se presento como estudiante de economía y un pos en comercio y como el mejor estudiante de su generación. Kouen se se vio muy interesando en él luego de su presentación, quería saber más de él y se empeñaría en saberlo.

Kougyoku y Kouha se quedaron cocinando algo en la cocinar, alguna comida que a su hermano le podría gustar, Judal se quedo sentando en el sofá y Kouen en la mesa frente a la cocina mirando a Judal

–Dime algo… Judal,¿cierto?

–lo que quieras –responde este sin interés-

–¿conoces a Solomon?

No quiso sonar sorprendido ni molesto, pero su actitud cambio radicalmente al momento que Kouen menciono ese nombre. Y el lo noto, Judal coloco una sonrisa torcida y respondió

–algo… hace mucho que no sé de él –creyó entender que quería saber Kouen pero el no daría información de ningún tipo-

–ya veo –suspira- pero lo conoces ¿algún parentesco?

–es mi tío –era una pregunta que quería evitar, no quería darle una respuesta a ese hombre, pero tampoco quería causarle problemas a Kougyoku o por alguna razón la alejaran de él. Espera… ¿no quería que la alejaran de él o no quería irse de ahí? Se vio confundido dentro de sus propios pensamientos-

–ah –se vio sorprendido Kouen, era como si le hubiesen dado un dulce con esa información- y dime ¿como conociste a Hakuryuu?

Judal dudaba si responde a no, ya no tenia una sonrisa en su rostro si no que analizaba cada pregunta que el hombre le hacia y miraba como los hermanos Ren estaban apunto de quemar la cocina detrás, al parecer apropósito-

–fui el tutor de Hakuryuu en la universidad… voy un año delante de él y también de kougyoku he sido el tutor en algunas ocasiones –quiso mencionar- es una excelente alumna y le va muy bien –estaba jugando sus cartas, para evitar en algún momento que ese hombre pudiese quitarle su mayor entretención-

–así que también de kougyoku. entonces eres muy bueno, podrías trabajar para mí mas adelante –dijo mas para si mismo que para él, Judal ya estaba incomodo.

Kouha tiro agua a un salte con aceite y prendió fuego quemando la mitad de la comida, Judal se paro rápidamente y saco a kougyoku de ahí y apago lo que pudo, después de todo era su cocina aunque Kouen no lo sabia, aunque él si noto lo que hizo primero, sacar a su hermana de ahí -

–lo siento –rio Kouha, lo había hecho con intención. Kouen ya estaba mas interesado en el pelinegro de lo que Judal podría soportar sin decir algo o de lo que él al menos podía confiar-

–vamos a comer fuera –dice el peli negro, sujetando a Kougyoku de los hombros y sacándola por completo de ahí-

–me parece buena idea, de hecho los venia a invitar a eso, pero como los vi tan interesados en la cocinar no quise interrumpir –dice Kouen prácticamente burlándose de sus hermanos, tomo a Kougyoku de el brazo y la alejo de Judal, quien lo miro con cierto rencor, ella por su lado solo quería que todo esto pasara pronto- pero vamos todos incluso tú, quisiera que hiciésemos negocios luego

el día paso volando, fueron a comer a un restaurant que Judal había recomendando y se pasaron una buena tarde, Kouha evitando que Judal se enojara o se irritara por tanta pregunta que le hacia su hermano y Kougyoku que entrababa en pánico cada vez que veía irritado al pelinegro y lo pateaba por debajo de la mesa. Kouen se despidió y se fue, al parecer tenia cosas que hacer.

–cosas como ir a ver a Hakuei –bufo Kouha, relajándose después de una tarde muy estresada para los tres, ya era de noche bastante tarde y en su mayoría estaba todo cerrado-

–o mas seguro, algo se traen –rio kougyoku. Judal no comento nada el sabia cosas de Hakuei que podría comprometerla bastante, así que solo rio para él-

–casi se meten en un lio –rio el pelinegro después de bastante rato, mientras caminaban a la casa con las manos en sus bolsillos- casi quemas la cocina mocoso –le pateo el pie mientras caminaba-

–fue lo único que se me ocurrió –rio Kouha- Kougyoku no quería pero era la opción

–par de idiotas –abre la puerta de casa y se fue a la habitación de Kougyoku rápidamente parecía cansado. ¿porque? Ninguno de los dos lo sabia-

–¿me toca dormir en el sofá? –se pregunta ella para si misma

–Kougyoku –parecía serio- él de verdad se preocupa por ti, eso me deja tranquilo… pero no es alguien con quien puedas llegar a tener algo mas que eso

–lo sé –sonríe amargamente Kougyoku-

–no te enamores de alguien como él –se coloca las manos en los bolsillos y camina- dormiré en tu cuarto hoy

–te va a golpear… -ríe Kougyoku-

Kouha rio, no le agradaba el pelinegro para su hermana bueno ningún hombre en realidad, pero al menos ya no la sentía triste después de haberlos encerrado. ¿qué paso ahí? Solo ellos dos lo sabían…

Ella, se quito su abrigo y se fue a dormir al cuarto de Judal, se coloco la camiseta de él y se acostó a dormir como si fuese su propia cama.

Al día siguiente, Judal le jalo el pelo rosado que veía sobre la almohada

–ey bruja –le dice somnoliento- es extraño si no me molestas cuando duermo o no me dejas acercarme –intento abrazarla, pero la persona ahí se dio vuelta-

–así que te metes seguido en la cama de mi hermana –se giro Kouha, no estaba molesto pero hacia como sí. Por dentro quería morir de la risa, al fin se la había hecho, no era 28 de diciembre pero estaba cerca, lo tomaría como su broma de el día de los inocentes -

–¡mocoso! –despertó rápidamente. Y se paro de la cama sorprendido, mirándolo con cierto rencor. Estaba enojado- esta no es manera de despertar ¿dónde esta kougyoku?

–supongo que muy cómoda en tu cama –rio Kouha, ya no pudo aguantarse más

–mocoso… -suspiro e intento contar hasta 100, se repetía mil veces que era el hermano de la dueña de la casa para ver si podía aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo o matarlo ahí mismo. Miro la hora eran las 9am, le lanzo una almohada con toda sus fuerza y se fue a su cuarto a despertar a la chica-

–ey bruja –cuando llego ahí, la vio ahí dormida y se arrepintió de molestarla, se veía placida durmiendo en su cama, se quedo un tiempo mirándola sin pensar en nada, se le había pasado incluso el enojo con Kouha quien aun lo escuchaba reír desde la otra habitación. ¿desde cuando no quería molestarla? Hoy no tenia ganas de al menos molestarla en sueños. Hoy no sería la pesadilla como ella lo llamaba.

* * *

 **ya me costo darle un final xD T-T me costo darme un tiempo pa' escribir en la semana porque me enferme… y no quería mas computador…**

 **espero les guste! Me encanta escribir jukou 3**

 **disculpen las faltas como de costumbre, me muero de sueño en este momento!**

 **Intentare actualizar mas seguido!**

 **Chu!**

 **Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

Pasaron los siguientes días tranquilos, Judal se iba de fiesta cada tanto en los días y ella disfrutaba de los días con su hermano. Las cosas entre los tres estaban mejor. Kouha ya no molestaba tanto a Judal, aunque de todas maneras en el había encontrado el compañero ideal de bromas en general para la gente.

–¿Y bien par, que harán en año nuevo? –decía Judal. Estaba sentando en el sofá haciendo zapping al televisor, había llegado hace poco-

–no sé –responde Kougyoku- es la primera vez que estoy sola en esta fechas… digo sin mi familia en general.

–bueno es cierto, es primera vez que estamos sin Kouen –comenta Kouha quien se balanceaba en una de las sillas-

–podemos ir a ver los fuegos pirotécnicos… -comenta el pelinegro, no le emocionaba mucho la idea, pero era la primera vez pera ambos, el desde niño que iba y hasta adolescente que fue con su tíos y primo-

–¡ooh de verdad! –Kougyoku se le acerco y se sentó junto a el- ¿cómo son? ¿son lindos desde aquí? ¿muchos colores? ¿son aburridos? ¿hay mucha gente?

–calma –rio un poco Judal, Alejándola. No quería tenerla cerca si Kouha estaba mirándolo tan amenazante como lo hacía en este mismo momento-

–a mi me parece buena idea –sonríe Kouha, mientras balanceaba los pies-

* * *

Kougyoku se puso el vestido que había regalado Judal, era un vestido de color blanco invierno, parecía de alta costura, muy costoso, se sorprendió cuando lo vio ya que ese día solo abrió el paquete y no lo saco de ahí, era de encaje blanco arriba por el pecho medio traslucido, y abajo era suelto encajado a su figura, le quedaba perfecto. Se sentía avergonzada con el, se sentía extrañamente bonita, se hizo un peinado elevado con dos coletas cayendo y se maquillo para verse mejor según ella, aunque lo que mas le sorprendía era lo cómodo a pesar de todo que era el vestido .

–ya estoy lista –salió, algo tímida

Kouha y Judal se la quedaron mirando, se sorprendió al verla, claro Kouha sabia que Judal le había comprando un vestido pero no sabia CUAL vestido había comprado, así que se sorprendió de la misma manera. Judal por su parte jamás espero que se atrevería a usarlo.

–vamos –Dijo Judal, el estaba vestido con unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca traslucida, Kougyoku noto el colgante que ella le había dado, se sintió feliz por eso, y sonrió caminando detrás de el mientras salían-

–te ves muy hermosa Kougyoku –le comenta Kouha caminando a su lado- cuidado con que te miren, no dejare que nadie se te acerque –la toma de la mano y camina detrás de Judal quien iba adelante, el se había colocado un abrigo negro y su bufanda. Kouha andaba vestido de pantalones grises y una camisa negra con una chaqueta de el mismo color-

se sentía algo decepcionada, Judal no le dijo nada ni menciono nada de cómo se veía, al menos espero un 'te ves bien bruja' de su parte pero ni eso recibió –suspiro- desde cuando esperaba que el le dijera algo. camino con Kouha de la mano

llegaron a donde tenían que llegar, tomaron un taxi y se bajaron por ahí cerca y caminaron, paso la media noche y comenzó el show de fuegos pirotécnicos. Kouha y Kougyoku estaban emocionado viendo todo lo hermoso que eran. Judal parecía serio, miraba a la nada y de vez en cuando miraba si alguien estaba mirando a los hermanos Ren, o bueno a la hermana Ren.

–¡gracias! –Kougyoku se voltea y lo abraza sorprendiéndolo. Luego de unos segundos Kouha también se le lanza encima abrazándolo-

–¡arg par de mocosos no me toquen! –se quejaba intentando sacárselos de encima, pero ambos se habían sujetado a el como sanguijuelas

–sé que no te molesta que sea kougyoku quien te abrace –le susurra Kouha al oído molestando, la primera de el año-

–mocoso –le hizo una llave y lo tiro al suelo, y sin previo también lanzo a kougyoku lejos, quien callo en los brazos de alguien que iba pasando por ahí-

–no te enseñe que fueses asi con las damas, Judal

–viejo… -susurra Judal enfadado, de todas las personas de la ciudad porque justo se tenían que topar con él-

–feliz años nuevo Judal, señorita Ren… Joven –dice este mirando a Kouha-

–él es Kouha, mi hermano –dice Kougyoku, parecía feliz de topárselo y mas el había sido quien había evitado que se manchara el vestido que llevaba-

–¿y que haces aquí? ¿Porque andas solo viejo?

–no encontré a ninguna joven que me gustara tanto como la señorita Ren para salir. Imagine que la traerías aquí –le sonríe Simbad- eres predecible Judal

Kouha lo miro con rabia, el no le gustaba le daba mala espina. Pero bueno su hermana estaba feliz.

–me gustaría ir a pasear y llevarte a conocer la ciudad que dudo que conozcas mas alla –la toma de la mano y se la lleva caminando por la gente perdiéndose en el montón, sin esperar ninguna respuesta de ninguno de ellos, ella se fue muy contenta. Judal se quedo helado sin reaccionar, y Kouha no quería interrumpir a su hermana.

–¿y ahora que? –pregunta Kouha- seguro que si le decías que se veía bien no se habría ido con el tipo ese

Judar gruño un poco y hasta se lo cuestiono el hecho de no haberle dicho nada.¿ Lo que mas le irritaba de verdad era que la chica se haya ido con el viejo? Y mas encima se veía así de guapa, porque si tenia que admitir que se veía bien y era por algo que el mismo le había dado, se sentía irritado aun mas de lo normal, tenia ganas de golpear gente. Se sujeto la cadena de el cuello y tenia ganas de lanzarla, sentía que le quemaba en este momento, se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar mientras apretaba la cadena de su pecho

–ey. Estas extraño hoy –Kouha le pica la cara mientras el estaba en tu trance- ni se te ocurra lanzarla… Kougyoku tardo horas en escoger algo que podría gustarte

su mirada se poso en el joven. Como si fuese su presa, penetrante e intensa incluso Kouha se sintió incomodo con esa mirada. Suspiro y se calmo se convención a si mismo que no le importaba.

–vamos de fiesta, deben haber algunas buenas por ahí

–¿y kougyoku?

–que se la pase bien con el viejo –se puso las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar, Kouha lo siguió no tenia mejor panorama para la noche de año nuevo-

* * *

–me la pase increíble muchas gracias, fue todo tan romántico –decía Kougyoku mientras caminaba muy feliz, casi bailando de lo feliz que estaba-

–si quieres te voy a dejar… -sonrió. La miraba le parecía tierno que ella fuese tan expresiva en algunas ocasiones.

Ella se detuvo de golpe y se quedo pensando. Recordó la ultima vez que él estuvo ahí, y se sonrojo. Sabia que si ahora lo llevaba eso terminara como él quería que terminara en esa ocasión, que si no hubiese sido por Judal ella habría terminado en la cama con su profesor, y en esta ocasión ella estaba algo pasada de copas y no estaba el pelinegro para regañarla por si hacia alguna estupidez. Ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en Judal

–Le mandare un mensaje a mi hermano, quizás se fueron a juntar con nuestros amigos.. me gustaría ir con ellos –sonrió a Simbad-

–como gustes –había un cierto tono de decepción en esas palabras.

kougyoku: Kouha. ¿Dónde están?

Kouha: en una fiesta. Judal esta borracho y bueno yo también algo

Kougyoku: yo también estoy algo… ¿puedo ir donde están?

Kouha le manda la dirección: te espero

–ire a donde están ellos –sonrió- no es lejos puedo ir sola

–señorita Ren –Se le acerca tomando suavemente su mentón elevándola y besándole los labios, un beso suave- pase una velada increíble

* * *

llego al lugar donde Kouha le había dicho que estaban, estaba infectado de gente, muchos jóvenes uno que otro borracho en el suelo y muchos bailando. No era precisamente de su agrado ¿es que acaso estos dos siempre se venían a estos lugares? Vio a Kouha con tres chicas chicas en el fondo, parecía contento. De verdad que tenia atractivo para las chicas pensó y camino por ahí a ver si se podía sentar

Judal: ¿como te fue con el viejo?

¿Kouha no le había dicho que ella estaba ahí? Duh… bueno le respondió de todas maneras quería encontrarlo. No le diría que estaba ahí quería encontrarlo

Judal: ¿estas en casa ya? ¿estas bien? ¿te hizo algo? No lo llevaste a casa estando sola verdad…

Kougyoku: no, no lo lleve –reía mientras escribía el mensaje. Judal siempre se portaba extraño cuando estaba mas borracho. Y bueno ella también estaba un poco así que era aun mas gracioso-

Judal: ¿estas en casa entonces?

Kougyoku: no –le escribía mientras caminaba para ver si lo encontraba-

Judal: te veías hermosa bruja. Quería quitarte ese vestido…

Kougyoku: eres extraño cuando estas borracho –se sonrojo o era parte de el alcohol que tenia en su cuerpo el que en cualquier otro momento eso le habría enojado pero ahora, no, solo sentía sus mejillas calientes-

Judal: ¿qué hiciste con el viejo? –Kougyoku seguía buscando, miro su entorno y respondió sin mirar el teclado-

Kougyoku: cogimos bien rico

Judal: …

No, no, no, no… miro el último mensaje como demonios había escrito esto. Maldito y estúpido celular. Maldito auto corrector ¿qué hacía?. En ese mismo momento lo encontró, estaba ahí de pie mirando su celular de pie apoyando en la barra mientras miraba su celular, prácticamente en shock, necesitaba hablar con él no serviría de nada mandarle un mensaje ahora.

Juda…! -no alcanzo a terminar y un hombre la había jalado de le brazos-

–una mujer tan guapa no debería andar sola –la abrazo y la atrajo hacia él. Ella lo empujaba con toda sus fuerzas- ve bailemos un poco

–déjame en paz –lo logro empujar. Se había asustado. Miro nuevamente donde había visto a Judal y ya no estaba. ¿cómo rayo se había ido tan rápido? Miro buscando rápidamente y ver como se podía zafar de este borracho-

–vamos preciosa te la pasaras bien, bailemos un poco

de un momento a otro el tipo fue lanzado por los aires y un tipo de cabello negro comenzó a golpearlo grotescamente

–no la escuchaste, déjala en paz –tenia rabia. Lo golpeo lo suficiente. Estaba desquitando toda su rabia en ese pobre que tuvo mala suerte de encontrarse con él, le dio varios golpes más. La gente miro pero nadie se entrometió-

–ju-judal para –lo sujeto de el brazo jalándolo sacándolo de ahí rápidamente-

lo llevo a un lugar menos concurrido. A un pasillo mas oscuro donde había menos gente y lo hizo mirarla, le tomo las mejillas con ambas manos. Estaba como poseído de rabia y muy alterado.

–Judal mírame –los ojos de kougyoku estaban vidriosos. Se había asustado pero se había asustado mas con la mirada de Judal-

–tú… -la sujeto de el rostro también tal cual ella lo tenia a el. Aun estaba molesto- ¿qué hiciste qué? ¿qué te acostaste con el viejo? ¿te hizo algo?

–no-no… -el parecía angustiado en esa pregunta, podía ver miedo en sus ojos, su miraba había cambiado. Claramente estaba borracho-

–¡¿no que?! –le grito asustándola

–¡que no! ¡Escribí mal el mensaje! ¡Era comer, no coger! –tenia miedo de él. Tenia ganas de llorar solo de el miedo que tenia

El comenzó a reír como desquiciado sujetándose el abdomen, lloraba de la risa al parecer se había relajado de una completamente. Se apoyo en la pared y seguía riendo, mientras la miraba y se sacaba la lagrima de uno de sus ojos

–debí haberlo pensando antes.. –decía entre risas- estuve apunto de…

–¿de que? –Judal era extremadamente sincero cuando estaba en estas condiciones y quería saber que pensaba-

–dejar de contenerme –se lo dijo serio casi amenazante. Y luego siguió riendo. Al parecer se reía mas de si mismo-

ella se quedo paralizada ahí, mirándolo. ¿él sería capaz de hacer algo así?

–ya basta deja de reír… escribir mal porque te vi justo… –se sentía avergonzada después de todo. Noto que la mano de Judal sangraba- estas herido

–¿uh? –miro su mano, sus nudillos estaban sangrando tan fuerte había golpeado al tipo aquel. Se quedo mirando su mano y se abrió un poco la camisa con el calor que sentía en ese lugar-

–no hagas eso –ella se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba, se había estresado por toda la situación, y noto que Judal tenia el labio inferior roto. ¿es que otra chica se lo había mordido? Se molesto- ¿qué-que te paso ahí? –le toca el labio con su dedo, y la la mordió molestándola-

–no hagas eso –le responde.- y que me paso… imagínatelo –sonrió con su típica sonrisa burlesca, la tomo de la mano y camino con ella por el lugar buscando a Kouha-

Ella miro su mano, era la primera vez que el la había tomado sin jalarla sin burlarse sin nada, solo había tomado su mano y caminaba con ella

* * *

Judal estaba dormido en el sofá, era el turno de él de dormir esa noche ahí. Ya habían pasado unos días desde el incidente de año nuevo.

–estas dormido –Kouha se sentó en el suelo.

–¿qué quieres mocoso? –seguía con los ojos abiertos, en realidad no podía dormir cuando estaba en el sofá se iba a meter al cuarto de kougyoku apenas pudiese. Pero últimamente ella dejaba con llave su cuarto e irse a meter a la cama con Kouha aun no estaba dentro de sus opciones-

–no dejes que mi hermana se vaya con ese tipo –decía serio el peli rosado. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese Simbad desde que lo vio frente a frente aquella noche-

–no tengo porque meterme en lo que haga la bruja con el viejo o no

–sé que te gusta

–¿ah? –abrió los ojos- ¿me gusta que?

–kougyoku

–estas loco –cerro los ojos otra vez- eres peor que tu hermana

–te hago una apuesta –le sonríe, el abrió los ojos al escucharlo, a pesar de que estaba oscuro podía distinguir la sonrisa macabra o mas bien diabólica de el mocoso. Pero le intereso la propuesta

–te oigo. Dime –se sentó cubriéndose con la manta hasta el cuello, hacia frio ahí-

–ayuda a kougyoku con Sinbad. Si ella no te gusta no debería importarte y bueno ella estaría feliz –estaba confiando que Judal no podría con eso, por más que el dijera que sí-

–uhm… y que gano yo

–haré lo que quieras, por un tiempo –suspiro. Estaba confiado en que Judal gustaba de su hermana pero quería comprobárselo. Estaba seguro que él no podría aguantarse los celos-

–suena tentador –no tenia sonrisa en su rostro pero parecía divertido- ¿y que ganas tu?

-de los males eres el mejor mal –dice Kouha, confundiendo al hombre frente a el- así me aseguro que cuidaras de mi hermana

–Kougyoku se mete en problemas todo el tiempo… -susurro, casi dudando de la propuesta. Como si fuese difícil cuidarla. El aun no se daba cuenta que desde que la conocía la había sacado de todo los problemas en los que se metía con querer o sin querer-

–te demostrare que te gusta, y me burlare –le sonríe-

–ok, acepto. Harás todo lo que yo quiera mocoso. –le sonríe-

* * *

 **ya xD este es algo más corto que otros pos, me inspire y quería escribir… quizá sea el penúltimo capi donde salga Kouha :c con lo bien que me la paso escribiéndolo xDes todo un mocoso diabólico**

 **bueno gracias a los comentarios! :3**

 **ya estoy mejor de mi resfriado xD gracias por los animos! y mil disculpar por alguna falta de de ortografía!**

 **Chu!**

 **Ja ne!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencia: lemon :o!**

* * *

–Todos los que conozco siempre quieren algo de mi – decía Judal. Furioso. Kougyoku no entendía que estaba sucediendo que era todo esto.

–Yo-yo no te he dicho que quiero algo de ti

–Claro que si –le dice dándole la espalda y caminando alejándose de ella

–¡No! –corrió detrás de él sujetándolo de el brazo-

–¿no querías que me quedara? –le responde girándose, su mirada era fría y penetrante, la miro por el rabillo de el ojo haciéndola sentir inferior-

–pero-pero… -se sentía avergonzada, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, sus lagrimas no dejaba de salir. No quería que la dejara se sentía desesperada-

–¿no me lo estas pidiendo? –le sonríe. Girándose. Se burlaba de ella incluso en un momento así- dime ¿porque debería quedarme?

–Kougyoku se queda en silencio sujetándole el brazo. No sabia que responder pero no sabia como evitar que el se fuese. ¿por qué no quería que se fuese?

–Entonces es mejor así –se la quito de encima y continuo caminando dándole la espalda-

Volvió a correr tras él, colocándose frente a el con las manos abiertas bloqueándole el paso.

–¿ahora que? –le dijo sin interés

¿no te importa ni un poco mi persona? –le pregunta esta. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos, no sabia porque lloraba pero lo estaba haciendo- ¿no te importa lo que yo sienta por ti?

–¿Por mi? –le arqueo una ceja- ¿por qué una persona como yo debería sentir algo por ti? –se le acerco al rostro- no eres mas que una niñita mimada después de todo, engreída y desagradable que lo único que hace es meterse en problemas que no puede solucionar… ya que seguramente sus hermano hacían todo por ella

–¡¿por qué me estas haciendo esto?! –se desespero. No podía creer que él le dijera esas cosas. No podía dejar de llorar se limpiaba las lagrimas con las manos mientras esas seguían saliendo por sus ojos sin poder controlarlas

-porque…porque es lo que puedo hacer por ti… -le sonrió. Una sonrisa genuina. Dijo unas palabras que kougyoku no alcanzo a oír pero en sus labios ella logro leer un "te amo"

¡JUDAL!

El comenzó a desaparecer, como si hubiese sido una ilusión para ella. Corrió a abrazarlo quería estar segura de esas palabras pero cuando llego ya no estaba se había ido solo habías unas pequeñas has de luces blancas y negras y se quedo ahí, llorando en el suelo abrazándose a si misma, se sentía sola-

–¡BRUJA! ¡Despierta! ¿qué te pasa? –la movía de manera muy brusca-

–estas aquí… -susurra abriendo los ojos, mientras le acaricia el rostro y lo abraza por el cuello para la sorpresa de el pelinegro quien se quedo helado-

–claro que estoy aquí bruja –se la quito de encima- vine a ver porque gritabas, te escuche desde el cuarto… cuando llegue estabas llorando ¿qué soñabas?

Ella se quedo en silencio mirándolo en la oscuridad, no lo veía muy bien por la oscuridad pero de la poca luz que entraba por la ventana lograba distinguirlo, sus lagrimas aun salían por sus ojos no sabia porque no podía calmarse.

–No me dirás… entonces me voy –se ponía de pie cuando kougyoku lo sujeto de la trenza jalándole el cabello- bruja no hagas esto –se volteo sujetando su cabello –

–Si te pido que no te vayas… ¿te quedarías?

La miro arqueándole una ceja. Se sentía confundido y era de las peores sensaciones de el mundo, las que más odiaba.

–No sé que te pasa bruja –odiaba esa sensación. No sabia como reaccionar a la petición de la chica. Pero la veía ahí llorando y odiaba que fuese tan llorona.

–Tuve una pesadilla solo eso –no le soltaba la trenza-

–Y yo estaba en tu pesadilla –sonrió burlándose-

–¿c-como sabes? –se avergonzó-

gritaste mi nombre antes de despertar. Supuse que no soñabas nada bueno seguro te estaba molestando o algo –rio. Parecía divertido. Se soltó de el agarre de kougyoku se puso de pie para salir de ahí.

–¡no te vayas! –estaba asustada- no me dejes así… -se sentó en la cama intentando acercarse a él-

–no me dirás nada… solo traes problemas… - la miro por el rabillo de el ojo, lucia molesto. salió de el cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ahí se quedo ella. Esas ultimas palabras eran las mismas que le dijo en el sueño. Había sido tan real estaba con la camiseta de el durmiendo se había vuelto su camiseta favorita para dormir. Se abrazo a si misma y se quedo ahí sentada en la cama. Ya no podía dormir… mejor dicho no quería dormir.

–¿Kougyoku esta bien? –ya era de mañana. Kouha le hablaba pero ella andaba como en otro mundo –

–Kougyoku… ¿te discutiste con Judal o algo? –le vuelve a preguntar el chico. Algo más preocupado que la anterior –

Judal venia saliendo de su ducha, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Los miro y arqueo una ceja un poco confundido. Kougyoku estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina mirando su taza parecía más dormida que despierta, probablemente estaba dormida.

–¿Bruja? –se acerca el pelinegro a ella – estas dormida… si sigues así mejor ve a dormir otra vez

ella lo miro, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro estaba de verdad dormida. Había pasado una mala noche y después de aquella pesadilla ni siquiera había dormido solo lloro el resto de la noche. Tenia los ojos hinchados y los sentía pesados. Era el último dia con Kouha y tenían planeando ir de fiesta a casa de Hakuryuu pero en esas condiciones nisiqueira habría podido pasar unos minutos con Kouha sin quedarse dormida, no quería contarle nada su hermano. No. No debía, no quería preocuparlo.

Deberías seguir durmiendo kougyoku –le dice el joven. Se notaba preocupado– nosotros no tendremos problemas para comer o algo ve a descansar

No digas eso. Seguro tu quemas la cocina mocoso –se notaba molesto, pero lo decía entre risas– pero tiene razón ve a dormir –le ordeno. La jalo de el brazo para que se pusiese de pie-

Se puso de pie sin decirles nada gracias al empujo que le dio judal y se fue caminando a su cuarto. No tenia ganas de hablar ni entablar conversación alguna. Era uno de esos días donde no tenia ganas de nada y mucho menos ser molestada por el pelinegro

¿sabes que le pasa? –pregunta el pelirosado

no durmió bien –responde sin interés preparándose algo en la cocina- la escuche gritar pero no me quiso contar que le paso –bostezo en su última palabra. El tampoco había dormido después de eso. No logro pegar el ojo después de haberla ido a ver –

me debiste haber despertado… Kougyoku suele tener pesadillas que no la dejan dormir… llora mucho después de eso ¿nunca las tuvo antes? -Kouha miro hacia la habitación de su media hermana preocupado-

¿ah? –se sorprendió pero intento pasar desapercibido- No, nunca le había pasado ya de el medio año viviendo juntos. No. Nada –seguía sin interés, comiéndose una fruta. Intento prepararse algo pero le gano la pereza y decidió comerse una fruta– ¿qué tipo de pesadillas tiene?

Uhm… ella antes vivía en la calle con su madre cuando era una niña… tenía muchas pesadillas de eso cuando era niña… o bueno que la dejaran ya que su madre la dejo sola –suspiro-

Así que en la calle… -susurro para si mismo. Volvió a masticar su fruta y miro al joven- ahora entiendo porque no me quiso contar… ahora si la obligare a hablar –dejo lo que quedaba de la fruta encima-

Vamos a comer fuera Judal –Kouha tampoco se había preparado algo y tenia pereza de hacerlo también. Había notado que al peliengro lo había intentando fallando en prepararse algo lamentablemente -

Buena idea –sonrió.

* * *

—donde fueron… —Kougyoku salió de su cuarto luego de dormir un poco, o mejor dicho la mayor parte de la tarde. Quería que Judal la abrazara o que Kouha estuviese con ella ahora. Aun asi sobre todo quería que Judal estuviese. Quería que él, solo él estuviese con ella ahora. ¿tenía miedo de que se fuese? Desde cuando él se había vuelto tan importante. Tomo su celular y escribió un mensaje

Kougyoku: ¿dónde están?

Judal: vinimos a comer. Te llevo algo

Kougyoku: ven pronto

Judal: nos iríamos a casa de Hakuryuu ahora

Kougyoku: ¿te importo en algo?

No tuvo respuesta a eso. Guardo su celular y se fue a acostar en el sofá viendo un poco de televisión. Se sentía triste y no estaba segura sabia realmente porque lo estaba. Era acaso por que él no le ponía atención o porque era solo cuando él quería algo —suspiro y volvió a sacar su celular recostada. tampoco le salía visto el mensaje. Se cubrió con la frazada y se durmió en el sofá-

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndola. Era el pelinegro con un paquete de comida en su mano. La miro ahí dormida y se acerco sentándose en el suelo para quedar a su altura

–bruja –le susurra en el rostro- ya estoy aquí. No era lo que querías

abrió los ojos y lo vio a ahí. Tenia tantas ganas de verlo que se lanzo sobre el tirándolo al suelo

–estas aquí –susurra en el oído- si viniste idiota

–no me gusta esta tú deprimida –sonaba avergonzando. No era su estilo decir ese tipo de cosas, se endereza sin sacársela de encima. Se había golpeando en la cabeza y se quejaba por eso con su rostro-

–a mi tampoco me gusta…-se alejo un poco para mirarle- ¿dónde esta Kouha? - estaba literalmente sobre él, con sus piernas envolviéndolo de rodillas. Su animo había cambiado radicalmente solo al saber que el había venido-

–ya te sientes mejor al parece… –suspira, la sujeta por la espalda- sujétate de mi cuello bruja –le sonríe diciéndole al oído a lo que ella obedece sin preguntar. Se pone de pie con ella encima-

–que-que haces… -se sonroja sujetándose y cruzando sus piernas por la espalda. Quedando colgada de el- soy pesada

–seguro cerda… te usare para hacer ejercicio desde ahora –le coloca las manos en sus piernas sujetándola aun mas fuerte contra el- aunque no te dije que tipo de ejercicios –la lanza contra el sofá acostándose sobre ella- podríamos aprovechar que estamos solos

–idiota –le dice levemente sonrojada haciéndole una morisqueta e inflándole las mejillas. Estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí aunque el siempre terminaba aprovechándose de la situación-

–bruja –le susurra en sus labios a unos centímetros de ella. Sacando su lengua para besarla como a él le gustaba hacerlo. Se había vuelto una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de estar con ella, besarla.

–eres un idiota –le sonríe y le corresponde el beso acomodándose debajo del, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Jamás lo había deseado tanto como en ese momento. Le acaricio el cuello bajando por su camisa abriendo cada botón que llevaba a lo que el le sonrió de manera traviesa ayudándola a quitarse la camisa quedando con su torso descubierto-

–no te arrepentirás luego –le dice el joven. Sonriéndole- aun estas a tiempo –la sujeta fuertemente otra vez poniéndose de pie con ella. Kougyoku se aferra su cuerpo descubierto sintiendo como la piel la quemaba-

–te deseo… –le responde ella. Acercándose aun mas a el quien la sujetaba fuerte por sus piernas. El la llevo a su habitación y la lanzo a cama algo mas brusco de lo que ella podría esperarse. Imagino que el no sería suave en estas situaciones- Judal… -lo miro desde la cama. Su respiración estaba agitada sus mejillas sonrojadas, estaba excitada, se acerco a el colocándose de rodillas sobre la cama quedando a la altura de su rostro-

–así que me deseas… -se desabrocho el pantalón pero no se lo quito. Le acaricio el rostro a la joven que tenia delante de él. Su rostro le parecía tan adorable ¿adorable? Porque pensaba en adorable cuando lo que más quería en ese momento era poseerla, se frustro consigo mismo al pensar eso-

–¿Judal? –estaba confundida. Judal solo la miraba sin hacer nada.

–porque tienes que ser así –le susurra. Casi inaudible pero algo pudo oir. La tomo de los hombros y le quito la playera que llevaba dejándola solo en ropa interior, abrazándola fuertemente apoyando su cabeza en su hombro- kougyoku

-¿uh? –le acariciaba el cabello mientras lo tenia apoyado en su hombro. Sintió miedo cuando el la llamo por su nombre –

–también te deseo… pero no me pidas más que eso –el empujo acostándose sobre ella, levando una de las piernas de la joven acomodándose entre ellas-

–no quiero más –le responde ella. No era como si estuviese enamorada de el o algo o eso se intentaba convencer mientras lo miraba sobre ella. El no hacia nada solo la miraba ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

–no-no es el momento –Judal había tartamudeado al decir eso. El estaba claramente excitado pero por alguna razón no continuaba y se estaba reprimiendo bastante-

–¿qué? ¿por qué? –tenia ganas de llorar mientras lo miraba ahí- ¿no te gusto? ¿es verdad que no te gusto?

–bruja… no sé que me hiciste… -se sentó en la cama y se tomaba el cabello frustrado por todos sus pensamientos-

se sentó y lo abrazo por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por sobre sus hombros apoyándose en su hombro, a lo que el se volteo y le quito lo poco que le quedaba de ropa, bajo parando en unos de sus pechos besándolo mientras con el otra de sus manos sujetaba el, ella solo gimió fuertemente nunca había sentido algo así, a lo que el sintió cierto placer-

–Judal –le repetía gimiéndole a lo que el subió hasta su rostro, estaba agitado miro ahí la vio otra vez su rostro, cuando la miraba no podía dejar de pensar que era adorable pero ya no se detendría, se termino de quitar el pantalón y levanto una de sus piernas acomodándose aun mejor entremedio de ellas-

el bajo de nuevo por el pecho de ella besándolo, besando su abdomen pasando por sus piernas, olía ese aroma que tan loco lo volvía. Estaba disfrutando de cada parte de el cuerpo de la chica que estaba ahí, para él y ella quería que así fuese.

–no seas brusco –le dijo tímida la chica. Avergonzada llevándose las manos a sus pecho. El la miro algo sorprendido y sonrió de manera burlesca-

–me lo dices ahora bruja –le tomo ambas piernas y la acerco hacia él acomodándola- ¿tienes miedo? –inclinándose un poco sobre ella.

–si… bueno no… no sé…es que… -fue interrumpida, el la penetro interrumpiéndola haciéndola gritar y sujetarse de su pecho enterrándole las uñas, el se acomodo inclinándose hacia ella. Sintió cierto placer al hacerla gritar y continuo con sus embestidas mientras ella le respondía con uno que otro grito entre gemido-

–Judal… duele –le decía entre gemidos y lagrimas, su respiración entrecortada mientras se movía con las embestidas de el chico, que de todas maneras estaba siendo algo brusco con ella-

–ya va a pasar –le susurra en su oído para luego besarla a lo que ella le respondió de una manera tan posesiva que el mismo se sorprendió. Ella solo se dejaba llevar por el deseo que sentía por él, lo abrazo por la espalda mientras le enterraba las uñas en su espalda dejándose llevar por el placer, dejando que su cuerpo se moviera con el de él buscando su propio placer- ya no duele ¿verdad? Tu voz se oye diferente bruja –la voz de el también sonaba diferente a lo de costumbre y ella lo notaba pero no podía hablar cada vez que lo hacia el empujaba mas fuerte hasta llegar a el climax que el buscaba en ella, quien arqueo su espalda y gimió, para luego terminar el y quedarse sobre ella respirando agitado, sonriéndole-

se coloco junto a ella, ella se movió y se cubrió con la manta de la frazada de él. Se sentía avergonzada. Se había cubierto hasta la nariz y lo miraba a el ahí, quien estaba desnudo delante de ella, lo miro de pies a cabeza nunca se había dado cuenta de lo tonificado que era su cuerpo hasta que lo toco ahora.. nunca lo iba a poder mirar de la misma manera, su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos no dejaba de temblar mientras se cubría hasta la nariz con ella

–¿estas bien? –se ponía su ropa interior. Unos bóxer negros mientras se ponía de pie y miraba la hora en su celular- te traeré algo de beber aun estas temblando –rio y se fue de la habitación-

–si… -no entendía porque no podía dejar de temblar sabia que había hecho algo malo pero tenia esas mariposas en su estomago otra vez. Estaba desnuda en la cama de él estaba completamente sudada y no todo era de ella. Su cuerpo temblaba después de esa sensación que el la hizo sentir- ¡Judal!

–¿que quieres bruja? –apareció por la puerta. Andaba solo en bóxer paseándose por la casa. La miro y ella estaba llorando y riendo a la vez ¿ahora que le pasaba a la bruja se había vuelto loca? . se acerco y le paso el vaso para que se calmara-

-si –seguía riendo y temblaba. Sus lagrimas tampoco dejaban de salir. El sonrió burlándose. se acerco a ella sentándose en la cama abrazándola para la sorpresa de ella, besándole la mejilla-

–sé que era tu primera vez… -le dice al oído, abrazándola aun para que se calmara- de muchas más –se burlo. ella lo miro y se sonrojo ¿lo haría mas veces con él? ¿o se refería a otras personas? Aun sus lagrimas salían pero ya se sentía mas calmada, sentía electricidad cada vez que el la tocaba- no me molesta que estés desnuda en mi cama en realidad… pero si llegase Kouha me mata –traga saliva- literalmente.

Ella sonrió ya se sentía mejor. Vio como el busco ropa en su armario mientras ella seguía cubierta con la frazada y el vaso de leche que Judal le había traído. Se sentía un poco adolorida y no quería moverse. Miraba como el salía y entraba de el cuarto haciendo cosas que no entendía ¿desde cuando el se movía tanto? Creo que nunca lo había notado. Así era como mantenía todo en orden en casa. Rio para si misma. Si no fuese por él viviría en un desastre.

Se puso de pie cubriéndose con la frazada de el y se fue a dar una ducha. El la miro desde la sala y rio.

* * *

–¿por qué tardaron tanto? –decía Kouha mirando sospechosamente a Judal. Quien esquivaba su mirada por completo-

–estaba dormida aun… -mintió Kougyoku. Miraba a Judal para que la ayudara pero el ya estaba riendo con Hakuryuu un poco más allá- y bueno me tarde en ducharme y en saber que ponerme… pero veo que están todos listos acá… creí que irían a el restaurant de Yamu –se sorprende ella, intentando cambiar de tema. Kouha lo noto y rio. Luego hablaría con ella o con Judal.

Pasaron tranquilamente su velada, tomando una que otra cerveza entre ellos, llego Hakuei y kougyoku se alegro al no ser la única mujer ahí y poder conversar con ella.

Ya era mas de media noche, estaban ya mas borrachos de lo que quisieran pero bueno estaban en un lugar seguro. Los chicos se estaban golpeando jugando unos videos juegos mientras Hakuei reía desde atrás. Judal se puso de pie y se fue al baño a lo que ella también fue para allá siguiéndolo.

–Judal –estaba Hakuei detrás de él en el baño apoyada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. En que momento ella había entrado con el al baño, tan borracho estaba que no se había dado cuenta, se acomodo el pantalón rápidamente abrochándoselo-

–podrías tocar la puerta –responde serio. Mirándola-

–te he extrañado este tiempo… -le dice acercándose- ya no has ido a buscarme –se apoyo en su pecho dulcemente y el le acaricio el cabello-

–he estado ocupado –respondía serio. No estaba molesto solo se sentía algo incomodo, después de todo estaban en el baño-

–¿no me has extrañado? –lo mira mientras le pasa las manos por sobre el cuello. Claramente insinuándose-

–te vine a ver pero no estabas –Judal la jala de el cabello acercándola a su rostro, sonriéndole- ¿te la has pasado bien con Kouen no?

–como sabes… -se sorprendió. Le acaricio el rostro con las yema de sus dedos- sabes que tu eres el que mas me importa

–así veo

–no estés molesto –se acerca a su rostro y lo besa, un beso que el no respondió. Ella se sorprendió y lo miro- ¿qué pasa?

–estoy cansado

–también para mí –lo vuelve a besar y en esta ocasión él si le respondió jalándole el cabello para acomodarse mejor, mientras ella lo abraza aun más fuerte y mas apasionado aquel beso

Kougyoku se puso de pie, aun se sentía extraña y algo adolorida pero intentaba que no se notara. Dentro de todo también estaba algo borracha y decidió ir al baño a lavarse la cara. Kouha la miro la notaba extraña pero se quedo con su primo ahí jugando era una reunión mas intima entre ellos. No golpeo la puerta de el baño y solo entro. Los vio ahí besándose a su prima y el hombre que.. que ¿qué era para ella? El hombre que hace unas horas estaba en la cama con ella. Sintió como se le revolvió el estomago, como una montaña rusa y el alcohol en su sangre no la ayudaba. Quería llorar pero no lo haría. Hakuei se volteo y se sorprendió aferrándose a Judal.

–no-no es lo que parece… kougyoku –decía Hakuei nerviosa. Kougyoku la miraba no sabia como reaccionar-

–lo siento –susurro. Le dio una mirada a Judal y cerro la puerta. El alcohol no la dejaba pensar bien-

paso rápidamente por la sala y salió por la puerta sin abrigarse ni nada solo salió cerrando fuerte la puerta detrás de ella. Kouha y Hakuryuu la miraron pasar y se sorprendieron.

Detrás paso Judal de la misma manera tomando su chaqueta y el abrigo de ella, pero Kouha lo tomo de el brazo antes de que alcanzara a abrir la puerta

–¿qué paso? -estaba serio. Judal lo miro de la misma manera amenazante-

–Kougyoku creyó que nos estábamos besando –dijo Hakuei- no nos dejo dar una explicación

–¿qué? –Kouha miro enojado a Hakuei. No le creía lo que le decía pero ahora si estaba preocupado y quería golpear a Judal. Le quito el abrigo a de ella a Judal- déjala tranquila –lo amenazo-

* * *

bueno aquí lo dejo xD siempre termino escribiendo esto cuando estoy apunto de dormirme asi que disculpen si hay algo raro escritor por ahí! xD

Gracias por leer!

Que tengan buen día!

Y espero leer sus comentarios 3

Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Ahí estaba él, ¿lamentándose? Se sujetaba el cabello y se lo enmarañaba aun más de lo habitual, apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared y se sentía el hombre mas estúpido de el mundo. Nunca se había sentido tan mierda como persona, como se sentía ahora. Nunca le había importado que alguna mujer se enterase que andaba con otras. Pero ahora sí, le había dolido haberla visto, son ese rostro que le encantaba ¿le encantaba? Si, tenia que admitirlo, sus ojos brillantes a causa de sus lagrimas que él sabia se estaba tragando, sus mejillas sonrojada y sus labios que… que rayos… él no es alguien para ella se repetía así mismo –se dio un golpe contra la pared de el baño por quizás cuanta vez ya. Kouha lo había mirado horrible y el ni siquiera sabia lo que le había hecho a su hermana unas horas antes-

Salió de el baño, y vio que Kouha estaba en su cuarto dormido y Kougyoku estaba encerrada en el de ella. No la había visto y Kouha le había vuelvo a repetir que la dejara en paz. Incluso menciono que me largara si le iba a hacer daño… lo había considerado en algunas ocasiones pero era egoísta y estar ahí era la paz que había buscado por años en esa ciudad. Desde que sus tíos habían desaparecido. Ella era como su familia incluso el mocoso lo sentía así. fue a la sala y se sentó en el suelo… hace unas horas atrás tenia a kougyoku sobre la cama cubierta hasta la nariz mientras lo miraba. Se había sentido feliz en ese momento aunque ella no lo había notado, de ahí lo relajado…

Se puso de pie y se tiro a al sofá aun tenia el aroma de ella, el aroma que lo volvía loco, no pudo evitar recordar aquel momento sentir su piel, recordar sus gemidos y mientras ella decía su nombre, sintió como el bulto entre su entre pierna comenzó a molestarle.

–hasta así me provoca molestias la bruja –bufo y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y se sentía excitado, mirando el techo estirándolas manos en el sofá colocándolas detrás de su cabeza . Tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados. Sentimientos que no quería y quería suprimir. Era claro no podría dormir.

* * *

kougyoku se levanto. No podía dormir aun se sentía un tanto adolorida tanto físicamente como emocional, iría por un vaso de leche, estaba dormida con la camiseta de Judal no quería quitársela nunca más a pesar de todo. Se puso de pie y camino hacía la cocina, vio a Judal recostado en el sofá con las manos en la nunca. Parecía dormido. Abrió el refrigerador para sacar la leche y servirse, tomo su vaso ahí en la cocina mirando al sillón, se avergonzaba al mirarlo a pesar de todo. Tenia le vaso en la boca y seguía pesando mientras lo miraba ahí

–kougyoku… -lo escucho decir

–es-estas…despierto –susurro al vaso. Algo sorprendida. Se acerco con el bebiendo- repite que dijiste

–bruja –lo dijo en un suspiro. A lo que ella miro con mala gana. Tenia unas ganas enormes de lanzarle el vaso de leche. Pero el volvió a pronunciar unas palabras- quítame este embrujo de una vez…

–ahora entiendo –había cierto rencor en su mirada. Estaba decidida a buscar venganza. No quería ser la chica llorona y menos seguir llorando por él. Si el quería ella jugaría el mismo juego que él-

–perdóname

se sorprendió y ahí quería llorar otra vez después de las cosas que se había dicho, era un fiasco. Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa pequeña y se fue corriendo al cuarto de él, a los brazos de su hermano.

–Kouha –se subió sobre él en la cama literalmente. Sobre él, mirándolo desde arriba, lloraba y las lagrimas caían sobre el rostro de Kouha. Ya no se había contenido más-

–kougyouku… -se sorprendió a verla ahí, sobre él. Se veía tan hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos que tanto le gustaban… podía entender a Judal cuando se ponía idiota cuando la miraba, a él también le pasaba a pesar de habían sido criados como hermanos no lo eran de el todo y el siempre fue consiente de eso. No pudo evitar acariciarle el rostro secándole las lagrimas con ambas manos, ella seguía llorando sobre él

–Kouha –volvió a repetir entre lagrimas. El le sujeta el rostro. Miraba sus labios mientras ella decía su nombre. Se sentó en la cama y la abrazo atrayéndola a su pecho-

–aquí estoy –se acostó con ella abrazándola y ella lo abrazo con fuerza. Intentando quitarse esos pensamientos que había tenido y ha contenido siempre. Después de todo el no era muy diferente a Judal. Solo que el si aceptaba que amaba a kougyoku.

* * *

le dolía la cabeza. Miro le vaso sobre la mesa. Así que no había sido un sueño que ella estuvo aquí en frente. Se miro rápidamente todo su cuerpo, pensando que ella le podría haber tirado algo o hecho algo que eso al menos lo habría hecho sentir mejor, pero no fue así –suspiro y se puso de pie quería ir a seguir durmiendo en su cama. Camino hasta su cuarto y los vio ahí, a Kouha abrazando a kougyoku y ella igualmente. Le hervía la sangre al verlos. Estaba furioso pero no iba a dejar que eso le ganara, apretó sus puños y camino a la cama y se acostó junto a ella

–Judal –dijo sin voltearse. ¿Como rayos lo había reconocido si aun dormía?

–estas despierta bruja –le susurro para no despertar al mocoso

–no idiota –le jalo la trenza- ahora duerme

–me niego a dormir con el mocoso aquí –le susurra-

–¿estas celoso? –rio. No lo miraba y tampoco quería hacerlo. Tenia enormes ganas de molestarlo

–eres mía bruja –le susurro

–es mía –lo empujo Kouha de una patada tirándolo de la cama. Y estaba muy enojado con él

–ey mocoso –se levanto. Pero tenia razón de estar enojado. Y no entendía muy bien porque Kougyoku no estaba enfada con el. De hecho la vio ahí, sentada en la cama riendo, hace tiempo que no la oía y veía reír, se calmo-

–¿no buscaras pelea?

–no, no tengo ganas –le sonrió-

–yo si –se puso de pie en la cama y le tiro una almohada con todas su fuerzas-

–¡mocoso! –agarro la almohada y se la lanzo de la misma manera

Kouha se lanzo sobre el, esto ya parecía mas la lucha libre que otra cosa. Judal se lo saca de encima lanzándolo a la cama. Ella los miraba discutiendo y reía. En cualquier momento ella saldría perjudicada ahí. Judal toma a kougyoku del brazo jalándola y tirándola al suelo para poder golpear bien al mocoso sobre la cama

–ey ya cálmense. Yo solo soy mía –decía ella desde el suelo. Ambos la miraron y se miraron entre ellos, ambos, con miradas desafiantes el uno al otro. No estaban contentos pero bueno Judal era el que las llevaba de perder por claros motivos.

–bien yo gano –Kouha se cruza de brazos bajándose de un salto de la cama- ¡me daré una ducha primero que todos para celebrar mi victoria!

–¡mocoso! –intento atraparlo pero el ya había corrido. Miro su cama y se veía realmente atractiva. Estaba cansado tenia sueño no había podido descansar y ahí estaba…no, no estaba la joven se había ido en la pelea de los dos- bruja –llamo. La cama podía esperar-

–¿qué quieres? –responde de mala gana

–¿estas bien? ¿te duele algo? -la miraba desde la puerta. El no era de hacer ese tipo de preguntas ni mucho menos, pensar si había hecho sentir mal a alguien

–en que sentido… -le sonríe- si te refieres a que si me duele el cuerpo… por… por eso –se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado- si me duele… -le dio la espalda- lo demás no te interesa –su voz sonaba distante-

–uhm… bueno… ya no debería dolerte tanto después, si lo hacemos más –le arquea una ceja y sonríe divertido diciéndole descaradamente-

ella se volteo y lo miro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y enfadarse de lo avergonzada que eso la hacia sentir

–¡la-lárgate! –toma una almohada y se la lanza, alcanzando sujetarla y riendo yéndose a su habitación. Después de todo molestarla lo hacia sentir mejor pero aun así sentía culpa, camino hasta su cuarto y se lanzo a la cama, le molestaba sentirse así… de hecho sentía mas culpa al verla al rostro que cualquier otra cosa. Tenia que admitir que después de todo si se preocupaba por ella.

* * *

–no quiero irme –decía Kouha mirando sus cosas. Había pasado solo unas semanas pero se había acostumbrado a estar ahí, con ellos-

–por mi tampoco que te fueses –kougyoku lo abraza. Parecía triste

–me entretuviste –le dice Judal, cruzándose de brazos. Se sentía un poco triste, si tenia que admitirlo se sentía algo triste, ya no tendría un compañero de parrandas con quien andar por ahí-

–y tu a mi –le responde dándole una sonrisa malévola- pero no te preocupes que nos veremos pronto

–ja –toma sus bolsos y se los tira encima- ya lárgate…al fin podre dormir –se da media vuelta dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que Kouha se acerco y beso a kougyoku en los labios para la sorpresa de ella, lo miro atónita y el se mordió el labio.

–¡ya lárgate! –lo empujo cerrándole la puerta. Detrás de la puerta se escuchaba una risa y el a pesar de que nunca quería molestar a su hermana ya no había podido evitarlo más. Planeaba volver pronto y con otra actitud para con ese hombre maldito con quien vivía su hermana, pero que dentro de todo lo hacía reír-

* * *

ya habían entrado a clases, así que ya casi no se veían, Judal se la pasaba estudiando en su cuarto pronto presentaría sus exámenes y bueno pretendía seguir siendo de los mejores y graduarse con honores. Se la pasaba dando vueltas por los pasillos de la universidad hablado con uno que otra persona, y otros profesores

–¿qué tal?

Se giro, había reconocido inmediatamente la voz de aquel hombre fastidioso. Ya le faltaba poco para no tener que verlo nunca más

–hola viejo –le responde con una sonrisa- ¿qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Volviste a tu pueblo?

–Judal cuantas veces te he dicho que yo no vivo en un pueblo –reía pero se notaba molesto por el comentario-

–para mi lo es –se burlo-

–vi a tu familia

esas palabra provoco un silencio incomodo. Sinbad río para romper el hielo y bueno le causaba gracia la incomodidad de el pelinegro

–no me interesa –al fin logro decir, con mucho esfuerzo

–ya veo… -provocaba con cada palabra- y como te ha ido con la señorita Ren

–no es de tu interés –volvió a repetir. Lo miraba con cierto recelo

–eso no lo creo… -miraba por unas de las ventanas que daban al campus. Afuera pasaba Kougyoku junto con Alibaba y una chica más que al parecer se veía menor que ellos, una joven pelirroja-

Judal miro por la ventana, lucia molesto como de costumbre, últimamente no se juntaba con nadie ni veía a nadie en el campus, prefería estar solo… miraba con atención hacia fuera, le gustaba verla, no de el todo con ese rubio… pero hacia unos días que no se topaban… la calmaba verla –Suspiro-

–¿qué quieres? –lo miro, resignado-

–porque debería querer algo

–todos quieren algo de mi, de una u otra manera –volvió a suspirar-

¿quieres que lleve alguna de tus cuentas o algo así?

–no de el todo… es referente a la familia Ren… quizás te interese y mis negocios, claro está

–bien –sonrió. Si claro que le interesaba quería saber mas de Kouen, y como era que conocía a Solomon. – y ¿quieres hablar ahora?

–vayamos a beber algo mejor… -comenta Sinbad mirando por la ventana, noto que el joven ahí delante de el, estaba algo distraído

–como gustes… -le responde sin mirarlo. Sinbad se fue, Judal ni se percato que su profesor había salido de ahí, el se quedo mirando ahí, por la ventana, mirando el campus, miraba a la joven que tanto le gustaba observar, tenia que admitirlo aunque sea para sí mismo… le gustaba… no, era más que eso… la quería, pero nunca se atrevería a decírselo a ella, no quería que ella se alejara de él.

* * *

había ya pasado un mes desde que habían iniciado clases, era febrero y entre ella y Judal poco pasaban de vista, él simplemente no tenía tiempo o ella estaba muy cansada como para estar despierta cuando llegara y quería evitarlo de todas maneras. No podía quitarse de la cabeza tampoco a Kouha y su sorprendente acción, nunca pensó en Kouha de otra manera que como su hermano, amigo y…

–no… -se toco los labios, se sonrojo levemente, sentada en el sofá de la sala-

–¡bruja! -lo escucho llegar, primera vez que llegaba tan animado como para llamarla.

–Idiota… -le responde con una sonrisa. Judal le arquea una ceja algo descolocado, pero le sonrió de todas maneras-

–traje comida –levanta una bolsa de la comida china que a ambos le gustaba, y otra bolsa con unos melocotones que siempre traía- ¿te interrumpí en algo? -le sonrió travieso-

–n-no… -se sonrojo debido a sus pensamientos anteriores sobre Kouha.

–haré como que te creo… -le hizo una mueca y dejo los platos sobre la mesa pequeña. Era viernes y kougyoku había pedido el día en el trabajo para poder estudiar-

–uhm… -raspo un poco su garganta- y tú… ¿no saldrás hoy? Es viernes

–no tengo ganas… -se sentó a su lado. No, claro que no tenia ganas, quería estar con ella, casi no la había visto y desde esa ocasión que ella ni se le acercaba y él lo notaba- digamos que quiero estar…

–¿conmigo? –repite esta, inocente. En el fondo de su corazón quería escuchar eso y más que sus pensamientos fue su lengua la que lo dijo antes de decirse a si misma que no debía deciro. Judal rio, y tomo el joystick de su consola-

–con la consola de video juego –ríe. Ella tenía razón pero se apenaba de decírselo de esa manera, aunque no pareciese el jamás hablaba de sus sentimientos y odiaba hablar de ellos, era más fácil ignorarlos-

–una vez… -rio kougyoku. Sabia que el no le respondería eso, pero era casi como que le dijera que si, recordaba aquella vez borracho que le dijo que la quería tanto como a su consola-

–¿una vez que bruja? –responde cortante.

–me dijiste que me querías tanto como a tu consola… -rio. El se sonrojo algo molesto, raspo su garganta incomodo y no le respondió nada, se quedo ahí jugando, mientras ella estaba sentada a su lado burlándose de vez en cuando y riendo, hacia tiempo que no estaban ambos solos.

–¿viste a la chica de cabello rojo hoy en el campus? Era tan guapa… -le comenta ella, mientras lo miraba jugar y comía algo de las cosas que él había dejado en la mesa

–¿a Morgiana? –responde el jugando, sin mirarla solo mirando la televisión

–si, ella –se sorprendió- ¿la conoces?

–algo –pauso lo que jugaba y bebió un sorbo de su jugo- a Hakuryuu le gusta ella hace mucho y me habla demasiado de ella –rio burlándose- fuera de eso no la conozco

–¡¿qué?! ¿A Hakuryuu le gusta ella? Pe-pero –se sorprendió aun más, haciendo que Judal se atorara con el jugo que bebía por el susto.

–cuenta maas… -se le acerco, por primera vez hace mas de un mes, la miro, le gustaba tanto esos ojos que ahora brillaban por emoción ¿le mocionaba escuchar las desaventuras románticas de Hakuryuu? Si será inocente. Rio a causa de su pensamiento-

–déjame seguir jugando bruja –le decía entre risas y lo atorado que estaba con el jugo, empujándola solo un poco- y sobre eso… bueno no conozco a la tal Morgiana pero seguro no le corresponde… o quizás

–¡quizás si! –se emociono- le preguntare la próxima vez que la vea

–esos temas te emocionan… -le dice con cierto desagrado, prestándole atención nuevamente a la televisión- seguro que a ella le gustan los tipos como Alibaba

–el amor me emociona –ríe- Alibaba es un buen chico, tampoco sería malo… pero yo sería de el team haku, es mi primo después de todo

–team haku –rio Judal a carcajadas mientras jugaba- ok, ok.. yo también seré de ese team –no podía parar de reír, y ella estaba feliz de verlo y sobre todo escucharlo reir, kougyoku le tomo el rostro en un descuido de él y le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios, a lo que el respondió dulcemente también acariciándole el rostro, sorprendido-

–ahora sigue jugando –estaba levemente sonrojada, tomo uno de sus libros y se cubrió el rostro ignorando al pelinegro por completo, quien aun la miraba con ganas de más… pero se contuvo y continuo jugando, de vez en cuando ella le preguntaba algunas cosas y el respondía sobre lo que leía-

se hizo de madrugada y ella se quedo dormida ahí en el sofá con el libro en su regazo, Judal apago la consola y recogió las cosas que habían dejado encima. Desde la cocina la observaba, extrañaba sus labios, sus caricias, su cuerpo; pero desde que había ocurrido el incidente con Hakuei que no se atrevía a tocarla, sentía que su piel quemaba cada vez que la tenía cerca, después de haber tenido sexo con ella, se sentía como un estúpido adolecente –suspiro– ya no quería a ninguna otra, solo ella le hacia tener esas sensaciones de estúpido otra vez.

–bruja –se le acerco- sujétate… te llevare a la cama

–si –le responde ella entre dormida, el se agacha pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y ella se sostiene de su cuello abrazándolo dulcemente

–estas pesada bruja –se burla

–así haces ejercicio –se queja entre sueños, el la llevo a su cama y la dejo ahí soltándola bruscamente-

–¡JUDAL! –se quejo ella, pero él ya había salido riendo-

.-.-.-.-.-.

paso una semana más, el clima estaba mucho mas frio y algo de nieve estaba cayendo ya. Judal andaba por la calle comercial sin saber porque, simplemente caminando sin pensar en nada termino en esa calle, cuando en realidad odiaba ir de compras.

–aah… -se quejo, acomodándose aun mas la bufanda en la cara, le quemaba la piel el frio y sentía su nariz roja y demasiado fría- ¿por qué vine aquí? Que te pasa Judal… –se decía así mismo revolviéndose el cabello frustrado- ¿cómo es que termine aquí? –miraba una vitrina, habían unos chocolates, a el personalmente no le agradaba el chocolate- ni siquiera me gusta… solo el que prepara ella… y para pasar el frio es excelente –se calentaba las manos moviéndolas- quizás… -volvió a mirar la vitrina y decidió entrar-

–¿Kougyoku hoy trabaja?

Era una voz familiar. Una voz que detestaba detrás de él, bueno en realidad el detestaba a la gran mayoría de personas que conocía.

–mocoso –se giro sonriéndole de mala manera-

–hola, tanto tiempo –le sonríe burlándose, el también traía un paquete blanco también en sus manos- ¿son para kougyoku?

–no molestes –se sonroja, pagándole a la cajera y tomando la bolsa rápidamente- ¿qué haces aquí?

–ooh… es que no les dije… -miro al cielo, mientras caminaba con Judal a su lado. Ambos estaban igual de abrigados, con la única diferencia que Kouha llevaba un gorro blanco en su cabeza-

–¿decirme que? –no le gustaban las sorpresas, así que le arqueo una ceja

–que me cambié de universidad, ahora iré a la misma que ustedes, lo hice ahora en el cambio de semestre –le sonríe con satisfacción, sabia lo que provocaría eso en él

¡¿qué?!, se lo quedo mirando sorprendido, no supo que decirle y eso era algo raro en él, entre Kouha y él, la bruja siempre lo iba a preferir a el, no le gustaba sentir esta inseguridad.

–te quedaste mudo…

–no vivirás con nosotros –responde, frio cortante, mirándolo con odio- no dormiré en el sofá otra vez

–pensaba en que podríamos mudarnos a el piso siguiente que es más grande, hable con la dueña y dijo que podría ser… no quiero estar solo aquí.. –miraba al cielo ignorándolo- no creo que kougyoku se queje si es la misma ubicación… al comienzo ella quería ese –rio-

¡¿QUÉ?!, Otra vez se había quedado sin palabras. Este mocoso tenía una facilidad para dejarlo sin palabra, se sorprendía que él tuviese todo solucionado ya desde antes, era el generalmente el que hacia esos tipos de cosas-

–¿le dijiste a ella? ¿hablaste con la señora que es dueña? –al fin logro decir

–a kougyoku no uhm… -se puso el dedo en la mejilla- a la señora si, me dijo que aun esta disponible ese lugar

–¿los papeles? –eran ese tipo de cosas las que mas le importaban- los cambios, los documentos… ¿el valor?

–dijo que hablaríamos de eso, imagine que tu podrías encargarte de eso ¿no? Kouen te quiere para él por eso –esas últimas palabras tenia malicia, el mocoso este no había cambiado en nada aun era un mocoso diabólico-

–lo sé –suspiro- si la bruja esta de acuerdo por mi no es problema… el pago será de a tres

–bien –sonrió, miro al fondo vio a Hakuryuu escondido detrás de un árbol- ¿ese... es Hakuryuu?

–cierto… ¿que estará haciendo?–sonrió. Ya cambiando de tema- oh ya veo… -observo mejor la situación, Hakuryuu estaba oculto, unos metros más allá iba la chica pelirroja, Morgiana caminando, muy guapa, tenia que admitirlo- así que al fin se atreverá

–le gusta ella, es muy bella… -se sonrojo levemente, seguían caminando hasta quedar detrás de Hakuryuu-

–¡ey! –le coloca la mano en el hombro, Hakuryuu dio un salto de el susto que eso le provoco y lo miro con un rostro pálido- no te asustes tanto –rio Judal- no es como si te fuésemos a hacer algo

–¿te ayudamos casanova? –rie Kouha. Aceptar la ayuda de estos dos era la peor idea que podría tener Hakuryuu, pero bueno él aun no era consiente de eso-

–bien –responde este sonriéndoles algo nervioso, sabia que aunque les dijese que no, ellos lo haría de igual manera-

continuará...

* * *

 **ya hasta aquí lo dejo… he estado un poco desanimada al escribir por un comentario :c pero bueno… al fin lo termine… generalmente actualizo más seguido…**

 **disculpen la demora**

 **MikotoRen: no te preocupes que Kougyoku tendrá su venganza xD y muchas gracias por leer y que te haya gustado 3 me emocione mucho**

 **Le respondo a ella porque no puedo contactarme por no tener cuenta xD**

 **Me encanta platicar con ustedes gracias!**

 **Espero les guste y de antemano pido disculpa por las falta de ortografía y uno que otro error por ahí, siempre se me ocurre la brillante idea de escribir horas antes de dormir xD**

 **Saludos!**

 **Ja ne!**


	14. Chapter 14

Bien bien bien… y ¿cuál es el plan? –decía Judal, mirando como Hakuryuu intentaba acercarse pero no se animaba- deberías ir y hablarle –se cruzaba de brazos mientras se quejaba por el frio, estaba helando fuera-

–es que esa mujer no tiene frio –le dijo Kouha temblando también, dándose calor con sus brazos-

–no es tan fácil –suspira Hakuryuu- ella siempre habla de Alibaba…

–pero bueno si no le dices algo jamás sabrás… -le vuelve a decir Judal, saltando para entrar en calor- si no vas tu, ire a hablar yo –le sonríe-

–¡¿qué?! –se asusto el peliazul, eso sería lo peor que podría pasarle-

–bueno ya no lo hiciste… -miraba Kouha con su mano en su frente, haciendo como si mirara a los lejos- se fue

–… -Judal golpeo al pelirosado, molesto por no decirles antes-

–ooh…

–¿va a la universidad? –pregunta Kouha-

–no ella… -se sonrojo- aun va a la escuela

–las prohibidas –dicen Judal y Kouha al tiempo, asintiendo con los brazos cruzados-

–Alibaba y tú tendrán problemas –rio Judal- pero bueno… -comenzó a caminar con las manos en el bolsillo y en otra llevaba el paquete que había comprado-

–¿dónde vamos? –comentan Hakuryuu y Kouha siguiéndolo-

–iré a beber algo al restaurant de Yamu… -sonaba avergonzado, ya que su plan era otro-

–ahí es donde trabaja kougyoku –dice Hakuryuu- me parece buena idea, te sigo

–lo hacías de todas maneras

–así que al fin sabré donde trabaja –sonríe siguiéndolos-

* * *

–ey bruja –entra Judal, seguido por Hakuryuu y para su sorpresa su hermano Kouha-

–h-hola –les responde nerviosa, hacia tiempo que Judal no venia a buscarla y menos que su hermano estuviese detrás de el-

–paso un poco de tiempo –sonríe Kouha, al parecer estaba muy tranquilo, pero ella se sentía incomoda-

–y… que… ¿qué hacen aquí? –al fin logro decir la chica, se sentía nerviosa, Judal lo noto y la aleja un poco haciendo que los demás vayan a sentarse-

–¿qué pasa? –le dice susurrándole al oído-

–na-nada… -le responde, se sentía como una tonta por ponerse nerviosa con Kouha-

–mi plan era venir a esperarte aquí mientras terminabas tu turno… -miro hacia la mesa, no quería dirigirle la mirada a ella-

–¿querías estar a solo? –le da una sonrisa picara, el no le respondió pero noto su nerviosismo-

ella se sonrojo y le sonrió, no esperaba esa reacción, hacia tiempo que él no venia a buscarla, había evitado los turnos largos pero ya era tiempo que le tocara alguno, sentía como si de verdad a él le importaba, y por alguna razón el estaba siendo bueno…si, debía ser la culpa… después de todo tenia conciencia, ese pensamiento le provoco un cierto ataque de risa que hizo que Judal la mirara con una mueca.

¿de que ríes? –la mira malhumorado-

nada, nada –volvió reír- eres adorable

soy muchas cosas, pero adorable no… -le sonrió de manera perversa, inclinándose a su rostro-

–a veces entonces –le dio la espalda a recoger unas bandejas antes de que Yamu la regañara-

–¿qué harás el domingo?

–¿ah? Pues es 14 de febrero… el pro… -se interrumpió- Sinbad me invito a salir –le sonrió- me lo encontré antes de salir hoy y me pregunto si quería pasármelo con él… me hizo muy feliz

–aah el viejo –sonó algo decepcionado y malhumorado- de ahí el bueno humor bruja –sonrió, parecía molesto pero no quería demuéstraselo- te estaremos esperando con los chicos –le dio la espalda y se fue a sentar con ellos-

* * *

bueno este piso tiene 3 cuartos… ¿tenían que cambiarse hoy domingo? –decía la chica, con un pañuelo en la cabeza cargando la consola de Judal- ¡tengo una cita! –le gritaba a los chicos que iban subiendo la escalera-

–no tardaremos tanto bruja y cuida eso que tienes en tus manos… -le apunta lo que lleva en sus manos mientras el cargaba unas cosas más- nunca imagine que tendrías tantas cosas

–ni yo… -decía Kouha- y ¿tendrás una cita con Sinbad? –le sonreía-

–¡si! –le dio una sonrisa- pero… quería arreglarme y ¡verme bonita! Pero al idiota de ¡Judal se le ocurrió que hoy nos cambiáramos!

–¡no iba a dormir en el sofá otra vez! –le grito desde arriba, ya no se veía-

–¿estas feliz kougyoku? –le pregunta Kouha, serio, se notaba que su pregunta iba enserio- ¿qué es lo que pasa entre tú y Judal?

–ahora si estoy muy feliz…tengo una cita con Sinbad… tengo a mi hermano aquí conmigo y… –lo abraza, casi tirando la consola de Judal los dos entraron en pánico-

–¿y? –buscaba algo más, quitándole la consola de las manos para evitar un accidente- ¿Judal tiene algo que ver?

–él… -susurro avergonzada, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos- él… eslomasimportantequeheconodidoaqui… -dijo rápidamente casi inentendible, mas cubriéndose la boca al momento de decirlo-

–¡¿qué?! –rio no había entendido nada-

–ya lo dije –le hizo un puchero y subio las escaleras rapidamente, no quería decirlo otra vez, no iba a aceptar esos sentimientos-

– ja –sonrio, mirando como se había ido y había tomando otras cosas más para subir-

–¡me voy! –grito cerrando la puerta, iba tarde y Judal rio cuando se fue-

–¿dejaras asi tal cual? –comenzó Kouha, parecía desanimado y cansado lo cual tenia motivos para estarlo-

–¿a que te refieres mocoso? –estaba ordenando las cosas-

–no la seguirás… -lo miraba estaba confundido, ¿Judal era quien ordenaba toda la casa siempre? Ahora entiendo porque dejo que viviera con ella, vivir con el era como vivir con una ama de casa. rio a causa de sus pensamientos-

–en un rato más

–¿si la seguirás? –se sorprendió

–claro… ¿no apostaste conmigo que haría que ella pudiese estar con el?

–cierto… -lo había olvidado, tuvo un poco de miedo. El no quería que su hermana estuviese con nadie más, pero si no era con él, quería que fuese Judal.-

* * *

–¿dónde quieres ir? –le pregunta Sinbad caminando junto a ella, el le había regalado un ramo de flores y un brazalete que ya llevaba puesto, muy feliz-

–oh… no tengo idea –río- no conozco mucho la ciudad… Judal me ha llevado a algunos sitios pero eso…

–¿así que sales seguido con Judal?

–ah… -se puso el dedo en el mentón pensando- si, en realidad sí… salgo bastante con él cuando podemos

el comenzó a reír y la tomo de la mano caminando con ella, miro su mano y luego lo miro a el, se sentía avergonzada. Cuando Judal la llevaba de la mano… ¿qué sentía? Uhm… tendría que comprobarlo luego…

–y dime, ya que te gusta tanto hablar de él... ¿qué es lo haces con Judal cuando sales?

–ah… -se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta que siempre de una u otra manera terminaba hablando de el- lo siento –se sonrojo-

* * *

–¿y dónde crees que fueron? –comento Kouha, mas abrigado que nunca, estaba helando y aun asi estaba lleno de gente por las calles.

–a los campos elíseos… -responde frio, mirando hacia delante-

–¿porque tan seguro? quita esa cara de serio –le pica la cara- me asusta

–porque quería llevarla ahí cuando salimos la otra vez y se perdió –le sujeto el dedo y se lo doblo- y bueno es un lugar que a ella le gustaría

–que considerado –rio, se sujetaba el dedo por que le había dolido-

–curiosamente, si

* * *

–¡oh la última vez que estuve aquí no vi nada! –se asombro caminando por el parque-

–viniste con Judal –rio- seguro se fue con otra y te quedaste sola ¿no?

Sintió como una punzada en el corazón, algo de razón tenía y le dolía, en ese momento se sentía incomoda, ¿cómo era que Sinbad y Judal se conocían tanto?

–tuve razón –sonaba algo triste, no era como si quisiera tener razón o bueno sabia que la tenia al momento de decirlo

–algo así… -sonaba desanimada, abrazo el ramo de flores que tenia en sus brazos y olio las flores, era difícil encontrar flores con ese clima pero aun así el había conseguido una para ella-

–recuerdas que te dije que no había que enamorarse de alguien como él, no se toma nada en serio –sonrió-

Kougyoku lo miro, Judal le había dicho lo mismo sobre él.

–¿y-y tú si? -comento nerviosa-

–ya pase por eso –le acaricio el rostro- yo ahora busco algo serio

* * *

–ves te dije que ahí estaban… -los veía a los lejos, no muy bien pero a ella podría reconocerla donde fuese-

–uhm… muy amorosos –mira en esa dirección y luego mira a Judal, quien todo el día había estado de mal humor

–las cosas van bien… -sonaba enojado- volvamos a casa –se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar-

–si la quieres díselo –le comenta Kouha caminando detrás de el- ella no te rechazara si no se ira de verdad con él…

–¿qué dices? –se giro molesto- ¿crees que me podría llegar a gustar alguien como ella? –estaba enojado- te he dicho que no…

–si es de tu gusto –le interrumpió- no te tomarías tantas molestias si no fuese así

–mocoso… no te metas conmigo –se le acerco con intenciones claras de provocar alguna pelea-

–y esto lo dice todo… -se coloco las manos al bolsillo y siguió caminando, Judal se quedo de pie mirando el suelo-

* * *

–muchas gracias por el día de hoy… -le sonreía- y gracias por las flores…

–no es de que –le toma la mano y se la besa- espero ese idiota no te este haciendo nada

–el es bueno conmigo –seguía con una sonrisa, la había dejado en la puerta debajo de su departamento- gracias por todo

–cuando quieras preciosa –le beso la frente y se alejo caminando despidiéndose con la mano-

ella se quedo ahí de pie mirando como se alejaba, suspiro y miro hacia arriba el cual ahora era su nuevo piso donde vivirían

–debe estar todo hecho un desastre –suspiro, dio media vuelta e iba entrar por la puerta, unas manos frías se apoyaron en sus hombros, era el aroma de él-

–así que te dio flores… buena jugada –rio detrás de ella, le tomo la muñeca y le vio el brazalete nuevo- y también esto… muy cuidadoso ¿no ha querido conocer a tu hermano?

–¿ah? –se iba a girar pero Judal se lo impidió, la sujeto fuertemente por los hombros, estaba helando mas que nunca y aun así se quedaron en la entrada-

–¿no pregunto nada de Kouen? –se aclaro la garganta- ¿te beso?

–si y no… solo me hablo de ti –giro un poco su cabeza e intentaba mirarlo como podía-

–algo malo seguro –rio- así que si…

–si –rio nerviosa

–bruja –la giro para que lo mirara-

–dime –tenia el ramo de flores que se interponía entre ambos-

–esta nevando –le toma sutilmente el mentón y le levanta la vista-

–¡cierto!¡ Nunca lo había visto! –camino por delante de el y estiro una de sus manos hacia arriba

–tuviste suerte bruja, hacia tiempo que no nevaba –la toma de la mano y entra. Ella miro su mano, la comodidad y seguridad que tenia cuando el lo hacia no tenia comparación, confiaba ciegamente en Judal, la podría llevar al mismo infierno y ahí ella lo seguiría.

–Judal… necesito decirte algo –lo detuvo, la respiración de Judal la sintió extraña algo cansada-

–dime bruja, ¿qué quieres? –se detuvo, intentaba sonar bien, aunque en realidad se sentía cansado-

Kougyoku se le acerco y le acaricio el rostro con su mano libre, corriendo sutilmente los cabello de su frente y bajando por su mejilla, tenia temperatura y estaba sudando

–vamos para arriba –le dijo esta, dejo las flores en la escalera y lo sujeto con ambas manos-

–que ibas a decirme –le comenta sujetándole las manos-

–no importa eso ahora…

–a mi me importa –camino junto con ella subiendo las escaleras, ya no eran dos piso al subir si no que eran tres-

–luego te dire, ¿vale? Ahora vamos a recostarnos

habían llegado, Kouha estaba viendo televisión, después de esa discusión el se había venido solo a casa, Judal se fue a su cuarto y se lanzo a la cama así tal cual.

–Kouha, ¿tenemos algo para el resfrió o algo así? –lo miro-

–no vi nada ¿qué paso?

–Judal tiene fiebre, le hare una sopa y eso…

Kouha la ayudo, ordenaron algo y el se fue a dormir, después de todo el tampoco tenia mucho animo

Ella preparan un plato y lo llevo al nuevo cuarto de Judal, aun estaba todo desordenado, y ahí lo vip, sobre la cama tal como se había quedado hace un rato, dejo el plato sobre un escritorio y se acerco

–Judal… ¿estas bien?

–claro –se sienta y se quita el abrigo- hace calor aquí

–tienes fiebre, te traje algo para que comieses… -se pone de pie- buscare algo de tu ropa para que te cambies

–Kougyoku

era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, si tenia que tener mucha fiebre para que eso pasara, se sorprendió y lo miro con cierto miedo, solo en sus sueños el la llamaba así

–quítate esa ropa –dice ella, sin mirarlo mientras buscaba en unas cajas algo para pasarle

–que directa –sonríe, se quito la camiseta y los pantalones antes que ella se voltea para verlo ahí solo en bóxer, uno bóxer negros, de pie frente a ella, se sonrojo no lo veía así desde aquella vez, recordó su primera vez con el hombre que tenia delante de ella enfermo y todo le parecía atractivo tal cual.

–no seas tonto –rio, intentando evitar mirarlo, después de todo era mujer y ganas tenias después de aquella ocasión más si se le presentaba así tal cual-

–tienes ganas –se le acerca y le coloca la mano detrás de la nuca sujetándola de el cabello-

–y tu tienes que descansar –le coloca una camiseta negra por sobre la cabeza- pasa los brazos ahora –le ordeno-

–que mandona –sonó divertido y le obedeció- aun así asumiré tu silencio como un sí, solo dime cuando quieras –le susurra-

–come esto –se había sonrojado, si en total no podía negarlo que le tenia ganas-

–gracias bruja –tomo el plato-

–me había sorprendido que no te enfermaras antes –sonaba divertida en su comentario, le estaba peinado el cabello mientras el comía algo- te dejaste el lio en el cabello

–y tu eres la mujer de hierro… no te pasa nada –cerro un ojo al sentir un tirón de cabello, la intención era buena pero ella era pésima peluquera-

–lo siento –se disculpo un par de veces por los tirones- Kouha andaba extraño hoy también…

–el mocoso –comió otro poco- andaba extraño… discutimos un poco o algo así

–problemas en el paraíso –rio a mas no poder imaginando discutiendo y no peleando a golpes como de costumbre-

–si te has puesto odiosa –le quito su trenza indignado. Recién se había percatado que todo su mal humor de el día se había ido con solo esta conversación- te hace mal juntarte con Sinbad –le hace una mueca sacándole la lengua en modo de burla-

–aprendí del mejor –le infla las mejillas-

–el mejor soy yo –le apretó las mejillas y la beso suavemente en sus labios, mas bien solo fue un roce entre ellos, pero suficiente para encender las mejillas de ella-

–idiota –se cubrió el rostro con manos, una parte de ella se odiaba por siempre dejarse llevar por él, pero tenia que admitir que le gustaba. Lo vio levantarse y yendo a buscar algo un paquete blanco-

–te había comprado esto… -un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro al momento de pasárselo-

–¿ah? –lo miro sin recibir el paquete, era de verdad una sorpresa para ella- ¿por?

–¡solo tómalo y ya! –se lo dejo encima, ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, mientras el volvió a recostarse-

–chocolate –sentía sus mejillas aun mas rojas que antes, lo miro y le sonrió- gracias –sonaba tímida-

–tonta –rio y cerro los ojos-

paso el rato y antes de que Judal pudiese quedarse dormido se durmió ella a su lado, el se levanto y cerro la puerta, le quito un poco de ropa cubriéndola con la manta recostándose a su lado y acomodándose-

–Sinbad puede hacer lo que quiera… pero al final de el día tu estas conmigo –se le acerco al rostro susurrándole- te quiero kougyoku…

continuara…

* * *

 **ya… tuve tiempo de escribir este porque me enferme xD ;_;**

 **si, si otra vez… creo que jamás me mejore y me mandaron de el trabajo a casa por molestarlos con mi tos xD y ahora estoy en cama con 5 días de licencia asi que esta semana seguro las molestare con actualizaciones :3**

 **gracias por los comentarios 3 me animan a seguir**

 **kou-kou: si ya vendrán mas cositas en la historia! Kouen tiene que tener mas protagonismo xD y Sinbad quitarle esa seguridad que siente él por ella xD**

 **y Kouha en su amor/hermano intentando que no se maten entre ellos xD**

 **gracias :3**

 **espero estén bien!**

 **disculpen las faltas de ortografía y cosas mal escritas... pero como de costumbre escribo a las 2am xD**

 **Ja ne!**


	15. Chapter 15

–soñé algo extraño… soñé que me… -estaba despertando refregando uno de sus ojos, vio a Judal a su lado, no le importaba ya verlo ahí, lo que si le importo al momento de mirar bien donde estaba era que, no era su cuarto no era su habitación no era un lugar que conociera siquiera, se asusto. Miro a Judal y dudo si despertarlo, se veía plácidamente dormido, con su boca un poco abierta respirando suavemente, le puso la mano en la frente y noto que aun tenia algo de temperatura –suspiro- se miro a si misma y solo estaba en playera y ropa interior, se sonrojo. Tenia ganas enorme de golpearlo, pero se contuvo confiaba que el jamás le haría algo sin su consentimiento o eso esperaba –trago saliva- Judal… -susurro-

–Judal… -le volvió a susurra, el levanto su brazo y la lanzo a la cama otra vez, lo miro y le dio una sonrisa tierna-

–no molestes bruja –le dijo con los ojos cerrados-

–¿dónde estamos?

–no recuerdas que nos cambiamos de casa burra –abrió los ojos y le sonrió en modo de burla, se notaba cansado tenia ojeras bajo sus ojos.

–Cierto… Kouha esta… -fue interrumpida por los cálidos labios de Judal, quien se acomodo sobre ella para besarla a lo que ella le correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello, un beso largo y apasionado. A pesar de su malestar, le acariciaba el muslo de la chica hasta llegar a sentir la braga y ahí se detuvo, su piel suave realmente le gustaba-

–si, Kouha esta en el otro cuarto… -le sonrió, solo se había alejado unos centímetros de sus labios, la miraba con esos ojos, esos ojos que la volvía loca con solo mirarla, sobre todo cuando sabia que solo la miraban a ella, quisiera tanto que solo la miraran a ella-

–debo levantarme… -aunque en el fondo no quería, quería quedarse ahí en los cómodos brazos de Judal, sintiendo su respiración tan cerca como lo tenia, mirándolo al rostro que tanto le gustaba, sin pensarlo ella ya le estaba acariciando el rostro con la yema de sus dedos pasándole los dedos por los ojos quien solo los cerro y le dio una sonrisa, disfrutaba el momento como ella no tenia idea-

–Bruja… -la beso otra vez. Un beso corto y suave. Se puso de pie de un salto y fue por su ropa, estaba toda revuelta pues kougyoku había revuelto casi todas sus cosas en la noche anterior- ¿qué hiciste? –le dice enojado- ¡no sé donde esta nada ahora!

–¡no sé lo que hice, me tenias nerviosa ahí desnudo detrás de mi! –se sonrojo poniéndose de pie, tenia ganas de reír pero era la verdad-

–ajá así que si estabas nerviosa –le dio una sonrisa perversa, girándose con unas camisetas en la mano que era lo único que había encontrado-

–y tu sigues enfermo, así que no busques nada más –se cubrió la boca intentando que no se notara que quería reír, iba a salir de el cuarto pero Judal la tomo de la cintura por la espalda, ocultando su rostro en su hombro-

–me siento mal –le dice apenas entendible. Como un niño enfermo-

–estas enfermo, que quieres –estaba nerviosa, sentía sus manos sobre su cintura apretándola-

–cuídenme –levanto su rostro, como un niño mimado y consentido-

–Kouha tiene que ir…

–no tengo que ir la primera semana, hago papeleo –abrió la puerta mirándolos parecía un poco molesto pero sonrió, miro a Judal con una de sus miradas asesinas-

–n-no… no es… -Kougyoku estaba nerviosa, no imagino que su hermano abriría la puerta así como así- este idiota no encontraba su ropa… y mas encima enfermo

–aja, aja –cruzo sus brazos, riendo por las mil excusas que ponía su hermana- si Kouen o Koumei te viesen Judal, estaría muerto –sonrió inocente-

–y yo con un futuro marido –dijo amargamente kougyoku, soltándose de el agarre de Judal y yéndose a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de portazo-

–uhm… -miro con sus profundos ojos rojos la puerta, se notaba serio- ¿qué se puede hacer sobre eso?

–convencer a Kouen es imposible –camino a la cocina, este piso era mucho mas grande que el anterior así que los pocos muebles que tenían hacia ver todo mucho mas grande, solo tenia una mesa pequeña un sofá y un mueble de el televisor. La cocina era mas grande también de tipo americana, de concepto abierto en el mesón de la cocina ahora caían 3 personas y no 2-

–¿quieres algo Judal? Te ves algo pálido y ojeroso –lo miro desde la cocina, colocando el hervidor y sacando unos huevos que era lo único que tenían para comer- necesitamos ir de compras… -susurra para si mismo mirando lo que tenia en su mano-

–lo que sea… -camino para sentarse en la mesón de la cocina, él solo con camiseta y bóxer, al final no se había podido vestir. No quería ayudarlo a cocinar nada, pues el mocoso podría quemar la cocina si lo hacia-

–un buen plan… -rio, se sentía de mejor animo, aunque con un sabor amargo por que Kougyoku se sintiera triste-

–cuéntame más –le dijo luego de un rato cuando ya tenia una taza en sus manos- ¿por qué tiene que casarse?

–es una promesa que le hizo a Kouen cuando la trajeron a vivir con nosotros… que quería serle útil de algo a la familia y si su boda podría servir de algo ella aceptaría… cuando se vino acá a estudiar a cambio de eso nuestro hermano la dejo venir, mientras se dedicara a estudiar –rio- pero no creo que tu la dejes estudiar mucho

–¿que crees que soy?

–un maniaco sexual –le dice bebiendo un sorbo de tu taza-

–igual que tú

–…

los dos riendo al cabo de unos segundos, y comieron algo, después de todo no se llevaban mal pero tenían un humor particular ambos.

–Koen… ese tipo quiere que le revise unas cuentas… -bebe otro sorbo- podría saber quien pretende a la bruja con eso –susurra, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que Kouha la escuchara-

–¿podrías? Aunque es Koumei el que se encarga de todas esas cosas

–aceptare su oferta… -se quedo mirando su taza, él nunca hacia nada por nadie pero por ella, estaba dispuesto hacer algo que no le interesaba-

–ella esta dispuesta a aceptar a costa de todo lo que Kouen le dice… con sus condiciones

–uhm… veré que hago o que puedo hacer… -suspira-

–tantas molestias que te tomas por alguien, no imagine que fueses así –se burlo, el pelinegro no tenia ganas de discutir le dolía la cabeza y en verdad se sentía mal-

–la quiero… -le dijo, en seco. Kouha lo miro sorprendido, con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- y no quiero que se encierre en su cuarto a llorar otra vez…

–¿no estas bromeando verdad? –comenzó a reír-

–¡¿tengo cara de estar bromeando mocoso?!

–sssh… que te escuchara… -le hace señas con las manos- yo también la quiero… -le sonríe-

–¿ah? –lo miro confundido-

–pero… ella me ve como su hermano… y en teoría yo también… solo que no quisiera verla con nadie –miraba hacia donde estaban los cuartos-

–entonces –le arqueo una ceja-

–tienes dos problemas…

–¿qué dices? –seguía tan confundido como al comienzo y el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar ni procesar todo bien-

–Sinbad… y que ella te crea –rio cubriéndose la boca, intentaba no burlarse- pero tus días de casanova te jugaran en contra

–Sinbad… -dijo con rencor para si mismo- lo otro… -se rasca la cabeza con ambas manos frustrado- nunca he tenido una relación sería con nadie… ¿cómo se supone que debo tratarla? ¿qué debo hacer para que me crea?

–me preguntas a mi que no me tomo nada enserio tampoco… -se balanceo en la silla con la mejorar cara de inocente-

–preguntarle a Hakuryuu seria de ayuda…

–y el amigo de ella ¿Alibaba?

–ese es tan idiota como nosotros y peor… -se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos- ahora me duele mas la cabeza… -mira a Kouha balanceándose en la silla, quien miraba televisión- cuídame –le entrecerró los ojos-

–¡¿qué?! Estas loco

–si –rio-

Kougyoku salió de su cuarto con cara de muerta, se notaba que había estado llorando los miro riendo a los dos y les sonrió, lo mejor que le podía pasar era que se llevaran bien.

–me daré una ducha… y tengo ropa tuya Judal en mi cuarto –camino y se fue a el baño-

* * *

–¡Hakuryuu! –le gritaba un joven rubio quien se acercaba a el-

–tanto tiempo

–si algo –rio sujetándose la nunca- ¿en que andas? ¿has visto a kougyoku?

–no, creo que no vino hoy… tengo unas clases con ella en la mañana y no la vi… el profesor se notaba preocupado –miro al fondo vio a la chica pelirroja acercándose, se sonrojo solo con verla-

–señorita mor… -se dijo Hakuryuu para si mismo como un susurro-

–¡Morgiana! –se giro y la saludo- ¿qué haces hoy aquí?

–me citaron –responde ella, saludando a ambos con la mano-

–¿para? –dice Hakuryuu-

–me darán una beca deportiva –sonríe- así mi hermano no tendrá que pagar la universidad, estoy tan feliz

–¡¿de verdad?! –respondieron ambos-

–¡que emoción por ti! –un sonriente Alibaba, ella hizo un mohín avergonzada-

–tu hermano y tu ya no tendrán que trabajar tanto… felicidades señorita Morgiana –le sonrió a lo que ellas se avergonzó aun más inflando sus mejillas-

–el otro día vi… creí verte Hakuryuu –le dice ella, intentando cambiar de tema-

–¿ah? Salieron juntos –comenta Alibaba, se notaba molesto-

–no, digo si… digo… -miro molesto a Alibaba de vuelta- te vi a los lejos… pero iba con unos amigos

–ooh ya veo… podríamos salir un día los tres –propone la chica, sin notar que los dos se miraban de mala manera ahí delante de ella-

–que opinas tu Hakuryuu –le sonríe, creo que ambos habían entendido las intenciones de el otro-

–por mi no hay problema –lo miro desafiante, Morgiana rio nerviosa-

–entonces estamos, ustedes díganme cuando puedan ¿si? -miro a su entorno- ¿Kougyoku no vino hoy? Quería hablar con ella…

–debe estar enferma –responde Hakuryuu, antes que Alibaba abriera su boca-

–es tu prima ¿cierto? Quiero preguntarle unas cosas

–puedo darte su numero si quieres

–¿enserio? –le sonríe-

–si –le devuelve la sonrisa cerrándole los ojos-

* * *

–aarg… -Judal seguía sin vestirse, se quejaba, se sentía mal y estaba rodando en el sofá-

–si te sientes mal ve a acostarte… -le dice Kouha tomando su abrigo- debo ir a la universidad a dejar unos papeles

–iré contigo –sonó Kougyoku saliendo de el baño, ya se veía mucho mejor de su rostro, se secándose el cabello- por ultimo iré a la clase de la tarde

–claro dejen al enfermo que muera solo aquí… -se estiro en el sofá, como un niño quejándose-

–traeré comida, así que descansa ¿ok?

–bien bruja –le hace un puchero, sentándose con los pies sobre el sofá. Ella lo miro y le sonrió-

–no tardamos –le sonríe y el le sonríe de vuelta inconscientemente y Kouha ríe mirándolo por detrás de ella prácticamente burlándose-

los vio salir a ambos, y ahí se quedo solo en casa, estaba el desastre en todo el lugar y probablemente esto también lo tenia enfermo

–estos mocosos ni siquiera se dignan a ordenar algo… -se puso de pie. La cabeza le dolía, había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que se había enfermado, y este era por culpa de la bruja, se quedo afuera esperándola hasta que Sinbad se dignara a aparecer con ella, ahí escondido detrás de una esquina- desde que la conozco que hago estupideces… y aquí estoy… -miro el desastre de la cocina, de la sala de los cuartos mientras caminaba- me iré a dormir… pude haber pasado una noche increíble con la bruja y me tenia que enfermar… -se lanzo a la cama y cerro los ojos, la cabeza estaba apunto de explotarle-

* * *

–Señorita Ren me preocupo que no llegaras a clases hoy –venia Sinbad caminando por el pasillo, ella le sonrió y camino hacia él. Después de todo el día no iba tan mal a pesar de que lloro casi toda la mañana-

–Sinbad… digo profesor –rie con su error-

–si aquí si debes llamarme profesor –rio también- luces algo cansada ¿estas bien?

–me sentía algo enferma hoy en la mañana… pero ya estoy mejor

–si tienes un rostro bello… pero cansado –le coloca la mano en la frente y aprovecha de acariciarle el rostro. Ella lo miro se sentía feliz, pero tenia una angustia en su pecho inevitablemente pensó en Judal que lo dejo enfermo y se sintió algo culpable-

–Judal no te fastidio cuando llegaste –pregunto el hombre- de hecho hoy tampoco lo vi ¿le paso algo?

–no, esta enfermo así que cuando llegue estaba muriendo en la cama –rio, parte era verdad. Se impresionaba así misma con la facilidad que podía mentirle a él cuando con Judal o Kouha no podía ni de broma-

–ya veo… en los tres bueno ya cuatro años que lleva Judal jamás había faltado sin avisar –puso su dedo en le mentón pensativo- siempre viene a trabajar… hoy tendré que quedarme hasta tarde entonces –suspira- justo el día con más trabajo

–¿trabajar? –se sorprendió. Ahora que lo pensaba Judal siempre tenia dinero y mucho mas que ella-

–si a veces trabaja aquí en la universidad… su trabajo es indispensable –suspira- se le ocurre enfermarse ahora –se rasco la cabeza sonaba molesto-

–todos siempre quieren algo de mi –susurra para si misma mirando al suelo-

–¿paso algo?

–no, no nada –sonríe-

–quería invitarte a beber un café pero sin Judal aquí tendré que trabajar hasta mas tarde

–¡no se preocupe! –se sonroja haciéndole señas con las manos- otro día –le sonríe-

–entonces nos vemos mañana –le tomo el rostro y le beso la frente para su sorpresa-

salio de el campus, busco a Kouha con la mirada pero no lo encontró, tampoco encontró a cualquier persona que pudiese conocer –suspiro- estaba helando para variar, había nevado la noche anterior y estaba todo con hielo en las calles

-¡Kougyoku! –la chica pelirroja corría tras de ella ya habiendo terminado las clases-

–oh Morgiana –se sorprendió, pero era una sorpresa grata. Ella era tan bella que no podía dejar de mirarla-

–quería verte –le sonríe con los ojos cerrados-

–¿a mi? –la tomo por sorpresa, apuntándose- vamos a tomar algo, yo invito

–gracias

llegaron a una cafetería, se quitaron sus abrigos y se sentaron, el lugar era lindo y simple

–y dime ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo? –se estaba comienzo un pastel-

–oh –miro su taza y bebió. Se había pedido un café con leche- nada importante en realidad… sucede que no tengo amigas con quien hablar –inflo sus mejillas avergonzada mirando al suelo-

–asi que era eso… -se sonrojo, ella era tan linda y ahí se veía mucho más-

–¿te molesta?

–no, no para nada –rio nerviosa- yo tampoco tengo amigas… y últimamente me la paso rodeada de hombres idiotas… -sonríe con una mueva amarga-

–¿eres la novia de Judal?

–¡¿qué dices?! –se sonrojo a mas no poder, la descoloco completamente- ¿po-por-porque dices eso?

–oh… no es asi –coloca su dedo en el mentón pensando- de verdad creí que sí

–jajaja noo… Judal es… una persona importante para mi pero solo somos amigos… -hace otra mueca de dolor- creo

–la semana pasada lo note mirándote desde una ventana, estuvo mucho rato mirando…y sonriendo… por eso creí que… -se sonrojo, moviendo sus manos por el nerviosismo-

–mirándome… -estaba sonrojada, mueve su cabeza bruscamente sacándose cualquier idea sobre Judal- él… él… bueno él… anda de chica en chica sin tomarse a ninguna enserio

–entonces a ti si te gusta –bebió algo de tu café con leche- el problema es él

–aah… -esa pregunta era como si hubiese despertado todas sus emociones, revuelto todos sus pensamientos, aquellos besos que se dieron en la mañana las comparaciones idiotas que tenía con él y Sinbad- Sinbad… es el hombre que me gusta –responde fría- supongo

–¿supones? –parecía interesada-

–¿te puedes gustar dos personas a la vez? –dice tímida, se avergonzaba de que eso le pasara-

–no le veo lo malo en eso… más si estás recién conociéndolos – parecía aun más madura que ella, no podía creer que estaba recibiendo concejos amorosos de una adolecente-

–¿y-y a ti?

–eres amiga de Alibaba –suspira- eres la prima de Hakuryuu

–si

–tengo el mismo problema que tú… -rio algo triste- solo que ellos se discuten siendo amigos

–Judal siempre quiere golpear a Sinbad –comenta, ahora que lo pensaba le resultaba gracioso que el pelinegro se pusiese celoso… ¿celoso?- ¿e-ellos no llegan a los golpes?

–no –rio por el comentario, ella conocía a Judal solo de la boca de Hakuryuu que hablaba de él- él me parecía un hombre serio

–serio –rio- nunca le creas nada… solo le gusta molestar a la gente…

las dos riendo un rato, se sentía bien poder hablar con una chica de vez en cuando al parecer Morgiana se sentía tan sola como ella por la falta de amigas, tenía problemas con sus dos amigos y hablar con ella era una manera de intentar solucionar o bueno intentar calmar las cosas entre ellos dos

–hablare con Alibaba –ya habían saliendo de la cafetería- y le diré a Judal que le diga algo a Hakuryuu

–¿crees que sea buena idea decirle a Judal?

–créeme no se tomara nada enserio –rio- y eso lo hace una persona de confianza

–si tu lo dices –sonríe- espero que cuando aclares tus sentimientos seas feliz

–¿y tu los tienes claros?

–no –reía- pero tu eres la que me da el ejemplo –miro su celular- ya debo irme o mi hermano me regañara… ¡tengo tu numero así que hablamos! –se despidió alejándose-

-¿mi numero? Bueno … -comenzó a caminar sin antes pasar a una farmacia para comprarle algo a el idiota enfermo que estaba en casa y llevar algo de comida que lo había prometido-

–Kouha ya llegue –no recibió ninguna respuesta- aun no llega… ¿dónde se habrá metido?

–¿Judal? –tampoco recibió respuesta. Camino hasta el cuarto, estaba ahí dormido- me da miedo este lugar si no hay nadie… ¡Judal!

–no puedes llegar en silencio –se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos-

–te traje algo para el dolor –se sentó en la cama junto a el

–te quiero

–¿ah? –se quedo con la boca abierta- no bromees –empezó a reír nerviosa- toma bebe esto –le entrego algo para que lo bebiese- te hace mal estar enfermo y ya deliras

–gracias –suspiro y bebió lo que le pasaba- y te quiero por cuidarme…a eso me refiero -volvió a suspirar y ella se relajo. él se paso la mano por su flequillo levantándolo, ella lo miro y se sonrojo, se veía tan atractivo, miraba sus labios semi abiertos con su respiración agitada, el sudor que tenia, esos ojos que de un momento a otro se posaron en ella provocando su nerviosismo-

se subio sobre la cama y se puso de rodillas delante de el, quedando a su altura mientras el estaba sentado

–tu me haces hacer locuras

–estas loca bruja, no me culpes por eso –la miro no tenia animo de nada-

–y tu un verdadero idiota… como me sueltas eso así como así, que me asustas –le sujeta los hombros-

–y si fuese de otra manera o ¿ te asusta que te quiera? –la mira e intenta sonreír pero su pesar al resfriado era peor-

–no bromees –lo abrazada haciendo que su cabeza se apoyara en su pecho, su corazón estaba agitado solo por el hecho de pensar que el le dijese algo así

–tu corazón late a mil –se deja caer y ella cae con el, recostado se queda apoyado en el pecho de ella, quien no dejaba de abrazarlo-

–eres un idiota por hacer eso –el la miro hacia arriba- Sinbad dijo que tendría que quedarse trabajando hasta tarde por que no fuiste

–se lo merece… es su trabajo –rio y la abrazo, no quería escuchar el nombre de el viejo de la boca de ella. Lo detestaba aun más que antes- no me hables del bruja

–Judal… ¿por qué tenias que enfermarte ahora?

–si supieras –susurra- ¿porque la pregunta?

–quería estar más cerca –dice en voz baja, le daba vergüenza admitirlo, le tenia ganas desde la mañana-

–arg… y mas encima tu me lo dices –se levanta levemente parar mirarla, estaba sonrojado solo por la fiebre- me lo estas pidiendo…

–no seas tonto –lo jala hacia la cama notaba lo débil que estaba ya que no le costaba nada tirarlo-

–¿qué relación tienes con Sinbad?

–la misma que tengo contigo

–¿te acostaste con él? –sonaba molesto-

–no… como crees que…

–esa es la relación que tienes conmigo –rio-

–Judal –le jala el cabello a lo que el se queja-

–amigos con derecho –seguía riendo-

–¿amigos con derecho?

–si –seguía abrazándola aprovechando de su ubicación en su pecho-

–¿cómo es eso?

–ay bruja… -rio un poco- sería amigos con derecho a cama… sin amor, sin enamorarse… o al menos eso se trata… así que no deberías hacer esto con el viejo… solo conmigo

–sin enamorarse… y si.. ¿uno se enamora?

–sufre –sono en un tono amargo-

–¿te has enamorado alguna vez? ¿has sufrido por eso? Digo… -se sonrojo, y el la miro y rio un poco le causaba gracia que ella fuese asi de inocente- ya que has salido con varias chicas… o incluso con Hakuei… -se notaba triste- todas eran muy bellas… de las que vi

–si te refieres a eso… no, nunca me enamore de ninguna –suspira y traga saliva- hasta ahora

–¿hasta ahora? –le tiro un pecho de el pelo- no seas tonto.. seguro cualquier mujer se podría enamorar de ti

–¿tu crees? -se levanta y la mira, serio más serio de lo que ella podía recordar, como esa mirada con la cual lo conoció- ¿tu te enamorarías de alguien como yo?

–de un idiota… -rio un poco nerviosa- nunca me he enamorado

–y el viejo –se sentó-

–¿cómo puedes saber algo así?

–¿a quien no te sacas de la cabeza?

–¿ah?

–¿quién te hace mas feliz?

–¿qué? –se confundía, el pelinegro estaba extraño

–¿tus pensamientos a quien van? –se acerco a su rostro-

–¡debes tener fiebre Judal! –lo empujo, comenzó a sentirse incomoda, esas preguntas tenían respuesta en su mente y era él-

–ok ok –comenzó a reír sujetándose la cabeza-

–eres un idiota –inflo sus mejillas y lo miro indignada-

se escucho la puerta de entrada, era seguramente Kouha quien venia entrando, Kougyoku se puso de pie y fue a mirar

–¿eh? ¿quién es él?

–hola señorita Ren –lo saludo el niño junto a su hermano-

–estaba de pie frente a la puerta de el antiguo departamento –sonrió Kouha- me dijo que buscaba a Judal

–¿qué? ¿quién eres pequeño? –se sonrió- ¿quién lo busca?

–dile que soy…

–¿enano…? ¿qué haces aquí? –Judal se había levantando lucia débil y cansado-

–Judal… ¡podrías llamarme por mi nombre! ¡Mi nombre es Aladdin!

–claro claro… -le hizo una seña con la mano, y sintió como si el mundo le diese vueltas y caio al suelo-

-¡JUDAL! –gritaron los tres

continuara…

* * *

 **bien, como dije xD tendría mas tiempo libre así que podría escribir mas y si claro que he aprovechado mi tiempo libre**

 **bueno espero les guste… disfrute bastante bastante escribiéndolo**

 **y lo de el Kouha si fue sorpresa para todas parece! xD**

 **MikotoRen: si Sinbad seguirá apareciendo xD Judal se merece que lo molesten un rato xD y Morgiana es muy amor 3**

 **Bueno de antemano me disculpo por alguna falta o error ortográfico**

 **Escribí** **todo esto como a las 4am xD a la hora que llego la inspiración duh**

 **Bueno gracias por los comentarios!**

 **Saludos!**


	16. Chapter 16

–que demo... –se sujetaba la cabeza, estaba en una habitación blanca, todo era blanco lo odiaba, tenia suero conectado a su brazo- ¿qué paso? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con la bruja en la cama… -decía revolviéndose la cabeza-

–¿en la cama con la bruja? ¿qué hacías? –le daba una sonrisa perversa el joven peli azul-

–tú…

–yo…

–¿cuándo llegaste enano? –su rostro se notaba completamente confundido-

–Judal, me saludaste cuando llegue –lo miraba serio-

–¿de verdad? –le arquea una ceja- no recuerdo nada

–te desmayaste

–la bruja… digo Kougyoku ¿dónde esta? –se preocupo- ¿esta bien?

–¿quién es Kougyoku? ¿Judal es que no recuerdas nada? –tenia un tono sombrío, acercándose a Judal-

–¿qu-que estas hablando enano? ¿cómo que no recuerdo nada? –comenzaba a asustarse-

–¿es que no recuerdas cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

–enano…

–¡Judal! ¿Estas bien? –entro la chica, con un rostro muy preocupado el se asombro al verla y se relajo, le dio una mirada de muerte a Aladdin quien estaba riendo en un rincón-

–bruja –le sonrió en la cama, no se sentía bien como para moverse-

–si me dices así debes estar bien –lo abraza sollozando un poco, él se sorprendió nunca alguien había llorado por él de preocupación, sintió algo extraño en su pecho una molestia-

–si lo estoy… ahora sí… -le dio otra mirada asesina a Aladdin quien seguía riendo. Le puso la mano en su cabeza para calmarla- no pasa nada

–¿cuánto llevo aquí?

–¿qué? ¿Aladdin no te dijo nada?

Judal volvió a mirar a Aladdin con odio, y el seguía riendo en una silla en el rincón.

–no no me dijo nada

–llevas tres días acá

–¿tr-tres días? ¿no estaba tan mal verdad?

–neumonía, idiota… como no te cuidas –le golpea el brazo- debiste decir que te sentías mal antes

él se quedo mirándola, aun veía que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos. No sabia que pensar sobre aquello, se sentía incomodo ante todo esto, estaba confundido y Aladdin no había ayudado a eso –suspiro-

–¿cuándo me puedo ir?

–el doctor dijo que hoy si despertabas –le dice Aladdin desde atrás-

–iré a hablar con el doctor –se pone de pie y sale de la habitación-

–ya veo porque te gusta ella –ríe Aladdin- la señorita es muy linda y amable

–¿qu-que dices? –se sonrojo-

–vamos, te conozco… jamás había visto que dejaras que una chica te abrazara asi tal cual… y que sobre todo… fuese lo primero que preguntaras al despertar –le sonríe maliciosamente- y bueno también la llamaste cada tanto mientras delirabas

–¿ah?! –lo sujeta de la playera atrayéndolo a el- ¿esta vez no me estas molestando?

–no –reía no podía evitarlo-

–ella me escucho?

–no, solo me quedaba yo en las tardes cuidándote, en las noches venían por mí –se soltaba de su agarre- y no te esfuerces que aun estas enfermo

–enano… -el giro sus ojos y lo miro asintiendo- no me sirve de nada mentirte

–lo sé… a todo esto… ¿cómo es que terminaste viviendo con ellos? Kouha es muy agradable también aunque me da algo de miedo

–es el mocoso diabólico –ríe- y bueno… la conocí de casualidad… llegue a su casa me metí a su cama y ya bueno quería vivir ahí… haciendo corta la historia

–te metiste en su cama –comenzó a reír- muy típico de ti… pero parece que tú perdiste

–correcto… yo me enamore –suspiro, Aladdin lo miro, parecía serio y era un tema delicado al parecer-

–bueno al menos es linda y amable… algo enojona y por lo que veo neurótica –sonrió- todo lo que decías que no te fijarías ¿cómo te fijaste que alguien así?

–así tal cual me gusta –apretó las sabanas-

–es linda –le sonríe, una sonrisa de verdad a su primo a cual lo único que había hecho era molestarlo. Se balanceo algo en la silla y se acerco más a la cama-

–¿tan mal esta para que hayas venido? –miro hacías las sabanas, observando sus manos-

–si –sonaba triste, haciendo una mueca-

–ok, veré que hago…

* * *

–bien yo me quedare cuidando de ti Judal –dice Aladdin sonriéndole-

–estoy con unos exámenes, así que no puedo faltar –lo miraba Kougyoku, se veía preocupada, eso no le gustaba. Odiaba ver esa expresión en su rostro más si se trataba de él-

–no importa bruja, no te preocupes –se fue a su cuarto a recortarse- lamento interrumpir tus estudios

–no te preocupes, Kouha estuvo ayudándome –Judal la miro, generalmente era él quien la ayudaba y no le gustaba que otro le quitara ese lugar-

–ya veo… -se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda. Se estaba comportando como un niño mimado- déjenme solo quiero dormir

–esta bien… -por alguna razón se sintió culpable, lo miro un momento y salió de el cuarto dándole la espalda-

–señorita, ¿hay comida aquí?

–¿ah? No no creo… Judal es quien se encarga de las compras –se sonrojo, sentía vergüenza de que un niño le preguntara tal cosa. Bueno ahora que lo mirara era mas bien un adolecente-

–jaja le gusta mantener el control ¿qué tal si vamos de compras?

–él se enfado conmigo creo

–ignóralo, él es así –le toma la mano a la chica- ¿vamos?

–si –le sonrió-

* * *

–y bien ¿qué quieres Aladdin? –estaban en el supermercado, mirando algo-

–no sé… ¿qué tal cocina señorita?

–jaja solo llámame kougyoku

–esta bien… -parecía o mas bien se sentía algo incomodo, a Kougyoku le sonó su celular y estaba mirándolo mientras Aladdin miraba y caminaba mirando los estantes. Lanzaba una que otra cosa a el carrito de compras-

" _trae algo rico Bruja"_

Kougyoku: no estés en el celular si te sientes mal

Judal: no importa… tengo hambre, la comida de el hospital era horrible

Kougyoku: hombre… no comiste nada si estuviste inconsciente

Judal: con razón estaba horrible

Kougyoku: Judal duerme

Judal: Kouha ya llego, no me dejes con el diabólico

Ella rio al celular cubriéndose la cara mas de alguna vez mientras veía las respuestas.

Kougyoku: dile a Kouha que te cuide

Judal: aah brujaa…

Ella guardo el celular y miro a Aladdin quien ya había dejado algunas cosas en el carrito

–era Judal ¿cierto? Seguro se estaba quejando –rio Aladdin-

–esta con mi hermano de eso se queja –comenzó a reir-

–el chico diabólico

–tu también le dices así –ya no podía parar de reír-

–¿ah? ¿Dije algo gracioso? –la miraba extrañado. No sabia si estar feliz por hacerla reír o sentirte enfadado por lo mismo-

–jajaja Judal también le dice así al pobre Kouha –se sacaba las lagrimas de los ojos-

–de los días que me he quedado a solas con él tiene ideas, ideas extrañas

–así es él, ya vamos a casa

–una pregunta kougyoku

–dime, lo que quieras –le da una sonrisa

–¿qué harías con por él?

–¿por Judal dices tu? –se noto confundida-

–si ¿qué harías por el? ¿es importante para ti?

–ju-Judal… el-el claro que es importante…

–¿por?

–todas mis primeras veces… -se sonrojo aun más- no es algo que tú deberías saber, eres un niño

–ya entiendo –se quedo pensativo- ¿sales con alguien?

–con nadie… pero me gusta alguien

–¿el tío Sinbad?

–¿lo conoces? –se sorprendió aun mas- ¿cómo sabes?

–un poco… el es cercano a una parte de nuestra familia… pero Judal lo odia así que me mantuve al margen… mi padre también lo odia

–oh ¿y porque? El no es una mala persona

–no lo sé, me da desconfianza… -le sonríe a ella- pero no te preocupes por eso… -le hacia unas señas con las manos-

–es difícil cuando te dicen eso –le hace un puchero-

–no pasa nada –le sonríe- ahora vamos a casa

* * *

–vamos Judal come esto, te hice esta sopa mientras –era Kouha, estaba con un delantal de cocinero sentado en la cama

–claro si fuese Kougyoku te lo comes aunque sepa mal –le vuelve a decir acercándole una cuchara a la boca-

–¡no confió en ti mocoso! –se negaba el pelinegro mirando el plato tenia el peli rosado en su mano, con cierta cara de desagrado-

–yo que lo hice con tanto amor para ti –intentaba no reír, aun así le salía entre cortado-

–¡peor si es con tu clase de amor! –ya estaban luchando para que Kouha no se le acercara con lo que fuese que tuviese ese plato, se puso de pie y salió de el cuarto prácticamente arrancando.

Kouha se quedo riendo a mas no poder, había solo estado molestando. Se puso de pie y lo siguió con el plato gritándole que tenia que comer

–ya llegamos… -se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirándolos, Judal no tenia tanta fuerza para sacarse a Kouha de encima mientras estaba prácticamente atacándolo sobre el sofá para que comiera-

–¿qué pasa aquí? –decía Aladdin un poco sorprendido, cambio su expresión a una mas burlesca- no sabia que tenias esos gustos Judal

–¡AARG! –logro empujar a Kouha tirándolo al suelo- ¡tengo hambre pero no me comeré eso!

–bueno enfermo que come no muere –dijo kougyoku llevando las cosas a la cocina

–tu también… es que nadie se compadece del pobre enfermo aquí –dijo Judal desde el sofá, cruzado de brazos- me la paso 3 días en el hospital vuelvo y…

–bueno bueno… cocinaremos lo que quieras

–ooh!

Pasaron el rato luego de cenar, ya las cosas se sentía mejor en casa y estaba para la calma de él más en orden algunas cosas, aunque aun no tenia ni la más retoma idea dónde estaba toda su ropa

–Aladdin dormirás conmigo –dijo Judal- supongo que has estado durmiendo en mi cama

–correcto… igual solo me quedare hasta el domingo –estaba tomándose un té-

–¿y a que viniste Aladdin? –pregunto Kouha comiendo un trozo de pan-

–a ver a Judar, hace bastante tiempo que no ha ido a vernos… -comenta éste, dándole una mirada algo enojado a Judar, y mirando a Kougyoku riendo- pero creo entender los motivos

–¿y éste tiene motivos de verdad para hacer algo? –se burlo Kouha. Apuntándolo con su dedo pulgar- siempre hace lo que quiere

–mocoso –no sonaba muy animado. lo empujo de la silla haciendo que Kouha callera- me iré a dormir ya –se puso de pie y se dirigía a su cuarto. Era extraño verlo así de débil-

–¡dormiré con la señorita Ren hoy! –grito Aladdin. Quería saber que provocaría en el eso, se detuvo unos segundos lo miro serio, enfado con esos profundos ojos rojos que sentía que en cualquier momento podría hacerle daño, Kouha también lo noto y arqueo una ceja-

–¡descansa Judal! Mejor así… Aladdin es un amor de niño –intentaba calmar el ambiente. También había notado la tensión que había provocado Judal de pie mirando a su primo.

–no es un niño –se giro Judal, Sonriendo, una de sus típicas sonrisas malvadas. Se cruzo de brazos y los miro torciendo su sonrisa-

–yo lo… -lo miro, era una chico guapo de cabello azul y profundos ojos de el mismo color. Sonreía y lo hacia ver aun mas guapo. Espera Kougyoku que estaba pensando era un niño… no error, era un adolescente. En este momento se sentía como una asalta cunas con sus pensamientos hacia el chico-

–¿tú que? –sonrió Judal desde el pasillo. Sentía que el podía imaginar que clase de pensamientos tenia ella en aquel momento –

–¡nada! –grito y se quito todas esas ideas de la cabeza que tenía. El rio un poco y se fue a su cuarto. ¿qué? No haría nada contra su primo… en verdad que estaba enfermo

–a mi me intentaba sacar de la habitación de mi hermana todo el tiempo –comento Kouha, también se había extrañado.

–puedes dormir en mi cuarto enano –vuelve a decir Kouha. Tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de que el adolescente durmiera con su hermana. Y confiaba en que Judal haría una de las suyas para evitarlo… pero en realidad estaba extrañado-

–no. Esta bien –sonrió- es mas cómodo dormir con una linda señorita –se abrazo a Kougyoku-

ya estaban todos yéndose a dormir, Kougyoku fue a ver al pelinegro a asegurarse de que tomara sus medicamentos. Se sentía por alguna razón culpable de que estuviese enfermo.

–¿te tomaste los medicamentos?

–si ya lo hice bruja… no molestes tanto, si ya estoy bien –se cubría el rostro con una de sus manos para cubrirse de la luz- si el enano molesta lánzalo acá… si te toca algo más lo mato

–¿algo más? –lo miro extrañada –

–algo que me gusta mi… -se sentó en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza. Al parecer le dolía. Ella se sonrojo c había entendido a lo que se refería, abrió un poco la boca para decir algo pero el se acerco para abrazarla y apoyarla su cabeza entre su pecho-

–ya sigue durmiendo, debes descansar para recuperarte –le acaricio el cabello y lo recostó, el estaba tan manejable, en otro ocasión habría tardado en convencerlo de que se acostara-

estaban todos dormidos ya en este momento, solo la luz de la calle se filtraba por la ventana, las noches ya no estaban tan frías como los meses anteriores y se notaba.

Kouha se había levantado, era claro, no confiaba en el enano. Esa carita de niño bueno no se la creía y si Judal se había enfadado era por algo o no. Bueno el se enojada por todo o al menos cualquier cosa que involucrara algo que le importara.

–Kougyoku… -golpeo un poco la puerta. Al fin se había dado ánimos suficientes para hacerlo, no quería que su hermana se enfadara con él por ser un psicópata sin justificación. Ajá ella lo dejaba ser mientras tuviese justificación. Por eso la adoraba.

No lograba ver nada, estaba todo demasiado oscuro en la habitación de ella, la vio ahí dormida mientras se acostumbrada a la oscuridad del lugar. No veía a Aladdin por ninguna parte de la cama ¿dónde estaba? Comenzó a buscar con la mirada, intentaba no hacer ruido pero ya empezaba a desesperarse al no ver a el enano.

–Aladdin… -susurro. No veía nada extraño, hizo una mueca y salió de el cuarto no valía la pena despertar a su hermana por su imaginación, se dirigió a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y se tiro a la cama mirando el techo, no estaba tranquilo por algún motivo ¿es que si el pelinegro no estaba en sus cinto sentidos no podía estar tranquilo? Hizo otra mueca sacando la lengua, ya comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando…–

–¡AAAAH! –

– ¿¡pero… qué es eso!?

Se escucharon unos gritos, el peli rosado se paro rápidamente y corrió hacia el cuarto donde había estado hacía un momento, se sorprendió el pelinegro ya estaba ahí antes que él, había llegado más rápido. Pateo la puerta y entro.

–¡Enano! –prendió la luz, para ver a kougyoku cubriéndose con la sabana y Aladdin de pie buscando algo en el suelo- ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿no te la andas de pervertido?

–¿Yo? –lo miro Aladdin. Esta bien el sabia que no tenia una buena imagen con respecto a esto, pero esta vez no había hecho nada… aun- ¡a-aun no hago nada!

–¿aun? –apareció Kouha detrás-

–sentí algo caminando por mi rostro –al fin dijo ella, se puso de pie y se acerco a ellos-

Judal miro el cuarto, examinando todo con su mirada. Podía haber algunos insectos aun después de todo el lugar había estado cerrado algún tiempo –suspiro-

–ves que no fui yo –se defendió Aladdin-

–vamos a mi cuarto –Kouha la tomo de la mano y se fueron caminando hacia el cuarto de el-

–arg… -miro a Kouha y kougyoku yéndose. Miro al cuarto, su primo ya se había acostado otra vez, ahí se quedo mirándolo-

–bueno ahora podemos hablar solos –rio. Alguna ventaja tenia que sacar de esto-

–si… es una buena oportunidad –entro al cuarto y se sentó junto a él-

pasaron los días, Kouha se dedicaba a estudiar y Kougyoku a trabajar como ya era su costumbre. Judal y Aladdin salieron un par de veces juntos a hacer unos papeleos según lo que decía el menor.

–¿qué tramaran? –preguntaba la chica comiendo un pastel. Era día domingo y ese día ya tenia libre.

–a saber… me recuerda a nosotros cuando andamos como familia –rio Kouha, quitándole un poco de pastel a kougyoku a lo que ella le pico la mano con el cubierto-

–que mala –se quejo- deberías darle a tu queridísimo hermano

–pues pide –le infla las mejillas y luego ríe. Kouha rio de vuelta-

sonó la puerta era el pelinegro con el más pequeño entrando

–¿ya te sientes mejor Judal? –le dice con una sonrisa la chica. Él se sorprendió y le dio una media sonrisa de vuelta

–claro bruja –le responde haciéndose el molesto- crees que sería tan débil como para no… solo este enano que no me dejo descansar bien

–que malo Judal –le dice Aladdin haciéndole un puchero- cuando ya casi nos tenemos que ir

–¿ir? –dijeron al tiempo los hermanos –

–ahm… sí… regresare con Aladdin… -respondió el pelinegro algo amargamente y luego camino a su cuarto a hacer su maleta-

Kougyoku soltó de la mano el cubierto que tenía, nunca creyó que Judal se iría de su lado, más de un día a otro, no creyó, no no podía creer que su Judal se iría de su lado por algún motivo. Se odiaba por ser tan sensible. Tenia ganas de llorar y no se atrevía a preguntar nada más. Kouha al parecer se había puesto de pie a conversar con ellos. Y ella ahí tenía miedo de cualquier respuesta que le pudiesen dar.

Continuará…

* * *

 **bien xD siempre quiero actualizar los domingo y espero no fallar en eso xD**

 **me costo un poco salir de algunas ideas ya que estuve de cumpleaños algo ocupada :3**

 **muchas gracias por los comentarios**

 **gracias** **Mar-Chan21 por el capitulo fui mil feliz! *-***

 **MikotoRen** **: si creo que cuando posteaba así me pasaba lo mismo pero entre a hacer eso que dijiste y no vi nada extraño xD si Judal es amoroso cuando quiere nada más xD :3**

 **disculpen por las faltas de ortografía como siempre y espero les guste!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencia :o no es lemon pero si es algo mas subido de tono…**

 **y bueno ya haber dado la advertencia vamos por el capi!**

* * *

Kouha había querido hablarle pero ella no quería escuchar a nadie, se había ido a encerrar en el baño como lo hacia antes cuando recién había conocido a Judal. No sabia bien que le pasaba pero no quería ver a nadie, ni escuchar a nadie. Solo quería estar sola. El baño de este piso era mas grande que el anterior, tenía una gran tina de baño y un ducha aparte… apoco se había dado cuenta de aquello. Se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en él, se veía demacrada como unos meses atrás, sonrió para ella de mala gana no podía creer que llegaría a verse así, otra vez –suspiro- el baño era realmente bonito, camino hasta la tina y paso suavemente las yemas de sus dedos por el cromado de la misma.

–me siento como una tonta… -se susurraba para si misma mientras pasaba las manos por la orilla, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin su consentimiento- soy una tonta –rio un poco secándose las lagrimas con las manos-

–¡Bruja! ¡abre la puerta! –golpeaba la puerta el pelinegro- ¡tengo que hablar contigo!

Miro la puerta un momento, se aclaro la garganta no quería que notara que había estado llorando, camino hacía la puerta y apoyo su mano en la puerta, no quería gritar.

–me daré un baño

–mientes Kougyoku –el estaba hablándole atreves de la puerta muy cerca, podía sentir su voz amenazante desde el otro lado

–¿por qué tendría que mentir? –sonaba nerviosa-

–porque te conozco mejor que tú misma bruja ¡ahora, abre la puerta! –grito molesto- ¡voy a tirar la puerta si no sales ahora! –pateo la puerta enojado-

Kouha y Aladdin lo miraron sorprendido, nunca habían visto a Judal así

–creo que jamás lo vi así de enojado en la vida… -comento Aladdin bastante sorprendido.

–no lo conozco tanto como tú, pero es extraño verlo enojado y no molesto –reía Kouha, confiaba que podría estar muy enojado, pero no le haría nada a Kougyoku-

–bueno la quiere… sé que jamás le haría algo por mas que lo irritara –rio Aladdin, mientras veía como Judal seguía gritándole a la puerta, mientras recibía gritos de vuelta de Kougyoku-

–se va en amenazas con ella –se burlaba Kouha-

–No te sorprendiste… ¿tú lo sabes?

–claro que lo sé, yo logre que aceptara sus sentimientos… -suspiro-

–ya veo… -volvió a reír Aladdin después de ver como Judal había pateado la puerta con rabia otra vez e iba en dirección hacia ellos-

–¡tirare esa puerta! –se venia revolviendo el cabello, frustrado mas que enojado-

–ya cálmate, déjala sola…

–¡cada ve que se encerraba en el baño era a llorar o…! –seguía enojado- cada vez que no podía discutir conmigo cara a cara se encerraba en el baño y discutía desde ahí

–como ahora –riendo Kouha y Aladdin-

–es una buena técnica –dijo entre dientes Aladdin- la usare yo también así no me golpeas…

–¡enano!

–¿y que te dijo al final?

–que no saldría mientras estuviese aquí… -se oía algo desanimado, se sentó en el sofá y prendió la tv haciendo zapping como de costumbre-

* * *

había llenado la tina con agua y estaba en ella abrazando sus rodillas llorando, tenía rabia por la discusión que había tenido con el pelinegro hacia un momento, y más rabia consigo misma por haberle dicho eso y que el no le haya respondido nada. Miraba su cabello por flotando en el agua por el rabillo, mientras mantenía sus rodillas en su cara. El agua estaba agradable y la ayudaba a sentirse mejor y que las lagrimas se las llevara el agua, aun así sollozaba cada tanto.

–soy tan idiota como él… -hacia globitos en el agua, ya se había calmado un poco el llanto y estaba jugando ya en el agua, hacía tiempo que no se daba un baño de tina-

* * *

–vamos por unas pizzas para comer… seguro a kougyoku se le pasa lo que sea que tenga –dijo Kouha-

–aun me siento mal no quiero salir –dijo cortante Judal haciendo zapping a la tv-

–aprovecha de descansar… yo te acompaño! –le sonríe Aladdin-

–bien vamos, te llamo cuando estemos allá para preguntarte cual quieres

–¡ook! –dijo Judal sin prestarles mucha atención. Mientras ellos salían muy felices-

se quedo observando unos segundos la puerta por donde habían salido los chicos, y miro hacia la puerta del baño, sentía el olor al vapor así que sabia que era verdad que se estaba dando un baño la bruja. Se puso de pie y fue por un cuchillo, trato un rato de abrir la puerta cuidadosamente hasta que logro romper el pestillo de ella, sonrió y se felicito a si mismo por hacerlo en silencio.

Entro en silencio y cerro la puerta detrás de el con el mismo cuidado con el cual la abrió , vio que la chica se estaba dando un baño de tina, solo veía la nuca de ella mientras le daba la espalda. Ella al parecer estaba calmada jugando con el agua, la miro unos minutos como estiraba sus piernas para mover sus dedos de los pies y reía un poco, si en realidad ella estaba disfrutando su baño, el sonrió. Se quito la camiseta y terminando por desnudarse, tomo una toalla y se cubrió

–me puedo dar un baño contigo…

ella se quedo quieta al escuchar la voz de él, se estaba jabonando el brazo y se quedo ahí inmóvil, se asusto, dio una vuelta y se fue al otro lado de la tina que era bastante grande mirándolo de frente cubriéndose el pecho, aunque había ya tanto jabón en la tina que era imposible ver mas allá que espumas-

–estas loco… -su voz sonó en un hilo, se había asustado mas que la sorpresa que sentía al verlo ahí-

–que exagerada… tu cuerpo ya me lo conozco –se metió a la tina cubriéndose con la toalla tampoco quería incomodarla, no de el todo-

–Judal… -se quedo ahí, tuvo la opción de haber salido de la tina pero no lo hizo, se quedo mirándolo frente a ella, le gustaba mirarlo y le daba una tristeza enorme que quizás esta fuese la última vez que estaría con él a solas.

–¿no arrancaras? –rio un poco, apoyo ambos brazos en la barandilla de la tina muy relajado. Después de la discusión que habían tenido igual estaba irritado y tenso-

–no, no quiero –le tiro agua al rostro inflándole las mejillas haciéndole una mueca-

–bruja –rio un poco y la jalo del brazo atrayéndola a su pecho, ella se acomodo dándole la espalda- ya me ire y podrás salir de aquí

–idiota –se cubrió con el agua hasta la nariz, aun se cubría el pecho pero se sentía en paz, el comenzó a desenredarle el cabello, se sorprendió y se sonrojo por el simple hecho de que le tocara el cabello, lo miro de reojo girándose un poco-

–debes tomarte el cabello si te das un baño de tina… luego tendrás todo enredada –le levanto el cabello y se lo sujeto con una traba que encontró en la orilla-

–digamos que improvise –rio ella-

–lo sé… -la abrazo cruzando sus brazos por los hombros y se apoyo en su hombro sintiendo su aroma, ese aroma que le encanta y lo embriagaba. Ella se giro y lo abrazo por el cuello, se sorprendió y la abrazo de vuelta

–quiero tenerte mas cerca –le susurro ella besándolo. ¿qué pasaba? Judal se sorprendió le tomo el rostro con ambas manos mirándola, serio con esa mirada que la cautivaba-

–¿estás segura? –la beso de vuelta, bajo por su cuello besándola, saboreando el agua que caía por su cuello, bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, tomo uno de ellos y lo beso bebiendo de él, que estuvieran en la tina le hacia sentir aun mas esquicito hacer eso en la suave piel de la chica-

–Judal –le gimió suavemente a las caricias que seguía proporcionándole el joven, se acomodo sobre las piernas del y el poso sus manos en las nalgas de ella, de verdad estaba disfrutando estar en la tina con ella y de lo que seguiría -

–no me voy a detener aunque me lo pidas brujas –le susurro al oído, aprisionándola aun mas cerca de el con sus manos en sus nalgas-

–no quiero que pares –sonaba tan avergonzada, no quería admitir que lo quería tanto, que lo deseaba a tal punto, que quería estar lo más cerca de él que pudiese, quería sentirlo lo más cerca que podía- y-yo… yo… quiero que esto pase

–bruja… -le beso el cuello, bajando a por su clavícula, estaba excitado a mas no poder y escuchar eso de la boca de ella solo despertaba el enorme deseo que tenía por la mujer en sus brazos- esta vez seré más amable… de hecho puedes hacerlo como quieras si estas sobre… -le mordió los labios y ella entendió, se acomodo, más roja no podía estar pero no le importaba ya, su mente estaba completamente nublada por el deseo que tenía por él-

–te deseo –le dijo ella, lo sintió, gimió y se aferro a la espalda del, aun sentía dolor, el solo la acerco fuerte mente a el con sus caderas y la beso. Había esperando suficiente por esta segunda vez. Y ella también lo estaba esperando-

* * *

–¿qué llevamos?

–¿4 quesos? -dijo Aladdin- ¿oooh quien es ella? –miro pasar a una mujer de largo cabello color cyan y un gran escote-

–¿quién? Aaaah… ella se llama Yamu

–aah quiero… -sus ojos brillaban, mirando el escote de la mujer-

–que raro que este aquí, nunca la había visto fuera de su trabajo –se extraño Kouha-

–¿Trabajo?

–es la jefa de kougyoku

–¡preséntala!

–bien –suspiro y rio un poco. Le agradaba el muchacho-

–espera… anda con alguien

–¿sharrkan? –pronuncio Aladdin-

–¿lo conoces?

–aah si! Fue el tutor de un amigo

–oh… espera… -comenzó a pensar Kouha- ¿quién es tu amigo?

–Alibaba –dijo escondiéndose detrás de un menú de el lugar donde estaban-

–ven ven Aladdin… sigámoslos –lo jala de el brazo y se cambiaron de mesa para ponerse mas cerca. ¿desde cuando que eran espías? Bueno se estaban entreteniendo.

* * *

–Judal –lo miraba sobre ella. Estaban en la cama, el sobre ella aun besaba sus pechos sin prestarle mucha atención, ella se inclino un poco apoyándose en sus codos-

–dime –le acariciaba la cintura mientras aun con su boca jugaba con los pechos de ella-

–¿no llegara mi hermano? No creo… -el subió hasta sus labios y la beso, no había tenido suficiente y quería más-

–dijeron que me llamaría cuando decidieran que pizza traer –se acomodo entre sus piernas, recostándola- no creas que no pensé en eso

–¿otra vez? ¿no te cansas? –sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero digamos que ella tampoco se negaba mucho- ya es la tercera vez

–y lo haría más veces si tuviese mas tiempo –le acaricio el cabello de su frente- y no, no me canso de ti –para él también era extraño, nunca le había pasado que no se saciaba de una mujer y aquí no quería parar con ella –

se sorprendió a escucharlo, en esta ocasión había sido todo tan diferente, él tan cuidadoso de vez en cuando era algo mas bruto, pero nada que ella no pudiese aguantar. Quisiera creer que el la tomaba enserio y que todas esas cosa que había visto de parte de el fuesen mentiras, aun así sentía que algo había cambiado en él

* * *

No crees que han tardado mucho ya -decía kougyoku acostada sobre su pecho ya estaba vestida solo con una playera y un pantalón corto-

Si creí que quizás tardaría una o a lo mucho dos horas.. Sabía que al menos tendría dos horas para ti si no les respondía el teléfono o los mandaba a comprar más lejos -lo decía serio, ella sonrió era impresionante como manipulabas a la mayoría de los que lo rodeaban, lo miraba ahí, mientras él observaba su celular, veía su bandeja de mensajes. Kougyoku lo noto y vio en sus mensajes un montón de mensajes de chicas preguntándole cosas. No quiso enfadarse nada podría quistarse el buen humor ahora, bueno si, había una cosa que si le podría quitar el buen humor y era algo a lo que temía preguntar-

–Aladdin se fue a perseguir a una chica -dijo para sí mismo más que para ella quien estaba ahí-

–¿cómo? Es de familia entonces -no pudo evitarlo intento decirlo sería pero una risita de burla se escapó -

–que graciosa -se hizo el ofendido pero no podía negar que él y Aladdin eran bastante cercanos - y...¿vas a preguntar?

–¿qué cosa?

–me voy mañana en la tarde... Tengo que arreglarle unos papeles a el viejo antes de irme -ella lo miraba, más ni se atrevía a hacer nada, mordió su labio y él ni la miraba seguía mirando su teléfono. Al parecer Kouha le había mandando una foto de Aladdin persiguiendo a la chica-

–¿hiciste todo esto porque te vas? -al fin logró decir-

–¿hacer qué? -la miro extrañado-

–¡como que, que! -lo golpeó, le había pegado en la boca de el estómago. El quedo sujetándose en abdomen y había perdido el aire. Ella se puso de pie y salió de el cuarto corriendo-

–bruja...-se limitó a decir. Se puso de pie y la siguió aun sujetándose el abdomen-

–lo único que haces es utilizarme para tu propio placer ...-no lograba verle el rostro pero si notaba la molestia en su voz-

–por favor kougyoku... -sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiese decir ahora le jugaría en contra. Incluso si decía que realmente estaba enamorado de ella habían una alta posibilidad que ella no le creyera o peor aún que se sintiese aún peor... y no lo odiara por que él se iría y se prestaría aún más para malas interpretaciones. Más que ese por favor no se le ocurría que más podía decir para salir bien librado de esta- creí que...

–¿por favor? –se giro y lo miro. Se acerco a él- ¿creíste que?

Judal se quedo de pie, por primera vez no tenía la menor idea que decir, ¿había perdido contra ella? Cualquier cosa que dijera ahora sería usado en su contra… se sentía como en un juicio, en el cual estaba condenado a perder. Tenía miedo de que la mujer frente a él no quisiera verlo nunca más. No verla nunca más… ella no entendía lo difícil que también sería para el irse. Le acaricio el rostro a ella, no sabia que decir, solo le paso la mano por su mejilla para ver si podía calmarla

–¿volverás?

–lo haré, pero no se cuando… -soltó al fin en un suspiro, la abrazo suavemente y le dice al oído- no creas que para mi es fácil…

–para ti todo es fácil… idiota –se separo y lo miro, el le dio una sonrisa torcida-

–tú crees lo peor de mí –comenzó a reír-

–eres lo peor… -se acerco a el mueble de la cocina y saco una píldora-

–¿qué es eso? –la miro Judal algo intrigado-

–algo que debo tomar todo los días si quiero seguir haciendo lo que hago contigo –se sonrojo un poco y tomo un vaso de agua- y quizás con alguien más

el se sonrojo, no sabia porque. La odiaba porque se sentía como un adolecente con sus hormonas revolucionada. Así que ella tomaba esas píldoras, el siempre se cuidaba, no quería ser padre al menos no aun, pero no imagino que ella lo hacía también solo por estar con él… ¿por qué…?

–¿lo has hecho con alguien más? O espera… ¿para hacerlo con alguien más? –se sentía confundido y descolocado ahora era él quien tenia más preguntas que ella-

–no, solo contigo… pero tu te iras… y bueno –le sonreía, por primera vez era ella quien estaba jugando su propio juego y al parecer a él no le gustaba- creo que podría buscar a alguien…

–no juegues bruja tu no eres así –sonó enojado-

–¿no puedo? –se burlaba claramente de él- ¿tanto te importa?

–espero me extrañes bruja –se le acerco y le dijo al rostro sonriéndole, en el fondo estaba furia de lo enojado que estaba. Se dio media vuelta y se fue a terminar su maleta-

ella se sintió bien, victoriosa al hacerle una broma muy de el estilo propio de él, se quedo mirando hacia el pasillo por donde se había ido el pelinegro

–¿volverás verdad? –le grito, se mordió el labio hacerle esa pregunta después de burlarse de el hizo que se le quebrara la voz-

la escucho, no encontraba su ropa y claro ella había revuelto sus cosas y con lo enfermo que estaba aun no ordenaba nada

–bruja –venia con unas cosas en la mano- mis cosas ¿dónde están?

–n-no lo sé… aun no saco mis cosas siquiera

–ves como no puedes hacerme bromas y luego no sentirte mal… -le coloco la mano en el cabello- eres mi linda kougyoku

–si-si te dijera que no te vayas…

–tendrás menos lío si yo no estoy aquí… -le dio la espalda- imagina viene tu hermano, ahora como explicarías en un lugar mas grande

–tienes razón –se puso la mano en su mentón pensando-

–intentare que solo sea unas semanas… ¿así estas más tranquila?

–si –le sonrió, a pesar que sabía que el no la estaba viendo-

–no quiero hacer la maleta… juguemos un rato… tengo hambre, el mocoso y el enano aun no aparecen… -se lanzo al sofá, ella lo siguió y se sentó con el-

–dejaras esto –mas una petición sonaba una orden-

–pienso volver –le sonrió con el joystick en la mano-

–solo quería escuchar eso –solo con esa respuesta se sentía mas tranquila, era todo lo que quería que le dijera y al fin se lo había dicho, se relajo y se dio cuenta que se sentía adolorida y agotada, Judal de verdad que la había cansada-

luego de haber pasado el rato los muchachos aun no llegaban, Judal se había quedado dormido con el joystick en la mano cayéndose al suelo y Kougyoku sobre en él en el sofá,

–Kou… -estiro como pudo el brazo y logro sacar una de las frazadas que estaban junto al sofá, literalmente la tenia sobre el dormida. Logro tomar la frazada y la lanzo encima, ella andaba con muy poca ropa como para no cubrirla con algo- que agotador fue toda esta conversación… -se dijo para si mismo terminando por cubrir bien a la chica sobre él- ahora… justo ahora que me había decidido a hacer que me creyera me sale esto… -suspira susurrando-

* * *

 **bien, el próximo capitulo será de Aladdin y Kouha espiando a Yamu y sharkan xD que al parecer los tenia bastante entretenidos**

 **este salio rápido porque en parte ya lo tenia escrito xD**

 **también este es algo mas elevado de tono, y creo que para esta pareja es algo bastante natural que así sea de vez en cuando ...**

 **muchas gracias por los comentarios**

 **y mil disculpar por las faltas de ortografía**

 **ja ne!**


	18. Chapter 18

–¿por qué rayos hacemos eso? Ni siquiera sé si traigo suficiente dinero como para pagar algo como esto –revisaba su billetera, y suspiraba-

–vamos es divertido –decía Aladdin- ¡Sharkan se molesta tan rápido como Judal

–¿de verdad? –sonrió el pelirrojo- entonces ahí si me interesa

–ven… mira…

desde la otra mesa, estaba Yamuraiha muy guapa con un gran escote sentada en una mesa, estaba esperando al moreno que se dignara a sentarte, pero algo estaba intentado hacer con uno de los garzones.

–¿es que hasta para esto tienes que hacerme esperar?

–¡ya no seas bruja! –se dirigía a la mesa con ella, corriendo la mesa de mala gana y sentándose- es que esta gente no sabe hacer bien su trabajo

–¿seguro? ¿son las personas las culpables? –rio un poco la chica cubriéndose la boca, era una clara muestra de burla de parte de ella-

–¿a que te estas refiriendo?

–nada nada –le sonríe- y bien.. ¿para que me trajiste?

–es que acaso ahora no puedo querer hablar con una vieja amiga?

–¿vieja? A quien te estas refiriendo como vieja? –parecía molesta, bajo su mirada y tenia un aura negra al su alrededor-

–¿qué? No me refería a ningún tipo de insulto –intentaba defenderse Sharkan, pero era como que cada vez que intentaba decir algo bueno, lo empeoraba aun más-

–intentare ignóralo por esta vez –se cruzo de brazos la chica, haciéndola parecer aun mas guapa, el solo la miro algo sonrojado. Se odiaba a si mismo por no poder controlar sus sentimientos

–y bien ¿solo querías pasar el tiempo con tu vieja amiga? –intento recalcar la palabra vieja, mostrando su enojo

Bueno es que... ¿Acaso no puedo invitarte a salir si estoy paseando por la ciudad? -decía Sharkan haciéndose el ofendido. Ella relajo sus músculos faciales y sonrío, una sonrisa que claramente a él le gustaba y hacía tiempo que no tenía el placer de verla

Está bien está bien - dijo la peli azul, haciéndole una seña con la mano- y cómo te ha ido? Que haces por esta ciudad? Inclusive por este país -río ella cubriéndose un poco el rostro con la mano-

* * *

–Dime ¿logras escuchar algo? -decía el más joven de los dos

–Aladdin porque te gusta tanto molestarlo -se escondían detrás de el menú, ni siquiera él entendía porque le estaba siguiendo el juego

–Ya verás... Si te divierte molestar a Judal con él es el doble -dio una pequeña risita

–Que le harás?

–Tengo un plan

* * *

–Puedo pedir lo que aunque sea lo más caro de el menú y tú pagaras? - le hacía una cierta mueca la chica- no tendré que pagar yo al final de la cena?

–¡¿Qué crees que soy?!

–Sharkan

Los dos comenzaron a reír se notaba que eran amigos o quizás más que eso desde hace mucho tiempo

–¿Y has sabido algo de Sinbad? -pregunta el peliblanco, estaba bebiendo algo de vino que le había traído y degustando el suave sabor de este

–Está trabajando como profesor de la universidad -llego uno de los meseros a servirles un lindo plato como entrada- te luciste esta vez… -se sorprendió Yamu

–ves que si a veces puedo traerte a lugares decentes… -murmuro hacía otro lado- ahora basta con que te comportes con decencia

–¿dijiste algo? –le arqueo una ceja la chica-

–no, nada, nada… -sonrió nervioso moviendo las manos, se reincorporo a su estado serió y pregunta- ¿Sinbad profesor?

–si, desde hace aproximadamente 3 años… estaba interesado en uno de los estudiantes –bebe un poco de su vino, moviendo girando el liquido de el interior-

–¿hace tanto tiempo que no se de él? –se sintió sorprendido de si mismo- me regrese a mi país y no tuve tiempo para saber nada más

–bueno trabajas en política seguro eres igual de corrupto de cualquiera de esos –tiro a broma la chica-

–¿vas a empezar? –le levanto ambas cejas haciéndole una mueca de enojo-

–ok, ok… y bueno también lo veo bastante interesando en una de las chicas que trabaja conmigo en mi restaurant-bar

–para variar una joven…

–es una de las hijas menores de la familia Ren

–ahora entiendo… ellos tiene mucho poder económico y político… seguro le deben buscar a alguien que favorezca a la familia

–creo que Sinbad quiere meterse entre eso… entrar de lleno a la familia Ren-susurro Yamu, acercándose a él-

–tiene sentido… -suspiro el hombre, miro a una de las meseras que paso por detrás de Yamu y se sonrojo un tanto cuando ella le guiño un ojo-

* * *

–¿Están hablando de mi familia? –alcanzo a oír algo Kouha, se habían pedido un vaso de agua cada uno.

–si, escuche claramente familia Ren –comento Aladdin, también se sentía intrigado con el asunto-

–¿qué tendrán que ver ellos con la familia Ren?

–¿tú familia tiene muchas influencias? –comento Aladdin-

–lo suficiente como para que me dejaran cambiarme de universidad sin ningún pero… -susurro Kouha, entonces era verdad era una familia con muchas influencias-

–ya veo… -Aladdin estaba mirando el menú y pidiendo ya algo para comer- ¿tienes dinero no?

–¡mocoso! –se dio cuenta que lo trato como Judal lo trataba a él y no pudo evitar reír- no significa que yo lo tenga –se cubría la boca intentado cubrir su risa y demostrar enojo-

–ooh… seguro tienes –le pido algo a la mesera que Kouha no alcanzo a oír-

–¿qué pediste? –se intrigo el pelirosado, ya se había resignado y había pedido algo de beber para él, mientras miraba de reojo la mesa de la pareja detrás de él, si estaban hablando de su familia y Sinbad, ahora si le interesaba. Ahora tendría mucho más cuidado con el viejo… tenía que saber que relación tenía con Judal… o si peor aun…

–Judal odia a Sinbad… -dijo Aladdin, le habían traído una enorme copa de helado que estaba disfrutando-

–¿ah? ¿cómo sabías que estaba pensando en Judal?

–es obvio, te comente que el viejo es cercano a nuestra familia… no creo que él tenga que ver con Sinbad… -se comió una de las frutas de el helado- o bueno no sé mucho de él últimamente… antes jugábamos más

–lo noto… -dijo con cierto recelo en su mirada, Aladdin era mas parecido a Judal de lo que el mismo pequeño quería aceptar, se notaba que eran familia-

–¿qué hiciste? –miro hacía la mesa y la feliz pareja estaban discutiendo, y Aladdin estaba comiendo felizmente su helado con una risita traviesa que escapaba por su boca-

* * *

–así que si viniste a coquetear ¡¿no?!

–¿qué? De que estas hablando bruja loca –estaba confundido, venia recién llegado de el baño y no entendía a que se refería

–así que le regalaste algo a esa muchacha que te estaba giñando el ojo

–calma, que yo no he hecho nada, creo –se rascaba un poco la cabeza-

–le dire a Sphintus que venga por mi

–¿con ese mocoso? –se había enojado, estaba los dos enojados, bueno más bien indignados-

–si con el –comenzó a tomar sus cosas y se preparaba para irse-

–¿al menos me podrías explicar que pasa aquí? –la sujeto de el brazo. La gente los miraba-

–mejor espera que la chica termine su turno… y ve a cenar con ella –le sonrió y se soltó saliendo rápidamente de el lugar. Ella era demasiado insegura con él ¿por qué? A saber… -

–pero… no entiendo que pasó… -suspiro y se rasco la cabeza, se sentó en la mesa y miro que había un trago diferente y una carta sobre ella, ahora todo tenía sentido, tomo la carta y salió corriendo detrás de ella gritando-

* * *

–eres malvado… yo seré sádico pero tu eres malvado –trago saliva Kouha, estaba comiendo el helado con Aladdin-

–ellos son amigos íntimos de Sinbad –notaba cierto rencor- aunque ellos nos saben.. o quizás sí pero no les importa

–¿qué no saben?

–como es el viejo

–¿en que momento escribiste esa carta?

–cuando estabas mirando el menú –rio. Miro su celular y vio la hora ¿cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí? ¿Judal no les había escrito nada? – creo que deberíamos ir por la comida

–por las pizzas prometidas –dice Kouha mirando su billetera y sufriendo por pagar el helado que Aladdin había pedido y que él también había comido-

–Judal no nos ha llamado

–le mande una foto de ti espiando a Sharkan, así que sabía lo que hacíamos

–ya veo… son cercanos… -dijo para si mismo-

* * *

–bruja… -se intentaba mover, pero le resultaba inútil con la chica encima aun. Había dormido un rato después de todo estaba cansado también. Le toco los brazos y ella estaba fría-

–uhm… Judal… -se quejaba mientras el intentaba moverse-

–aarg… no puedo si te pones así… -logro girarse, cayendo al suelo y dejándola a ella sobre el sofá, era libre, se sentía libre, se levanto rápidamente y estilo los brazos sintiendo la victoria, mejor dicho, sintiendo como la sangre circulaba por uno de sus brazos. No había despertado a la chica, estaba dormida, profundamente dormida. No había caso despertarla, la miro por un largo momento, con esos penetrantes ojos rojos –suspiro, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y cruzando se brazos, pensando en que podía hacer, miro su teléfono y vio el último mensaje que le había mandado Kouha _"ya vamos a casa"_ \- kou…gyoku sujetate para variar te llevare a dormir

–una última vez –

–¿última vez que? –se sorprendio él

la chica se sento, somnolienta. Se resfregaba los ojos con el puño de su mano, tenía frio y sujeto la frazada que tenia sobre y se envolvió en ella.

–¿quieres que te lleve a la cama?

–¿otra vez? –respondio somnolienta, mirándolo aunque tenia los ojos cerrados

–no me refiero a eso… al parecer tú eres la insasiable –rio, la ayudo a colocarse de pie, ella seguía envuelta en la manta, mientras el caminaba a la cocina con ella de la mano-

–tengo hambre… ¿aun no llegan? –lo sujetaba de la mano, y ella ya lo miro esta vez mucho mas despierta

–yo también tengo hambre… estos mocosos… más encima no hay nada en la cocina…

–nunca hay nada últimamente –ella rio, caminaba envuelta en la frazada.

–antes que lleguen… -se acerco a ella acariandole el rostro suavemente, pasando sus dedos por su mejlla para acariciar sus labios y acercarse para darle un tierno beso en los labios para la sorpresa de ella, el no solía ser así de tierno ni suave, cerro sus ojos y se le correspondio de la misma forma-

la puerta sono, como si alguien estuviese metiendo las llaves y Kougyoku empejudo a el pelinegro para el desagrado de él, se molesto y miro de mala gana a la joven para luego mirar aun peor a los recién llegados que venían con 4 pizzas gigantes

–disculpen la demora –sonreia Kouha

–nada de disculpas, no los disculpamos –respondió Judal

–después de todo eres insoportable con hambre –rio Aladdin-

–¿tan divertido fue molestar a el idiota de sharkan? –sujeto una de las cajas y la abrió, ofreciéndole primero a kougyoku y luego el saco un trozo para dejarlo sobre la pequeña mesa de el centro de la sala

–en realidad, mi intención era molestarlo mucho más… pero tenía una conversación interesante –comento Aladdin comiéndose un trozo también, a pesar de que el ya se había comido un trremedo helado igual tenía hambre-

–si, hablaron sobre Sinbad –comenzo a decir Kouha quien fue interrumpido por el mismo pequeño peli azul, con un codazo en las costillas, después de todo eran casi de el mismo tamaño-

–ey, ¿qué haces? –se sujeto las costillas quejándose, se había quedado sin aire por el golpe

–no digas nada –le susurro Aladdin, acercándolo de uno de sus mechones de el cabello, evitando que los otros dos pudiesen entender algo de lo que decían

–¿qué pasa? –los miraba kougyoku, seguía cubierta con la frazada solo con la mano fuera para el trozo de pizza que le había dado el pelinegro

–nada, nada importante –sonrio Kouha, sintió que Aladdin tenía razón al evitar que el dijera algo, así que por esta vez le daría la razón. Judal lo miro, por su mirada él sabia que algo se traían y era con respecto a Sinbad, el pelinegro lo conocía mejor que ellos dos, y prontamente les sacaría la información quisieran o no quisieran, a la buena o a la mala. –y bien ¿les gustaron las pizzas?

–era lo de menos… -dijo Judal, estaba molesto, se desordeno un poco más el flequillo y dejo lo que le daba sobre la mesa- me ire a dormir… Aladdin hoy dormiras en mi cama –lo apunto desafiante

–tu de verdad crees que soy un pevertido –rio el adolecente

–lo eres, adolecente hormonal, no espero nada de ti con respecto a eso –se dio media vuelta y se fue a encerrar a el baño-

–yo también estoy cansada… -comento kougyoku, tenía motivos para estar cansada pero no se los diría a Kouha, el cual de todas maneras algo sospechaba, les dio la espalda y se dirigio hacía su cuarto-

–¿qué pretendias? –kouha lo miro, serio, desafiante-

–¿con qué?

–por no dejarme hablar de el viejo ese

–déjame averiguar más cosas… mientras este en casa sabré que tal… sé que estuvo por allá en las vacaciones

–uhm… ok, entonces veré que averiguo yo aquí… -le sonrio de manera macabra al muchacho mas joven- pero

–pero… -retrocedio un paso-

–si no me dices… te buscare… y te matare –le sonrio de una manera tan dulce, que el mismo Aladdin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se le erizo la piel solo con eso, trago saliva y el mas joven le respondio-

–claro… si Judal es su amigo también son los mios… -segúia asustado, en modo de alerta-

–somos buenos amigos –le seguía sonriendo-

–así veo… -susurra para si mismo- y luego dicen que Judal es el loco…

–¿dijiste algo? –le arqueo una ceja, comiendo un trozo de pizza-

–nada…

* * *

–así que te vas…

–¿tienes que mandar algún mensaje? –decia el pelinegro en la oficina de Sinbad

–no, aprovecha el tiempo que te queda –le repsonde este, con algo de angustia en su rostro

–lo sé… espero no será problema con las evaluaciones, volveré solo para darlas

–si ya hemos hablado de eso con los rectores… no te preocupes –apoyo ambas manos en el mueble y se las puso en la boca-

–ok, eso era lo que me preocupaba… te deje todo ordenado –le lanzo una de las carpetas sobre la mesa, dándole media vuelta e intentando salir por la puerta, fue interrumpido por un raspon de la gargata de el otro presente en la habitación, quien se había puesto de pie y caminado delante de el escritorio-

–otra cosa… me dejas el camino libre para con la señorita Ren –se apoyo en el escritorio, para la sorpresa de el Judal, le moelsto. Con ninguna mujer sentía inseguridad. pero con ella, sí, no tenía ninguna seguridad de que ella lo escogería por sobre él y era algo que el mismo se había búscado por no tomarla enserio desde el momento en que comenzó a sentirse extraño, por no aceptar lo importante que era para él desde el comienzo.

–no me diras nada… -aseguro el profesor, sonreía con satisfacción

–no te dare tanto tiempo –sentia una leve molestía en el pecho, lo miro con esos penetrantes ojos rojos y cerro la puerta de portazo, Sinbad comenzó a reir dentro, cuando se trababa de la pelirosada él simplemente enfurecia rápidamente-

camino por los pasillos de la universidad, molesto dando enorme zancadas, ya era tarde y la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido, miro hacía afuera y vio a Alibaba con la chica de cabello rojo del otro día, arqueo una ceja, no podía recordar el nombre de aquella muchacha, tampoco era como si fuese realmente importante para él, pero… en que demonios estaba pensando, sus pensamientos se fueron divariados. ¿desde cuando le pasaba eso? ¿desde cuando que era tan disperso? –suspiro y continuo su camino, tomo su bolso de una de las salas siguientes y salio, miro su celular y escribió un mensaje

Judal: Bruja… ¿dónde estas? ¿ya te fuiste? ¿no me iras a despedir?

No resivio una respuesta inmediata y se preocupo, marco su teléfono directamente, ella le respondio

 ** _-Judal_**

 _-hasta que responde bruja_

 ** _-¿ya te vas?_**

 _-casi_

 ** _-aladdin ya no esta aquí… temí que ya te habías ido… -_ se escuchaba agustiada por el otro lado de el teléfono-**

el se quedo en silencio unos segundos, quizás fueron minutos nunca se percataba de el tiempo cuando se trataba de ella, aunque solo escuchaba su respiración eso le daba esa paz que le gustaba, lo cual la convertía en una bruja para él.

– _de hecho…_ -suspiro, no quería decirlo pero era lo mejor para ella, por más que él lo único que quisería fuese verla antes de irse- ya me voy, solo te llamaba para despedirme

 **– _pero… dijiste que vendrías a casa antes de ir…_**

– _lo sé… pero gaste mas tiempo del que crei con Sinbad…_

 **– _Judal…_ -se escuaba aun más angustiada que anteriormente-**

– _teeequikeso… así que cuídate bruja_

 **– _¿qué? ¿no entendí lo que dijiste? no juegues con eso, ni me molestes…_**

– _tonta…-rio- algún día haré que me creas…_

 **– _¿qué cosa?_**

Él escucho eso y corto, era más tortuoso de lo que creía llamarla…

Camino hasta salir de el campus, miro hacia atrás y vio ahí de pie parado a Sinbad quein caminaba detrás del y seguramente habia escuchado todo, puso mala cara y susurro

–ahora te odio más que antes…

–tarda lo que tengas que tardar –le sonrió-

lo miro, sintió esa provocación, miro su teléfono con la ventana de kougyoku abierta… escribió ' _te amo_ ' , para luego borrarlo y guardar su teléfono.

–no puedo, no ahora…

* * *

 **bien, generalmente actualizo los domingo, pero… no tuve nada de tiempo para escribir... nada, nisiqueira un trocito…**

 **y bueno tampoco tenía ganas, he tenido muy malos días con malos acontecimiento y bueno eso…**

 **para variar son las 1am y yo debería estar durmiendo… pero si la inspiración llama… hay que aprovechar… mañana sere un zombie gracias a esto 3**

 **pero bueno… gracias por los comentarios me hacen muy feliz 3 y si, intento que la historia sea gris… onda no al extremos de las cosas… la vida es asi, no es blanco ni negro es gris :3 intentare que siempre sea así al menos con ellos dos…**

 **disculpen las faltas de ortografía o alguna que otra cosilla por ahí**

 **ja ne!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Soledad**.

* * *

habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas, Judal no le respondía en el teléfono ni mucho menos los mensajes ¿qué rayos le pasaba? Jamás podía entender que era lo que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre, sentía angustia y preocupación pero por sobre todo; tenía que dejar de pensar en él de alguna u otra manera. Estaba sentada en el escritorio en una de las clases de su profesor favorito: Sinbad, era extraño, en esta clase siempre estaba el pelinegro, caminando rondando por la sala burlándose de algunos idiotas y ayudando a otros… extrañaba curiosamente que se sentara junto a ella a decirle burra por no poder resolver algo, o hacerlo de una manera diferente… –suspiro – se llevo el lápiz a la boca y lo mordió, sus pensamientos volvían a él, quería odiarlo por eso, quería odiarlo por un montón de cosas que sentía y a la vez por nada. miraba a su profesor como cada tanto le regalaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas por las cuales no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que las notaba… se sentía como una idiota y necesitaba de el pelinegro para que se lo dijera.

"eres idiota kougyoku" sonó en su mente. "no te fijes en hombres como Sinbad"

quería odiarlo, su voz no salía de su mente, se sentía sola.

Salió a uno de sus recesos desganada, ni siquiera ver a Sinbad le alegraba el día ya, se encontró con Alibaba y Kouha, quienes conversaban en el patio, agradecía de antemano tener a su hermano aquí, se sentía sola. Cuando llego a esta ciudad no le pasaba nada por su mente, era feliz, tenía lo que quería y que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado tener, lo difícil que fue convencer a su hermano de que la dejase venir... de el miedo que tuvo al pensar que todo eso se iría a la mierda en consecuencia de Judal, pero desde que vivía con él, siempre estaba acompañada de alguna u otra manera, él siempre hacía notar su presencia, siempre terminaba sacándola de algún problema, siempre la terminaba haciendo reír con algunas de sus burlas. –les sonrió algo triste-

–¿qué tal kougyoku? ¿cómo fue tu día? –pregunto el sonriente rubio, quien venían caminando con su hermano unos pasos más atrás

–bien –les sonrió, no podía darles una sonrisa sincera. Su celular vibro y sintió ese pequeño retorcijón de estomago pensando que podría ser él. Lo miro rápidamente pero no era más que una promoción de telefonía, se decepciono rápidamente. Las odiaba. odiaba todo lo que la hiciese pensar en el.

–¿te sientes bien? –le comento su hermano, él intuía que era lo que pasaba pero no quería entrometerse más allá, tampoco entendía porque el odioso pelinegro no contestaba los mensajes de ninguno de ellos… quizás… a Hakuryuu si le respondía

–si, no pasa nada –suspiro resignada guardando su celular nuevamente en su bolso-

–señorita Ren… la note algo distraída hoy en clases

escucho la voz de aquel, caminando detrás de ellos, sonriente de cómo de costumbre, miro a los dos jóvenes frente a ella y su expresión cambió, Kouha lo miraba con cierto recelo y Alibaba con admiración.

–si, lo siento… generalmente era Judal quien me regañaba por distraerme –sonrió la chica con culpa-

–oh ya veo, quizás deba contratar a otro ayudante, no eres la única que me ha comentando eso ya –rio- sobre todo las chicas que disfrutaba al parecer de la presencia de Judal… también extraño discutir con él –se puso los dedos en la barbilla- pero se me ha hecho imposible comunicarme con él

–¿de verdad? tú... digo ¿usted también? –se preguntaron Kouha y kougyoku. Era claro ellos eran amigos de él y conservaban gran parte de las cosas del con ellos aun en su casa como para resignarse a nunca más verlo, Kouha no confiaba en Sinbad pero quizá era la única manera que tenía de comunicarse con Judal.

–veré si logro comunicarme con alguien que pueda saber de él y les diré.. –le puso la mano sobre la cabeza a kougyoku y le acaricio el cabello- te diré cualquier cosa que sepa ¿así estarás más tranquila? –le sonrió, se sentía avergonzada, ¿tan obvio era que pensaba en él como unas diez o más veces al día? Se sentía humillada a causa del, una puntada dentro de su pecho le molestaba. al final sentía que molestaba a los demás por culpa de el idiota pelinegro. quería odiar, tenia rabia-

–lo otro –volvió a decir el profesor en un tono mas bajo y casi para que ella solo pudiese oír- vamos a tomar un café más tarde señorita –tomo una de sus manos la levanto, ella al fin pudo sonreír de felicidad, sacándola de todos esos pensamientos de odio que había tenido todo el día -

–¡si!

* * *

ahí estaba literalmente, tirado boca arriba en el suelo, solo llevaba un pantalón negro que dejaba ver levemente la pretina de su boxer y su abdomen descubierto, notaba que era su cuarto por lo liviana que era su vestimenta. era una habitación enorme con unos techos muy altos al más estilo árabe, ventanas grandes, con muchas cortinajes de varios colores y muchas almohadas tiradas en el suelo. Tenía su mano sobre su frente cubriendo sus ojos y en la otra mano tenía su celular, estaba con la pantalla prendida y el último mensaje que había decía:

"¿dónde estás? ¿te hice algo? Dime que estás bien…dime algo aunque sea bruja". era un mensaje de hace unos días.

levanto el teléfono y volvió a mirar el mensaje, sentía algo de culpa a no responder los mensajes sobre todo de ella, la extrañaba, miraba cada tanto los mensajes que tenía con el nombre de "bruja" y los releía, le molestaba sentirse así, quería que se le pasara lo más rápido posible esa molestia en su pecho que le pinchaba, habían más mensajes, Kouha le había llenado su bandeja también, e inclusive Sinbad... que había provocado todas estas inseguridades en él... estaba aprovechando la situación, y para colmo se lo estaba permitiendo. miro con atención su celular, tenía mensajes incluso de Kouen, a quien si le había respondido eran asuntos de negocios que pronto esperaba tener más información. De fondo tenía la fotografía de ella con el y Kouha de entrometido en medio, sonrió a recodar el momento que ella había tomado esa fotografía, era la única que tenía con ella, apretó su puño y se cubrió nuevamente los ojos con su brazo.

la extrañaba y no quería admitirlo, y de que serbia si lo admitía. no respondería. Sinbad le había ganando y era su culpa. estaba dándose por perdido aun sin luchar.

–¿qué pasa Judal? –era Aladdin, entrando a la habitación, era sin duda toda la casa con una decoración de medio oriente, se sentó en una de las almohadas que estaban esparcidas por la habitación. lo miro un momento algo angustiado, no era normal verlo tirado sin ganas de ni siquiera ir a comerse un melocotón sobre el techo-

–¿tengo cara de que me pase algo? –se sentó bruscamente y le hizo una mueca de burla-

–para serte sincero… si –le sonrió el más pequeño

–no me agradas enano –le sonrió de vuelta, arqueando una ceja en modo de enojo-

–mientes… -le seguía sonriendo- ¿por qué no respondes las llamadas de ella? -le lanzo un cojín, sabia que el posiblemente se enojaría con esa pregunta y quería evitar represalias-

Judal lo miro sorprendido, y rápidamente cambio su mirada a una enfadada, recibiendo de lleno el cojinazo en la cara ¿el enano se había metido en su celular en algún momento?

–no te metas en mis cosas enano –lo amenazo, tomando el cojín que el mismo Aladdin le había lanzando-

–no lo hice –rio nervioso moviendo sus manos en modo de defensa, si algo era claro es que Judal era bruto para todas las cosas que hacía- el otro día te dormiste con el celular en la cara, estaba sonando...-esquivo su mirada- al parecer y era una llamada de ella… note que habían muchas más perdidas

–no te metas en eso –suspiro y dejo su celular a un lado, comenzó a vibrar, era una llamada de Sinbad, los dos miraron con cara de asco al celular haciendo una mueca, a lo que luego de mirarse sonrieron. opinaban lo mismo ambos del viejo

–olvidando eso… -se raspo la garganta Aladdin y se acomodo mejor-

el celular volvió a sonar ahora era un mensaje, con una fotografía. De nuevo ambos miraron el teléfono, Aladdin se moría de curiosidad por saber que era lo que había enviado el viejo ¿qué podría ser? Para que Judal mirara con tanto odio el celular, su mirada, esos profundos ojos rojos no disimulaban el odio que le tenía.

–¿paso algo? –volvió a interrumpir el pequeño, algo había ocurrido entre Sinbad y el; y seguro que no era bueno para que tuviese esa mirada de odio.

–no lo sé… tengo miedo –no dejaba de mirar el celular, Aladdin lo miro sorprendido. no supo que responder incluso había dejado de respirar-

¿qué? Judal le estaba diciendo que tenia miedo ¿estaba escuchando bien? Su primo él que lo único que hace es burlarse de los demás y hacer prácticamente que los demás hagan lo que quieran… ¿tenia miedo? ¿tenía miedo de Sinbad? ¿de las respuesta de sus -amigos-?

–no respondes por… ¿porqué tienes miedo?

–si… -respondió en un suspiro- lo que siento por ella me aterra… -su voz era apenas inaudible- me aterran sus respuestas... que me hable de el viejo...

–déjame ver a mi entonces –le quito el celular antes que el pudiese reaccionar y vio el mensaje. Era una foto de Kougyoku de pie frente a la entrada de una cafetería, muy guapa más de lo de costumbre, pareciese que Sinbad se la tomo antes de que ella lo viese. Era claro que esperaba a alguien-

–¿qué es? –pregunto Judal, intentando no demostrar intereses-

–una fotografía de kougyoku y un mensaje que dice "¿no crees que se ve guapa? Lastima que sea por mí" –tocio Aladdin, vio el rostro de Judal enfurecer y tírasela encima para quitarle el celular-

–¡me las va a pagar ese maldito! –estaba apunto de golpear a Aladdin quien le gritaba que el no tenia la culpa. le quito el celular y vio la foto, se quedo sentado con las dos manos tomando el celular y mirando hacia abajo, tenia el celular entre sus piernas… Aladdin lo miraba como se había calmado solo con mirar la fotografía-

–estas realmente bella bruja… -miraba el celular entre sus piernas- creo que jamás se arreglo así para mí… -volvió a decir entre susurros, levanto la vista y miro al chico, su miraba mostraba enojo pero también tristeza-

–yo creo que si, pero tu no te diste cuenta por andar mirando a otras –golpe de Aladdin. Un golpe duro y directo, el chico lo miro, el pelinegro estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que su primo pequeño acaba de decirle, un golpe director al corazón. y si tenía razón había veces donde ella estaba arreglada... incluso ese día, el día que uso aquel vestido que el le dio. se golpeo la frente fuertemente ahora se sentía como idiota por no haberle dicho nada, y más encima después se quejaba porque se iba con Sinbad. estaba acostumbrado a verla.

para él, ella siempre se veía bien, no notaba la diferencia.

–tu ganas esta vez… tengo que admitirlo –comenzó a reír. No tenia modo de defenderse de eso y ya se sentía como un estúpido- y dime según tú… ¿qué debería hacer entonces? –se enderezo aun sentado apoyando sus brazos hacía atrás-

–decirle lo que sientes

–ya lo intente y no me creyó –hizo una mueca mirando a un lado- al final termine cambiando el tema con ella y burlándome de ella como método de defensa -río amargamente-

–eres patético –rio Aladdin cubriéndose la boca-

–¿otra idea?

–uhm…. –Aladdin pensaba mirando al techo- en realidad…

–olvidarla sea la mejor opción entonces… -suspiro lanzándose al suelo otra vez, cubriéndose los ojos con su antebrazo- lo rompí aun antes de tenerlo… otra vez..

–Judal…

–déjame solo -le dio la espalda-

* * *

–¿sucede algo? –comento kougyoku, al ver a Sinbad mirando su celular y reir.

Había recibido un mensaje de vuelta. se sentía conforme con lo que estaba haciendo. pero aun así no entendía el comportar de Judal, bueno nunca era como si lo entendiera. el siempre hizo lo que quiso, pero estaba seguro que de alguna manera el influenciaba aun en el chico

–nada… Judal esta bien –le sonrió- solo esta ocupado por lo que me dijeron

–¿de verdad? –se emoción ella, levantando un poco de su silla-

–¿te conto por qué se fue? –guardo su celular. levanto una de sus manos llamando a la camarera-

–no –lo dijo casi en un susurro, se avergonzaba de que el siquiera confiara en ella cubriéndose la cara con el menú de el lugar-

–su madre esta enferma… y bueno puede que no le quede mucho. tiene que hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia mientras los padres de Aladdin no aparezcan... es algo así como el tutor de Aladdin... digamos que ese niño es bueno para meterse en problemas –bebió un poco de té que le habían traído hacia un momento- a mi no me obedece en nada

–jamás me ha contando nada de él… -miraba a su entorno, comenzó a sentirse incomoda. ¿Sinbad y el era algo así como parientes? Sería así… ¿Judal era responsable de Aladdin? como era entonces que no lo tenia viviendo con él... ¡que irresponsable de su parte! bueno... era Judal... no se iba a esperar un ejemplo de responsabilidad.

–él es así nunca cuenta nada –rio- así que no te sientas mal… lo que no entiendo es porque no responde las llamadas de ninguno de ustedes -llamo nuevamente a la camarera señalándole unas cosas de el menú-

–quisiera hablarle… -jugaba con sus dedos tímidamente, no quería decirle a él aquel deseo que tenía pero, no sabia a quien mas contarle sobre eso-

–no sería mejor que lo olvidaras… -volvió a beber un poco-

–¿ah? Olvidar que… somos amigos no puedo olvidar… a bueno…el primer amigo que tuve aquí… -se sonrojo, bebió rápidamente de su té frente a ella-

–amigo… -susurro Sinbad- ¿solo son amigos? -sonrió, su sonrisa trata mas perversidad que otra cosa, y ella lo había notado-

–amigos -se sonrojo, mirando a los ojos a Sinbad. no sabia como explicar la -no- relación que ellos llevaban, ya que era más que nada un juego para ambos, un juego solo era eso y era lo que se repetía así misma todo el tiempo, cada vez que lo besaba, que tocaba su pecho y lo acariciaba, cada vez que sentía su piel acariciándola, cada maldita vez que el simplemente tomaba posesión de su boca… o lo llevaba...ok, tenia que admitir que la última vez fue ella quien se lo llevo a él a la cama. sentía su rostro caliente, no podía disimular más que estaba pensando cosas diferente a causa de aquella pregunta. llevo sus manos a sus mejillas ya no lo podía disimular más sus ideas perversas en su mente, o mejor dicho sus recuerdos pervertidos-

–entonces parece que se la pasan muy bien juntos -Sinbad comenzó a reír. Había entendido claramente que era lo que estaba pensando la chica, o al menos podía intuirlo. Judal influía más de lo que el quisiera, no imaginaba que el muy de verdad se haya tomando las cosas enserio con ella, creyó que solo lo hacía para molestarlo como de costumbre, pero al parecer no. De verdad era importante para él.

Pasaron el tiempo juntos conversando, Kougyouku quería saber a toda costa que Sinbad le contara algo más de lo que sabia, pero no lograba tener ningún tipo de información, se sintió decepcionada pero bueno, se sentía más tranquila al menos que le hayan dicho que él estaba bien, aunque la hacia sentir aun peor el hecho de que el no quisiese responderle… ¿tan poco importante era para el?

Camino junto a el hombre de cabello lila junto a ella, algunas personas lo miraban con cierta admiración pos era claro, Sinbad era un hombre atractivo. Kougyoku lo miro de reojo y se sonrojo sonriéndole, a lo que el devolvió la sonrisa.

–¿cuándo vendrá tu hermano Kouen? Me gustaría hablar con el –sonrió de manera inocente, deteniéndose en la entrada de el edificio donde vivía ella.

–¿Kouen? –se sorprendió mirándolo. Comenzó a sentirse incomoda y mirando continuamente - eeh… no lo sé… desde que Kouha vive conmigo mi hermano confía en que no me pasara nada… -se coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios pensando, había pasado tiempo desde que hablaba con su hermano ahora que lo pensaba.-

–el te paga la universidad ¿no? –volvió a preguntar Sinbad, intentando conseguir un poco más de información

–el que lleva las cuentas de la familia es Koumei… pero hace poco hicieron un trato con otra compañía así que Koumei no da abasto por lo que me conto Kouha, así que mi hermano andaba buscando ayuda… también hay unas reuniones… -abrió sus ojos sorprendía, recordando algo importante- me dijo que tenia que acompañarlo a una fiesta con unos políticos de no sé que lugar… necesito ir a llamarlo

–¿así? –sonrió con satisfacción Sinbad, esa era la oportunidad de presentarse ante aquel hombre que tenia todo su interés.

tampoco perdería esta oportunidad. Kougyoku estaba entrando rápidamente el recordar que debía llamar sin despedirse. Sinbad la tomo de el brazo acercándola a el con suavidad y la beso, abrazándola por la cintura y sujetando su cabeza, un beso largo, se separo de ella para tomar aire y la volvió a pensar con más fuerza. ella intentaba empujarlo pero él la acercaba aun mas, saco fuerza de donde pudo hasta que logro empujarlo, o quizás el dejo que así fuese. se había sorprendido no imagino que… el ya la había besado antes lo había olvidado ya a esta altura… estaba asustada.

–lo siento… no pude evitarlo –volvió a sonreír el hombre, lamiéndose los labios. Ella lo miro y se sonrojo sorprendida, quería correr-

–disculpa por no invitarte algo pero… en otro momento… -entro rápido, se había sorprendido se había asustado. No entendía los motivos, el intento seguirla lo cual la asusto aun más entro corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al edificio.

corrió subió las escaleras, saco su celular marcando un numero y se llevo el teléfono al oído, no sabia porque lloraba mientras corría escaleras arriba, las lagrimas caían por su rostro y no entendía el motivo de ellas, el aire ya no la dejaba subir.. sentía, sentía como el aire le faltaba.. se sentó en la escalera apoyándose en la pared llorando, seguía marcando el numero, el numero que jamás le respondía… volvía a marcar el teléfono una y otra vez mientras sus lagrimas caía en él, no iba a dejar de marcar. Pasaba sus manos con su cabello apoyada en la pared sentada en las escaleras

–¡contéstame por favor maldito idiota!… -decía con su voz entre cortada por el llanto, gritándole al teléfono-

siguió con su llanto con el teléfono en su rostro, cubriéndose con el. Le temblaban las manos y seguía marcando aquel número sin respuesta. Se quejaba cada tanto, ya no miraba su teléfono pero seguía marcando el numero cada vez que dejaba de oír el "tuuu"… no había notado que eso ya no sonaba, y seguía llorando

 ** _Kougyoku… soy yo…maldita sea… ¡¿dime que te pasa?! ¡bruja!_**

–¡Judal!

Era la voz de aquel que tanto quería oír…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **bien lo dejo aquí, creo que… es el final mas feo que he dejado ._.**

 **lo lamento xD**

 **lamento también no haber podido actualizar el domingo.. no tuve tiempo ;_; mil disculpas (aja aja. Me distraje dibujando xD)**

 **espero les guste el capitulo…**

 **muchas gracias por los comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo 3**

 **disculpen por las faltas de ortografía de antemano!**

 **¡Disfruten!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nueva aventura**

* * *

Había tenido un día complicado en la universidad, sus clases en esta sede eran muchos mas difíciles que la anterior, y a pesar de que ir ya en segundo año se le estaban complicando las cosas, agradecía tener alguna que otra clase con su primo, y evito lo que más pudo tomar alguna clase con Sinbad, de verdad que le desagradaba tenerlo frente.

Su hermana andaba extrañada desde que Judal se había ido, y claro que entendía los motivos, pero no podía hacer mucho más. Para él también era aburrido sin molestar al pelinegro o irse de fiesta con el, tenia ganas de salir este día, conocer gente e irse de fiesta por ahí. Pero ahora que lo pensaba cada vez que salía era Judal quien lo llevaba a algún lugar –se sujeto la cabeza y se desordeno el cabello-

—me he vuelto dependiente de ese bastardo… -se decía furioso para si mismo, revolviendo aun mas su flequillo-

camino rápido saliendo de el campus de la universidad. Busco a kougyoku con la mirada entre la gente pero no vio nada interesante, ni a Hakuryuu ni a Alibaba –suspiro resignado- continuo caminando por las calles siguientes de el lugar, no conocía bien el lugar, siempre caminaba directo con kougyoku ya que al vivir cerca seguían siempre el mismo camino. Pero hoy tenía ganas de aventura, de salir, de ir a la casería, Judal lo llevaba siempre pero esta vez se aventuraría solo. Miro su celular y mando un mensaje

—¡JODETE! -escribió con rabia y mando el mensaje furioso, incluso había gritado lo que tecleo-

Le escribió a Judal, también estaba enojado por que no respondía los mensajes y hacía sentir mal a su hermana sobre todo estaba molesto por eso. Pero ahora lo odiaba por que no tenia compañero de casería. Y quería salir y no sabia donde.

—bien… ¿cómo se hacia para conocer gente? –pensaba tomándose el mentón mientras caminaba- desde cuando que no socializo realmente… -una idea llego a su mente- siempre me presentan a la gente… -hizo una expresión amargada sacando su lengua- ¡y más encima ando hablando solo!

Una chica paso por su lado y rio cubriéndose la boca para evitar que la notara, para su desgracia no fue así. el la noto, era una joven bella, de cabello castaño tomando en dos trenzas, arqueo una ceja le parecía adorable y sobre todo molesta, se reía de él y eso no le gustaba.

—¿ocurre algo? –le dijo con la mayor indiferencia que podía disimular- ¿te parezco gracioso?

La chica se sorprendió, no imagino que aquel le hablaría no quería reírse pero de verdad le había parecido gracioso que hacía unas calles que iba hablando solo y había decido seguirlo. Se sonrojo y comenzó a mirar hacia los lados, trago saliva y tomo aire, iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero...

—¿te conozco? –comenzó a caminar hacía ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Se notaba molesto y justo ella tuvo la mala suerte de encontrárselo en un mal momento

-cl-claro que me conoces… -al fin logro sacar la voz la chica, se sentía indignada- ¡soy tu compañera de clase idiota! –dijo casi en un silbido-

—¿ah? –arqueo una ceja, la chica lo acababa de llamar idiota, ¿debía enfadarse?, intentaba recordar si la había visto antes pero no podía. Se sentía como un idiota después de todo tenia razón y su rostro no podía disimularlo-

-me siento detrás de ti –volvió a decir, cada vez se sentía mas avergonzada. ¿cómo era que el no la recordaba siquiera? Esta bien que ella no hablara mucho y era más bien tímida. Pero siempre intentaba conversar con el en clases.

-llevo solo dos semanas aquí… -dijo al fin Kouha- aun no recuerdo todo los rostros… -se tiro uno de sus mechones de cabello, tenia un rostro que denotaba que estaba avergonzado por no recordarla y más encima había sido mala clase con ella-

—yo te recuerdo bien –se cubrió la boca rápidamente, evitando su mirada

—igual es tu culpa por no hablarme más –rio el joven

—¿qué? Me estas culpando –se indigno y saco su personalidad, se acerco provocativamente enfadada- ¡te hablo siempre!

—no lo recuerdo… -dijo cantando- eres olvidable para mi

—idiota… otra vez –mascullo entre dientes-

—pero bueno que estas aquí… recién conociéndonos… ¿por qué no me llevas a conocer la ciudad o algo?

—¿que crees que soy? –estaba molesta, pero por alguna razón no se iba aunque podía hacerlo en cualquier momento

—bueno… en realidad… mi compañero de salida no esta… -se le acerca sonriéndole- y tu pareces ser una buena compañera de viaje –la sujeto de el brazo y se la llevo caminando muy feliz-

—¿qué dem….? –jamás se había dado cuenta de lo extraño que era el chico, lo veía en clases tranquilo y dedicado, pero jamás creyó que fuese tan excéntrico-

—¿no quieres? –se sorprendió el no solía ser rechazado por chicas-

—me dijiste olvidable… -susurro para luego suspirar, no tenía mejor panorama para un día viernes que salir con el aquel recién descubierto excéntrico Kouha-

—no fue mi intención molestar… no suelo tratar con gente tan sensible… -era como si cada vez que intentara disculparse dijera algo peor. Se notaba que en realidad nunca trataba con gente normal-

¿sensible? La muchacha pensaba. Era extraño, ni siquiera imaginaba en lo que se estaba metiendo al acercarse a alguien como él, pero tenía que admitir que a pesar de su apariencia femenina lo encontraba guapísimo.

* * *

— **Judal…** -la escuchaba por el teléfono llorando. Se sorprendió. Se mordía el labio aguantando su rabia por no poder hacer nada mas que oírla, sabia que no debía constarle, pero sentía tanta culpa al escucharla así.

—Bruja… ¿por qué lloras? –intentaba sonar desinteresado-

— **¿por qué no estas aquí?**

Esa pregunta le llego como una patada en el estomago, no sabia como responder a algo así y menos en el estado en el cual escuchaba a la joven atreves de teléfono

— **porque no respondías…** -volvía a escucharse la voz de la chica quebrazarse. Al parecer ella tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle. Y él, ninguna intención de responder. Solo quería que ella respondiese las de él-

—cálmate primero…

— **Judal…** -la escuchaba llorar aun más-

—¿qué te paso? ¿te hicieron algo?

— **no**

—¿entonces?

— **no lo sé…**

—¿para esto te conteste? –sabia que se trataba de Sinbad, sabia que ella había salido con el hacia unas horas y no confiaba en el viejo que no la hubiese molestado ni nada-

-¿saliste con el viejo?

— **si** –respondió tímidamente ella, tan obvia era-

—¿te hizo algo? ¿algo que no querías?

— **no…**

—¿entonces porque lloras? ¿me estas mintiendo?

— **quería oírte** –lo dijo en un suspiro. Esos suspiros que a el tanto le gustaban- **¿vendrás pronto?**

—¿dónde estas? –el quería evitar cualquier respuesta que darle a la chica.

— **estoy…** -ella miraba a su alrededor estaba sentada en la escalera- **estoy en la escalera**

—estas en la escalera llorando ¿dónde esta Kouha?

— **no lo sé… seguro salió… es viernes**

—debes ir a trabajar… ¿ira por ti?

— **no**

—lo llamare…

— **¡espera, no cortes!**

—kougyoku… llamare a Kouha… te llamare luego

— **no, no cuelgues… sé que no me llamaras luego…**

—lo haré, te lo prometo, ahora deja de llorar. Lo que sea que haya pasado no pudo haber sido tan malo –lo decía de manera muy amarga. Podía imaginar que paso pero no era algo que quisiera escuchar de parte de ella- y si te molesto alguien… los golpeare a todos cuando vuelva..

— **no seas idiota** –rio al fin ella-

—me gustas más cuando te oigo reír…-sonreía el atreves de el teléfono algo más calmado, cambio rápidamente de tema- acá no hay melocotones mándame algunos

— **de verdad que eres idiota** –volvía a reír ella-

—siempre… digo menos que tú… llamare a Kouha…

— **¿me dejaras sola en esta ciudad? ¿debo olvidarte?**

—no te dejare sola en esa ciudad horrible… -rio él atreves de el teléfono- quizá en otra peor lo haga

— **¡JUDAL!** –le grito riendo, aun se oía que lloraba cada tanto, tenía hasta hipo y el la escuchaba-

—ve a casa… dúchate, ponte pijama y juega algo… no vayas a trabajar hoy…

— **quiero que estés acá y te burles de mí mal juego…**

-lo haré no te preocupes… ahora si, llamare a Kouha y a Yamu –corto-

sé quedo mirando el teléfono, si Sinbad le había hecho algo y ella no quería decir era porque no le había molestado de el todo, eso lo hacia sentir aun más molesto, molesto que ella no quisiera contarle, o aun más que a ella le haya gustado sea lo que sea que el viejo le haya hecho. No podía con sus celos y lo admitía, tenia celos. Y sobre todo no podía con su imaginación. Con lo posesivo que era, ella era de él y estaba aterrado de perder algo que el mismo había hecho casi imposible de tener.

* * *

se sentía mejor, solo necesitaba oírlo… camino hasta su departamento y entro. Como era de esperarse Kouha no estaba; estaba desordenado y había algo de comida en los trates de la cocina, ahí se daba cuenta la diferencia de cuando Judal no estaba con ellos en casa, no tenía ganas de nada, se sentó en el sofá y se toco sus labios, recordaba los tibios labios de Sinbad, no pudo evitar sonrojarse a el tacto, era diferente a los besos que siempre le daba Judal, Sinbad era mucho más amable con ella

—Sinbad… o.…-miraba el teléfono y veía de fondo que tenía, una foto de Judal puesta de fondo. una foto que le había tomado mientras el dormía. Le encantaba esa foto, de hecho por esa foto era que jamás dejaba a nadie tomar su celular moriría de vergüenza-

—¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil todo? –volvió a mirar su celular, revisaba sus fotografía y ella misma se sorprendía de la cantidad enorme de fotos que tenia de Judal, más que las que tenia de Sinbad en clases. Ahora que lo pensaba ella siempre lo andaba fotografiando sin su permiso- no… no puedo olvidarlo… no quiero hacerlo –camino hacia se suponía su cuarto, pero en vez de ir a del ella, camino hacia el del, había dejado todo completamente ordenado, abrió la cama y se acostó ahí, se sentía la idiota mas idiota de la vida, pero extrañaba como loca sentir su aroma, se cubrió y se durmió.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar ¿cuánto rato había pasado? Miro de reojo la hora en su celular antes de responder, ya eran la 1 de la mañana y Kouha no se escuchaba por ningún lado, respondió su celular

— **diga**

—¿estas bien?

— **si** –decía somnolienta-

—te estaba llamando antes… y después te quejas de que no llamo

— **Judal… ¿eres tú?**

—¿quién más? A ya sé… podría ser Sinbad… ¿esperabas una llamada de el?

— **n-no…** -se avergonzó y despertó rápidamente- **¿estas molesto?**

—no, como crees… -se oía su sarcasmo en cada palabra- ¿en que estabas entonces?

— **me dormi… en tu cama**

—no desordenes –se sonrojo, y miro a Aladdin que iba pasando por ahí-

— **la casa esta hecha un asco sin ti**

—como cuando te conocí nada más

— **que molesto** –inflo sus mejillas-

—te dejare dormir… Aladdin me esta llamando

— **¡espera!** –no quería dejar de hablar con él a toda costa-

—dime, rápido.

— **cuídate**

—siempre lo hago… -tomo aire suficiente- duerme y piensa que estoy ahí… haciendo lo que tanto te gusta

— **¡JUDAL!** –se sonrojo a mas no poder, su mente pervertida había funcionado velozmente al oír eso-

—eres una pervertida -reía burlándose- yo solo decía abrazarte hasta que te durmieras… pero si tu quieres pensar otras cosas

— **t-tu… pensaste lo mismo** –su voz era casi inaudible de la vergüenza que tenía, lo enojada y humillada que se sentía-

—no te sacias nunca bruja –seguía riendo- sigue durmiendo… aprovecha mi cama

— **¿dormirás tu también?**

—si, luego… intentare mensajear-te… te… -corto el teléfono rápidamente antes de oír respuesta y lo quedo mirando- te amo bruja… -suspiro y miro a Aladdin que aun se paseaba y se quedo parado delante del-

—uy te amo… -se burlo Aladdin haciéndole una mueca-

—enano –respondió avergonzado, se había sonrojado y estaba apunto de golpearlo con el teléfono-

—ok ok no molesto… ya díselo de una vez… o el viejo te la quitara… ¿iras a la reunión con Kouen?

—si, ahí la veré

—¿le dirás?

—enano… ¿que haces despierto tan tarde? ¡ya vete a dormir! –lo empujo-

* * *

—ha sido una buena tarde después de todo –se estiraba Kouha levantando ambos brazos-

—para ti… -decía la chica entre sombras, el la había llevado a unos club nocturnos y demases-

—bueno… tu me llevaste inicialmente a esos lugares –la miro, de manera muy inocente.

—¡pensé que irías solo! ¡no que entrarías conmigo! –estaba arreglando sus cabello y chaqueta- yo me iré a casa ya

el rio y le sonrió de una manera muy sensual, como era típico de el

ella lo miro sonrojada, no podía evitarlo, después de todo era guapo y no podía negarlo por mas que quisiera, tomo aire para hablar y de nuevo fue interrumpida.

—tienes razón es tarde yo también… -el tren que había paro cerro las puertas y se fue-

—ese era el último tren idiota –comenzó a reír ella cubriéndose la boca. Agradecía haber sido interrumpida o quizás el se habría subido

—uhm… -miraba para arriba pensando- no puedo pedir un taxi… -saco su celular y no tenia batería, en momentos así era Judal quien lo sacaba de los líos. Pero el hijo de su… no estaba-

—bueno yo me voy, ve que haces –la chica subió las escaleras y se le perdió de vista

¿qué? La miro irse, ahora no sabia muy bien que hacer, no sabia muy bien en que lugar estaba ya que fue ella quien lo guio todo el tiempo, no eran club nocturnos que Judal lo haya llevado antes. Al parecer estaba en problemas

—creo que tendré que dormir aquí –suspiro ya resignado, miro a su alrededor habían algunos que otro mendigo durmiendo por ahí, se le erizo la piel, jamás había tenido que pasar por algo asi y menos en una ciudad como esa, vio que alguien se le estaba acercando seguramente le querían robar o algo, con su ropa siempre llamaba la atención… ahora sabia lo que sentía kougyoku cuando acababa de llegar

sintió que alguien lo sujeto de el brazo y lo tiro obligándolo a correr

—¡tienes que ser tan idiota! Corre –lo llevaba jalándolo de el brazo

—eso es divertido –iba riendo Kouha corriendo detrás de ella-

—¡estas loco! –subieron las escaleras rápidamente y salieron de la estación-

—eso fue excelente –reía mirando hacia atrás-

—demente –lo miraba sorprendida- ¿qué harás ahora?

—pasar la noche en algún lugar hasta que empiecen a funcionar los trenes…

—vivo cerca de acá… quédate en el sofá al menos ahí no hace frio –la chica se sonrojaba y caminaba esperando que la siguiera, el puso sus manos en los bolsillos y la siguió, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

—y ¿dónde es? –iba sonriendo, esto le recordaba mucho a la situación de cómo su hermana y Judal se habían conocido, le causo gracia, solo que él era la damisela en peligro-

—algo mas… tú… chica bonita –le dijo llamando su atención-

—¿crees que soy bonita? –se giro sorprendida-

—claro que sí –rio- si no ¿no me dejas dormir en tu casa verdad?

—idiota… -sonrió amargamente-

—obvio que sí, si no nunca te habría llevado a mis aventuras -sonrió- pero eso no era…

—¿entonces?

—¿cuál es tu nombre? –le sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas de niño inocente. Cosa que si Judal lo haya visto le habría dicho que era un mocoso diabólico. Pero había pasado la mayor parte de el día con ella y no le había si quiera preguntado el nombre-

—¿de verdad no lo sabes? –indignada y decepcionada se sentía, de todo el día ella de verdad creyó que el sabía como se llamaba- ya no hay caso… -suspiro resignada- mi nombre es…

* * *

te ves de mejor humor, así me gusta –comento Kouha viendo a su hermana quien se había levantado hace unos momentos

—¿dónde pasaste la noche? –se preocupo ella, en la noche no lo había sentido cuando estaba generalmente durmiendo juntos estos últimos días- me sentía muy sola en este lugar

—lo siento –se acerca a ella y le acaricia el cabello- tuve un problema y pase la noche en casa de un "amigo"

—¿Estás bien? Ni siquiera llamaste

—estoy bien estoy bien…estaba sin batería -miro su celular y vio que tenia un mensaje de Judal-

— _ **seguro no pudiste volver a casa mocoso**_ —

era justo al clavo, le causo mucha gracia que ese bastardo siempre estuviese un paso delante del, era brujo o mago que carajos que sabia lo que le había pasado en realidad… o quizás…

—¿uh? –kougyoku lo miraba intrigada- ¿quién es?

—Judal…

—te respondió algo –rio ella- ¿qué dijo?

—se esta burlando como siempre… extrañaba sus burlas… y al parecer tu también hablaste con él –le sonrió de manera picara, su humor era bueno, luego de un momento suspiro- hoy tenemos una reunión de la empresa, mucha gente importante ira…

—si ayer lo recordé… -trago saliva-

-puede que te presenten a quien será tu futuro esposo… -dijo amargamente, era algo que ni el ni ella querían-

—lo sé… -sonaba triste- me arreglare e iré con todo el animo de el mundo… al final es el día esperado

* * *

—¿puedo ir contigo?

—no enano

—ay vamos… me sé comportar

—no es eso… -miraba hacía una habitación distante- mamá no esta bien.. seguramente… no quede mucho –sonaba triste, suspiro y miro al enano-

—necesito que estés aquí –le dijo- me dirás cualquier cosa…

—¿cualquier cosa? –sonaba asustado-

—ya te dije… no están bien las cosas… lo que sea me llamas y vendré lo más rápido posible…

ambos iban caminando por la casa, una enorme casa al estilo árabe. Se notaba que eran de una familia de dinero y muy acomodada. Llegaron a una habitación y entraron. Dentro habían cosas como las que suelen haber en los hospitales, una bolsa de suero seguramente colgada junta a una cama, y en ella una mujer de cabello negro recostada, parecía débil y pálida, les dio una sonrisa suave y los llamo con su mano. Judal cada vez que la veía moverse sentía como su pecho se oprimía, sabia que no había sido el mejor de los hijos y que gran parte de el tiempo la había dejado sola, pero ahora en sus últimos momentos por alguna razón no podía dejarla, no quería perder más tiempo, no era culpa lo que tenía, quizá solo quería sentir que ella lo quería. Camino y se sentó en una silla que estaba frente a la cama.

—¿cómo están? –hablaba en un suspiro-

—muy bien madre… -responde el de cabello negro, la miraba y luego de un rato le dio una sonrisa suavizando su penetrante mirada- hoy saldré y quizás no vuelva… es un asunto de negocios

—me alegro mucho que mi hijo ya sea un hombre que pueda valerse por si mismo… -respondía ella con cierto orgullo- sé que nunca te apoye en tus cosas.. y de hecho hice lo contrario… solo ocasionando problemas…

—e incluso haciendo que me fuese a vivir con los padres de Aladdin –rio Judal burlándose, al parecer sentir aun mucho rencor por cosas de el pasado- pero eso ya no importa… te lo digo, Aladdin se quedara aquí lo que sea que necesites… el me lo dirá… solo eso venia a decirte… ahora debo salir –se puso de pie y salió de el cuarto. Aladdin lo quedo mirando, se inclino ante la mujer y corriendo detrás para poder alcanzarlo-

—¿qué te pasa Judal?

—nada importante… aun hay cosas que no olvido –caminaba molesto, estaba listo para salir, vestido de traje muy elegante, tomo su abrigo, un abrigo largo que le llegaba a las alturas de las rodillas y se lo puso-

—¿te iras antes?

—si… quiero hablar con Sinbad antes… -abrió una de las puertas y la cerro de portazo-

* * *

 **¡bien! Creo que lo logre, termine de escribirlo domingo/lunes a las 1am para variar... xD**

 **no me siento muy conforme con el capitulo, pero si seguía sería demasiado largo.**

 **espero les guste la parte con Kouha, en realidad me entretiene mucho escribir las cosas que el hace.**

 **Espero tengan todos/as un excelente inicio de semana. Y espero yo también no sufrir tanto con mis problemas emocionales en el mío xD**

 **Muchas gracias por todo los comentarios**

 **¡Espero poco a poco poder darles mejor experiencia de lectura u,u^ y mil disculpa por las faltas, espero ir mejorando capitulo a capitulo!**

 **Gracias como siempre y dejen sus comentarios que me encanta leerlos 3**

 **¡Ja ne!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Silencio.**

* * *

—a si que tu también has venido…

era el pelinegro quien se había encontrado con Sinbad en la entrada del jardín, una casa gigantescas con enromes jardines mas parecida a una mansión antigua europea, al más estilo francés. Muchos autos iban llegando al lugar y entre ellos la gente que iba entrando en grupos, conversando entre ellos, al parecer era una reunión de Elite en las cuales de casualidad fue invitado. Ahora, trago saliva y lo miro ahí, con una mirada desafiante, típica de Judar, con sus ojos rojos que eran capaz de intimidar a cualquier persona que tuviese delante, Sinbad lo miraba sonriente, por su sonrisa podía saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, el único problema era que no le gustaba para nada que era lo que posiblemente estaba pasando por la cabeza de el, exhalo y expiro profundamente, de esa manera intentar calmarse de la rabia que tenia en ese mismo momento contra aquel hombre.

—me es mas sorpresa que tú estés aquí para serte sincero —respondía Sinbad, con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción, iba vestido con un esmoquin negro con una camisa lila y su camisa a medio desabrochar, a pesar de que la noche estaba fría el iba sin un abrigo.

—asuntos de trabajo —le devolvió la sonrisa, mirando a su alrededor a ver si podía ver a algún conocido entrando por los jardines, se dio media vuelta y lo miro hacía atrás. Creía que podía decirles más cosas pero aun no había hecho nada… aún y ese aún era el que lo tenia mas intranquilo durante esta noche más que todas las cosas que tenía en su mente con respecto a su madre.

—creí que querrías hablar más conmigo Judar —le dijo Sinbad al ver que se alejaba de ahí caminando hacia la el centro de aquella fiesta, el levanto la mano y tomo una copa de champagne de un mesero que iba pasando y desapareció de la vista de Sinbad.

Buscaba ferviente con sus hermosos ojos rojos a alguien que se le pudiese hacer familiar, le desagradaba en su mayoría todo este tipo de gente de elite o que se creyera superior a otros por su dinero o estatus social, el jamás se había aprovechado si quiera de eso, a pesar de que su familia no tenia mal estatus, jamás decía nada sobre ella.

Ya cansando de buscar se estaba decepcionando al no encontrar ni siquiera a Kouha.

Ni al mocoso podía encontrar, se sentía decepcionado.

Suspiro y bebió algo más de su copa, tenía que tener cuidado no quería golpear a alguien, tocio cubriéndose la boca para sacar de sus pensamientos la macabra idea de golpear a Sinbad en caso de emborracharse. Ahora, no tenía idea como iba a reaccionar si veía a Sinbad con Kougyoku juntos, era lo que menos quería ver.

Para su sorpresa, el joven rubio apareció saludándolo. Al fin una cara conocida de alguien que a pesar de todo, no le desagradable del todo.

—¡Judar! No sabia que vendrías —se acerco a el, como siempre con la mejor de sus sonrisas, esas sonrisas resplandecientes que podía derretir a cualquier chica que pudiese pasar por ahí. Judar lo miro y le respondió con una mueca de desagrado a lo que el rubio solo rio al llegar delante del-

—también es sorpresa para mí que estés aquí —hizo una seña con sus manos y paso uno de los garzones a retirarle la copa vacía que yacía en su mano.

—que bueno no ser el único subnormal aquí –rio Alibaba rascándose la cabeza- no me gusta esta gente… todos parecen tan correctos y falsos

—subnormales… —se lo dijo para si mismo, intentaba estar enojado pero esa palabra en su momento no dejaba de sonar y quería reír. Se cubrió la boca con las manos tosiendo intentando no reír, pero creo que esa era la palabra que mejor los definía después de todo- el diabólico Kouha también debe estar aquí –se sentía algo más tranquilo ahí con Alibaba a su lado, mucha gente lo observaba. No quería por nada de el mundo que lo reconociera por su familia, el estaba ahí como un invitado de la familia Ren, solo eso.

—¡y Kougyoku también seguro!

Eso fue un balde de agua fría, sintió como le bajo la presión y su corazón dejo de palpitar, su estomago se había revuelto, parecía un maldito puberto. Sabia que la vería ahí desde el comienzo y tenía enormes ganas de verla pero… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que la había visto? Anhelaba con tanto fervor ver su sonrisa, pero solo para él.

—¿no la estabas buscando a ella? —le sonreía Alibaba burlándose, dándole un codazo en las costillas- seguro te gusta la linda kougyoku

—cállate idiota —se cubrió las costillas con las manos, y lo miro con su mejor cara de odio-

—no me equivoco entonces –seguía riendo, al parecer Alibaba ya estaba algo pasado de copas y apoco lo había notado, bueno peor era estar solo rodeado de esa gente.

—cállate

Alibaba seguía molestándolo a ratos, pasaron un rato en conversaciones juntos, hasta que apareció el padre de Alibaba con ellos, regañando a su hijo por estar algo ebrio y pidiendo disculpas a Judar por el comportamiento de su hijo. Judar solo rio, ahora tenía un motivo más para molestar a Alibaba era un niño de papi.

Camino unos metros a una larga mesa de mantel blanco y variados platos de comida sobre. Busco un plato y planeaba tomar algo de comer y ahí lo vio, era Kouen, se acerco rápidamente sin tomar nada sobre la mesa a hablar con el.

—no creí que vendrías Judar

—no tenia intenciones de venir… pero bueno, al final decidí que si —le responde, claramente era un hombre de respetar, incluso no le molestaba tratarlo con respeto como a la mayoría de personas que creían merecer su respeto, con el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo sentía una cierta admiración por él, pero en el interior también un cierto rencor-

—muchas gracias por tu ayuda en los últimos negocios —le sonrió con admiración Kouen, aunque el no quería admitirlo recibir ese tipo de palabras de parte de un hombre como el, lo hacía sentir orgulloso de si mismo, y no podía negarlo, le encantaba sentirse valorado-

Kouen le ofreció otra copa de en esta ocasión una de vino, la cual Judar acepto y la mantuvo en su mano sin beber, no quería pasarse de copas, al menos no aun.

—los negocios de los Ren van muy bien –intento mantener la conversa Judar

—gracias a ti, Koumei se ha visto mucho mas aliviado llevando las cosas desde que nos estas ayudando –le sonrió aquel, era extraño verlo sonreír después de todo.

Ahí estaba, la chica pelirosada acercándose con un bello vestido color coral de manga tres cuartos, ajustado a la figura que tanto le gustaba, venia caminando con Kouha junto a ella, se sorprendió al verla, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte a tal punto que le molestaba, su estomago tenía esas molestias que no lo dejaban tranquilo. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero tampoco podía dejar de mirarla.

Kougyoku parecía tímida, sentía como muchos ahí la miraba por su provocativo vestido ceñido al cuerpo, mostrando cada detalle de su figura por la ligereza de su tela, a pesar de que no mostraba nada realmente, ella tenía curvas y no podía evitarlas cuando un vestido era así.

—¡hermano! —camino rápidamente hacia el sonriéndole, miro a su alrededor sorprendida—estabas con alguien ¿no?

—también creí que conversabas con alguien –dice Kouha con desinterés. Tampoco le gustaban este tipo de reuniones sociales.

—lo estaba… Judar estaba hace un momento aquí —parecía sorprendido, ¿dónde se había metido el pelinegro?

—¿en serio? —Kougyoku se sorprendió y se decepciono al no verlo ahí. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo.

El había huido en su pánico, se dejo dominar por las emociones. ¿desde cuando que a él, si a él, le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas? ¿tuvo miedo? ¿miedo de que? Su respiración estaba agitada, se había alejado rápidamente lo suficiente para no ser visto por ellos pero si para seguir mirándolos. Ahora ¿cómo era que se acercaría de nuevo? Vamos Judar… desde cuando te importa lo que piensen los demás, sus mejillas estaba calientes y no sabia bien si era por el alcohol que había bebido o por el simple hecho de ver a la bruja ahí, más bella que nunca.

—claro hoy anunciaran a quien podría ser su futuro esposo –dijo Judar para si mismo- como fui tan idiota —aspiro aire lo que mas pudo y camino de vuelta hacia ellos-

Subió las escaleras al lugar donde ellos se encontraban y al fin se hizo visible para los tres hermanos.

—Judal —dijo Kouha saludándolo, levantando su mano - tanto tiempo

—lograste llegar a casa mocoso –se burlo este, como de costumbre-

—ja –le dio una sonrisa amarga, jalo de el brazo a Kougyoku y la acerco a el, solo para molestar a Judar.

—ey, que haces —se dio contra el pecho de el hombre quien la sujeto de los hombros.

—tanto tiempo bruja –le había parecido una eternidad después de todo.

—estúpido –le sonrió ella, sonrojándose pero aun así insultándolo-

—te ves bien –le da una sonrisa torcida y mira a Kouen para evitar su mirada, no quería realmente tener más contacto que eso con ella, no era el momento, pero aun así no se alejo. No necesitaba tocarla para caer rendido ante ella, ese aroma que lo embriagaba, ese aroma dulce, tan parecido a un melocotón.

—gracias, creo —parecía confundida. Creo que nunca antes había recibido un elogio de parte del sin el 'bruja', le sonrió y le jalo la mejilla sonriéndole, estaba feliz de verlo, en realidad lo extrañaba, estaba feliz solo con verlo— ¿viniste solo? ¿quién te invito?

—si, vine solo… -se le acerco a su rostro sonriéndole de manera perversa, aun mantenía sus manos en el bolsillo- ¿te molestaría si hubiese invitado a alguien? No habría sido mala idea después de todo…

—sigues igual de idiota… -le hizo un puchero y se sintió algo triste, no era una buena noche para ella, no quería que pasara más el tiempo. En este momento quería que el tiempo se detuviese ahí, justo ahora, con ella y él; que no pasara más allá que eso-

Kouen observo la situación mientras bebía de una copa, su hermana estaba en plena conversación con su nuevo socio; suspiraba, creo que nunca antes la había visto tratar con alguien así, y que supiera como llevar a alguien tan difícil como Judal, se sorprendió de buena manera, creo que era la primera vez que veía a Kougyoku, su querida hermana pequeña sonreír con alguien que no fuesen sus hermanos; escucho un ruido y miró a Kouha de reojo quien estaba intentando romper unas cosas para que cayeran sobre una estatua de hielo y asi provocar un incidente para salir huyendo de el lugar. Él quería huir, también quería sacar a Kougyoku antes de que anunciaran cualquier cosa.

—¿qué….qué estas haciendo Kouha?

—hermano –se asusto este, reaccionando rápidamente-

—¿nada?

—nada es una buena respuesta –rie Kouha-

—no planees estupideces… ¿entendiste? –le sonrió, llevo su copa a la boca y tomo un sorbo- lo otro… -miro a Kougyoku con Judal quienes aun conversaban, al parecer tenían mucho que hablar-

—te preguntas…

—Kougyoku ¿esta enamorada?

—de Sinbad según ella… -suspira Kouha resignado-

—¿Sinbad? Ese hombre ha estado intentando contactarse conmigo hace un tiempo ya… -miraba a la gente a ver si podía encontrarlo con la mirada-

—pero

—¿pero?

—Judal… el quiere algo con Kougyoku –El pelinegro lo odiaría por eso, pero era una manera de evitar que la comprometieran con alguien más. Por alguna razón a Kouen le agradaba Judal, lo cual era extraño desde donde lo mires.

—uhm… -se paso la mano por su pequeña barba y sonrió- tengo unos pretendientes para ella… sí es así

—dejarías que estuviese con el que ella…

—son de familias importantes, te los presentare luego –dijo cortante-

—Judal… entonces él…

* * *

—bien… tenías muchas cosas que contarme bruja

—es difícil estar en clases sin tu ayuda

—claro te distraes con el viejo de Sinbad, seguro repruebas por burra –se burlo este, comiendo algo que un garzón le había traído. Tenia hambre después de todo.

—no cambias –se hizo un mohín para luego sonreírle-

—también te extrañe –se volvió a burlar, le encantaba verla así. Un sonido que venia de su pantalón lo desconcentro de esta, miro la pantalla y su rostro cambio-

—si debes contestar hazlo –dijo ella, le preocupaba.

Se alejo de ella y se fue a un lugar con menos gente para poder atender la llamada, encontró un rincón alejado de la multitud y algo más oscuro se quedo ahí, apoyado contra la pared.

—dime Aladdin

—Judal…

—dime… ¿qué ocurre?

—murió…

hubo un momento en silencio para él, un pito en el oído sonaba desde el interior de su cabeza, tenía un dolor en su pecho. ¿por qué ahora? ¿justo ahora? Incluso para morir tenía que fastidiarlo… incluso ahora, Se encargaba de arruinarle la vida.

Aun así, jamás había sentido una angustia como la que sentía ahora, su pecho se había apretado y aun mantenía el teléfono en su oído con Aladdin del otro lado diciéndole cosas. Se quedo de pie, con su mirada perdida.

Esto se sentía cuando alguien quería llorar. ¿era así? Creo que nunca antes lo había sentido…

Se agacho apoyándose en la pared sujetándose la cabeza, revolviendo el cabello. Era su madre, aunque le dijese mil veces cuanto la odiaba era su madre, lo único que tenía realmente en el mundo. Siempre supo que no estaba solo si ella estaba, pero… y ¿ahora? Aladdin era todo lo que tenia, no, peor aun para Aladdin el era todo lo que tenía. Se mordió la muñeca para evitar que las lagrimas salieran por sus ojos, no quería llorar. Tampoco podía salir corriendo ¿creo? ¿qué cambiaria con eso? Ya no estaba. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus cara terminando en su barbilla, oculto su rostro entre sus brazos mientras estaba apoyado contra la pared.

Kougyoku lo había seguido, no quería dejarlo solo ni un momento, pero entre tanta gente lo había perdido de vista, , sabia que se había ido por ahí, pero no podía encontrarlo. Buscaba y buscaba por entre las personas donde se podría haber ido, camino por entre la gente siendo empujada una que otra vez, hasta que se alejo de la multitud, ya no se sentía ruido de la fiesta, estaba lo suficientemente alejada, el lugar estaba más oscuro solo alumbrada por las luces a lo lejos. La curiosidad era superior en este momento, debía encontrarla, tenia su estomago revuelto, tenia un mal presentimiento. Escucho un ruido, era mas bien un quejido… miro hacia lo lejos…

Lo encontró.

Ahí.

Como jamás lo había visto… indefenso.

Corrió hacía a él, y se paro frente. No sabia que decir, ni siquiera sabia si era buena idea hablarle, lo escuchaba…

¿lloraba?

Ya no podía más.

—J-judal… -tartamudeo, no podía mirarlo, no se atrevía a mirarlo, estaba aterrada, Sentía vergüenza de si misma por estar en una situación así. ¿Era correcto interrumpirlo así?

Se agacho a su altura y levanto su rostro con sus manos, el solo se dejo llevar. Si efectivamente, él estaba llorando, sus hermosos ojos rojos estaban completamente vidriosos, en ese momento se dio cuenta... Limpio sus lagrimas con sus dedos pulgares pasándolo por sus mejillas suavemente.

La miro, frunciendo el seño, quería enojarse pero ánimos no le quedaban a esta altura. Estaba colapsado, había llevado muchas cosas, su madre ahora muerta, su primo y que haría con el, Kouen con le trabajo, la fiesta, ella… ella y Sinbad que no se cansaba de seguir molestándolo, ella y el viejo juntos. La odiaba… no, eso era una mentira, no podía hacerlo, era imposible, ella debía odiarlo.

Era un mal momento para que ella estuviese ahí.

—vete

—¿ah? –no sabia que decir, aun tenia su mano en el rostro pero estaba temblando-

—tú no tienes ningún interés en mí, ahora vete

—¿d-de que hablas? Somos amigos, los amigos están para apoyarse –estaba temblando, de un momento a otro sintió como si su temperatura corporal había bajado, estaba muriendo de frio-

—tú y yo no somos amigos. –se puso de pie y la miro su mirada no le decía nada-

—Judal… ¿qué estas hablando? –su voz se escuchaba entre cortada, estaba apunto de romperse-

—¿no oíste? –le arqueo una ceja sonriendo

—No bromees –sus manos temblaban, intentaba acercaba a el, pero el la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca-

—no estoy bromeando –alejo su mano- no me toques… -se limpio el rostro de las lagrimas que aun le quedaba en el rostro- esto no lo tendrías que haber visto, nunca

le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la salida sin pasar por la fiesta, no quería ver a nadie más. La quería con desesperación a ella en este momento, pero él no era bueno, no para ella, no en este momento.

—¿por qué no puedes confiar en mi? Esto no es de ser amigos no…¡porque no me dices nada! –ya se había quebrado- no ves… no ves… es que no lo ves…

—no veo… ¿no veo que? –se volteo un poco, mirándola de reojo, parecía molesto por el tartamudeo de la ésta-

ella no dejaba de temblar, se limpia el rostro con sus manos, sacaba las lagrimas, corriendo todo el maquillaje que llevaba, se sentía tan ridícula.

—veo, que ahora eres aparte de bruja, un mapache –rio Judal, no había podido evitarlo. Le dolía el en lo profundo de su pecho verla así.

—más encima te burlas… -apenas se le entendió lo que dijo con la respiración entre cortada que tenia y las lagrimas que no la dejaban continuar-

—considérala como la última… -suspiro y continuo su camino-

—Judal… yo… yo te amo... –susurro, tan bajo que apenas escucho ella.

—Te-te… ¡te amo Judal!

Continuara…

* * *

 **bien, no tenía intenciones de actualizar hasta la próxima semana :c**

 **pero hoy es un día especial y ¡me esforcé para poder terminarlo!**

 **un día especial para la pequeña mocosa**

 **Mar-Chan21 3 ¡feliz cumpleaños! Que la hayas pasado bonito con tus amigas**

 **y muchos cariño :3 igual te debo un dibujillo que lo haré cuando me de tiempo libre… eres como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve xD (?)**

 **Espero te guste, este capitulo es mi humilde regalo de cumpleaños para ti!**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios… aunque sea solo para unas personas lo seguiré escribiendo hasta llegar al fin :3 me hacen feliz y animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Disculpen los errores, como saben siempre escribo de madrugada. Y esta semana he trabajando 24 horas seguidas, dormir 4 horas y seguir trabajando, así que mi sueño anda, en las nubes xD**

 **¡Que estén bien y que hayan tenido una linda semana!**

 **¡Ja ne!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Amor**

* * *

—¿qué? –no podía creer lo que había oído, no se había girado, aun permanecía de pie, inmóvil, se había quedado ahí, dándole la espalda no podía moverse ni un centímetro, esa misma sensación de haberse dado una ducha fría era la que sentía, se le erizo la piel y exhalo profundamente, su respiración prácticamente se había detenido hasta volver a recibir una respuesta. Quería una respuesta-

y ella en silencio, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, mirando el suelo por la vergüenza que sentía, las lagrimas que aun salían de sus ojos recorriendo su nariz roja e irritada, lograba sentir como cruzaban suavemente por su nariz y caían por ella.

Lo que acababa de decir le había salido desde lo mas profundo de su ser, de lo que en realidad sentía, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, ¿Era amor? Si, lo era… no podía estar sin él, no quería que por nada de el mundo, que él se fuese de su lado.

Apretaba los puños de sus manos, quería evitar que sus lagrimas siguiesen cayendo.

—repite lo que dijiste kougyoku –se giro, su tono de voz sonaba más como una orden que cualquier otra cosa. se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos pasándosela por el flequillo levantado todo su cabello, no podía creer que era lo que había escuchado, era como si fuese un sueño, un sueño que el no se merecía, se acerco a ella, manteniendo una distancia considerable de todas maneras.

Seguía en silencio, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y continuo llorando, no sabia que mas hacer, sentía que cualquier cosa que ella dijese en ese momento el se largaría y la dejaría ahí sola, sobre todo sola, llorando.

Judal se quito la chaqueta y la cubrió con ella, desde la cabeza, como siempre podía entenderla.

Era el momento, ya no le importaba si era verdad lo que había escuchado o eran sus ganas de que ella le demostrara otra cosa o no, ya no le importaba si le creía o no… si quiera, si la merecía…él ya no aguantaba tanta presión por la que estaba pasando.

—te amo –al fin volvió a repetir, se apoyo en su pecho cansada de tanto intentar evitar que sus lagrimas siguiesen cayendo, aprovecho que el no podía ver su rostro con el abrigo que la cubría, para desahogarse aun más-

ahora sí, era verdad lo que había escuchado. Ella le había dicho… su corazón se detuvo, si, ahora más que nunca estaba aterrado. A él, sobre todo a él no solían pasarle cosas así, no corresponderle, sonrió con ternura, y al fin dijo…

—ridícula –le siguió sonriendo, era algo que quería oír, quizás no había sido el momento. Su madre había muerto y él, de repente estaba aliviado, estaba feliz, coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, mientras ella seguía llorando en su pecho

—me vas a dejar los mocos bruja

—te amo Judal… -movió un poco la chaqueta y lo miro por una parte, no quería que la viese, se sentía horrible todo su maquillaje corrido y si, seguramente se le caían los mocos también, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado por la vergüenza y las lagrimas que aun tenia en sus ojos, en esos bellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, aun así le pareció hermosa como fuese, a él le gustaba-

se agacho a su altura tomando su barbilla con cuidado debajo de su chaqueta y la beso, tan dulce como nunca lo había hecho, tan suave como los labios que ya muchas veces había besado, pero en esta ocasión era diferentes.

ocultos por su abrigo que en este momento los cubría a ambos. Como cómplices de algo que era prohibido.

Ella lo sintió, aquel beso diferente a todos los que antes le había dado, que no eran pocos, no eran esos besos de deseo y con intención de llevarla a la cama, era un beso tan dulce.

Solo podía detenerse a pensar, los labios de Judal eran tan dulces, tan suaves, ella le mordió el labio inferior y le sonrió, si era diferente. Fue un beso corto pero suficiente para entender que si, al parecer intentaba corresponderle, o eso quería creer.

—te amo bruja.

Con eso, él le había dicho todo.

* * *

—¿de que estas hablando padre? Yo no puedo hacer eso –decía riendo de nerviosismo- desde cuando que… que yo debo casarme…

—vamos, Alibaba es por el bien de nuestros negocios. –decía el viejo, intentando darle explicaciones a su hijo menor. Del cual se sentía especialmente orgulloso, a pesar de que en este momento él, estuviese algo borracho.

—no, estas loco yo no haré eso menos con ella… -se negaba moviendo las manos-

—pero es una chica bella

—claro que lo es, pero… -trago saliva- me van a matar…

—¿quién haría tal cosa?

—sus pretendientes… -susurro- Judal me matara…

—¿quién?

—nada… -suspiro con resignación, ya se le ocurriría algo para evitar tal cosa-

—a ella aun no le dicen nada, aparte que por lo que conto su hermano es que tiene otros pretendientes que ella debe conocer primero…

—oh… entonces… tengo una oportunidad

—oportunidad de casarte con ella Alibaba?

—no…. Siii –su voz sonó aguda en esa ultima afirmación, era como si tratara de mentir pero no le resultara.

Ahora tendría que planear algo mejor para zafarse de esta, justo ahora, si ahora que se había decidido por conquistar a Morgiana. Porque justo ahora, Kougyoku igual era bella, agradable y muy inteligente… de hecho sería una excelente mujer y compañera… pero…. Pero… a su mente llego la imagen de Judal golpeándolo o dándole alguna que otra amenaza, era hasta capaz de cortarle las manos si se atrevía a tocarla, estaba seguro que el gustaba de ella, más de alguna vez lo había visto observándola en el campus de la universidad. Suspiro con resignación a su próxima tortura, para luego recordar a Kouha, que era aun peor… ella estaba rodeada de delincuentes, se dijo para si mismo y comenzó a reír solo, como demente.

Su padre lo miraba ya resignación a que su hijo estaba perdido, o estaba muy borracho que no podía evitar reír solo, pensaba si en algún momento debía llevarlo mejor antes de pasar vergüenza con su hijo borracho.

—¡bien!… iré a hablar con el hermano de kougyoku

—¿de verdad? –se ilusiono su padre-

—no prometo nada –le sonrió, levantándole el puño mostrándole su dedo pulgar. No intentaría hacer nada, esperaba que Judal interfiriera por el o algo así…

* * *

—¡vamooos! Entretenme con algo, esto esta aburrido, me carga esta gente gente de sociedad

—¿y que tengo que ver yo con eso? –se escuchaba molesta la chica desde el otro lado de el teléfono

—me caes bien, me entretienes –responde Kouha riendo- a todo esto…

—¿qué cosa?

—¿como era que te llamabas?

—¡aaarg! ¡Es que… que eres!

Escuchaba a la grita por el teléfono maldecirlo a lo lejos, una de las cosas que más le frustraba era que ese chico, si, ese chico no pudiese recordar su nombre.

Mientras Kouha seguía riendo, no era como si no recordara su nombre, de hecho lo recordaba y le gustaba. Pero molestarla era divertido, hasta cierto modo le recordaba a su hermana.

—¿tengo que repetírtelo de nuevo? –al fin se incorporo la chica, con cierta indignación en su voz-

—Elizá… -rio este, en el teléfono-

—aah, así que si lo recuerdas… si serás… -suspiro e intento calmarse a si misma-

—me agradas… aquí todo esta muy aburrido, mi hermano me pide que hable con cada socio que aparece y Judal que es el único que se divierte como yo no esta… -le contaba a la chica atreves de el teléfono-

—¿conoces a Judal? –se sorprendió ella, exaltándose un poco, lo conocía era obvio, en el campus todo lo conocían por sus desempeño, y bueno era muy popular en general entre las chicas, y en si la gente en general-

—claro… es tan desagradable como yo –se burlo-

—¿qué? ¡¿De verdad!? Creí que…no bueno, no, no creí nada… de hecho crei que sería un engreído

—jajaja –reía Kouha apoyándose en el barandal- no lo es… es buena gente cuando lo conoces… cuando pasas las mil murallas que tiene claro…

—¿y tú? –se sonrojo ella al hacerle esa pregunta-

—¿yo que? –se sorprendió-

se quedo en silencio un momento, sentía vergüenza por haber hecho esa pregunta, apenas y lo conocía y no estaba segura si quería seguir conociéndolo. Pero por alguna razón el la seguía llamando, miro su entorno y trenzo su cabello entre los nervios, hablaba atreves de sus audífonos… suspiro y al fin logro decir…

—¿tienes murallas que hay que brincar?

—¿murallas? –sonó pensativo Kouha- no lo sé en realidad… no soy bueno tratando con gente más sensible como tú, a excepción de mi hermana claro… ella lo es todo para mi…

—¿cómo yo? -se sonrojo, no pudo evitarlo- ¿tienes una hermana? – sintió un tanto de incomodidad a tanta pregunta -

—ajá, una hermana de la misma edad… la cual ha sido mi mundo desde que llego a mi vida… -susurro al teléfono de manera sensual, su idea a pesar de estar hablando algo serio para él era incomodarla de todas maneras- creo que por eso me agradas, eres tan sensible como ella

—eres un tarado… -estaba completamente roja, sentía que incluso tenia fiebre. Miro frente a ella y estaba un sombrero, que no era de ella, era de su inquilino de la noche anterior

—tarado ese insulto es nuevo –rio- dime… q… -fue interrumpido para la sorpresa del-

—no te digo nada… se te quedo tu sombrero aquí… lo acabo de notar… lo dejaste apropósito ¿verdad?

—¿qu-que? –no podía parar de reír- ¿qué crees que soy? ¿un oportunista?

—correcto…

—no, no fue apropósito… tienes una muy mala impresión de mi

—es la que tu me dejaste tarado…

Kouen se había acercado a él y lo interrumpió.

Detrás de el estaba Sinbad con una sonrisa de satisdación de oreja a oreja, al fin había logrando ubicar a ese hombre, al fin tenia a Kouen.

—Kouha… ¿has visto a kougyoku?

—¿ah? –Kouha tenia el teléfono en el oído, lo encontró desprevenido. Miro su entorno rápidamente y negó con la cabeza-

—uhm bueno… tenía intenciones de presentarle a sus pretendientes… debe estar aquí… no es de ese tipo de mujeres imprudentes –decía Kouen más para si mismo que para el mismo Sinbad.

—lo siento debo cortar –le dice Kouha a Elizá-

—hablamos luego –dijo por inercia la chica-

—créeme que si

—¡aarg! –corto con rabia-

Kouha rio al teléfono, al menos había tenido un momento de diversión, a lo lejos vio una cabellera rubia que se le hacia familiar, al menos había algún conocido en este lugar con quien conversar.

* * *

la había arrinconado contra la pared, aun más lejos de la multitud, el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, solo alumbrados por la poca luz que aun provenía de la fiesta y la luna que los alumbraba en ese momento, la noche era fría y el lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era, ella y querer seguir besándola. Lanzo el abrigo al suelo y le levanto las muñecas sobre la cabeza besándole el cuello. Si la amaba, ahora todo era claro para él, pero también como siempre lo volvía loco, aroma su piel, tenía un embrujo sobre el del cual ya no le importaba sacárselo, lo estaba disfrutando.

Y ella vivía la mejor de sus pesadillas en ese momento, él era el sueño y la pesadilla que no sabia que quería.

Subió tentativamente su mano por aquel vestido que tan bien le quedaba, acariciando su pierna y levantando la suave tela de este, estaba apunto de arrancar con fuerza aquel vestido que tan bien la cubría, su piel suave que ya extrañaba, necesitaba tocarla, necesitaba sentirla.

—Judal –bajo sus manos, con cierta excitación en sus palabras, su agitación a las caricias recibida por aquel que tanto deseaba después de todo.

él al escuchar su nombre de esa manera y disfrutaba aun más el momento, que ella lo llamara así lo excitaba aun más.

ella tomo el rostro con ambas manos y lo beso tan fuerte, que él no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido de placer al tenerla así, con él.

—te extrañe bruja –olía su cuerpo con suavidad, su cuello, su escote, tomo sus manos y la acaricio suavemente con sus dedos, llevándola con suavidad a sus labios, besándolas con suavidad, ella lo miraba y sonreía, Judal se comportaba diferente, lo sentía mas cercano que nunca-

—tengo que volver –le acaricio la mejilla-

—¿segura que quieres volver? –sonrió perverso, apoyándose en su mano, no quería que se fuese, que acabara ese momento- como te lo digo…

—¿qué cosa?

—te despeine… casi arranque tu ropa… -tocio este, sonriéndole- tu maquillaje corrido…

—aaah… -se cubrió el rostro con las manos, moría de vergüenza si lo miraba de esta manera-

—cualquiera pensaría que si… estuviste haciendo otras cosas con otros… -lo interrumpió ella para la sorpresa de él…

—no eso no… -sonaba con tristeza, preocupación pero sobre todo angustia, se llevo las manos a su rostro y se rasguño un poco el rostro, dejando roja esa zona- la gente no puede pensar eso… no de mi, no eso… yo solo he hecho eso contigo… no soy una mala mujer… -se sujetaba el cabello desordenándolo aun más, sus ojos comenzaba a llenarse de lagrimas otra vez- yo soy la hija de una puta… que van a pensar que la manzana no cae lejos de el árbol…

—nada, no pensaran nada… -tomo su abrigo desde el suelo y se lo coloco a ella otra vez. Lucia serio, molesto. ella se quejaba de él, pero… ¿ella? Jamás le había contando cosas más personales de ella, se acababa de enterar de esas cosas y no era como si le importara de quien fuese hija, seguramente igual se habría enamorado de ella, de hecho le agradaba aun más. oh bueno tampoco jamás le había preguntado, seguramente si lo hubiese hecho ella le habría contado... Gruño enojado, la tomo de el brazo y la jalo pasa salir de ahí-

—¿dónde vamos? ¿qué paso?

—diré que te sentías mal y te lleve a casa… a mi casa esta mas cerca —si esa era la situación no importa como esa gente pensaría mal de ella, lo mejor era sacarla de ahí y bueno, esa era la mejor excusa después de todo sin tener que contar el real motivo—

—tu casa… -susurro esta, sentía una cierta emoción al conocer el lugar de donde venia él, el lugar el cual el llamaba **su** casa- ¿más cerca? Pe-pero aquí solo hay casas residenciales… -miraba hacia los lados, a pesar de estar cubierta con la chaqueta, caminando de la mano de Judal-

—mi madre murió… tengo que ir de todas maneras, no dejare a Aladdin solo con el montón de arpías…

—¿qué? Era por eso… que…. –ahora comprendía todo, era esa la razón de porque estaba mal antes, que tonta fue. Lo abrazo por la espalda deteniéndose, se sentía terrible, como no lo había comprendido antes-

—salgamos rápido de aquí… mi auto esta estacionado fuera –se soltó un poco de su agarre, no era que le molestase era solo que; quería salir rápidamente de ahí- no te preocupes por mi, no aun… después hazlo… -rio con amargura, sabia que luego lo único que quería era estar con ella-

—¿auto? –se sorprendió. Que más sorpresas tenia este hombre… se daba cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía… siempre lo vio como un niño, pero ahora que lo miraba mejor, no, no lucia como tal, se notaba que era mayor que ella, lo hacia ver aun más atractivo si lo miraba de esa manera. No, en realidad, desde el primer momento que lo vio siempre le pareció el hombre más guapo que había visto y también le aterraba por eso, comenzó a reír sola como demente, con una risa casi malvada por ese último pensamiento, se sentía hasta un poco patética si se veía ahora caminando de la mano con él-

—si ¿pasa algo con eso? –se detuvo un poco arqueándole la ceja. Lo que faltaba la bruja se había vuelto demente-

—no... –le sonrió, ocultándose bajo la chaqueta de este- no sabia que tuvieses uno…

—bien, en la ciudad es del asco tener carro solo para la ir a clases –le dio una sonrisa y siguió caminando. Sabia que el motivo de su risa no era eso, pero no estaba seguro si quería saber porque estaba riendo

llegaron en el estacionamiento, muchos carros estaba estacionados cada uno mas lujoso que el otro, hasta que se detuvo, un hermosos auto negro modelo audi r8. Para la sorpresa de ella ¿de donde rayos Judal habría sacando dinero para comprarse algo así? ¿qué era su familia? ¿qué hacía? Ahora que lo pensaba el jamás se quejaba por comprar nada en casa, nunca supo en que trabajaba… no sabia nada de el.

* * *

—¿qué? Alibaba? –se sorprendía Kouha, riendo sujetándose el estomago. Había recién guardado su teléfono solo porque escucho a Alibaba.

—no te rías no es gracioso para mi –responde el rubio, intentando hacerse el molesto, mientras seguía viendo como Kouha prácticamente se partía de la risa-

—es que no puedo creer que tu seas uno de los pretendientes de mi hermana –se sacaba las lagrimas de los ojos, mientras miraba de reojo a Sinbad que conversaba con su hermano muy amigable detrás de ellos-

—y el profesor Sinbad es el otro? –decía con ilusión Alibaba- a kougyoku le gusta él, así que seguramente hablaría con tu hermano

—Kougyoku debería estar aquí… -sonó pensativo Kouha, mirando a la multitud, de verdad estaba aburrido, al ver a Alibaba como uno de los pretendientes de su hermana lo sentir por una parte más tranquilo, pero tener a Sinbad aquí lo preocupaba demasiado.

Su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje.

Judal: Kougyoku esta conmigo

Kouha: ¿dónde está?

Judal: en mi casa, dile a tú hermano que se sentía indispuesta y la traje a casa

Kouha: ¿esta bien ella? ¿necesitas que vaya por ella?

Judal: no, ella esta bien. Mañana será el funeral de mi madre y quiere acompañarme

Kouha se sorprendió al leer ese mensaje, se sintió algo mal por Judal.

Kouha: esta bien yo inventare alguna explicación o algo… mándame tu dirección para saber donde esta.

No recibió respuesta luego de ese mensaje, ese Judal porque siempre tenía que ser tan reservado para todo. —suspiro resignado y algo cansado— aunque quizá esta fuese el momento ideal para escapar de esa fiesta…

—¿qué paso Kouha? –preguntó Alibaba curioso.

—Kougyoku se fue… -suspiro- no te salvaste de esta eh

—¿qué dices? –ya se estaba asustando Alibaba-

Kouha suspiro y camino hacia donde su hermano, no con mucho animo, antes de llegar sonó su celular y lo miro, sonrió de buena manera, Judal le había mandando la dirección de su casa, pensaba ir a verlo. Después de todo el lo consideraba su amigo, y seguramente estaba pasando por un mal momento. Miro a Sinbad muy cercano a Kouen

—Kougyoku se ha ido, se sentía enferma –le informa a su hermano con su celular en la mano-

—¿de verdad? ¿esta bien? –se preocupo Sinbad-

—si, lo esta… Judal la llevo a el hospital –mintió con descaro, era su especialidad después de todo- y dijo que luego la llevara casa a su descansar, ya que… -quería omitir esa última parte, sabia que Sinbad y Judal tenían algún parentesco aunque no sabia muy bien cual y quizás él no querría que el supiese lo de su madre, al menos no aun.

—oh bien, Judal me agrada bastante… luego le presentare a sus pretendientes –se preocupó Kouen-

—hermano, yo también me retirare… iré a ver a kougyoku

—¿tienes la dirección? –dijo con sorpresa Sinbad.

—iré al hospital, están ahí –miro a Sinbad con cierto rencor- bueno me retiro…

Kouha bajo las escaleras a la vista de un molesto Sinbad, y un rubio que iba detrás de el caminando.

—¿te puedo acompañar?

—¿ah?

—Judal me va a matar de todas maneras –sonrió Alibaba-

—esta bien –rio Kouha-

continuara…

* * *

 **como de costumbre… mil tarde y yo debería estar durmiendo xD**

 **pero bueno si llegar la inspiración hay que aprovechar…**

 **estoy algo enferma y con mucho trabajo :c espero que mi garganta se recupere pronto… me duele mucho…**

 **muchas gracias por los comentarios 3**

 **disculpas mil por las faltas de ortografía y redacción… ya me daré mas tiempo para ir revisando cada vez más que este bien :c mil disculpas…**

 **espero que estén bien! ^^**

 **y que tengan una excelente semana!**

 **Ja ne!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Confusión**

* * *

—que… -kougyoku se sorprendía al ver el tamaño de la casa mientras se bajaba de el auto, se había quedado sentada con medio cuerpo fuera de el auto.

habían varios autos fuera, y mucha gente vestida de negro su alrededor, era extraño ¿tan rápido? ¿cuando había pasado todo?.

vio pasar a Judal junto a ella y lo siguió caminando lo más rápido que podía con los incomodos zapatos que llevaba, ya estaba cansada de sentir los tacones, pensó de muchas maneras sacárselos, pero no era el momento.

Maldecía para si misma, le dolían los pies.

Suspiró.

Se sintió extraña, incomoda, mirando a su entorno. caminaba detrás de Judal sujetándole suavemente los dedos de la mano éste, como una niña pequeña, mientras él le sujetaba de igual manera los dedos para guiarla.

No la miraba, pero aun así, solo con eso se sentía completamente segura.

observaba con cuidad, se había arreglado el cabello y el maquillaje como había podido mientras iba en el auto, recibiendo de vez en cuando una que otra burla de Judal por ir tan desastrosa.

—¿ju-Judal? –dijo incomoda, acercándose aun más sujetándole mas fuerte sus dedos, miraba a su alrededor y mucha gente la miraba murmurando una que otra cosa que no alcanza a entender, no todos hablan su idioma así que era aun más difícil saber que hablan; era esa sensación de que creer que todo el mundo habla de ti cuando quizás no es así, aunque quizás en esta ocasión si lo era.

En su mayoría la gente estaba vestida de negro y ella desentonaba por completo, a pesar de que llevaba puesto el abrigo de Judal encima. aunque no solo la miraban por eso, también la miraban porque venia de la mano con el nuevo señor de la familia, era lo poco y nada que lograba entender de los murmullos.

caminaron hasta las grandes puertas de entrada y se quedo de pie ahí, abriendo la puerta, la poca luz que lo iluminaba hacia ver aun mas bello esos profundos ojos rojos que tanto la hipnotizaban, que tanto le gustaban.

—disculpa… hay un montón de gente –se revolvió el cabello con su mano libre, estaba molesto, su timbre de voz era algo mas grabe cuando lo estaba y ella siempre lo notaba.

él odiaba a esta gente, solo querían el dinero que por derecho le pertenecía a él y Aladdin, no estaban aquí por la muerte de su madre, si no para ver si algo de eso les correspondía después de eso.

Sujeto con firmeza la mano de kougyoku, aunque no quería entrometerla en toda esa situación, agradecía que ella estuviese ahí. iba a abrir la boca para decir algo más...

—no hay de que… -responde ella interrumpiéndolo, dándole una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban-

entraron, ella detrás de el, Aladdin estaba dentro sentado en una mesa tomando lo que parecía un té, parecía nervioso.

—creí que no vendrías –se puso de pie el mas joven acercándose-

—¿estas bien? –pregunto kougyoku saliendo detrás de Judal, con un evidente tono de preocupación, para la sorpresa de Aladdin. ¿Judal había traído a alguien? Novedad para él. Rio cubriéndose la boca. quizá había hecho lo de su concejo-

—si estoy bien señorita –rio, le alegraba verla-

Judal lo noto, giro los ojos y camino escaleras arriba, quería evitar que Aladdin lo interrogara de algo.

—bruja ven vamos, para que te pongas algo más cómodo, sé que te duelen los pies –le dio una sonrisa, típica de el en modo de burla. le indico con la mirada que la siguiera y desapareció subiendo las escaleras.

Ella lo miro y si era claro que aunque no le dijera nada, se notaba que le dolían. Suspiro e iba a comenzar a caminar detrás de él cuando Aladdin la interrumpió tomándola de el brazo.

—¿Judal y tu? ¿son novios? –comenzó Aladdin, después de todo era lo primero que quería saber. Él iba a evitar cualquier momento para que le preguntara asi que era más fácil interrogarla a ella-

—¿ah? ¡¿novios?! –se sonrojo a mas no poder, su voz comenzó a tartamudear- n-no… no-nosotros… no… yo nunca he tenido novio -se sujeto las mejillas, las sentía ardiendo, recordó que él le había dicho que la amaba hace unos momentos ¿eran novios? Noooo - i-iré… detrás de Judal… —corrió detrás de el subiendo las escaleras como pudo, le dolían mucho los pies.

Se quito los zapatos entre subiendo las escaleras y siguió corriendo hacia arriba.

Aladdin se quedo ahí de pie riendo, le parecía adorable. Podía entender porque a él le gustaba alguien tan diferente a él.

Llego al segundo piso, amplio, se veían muchas habitación, increíbles decoraciones, bellos colores prolijos, todo completamente equilibrado.

Camino hasta una pequeña mesa, sobre ella un hermosos espejo. Se miro en el, lo que vio fue deprimente.

Era un desastre, su cabello, su maquillaje a pesar de que no estaban ya tan mal con eso, sus ojos, hinchado de tanto llorar, se veía pálida y sobre todo cansada.

—Judal… -dijo sin ánimos, verse al espejo le quito cualquier energía que tenía, se sentía horrible, se iba restregando un ojo sacándose aun mas el poco maquillaje que le queda y para colmo con sus zapatos en la mano, la imagen no podía ser mas miserable, rio para si misma al pensarlo si lo veía de esa manera.

Alguien la jalo de el brazo y la tiro hacia una de las habitaciones, cerrando la puerta tras ella y sujetándola con fuerza de sus brazos.

Entro en pánico y como pudo, golpeo una de sus costillas, escucho una queja y luego una risa, una risa que conocía más que bien, la risa de él.

El cuarto estaba oscuro y apenas podía distinguir la figura, aun encorvado sujetándose el abdomen mientras reía y sufría por no poder respirar bien.

—no hagas eso… -dijo ella, indignada. Inflándole las mejillas— ¡te golpeare más fuerte para la próxima!

—no pude evitarlo –seguía riendo, intentando enderezarse, exhalo e inhalo aire lo que más pudo— no eres tan débil después de todo, con eso me quedo un poco más tranquilo… -se enderezo aunque aun se sujetaba las costillas-

—¿cómo? –no entendía a lo que se refería, entrecerraba sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad en la que estaban-

—siempre te metes en problemas… -gruño un poco, después de todo era el quien la sacaba de los problemas-

no lo veía, pero sintió como el se acercaba y la abrazo, le quito la chaqueta con suavidad y la lanzo al piso.

—tengo algo para ti aquí, para que estés mas cómoda –le susurro al oído, era claro que tenia otras intención por el tono de su voz.

Le acaricio la espalda son la yema de sus dedos, bajando suavemente el vestido por sus hombros.

—vaya así que… sin ropa interior arriba… interesante… -paso sus manos sobre los hombros acariciando su piel con suavidad y acercándola a el, termino de bajar el vestido dejándolo caer al suelo, paso sus manos por su cintura acariciándola, ella le sujeto sus manos guiándolo, deseaba con locura que él la tocara, sentirlo, sentía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían estado así, solo los dos, en la intimidad.

—no necesito verte para saber que es lo que estoy tocando… y sé que tu lo quieres tanto como yo… -le susurro en el oído suave, sensual y provocativo como era costumbre de él.

Esos escalofríos que el solo provocaba, se le erizo la piel solo con escucharlo, con sentir que el rozaba su piel, su aroma

Ese aroma que la volvía loca.

su estomago era como una montaña rusa cuando se traba de el.

Subía y bajaban todas sus emociones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sintió que el se alejo, y recogió algo sobre creo que era. ¿una cama? Si estaban en una habitación. Poco a poco podía ir acostumbrándose a la oscuridad.

Miro como se alejo más de ella y sacaba algo de un mueble en el fondo.

Oh, espera… se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba desnuda solo en bragas, tomo el abrigo y se cubrió rápidamente con este arrodillada en el suelo.

Sintió como Judal rio mientras le daba la espalda, le lanzo algo parecido a una bata de baño gris, que callo sobre su cara.

Se asusto y dio un leve grito, sujeto la bata y se la coloco rápidamente, amarrándosela lo mejor que pudo con lo que podía ver. No entendía bien porque Judal no había prendido la luz ¿no había luz en este cuarto? Eso sería extraño en una casa con tanto lujo…

Lo miraba que seguía buscando algo, estaba intrigada a saber que era lo que tanto buscaba.

Pero quería saber algo, algo que la intrigaba aun más.

—tú… tú… ¿me amas? –le susurro, casi inaudible, moría de vergüenza, no estaba tan segura si quería saberlo o solo fue su imaginación lo que escucho.

El se quedo en silencio, inmóvil dándole la espalda en el momento que escucho.

Se había arrepentido de la pregunta al sentir que él rio un poco, podía vivir sin saber eso, podía olvidarlo si él no la quería, si… podía… seguir su vida…

Si el hubiese logrado verla se habría dado cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba, y el miedo que tenía a la respuesta.

Se giro y la miro, le dio una sonrisa torcida. Lo que pudo ver en la oscuridad de la cual ya se había acostumbrado.

—por desgracia –bromeo él- por desgracia me enamore de una bruja –al final rio-

—idiota –suspiro relajándose, camino rápido hacía él, golpeo su pecho y luego lo abrazo- ahora si estoy segura

—¿segura de que? -arqueo una ceja, estaba confundido-

—no me dejes sola nunca… ¿entendiste?… —lo beso suavemente en sus labios para la sorpresa de éste- vivir así era mi sueño, ser más independiente de mis hermanos… nunca había hecho nada por mi misma, y apareciste tú arruinando todo, eres mi mejor pesadilla… —ella lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo beso con brusquedad, tomando ella como pocas veces lo hacía la iniciativa.

Él le correspondió de la misma manera, sujetándola del cabello, enterrado sus dedos, brusco como siempre en él, posesivo respondía aquellos labios que tanto deseaba, jugo con su cabello soltando lo poco de el amarre que le quedaba en de su peinado.

Ella bajo sus manos y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de el, jugando con lo poco que quedaba de la trenza que ella había desarmado, quería sentir esa piel, esa piel que la quemaba al tacto.

—no aun… —respondió el pelinegro con la respiración entre cortada, agitado. Había usado todo su autocontrol para detenerse sujetándole las manos con una de sus manos y la beso.

Tomo algo de sobre la cama colocándolo sobre la cabeza de ella.

—ve a bañarte y ponte esto, te sentirás más cómoda… el baño esta ahí en el fondo… –apunto dentro de la habitación otra puerta, paso por su lado y prendió la luz, ahí pudo ver su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le daba cada vez que se burlaba de ella.

Siempre hubo luz aquí, se aprovecho de la oscuridad, y la dejo con las ganas… se burlo de ella para variar.

—vendré por ti en un rato… -cerro la puerta detrás de él

—vendré por ti en un rato –se burlo Kougyoku repitiendo lo mismo. Estaba frustrada y su cuerpo aun lo sentía caliente. Suspiro y miro la ropa que le había dejado, era en su mayoría negras, también le había dejado unos zapatos más cómodos en la entrada de el baño.

La puerta se abrió otra vez, se asusto creyendo que podría ser cualquier otra persona, pero no.

Era él, otra vez.

—lo otro te deje maquillaje para que te arregles esa cara de bruja –rio y cerro rápidamente antes de recibir uno de los zapatos de ella en la cara-

—¡animal!

* * *

—¿cómo están las cosas? –pregunto Judal bajando las escaleras.

—si te refieres a la gente bien… han venido a darme palabras de animo y eso… -dijo sin mucha gana.

—no tardaron en llegar… -susurro de mala gana- ¿has sabido algo de tus padres?

—nada… quizás murieron también —lo lanzo de broma Aladdin, algo que no le gusto mucho a Judal, lo miro de mala gana y le gruño un poco.

Camino hacia él y salieron de una habitación para llegar a otra, una gran cocina completamente blanca y muebles de color negro y detalles en dorado.

—mande a una de las cocineras a preparar alimento para los invitados –dijo Judal haciendo una seña con los dedos- organice todo para que estuviesen en el salón principal de casa

—gracias… -respondió Aladdin, por primera vez sonaba triste- nunca me agrado tu madre Judal… ella cuido de mi a pesar de todo… pero…

—¿pero que enano? –pregunto brusco.

—¿cómo te sientes tú?

—ya llore un rato –respondió con sinceridad sonriendo- estuve un momento donde quise mandar todo a la mierda…

—y ¿qué paso que no lo hiciste? –Aladdin se sentó sobre una las sillas altas de la cocina mientras veía que la gente iba y venia del lugar llevando comida para los que iban llegando.

—Kougyoku –se apoyo en uno de los muebles y tomo un trozo de un pan, después de todo en la fiesta de antes no había alcanzando a comer nada.

Llevaba una camisa negra semi abierta, no se había dado cuenta que Kougyoku se la había desabotonado hace un momento atrás.

—entonces supongo que… tu ropa esta desordenada por… -le susurro Aladdin-

se miro asi mismo y vio su camisa, sonrió y lo dejo así. no le molestaba recordar que había sido ella quien lo había hecho. Tampoco le importaba verse bien para esa gente del salón, aunque tarde o temprano tendría que ir a saludarlos y recibir el pésame.

—bueno bueno… y ¿son novios? –insistió Aladdin. Sabía que con el no tendría mucha oportunidad que le contara algo pero molestarlo era lo mejor.

—¿novios? –se incomodo el pelinegro, mirándolo un tanto sorprendido, esquivo su mirada hacia otro lado intentando hacerse el desentendido-

—¿te corresponde? No debe estar aquí solo porque a ti te gusta…

—si me corresponde enano

—¡veees! Te dije que si te iba a corresponder… -se emociono este, saltando de la silla celebrando con sus manos- ¡sabia que Sinbad no era rival para ti!

—Sinbad… -recordó en su momento- el llegara pronto… si ve a kougyoku aquí…

—dile que es tu novia

—Sinbad debió haber pedido la mano de kougyoku… -dijo en voz baja para si mismo, había sido como una revelación.

Como no lo había pensando antes, esa era su intención de estar en ese lugar. Hablar con Kouen, convencer a kougyoku de que ella lo aceptase, esa era su intención clara de llegar a esa familia, la manera más rápida de llegar a ellos.

Un compromiso.

Que Kouen le entregara a su hermana…

Sus manos temblaron, apretó sus puños.

Era rabia, rabia del viejo.

—¿de qué hablas?

—Sinbad quiere a la bruja –dijo al fin, se sujeto la cabeza y se revolvió el flequillo frustrado, despeinándose aun más de lo que ya siempre estaba- ¡como no me di cuenta antes! ¡lo pude haber evitado… pero…! Hasta para eso…. Esta mujer… -se notaba tanto rencor en esas palabras.

Golpeo la mesa de la cocina con los puños.

—no entiendo… -comenzaba a asustarse-

—necesito…

—formaliza algo con ella… -dijo con voz firme Aladdin- ella te defenderá si es así

—¿defenderme? –rio Judal- no entiendes nada

—defender lo que siente por ti –comió una galleta de una de los meseros que iban pasando por ahí- si ella de verdad te quiere, hará algo…

—n-no entiendes… si su he-hermano se lo pide ella lo hará –apunto hacia la puerta de la cocina; haciendo referencia a que kougyoku estaba por ahí fuera, parecía nervioso, ansioso. Era primera vez que Aladdin veía como le temblaba la voz a su primo. Se sorprendió, después de todos tenia sentimientos.

—ella es buena, me agrada… quiero que sea mi prima –sonrió mirando a la dirección a donde apuntaba Judal-

—eres un idiota enano –intento reír pero su voz se había quebrado, se había apoyado en un mueble y estaba mirando el suelo sujetándose la cabeza desde la frente-

—ve a darte una ducha Judal… -intento cambiar el tema el más joven- yo veré a esta gente mientras... mientras llegan los demás…

el pelinegro lo observo incrédulo a la idea que le había dado su primo, como si estuviese pensando en algo, sonrió y al fin dijo…

—si es buena idea… me meteré a la tina con kougyoku… -salió por la puerta de la cocina antes de terminar la frase.

Aladdin lo miro algo sorprendido, se había avergonzado el mismo de lo que era capaz de hacer su primo. Se sujeto las mejillas, las sentía calientes.

* * *

—¿es por aquí la casa de Judal? No ceo que viva en el centro de la ciudad… -Decía Alibaba mirando por la ventana del auto mientras Kouha manejaba.

—no… pero vine a buscar a alguien… -se detuvo al fin, estacionando el auto en una zona en la cual estaba prohibido estacionar.

—ey… -alcanzo a gritar Alibaba mientras Kouha se bajo de el auto y corrió dentro de un edificio-

se bajo también del auto y miro su entorno, era tan diferente la ciudad de noche, estaba algo frío pero era soportable, froto sus brazos a si mismo y observo con cuidado donde estaban.

—Mor vive aquí ¿no? –dijo para si mismo apoyándose en el auto, mirando mejor los edificios que estaban delante de él.

Metió su mano al bolsillo y saco su celular —suspiro algo resignado—

Miro la pantalla, la luz de esta le iluminaba ese rostro que mas que tranquilidad denotaba preocupación y algo de miedo; 11:00pm… ¿era tarde?. No, para él.

¿sería muy imprudente llamarla a esta ahora? Pensaba en Morgiana..

Paso sus dedos por la pantalla del celular buscando su número, pero se arrepintió al momento de apretar con sus dedos su nombre.

Vio a Kouha que venia con una chica jalándola de el brazo quien aparentemente se resistía. Lo miro asustado… no podía creer que estuviese prácticamente ¿raptándose a alguien?

Ok. Nada podía ser peor que eso…

Y el pensaba que era imprudente por querer llamar a Morgiana a las 11 de la noche.

—te dicen que no tengo porque ir…¡estaba bien viendo televisión en casa! –gritaba la chica golpeándole el brazo a Kouha, intentando zafarse. — ¡¿a dónde vas tú?!

—ya te dije, acompáñame a un funeral –le respondía Kouha sin soltarla a pesar de estar recibiendo sus golpes

—¿de verdad es a un funeral? ¿por último me podrías decir de quien? –se detuvo de golpearlo, pero lo miraba con rencor con sus ojos entre cerrados.

—la madre de Judal… -dijo dándole la espalda.

—¿qué? –se sorprendió esta, no conocía en nada de Judal mas que por ser popular en la universidad. No sabia que pensar— esta bien… pero….

—¿pero…?

—¿puedo ir a cambiarme al menos? Estoy con pijama… -se sonrojo un poco ella mirando hacia otro lado, observando de reojo a el rubio que estaba apoyado en el auto, se le hacia conocido pero no de el todo-

—oh, si lo siento, imagine que no vendrías por las buenas… si, si ve… -comenzó a reír soltándola, frotándose el brazo donde ella lo había golpeado-

vio como ella volvió a entrar a el edificio.

—¿quién es ella? –pregunto Alibaba, en su tono pícaro. Intentando burlarse. Es que este rubio no aprendía que cada vez que hacía eso le ocurrían desgracias…

—creo que alguien que esta en clases conmigo –respondió mirando al cielo, el cielo estaba completamente despejado aunque con la luz de la ciudad poco se podían apreciar las estrellas-

—oye…

—¿uh?

—Judal me va a torturar ¿cierto? –era algo que tenia en el pecho, en su mente, en su estomago. Después de todo tenía bastante respeto de él.

—por lo de Kougyoku… -rio Kouha- si le tocas un pelo a mi hermana, yo también lo haría… aunque conociéndote no creo que seas capaz… —paso sus dedos por sus labios pensando- pero… el no creo que tome en consideración eso…

—¡¿él?! ¡¿Judal?... –dijo con miedo en sus mirada, abriendo sus enormes ojos-

—suerte –comenzó a reír- yo que tú le diría a Morgiana que la amas… antes de morir digo yo

—¡¿qué?! ¡¿De que hablas!? –se sonrojo a mas no poder- ¿Judal seria capaz de hacer algo? ¿no verdad? El no es así…

—seguramente… es peor de lo que imaginamos… –se cubrió la boca intentando no reír apoyado en el auto- búscala y declárate antes que te maten o te casen con mi hermana y después morir… concluyes con el mismo final.

Alibaba trago saliva y no supo que responder, su padre no sabia en el lio enorme en el cual lo había metido. Judal estaba enamorado de Kougyoku y con ese comentario Kouha se lo había comprobado. Más encima, lo había molestado momentos antes en la fiesta…

—Morgiana estaba con Elizá cuando entre… pensé que quizás… -dijo sacando de los pensamientos al rubio-

—¿qué ella esta aquí?... –se ilusiono, después de todo no todo podía ser tan malo-

—sí la vi cuando entre a la fuerza a casa de Elizá… veían televisión juntas… -se coloco las manos sobre la cabeza-

—¡¿AAAH?! –le grito en la cara a Kouha-

 **Continuara…**

* * *

¡bueno, una semana justo!

¡Lo logre! No creí que esta vez podría cumplir con una semana, ya que no había escrito nada de nada durante todo el tiempo, aunque me digo a mi misma que quiero subir un capi por semana ^^… el trabajo tuvo muchos tiempos muertos jajaja (si escribo en el trabajo xD)

He estado muy ocupada en el trabajo

Y mi animo anda mas o menos mal… pero bueno…

Gracias por los comentarios :3 me hacen muy feliz

Puedes decirme si quieren algo en especial en los siguientes capítulos

Con respecto al pobre Alibaba xD o a cualquier otro personaje

Mil disculpar por las faltas de ortografía o alguna palabra extraña por ahí… Como siempre actualizo tarde xD

¡Espero tengan una buena semana!

¡Ja ne!


	24. Chapter 24

**Problemas**

* * *

-si ibas a entrar conmigo desde el comienzo debiste haberte quedado –decía la chica secándose el cabello con una toalla, ya vestida, unos jeans negros con una camisa ajustada de el mismo color, parecía casual más que nada pero para ser sincera, estaba realmente cómoda así y poco lo importaba si era informal o no, o bueno por algún motivo Judal le había pasado este tipo de vestimenta-

el pelinegro la miraba mientras seguía en el agua recostado pasando sus brazos por sobre los bordes de la gran tina dentro de el baño.

Sonriendo mientras la veía moverse de lado a lado, mirándose en uno de los cuantos espejos que habían ahí mismo en el baño.

-¿si me oíste? –se miraba en el espejo y lo veía por el reflejo que estaba ya con los ojos cerrado detrás de ella-

Su cabeza inclinada hacía arriba, parecía disfrutar el momento, casi un momento perfecto si no fuese por todo lo que estaba pasando fuera, y lo que seguro iba a seguir pasando. Dio un suspiro y se levanto.

Kougyoku comenzó a gritar, a pesar de que si, en más de alguna ocasión lo había visto desnudo, o mejor dicho hasta solo un momento atrás no le importaba en absoluto, esta vez, se avergonzó.

–¡no hagas eso! ¡cúbrete! –le lanzo una de las toallas que tenia a mano mientras se cubría el rostro con sus dedos, mirando de reojo por entre ellos, sus mejilla completamente sonrojada, las sentía tan caliente; su imaginación, sus recuerdos eran rápidos, tan solo un tiempo atrás habían estado más que juntos, no podía evitar pensarlo viéndolo así…

–claro ahora me pides que me cubra –rio este, con cierta satisfacción en su voz, tomo la toalla cubriéndose y se acerco a ella- antes solo me pedias "más" y "más" –le dijo en su rostro con su picara sonrisa saliendo de el agua y acercándose a ella sujetándose la toalla en la cadera.

En ese momento sus mejillas no pudieron más, le grito intentando en que la tierra se la tragara lo golpeo empujándolo y luego, se cubrió con ambas manos el rostro, sentía todo completamente caliente de la vergüenza. Quería esconderse donde fuese y no salir más de ahí de la vergüenza que sentia, y como siempre sentía que él lo disfrutaba.

–n-no hagas eso… n-no..

sintió como paso sus dedos por su nunca y la beso en su frente, un beso tan protector, algo no muy típico de él. Se sorprendió y lo miro por entremedio de sus dedos que aun cubrían su rostro.

–ridícula –rio este tomándole la mano para exponer su rostro, esa era una de las cosas que más le atraían de ellas, esos ojos que solo lo miraban a él en este momento, su piel suave. Su voz cada vez que lo llamaba por su nombre… estaba completamente perdido en su mirada. Aunque jamás se lo admitiría a ella, estaba absolutamente perdido en ella, en todo de ella

\- siempre que quieras, me puedes pedir "más" -le volvió a decir esté.

-Judal… -le dijo en un susurro lleno de vergüenza y cierta ternura, mientras veía como él le sostenía la mano y luego se alejaba de ella saliendo de por la puerta.

* * *

mientras más estaba con ella era peor lo estúpido que se sentía, se sentía como un puberto recién enamorado. Que idiota… cerro la puerta tras él y comenzó a vestirse, unos pantalones negros de tela y una camisa de seda del mismo color a medio abotonar, parecía molesto, molesto consigo mismo. Gruño y miro sus botones un momento, deteniéndose a pensar o en realidad solo se quedo con la mente en blanco.

Necesitaba de vez en cuando, no pensar en nada.

Luego de un momento de quedarse mirando la nada –suspiro-

Desde cuando, que alguien le importaba a tal nivel, volvió a suspirar e iba a abrir la puerta para salir pero se detuvo, miro hacia el suelo y se revolvió el cabello…

-kougyoku… -suspiro ya por tercera vez, le costaba intentar ser atento... Si salía él solo era muy seguro que ella por vergüenza jamás bajaría. Y bueno no quería estar solo con ese montón de gente.

-ya voy… -grito ella saliendo, se había dejado el cabello suelto que caía suavemente por sus hombros dándole una bella figura , de la cual, el conocía mejor que nadie, pero no podía evitar admirar con sorpresa, su cabello hacia un bello contraste con el tono de su ropa-

Se quedo ahí mirándola con la boca a medio abrir. ¿desde cuando le parecía tan bella? Odiaba sentirse así.

-v-vamos.. –le dijo entrando en si mismo, sonrió y le estiro la mano- hoy vendrás como mi…

-¿tú qué? –le tomo la mano sonriéndole-

-fuiste criada como una princesa –le atrajo hacía él con suavidad como si flotara haciéndola girar en torno a el y salió por la puerta con ella de la mano-

-¿tu qué? –volvió a preguntar ella, estaba intrigada. Y no podía dejar de sonreír-

-como una princesa sabrás comportarte con esta gente –se detuvo, mirándola- por esta noche, por estos días mientras este esta gente… ¿podrás ser mi novia?

Lo dijo mas serio que nunca, él no era de decir ese tipo de cosas. Y para ella, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así, aunque solo fuese por una noche, solo por unos días, ella tenia un novio, a quien amaba y según el también lo hacía.

Si era así, entonces… ¿por qué el se lo pedía por unos días y no siempre? Se fastidio inflando las mejillas sola al pensar eso, caminando de la mano con él, hasta que llego a la conclusión… cierto; su matrimonio.

Llegaron a la sala y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las personas lo miraban, hombres altos de cabellos largos, con miradas muy penetrantes, fijas en el joven, se acercaron a hablarle.

Para la sorpresa de Kougyoku, muy al fondo logro ver a Hakuryuu su primo, junto con a su prima, Hakuei… aquel recuerdo le vino a la mente y miro a Judal con tristeza. A él le gustaba ella, y habían tenido algún tipo de relación… miro mejor la situación y vio… ¿qué? ¿su madrastra aquí? Que hacía… ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? Gyokuen estaba junto a sus hijos… ¿qué hacia esta mujer aquí? Un escalofríos paso por su cuerpo y sujeto con mas fuerza la mano de Judal quien hablaba con unos hombres mientras ella estaba distraída.

-judal –le susurro. Miraba a lo lejos, no podía dejar de mirar a su primos-

-¿qué pasa bruja? –se giro a medias Judal para responderle-

-¿por qué esta mi madrastra acá?

-¿qué?

-mi madrastra… -susurro, sentía que en cualquier momento ella podría escucharlos. Y más que nada le tenia un pánico y un rencor enorme a esa mujer-

-¿quién es tu madrastra bruja?¿la bruja malvada? –intento burlarse Judal-

Aunque le causo gracia el comentario de imaginarse a Gyokuen como la bruja malvada, no podía evitar angustiarse, lo miro preocupada, rogándole con la mirada que le diese un tiempo para conversar, le sujeto la mano con ambas manos y lo jalo llevándoselo a tirones de el salón, no quería hablar ahí. Tenía miedo de esa mujer, y de lo que podría ser capaz de hacer… más si tenía relación con Judal y Aladdin.

* * *

-¡que bien que nos quisiste acompañar Morgiana! –decía alegre Alibaba sentado junto a ella atrás de el auto.

Elizá estaba sentada de mala gana en el asiento del copiloto junto a Kouha quien era el conductor.

-Chofer… podrias pasar a comprar algo antes de seguir, tengo hambre… –dice esta cruzada de brazos, aun estaba enojada por el momento anterior que la había hecho vivir Kouha.

-no soy chofer de nadie –respondía molesto el peli rosado. Al parecer eso si lo había molestado y ella lo había notado; sonreía con cierta satisfacción.

Alibaba sintió la atmosfera tensa, y miro a Morgiana quien venia jugando con su celular en silencio.

Sonrió.

Al menos la tenía a ella sentada junto a él, no sabia que decirle.

Era un asco.

Suspiro y se apoyo en la ventana del auto.

Como era que le diría a Morgiana sobre sus sentimientos. Y como evitar que Judal lo matara. Estaba en ese momento donde mirar por la ventana era la mejor terapia que podría tener.

Morgiana lo miro de reojo, y coloco su mano sobre una de las manos de el para llamar su atención.

-¿sucede algo Alibaba?

-¿uh? –sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave color rosa.

-¿qué si pasa algo? –volvió a repetir esta.

-Morgiana…

se giro y con ambas manos sujeto su mano.

-¿qué dirías si te dijera que me voy a casar?

Ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. Sorprendida.

-¿qué te vas a casar? –lo dijo con una risita, cubriéndose la boca evitando que se notara-

-no es para burlas…. –se mordía el labio, mirando hacia la ventana nuevamente-

-¿tan joven te casaras Alibaba? –interrumpió la copiloto-

-no, si… ¡arg! ¡Mi padre me mete en estos problemas!

-no solo se va a casar, si no que con mi hermana –rio Kouha. Era el momento de burlarse-

-¿con Kougyoku? –se sorprendió Morgiana aun más- Judal te matara –se cubrió el rostro con su celular evitando que notaran su risa-

-¿¡tu también lo dices!?

-¿Judal es tan cruel? Parece un buen chico….creo –dijo Eliza. No lo conocía lo suficiente suficiente como para sacar conclusiones y no estaba segura de quien era kougyoku. Se sentía algo fuera de lugar-

-no es mal chico… pero tampoco bueno –dice Kouha riendo- ya lo conocerás… -le sonríe- no te sientas mal

lo miro algo sorprendida, pero le sonrió. Ella no era alguien de muchos amigos o mejor dicho mor era su única amiga, y estar así con más gente hasta cierto punto la hacía sentir muy feliz, se acomodo en el asiento de el copiloto y cerro los ojos.

Después de todo era una camino largo.

* * *

-tanto tiempo… pequeño Judal como has crecido, ya eres todo un hombre un apuesto hombre

la mujer de cabello negro se acerco a el apoyándose en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo; con un tono de voz bastante seductor.

Judal se quedo en silencio mirándola sin hacer nada mas que eso. Miro detrás y estaba Hakuei y Hakuryuu. Dejo su mirada unos segundos extras en Hakuei, trago saliva y miro por donde se había ido kougyoku en busca de agua.

-no tardaste en llegar vieja –dice este alejándose un paso hacia atrás, se sentía realmente incomodo más que por interesarse que esa vieja era la madrastra de kougyoku era por que prácticamente su mas reciente aventura era la prima/hermana de la chica con la cual pretendía tener algo más serio…. Tenia un montón de ideas más en la cabeza y presentía que se venia peor-

-sabíamos que tu madre estaba enferma…

-nosotros tampoco… de hecho pretendía estar con ella cuando eso pasara… pero tenia negocios que atender… -respondió este evitando que la mujer continuara, miro por sobre su hombro y vio a Hakuei acercándose a hablar con Kougyoku. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse solo de ver ese momento.

¿tenía miedo? No, no era solo eso… Hakuei siempre fue realmente posesiva con él…

trago saliva y aunque Gyokuen le seguía preguntando algunas que otras cosas que si seguramente eran importantes, pero en este momento sentía que todo iria mal…muy mal…

-¿estas haciendo negocios con Kouen querido?

Al fin algo lo saco de sus pensamiento… tenía futuros problemas…

-estamos en conversaciones… -responde este por inercia-

-pareces distraído… -miro hacía donde miraba este, para asi saber que era lo que tanto lo distraía- oh, esta Kougyoku aquí también, eso es lo que miras… o miras a la hermosa hija que tengo… oh.. tienes problemas de… -sonrió con malicia la mujer-

-yo nunca tengo problemas –responde este sonriéndole, colocándose las manos en los bolsillos-

-Kougyoku ha crecido bastante… -dice sonriendo- imagino que alguien como tú ya tiene muchos a tu alrededor con las cuales divertirte ¿no?

-algo así… -le hizo una mueca-

-podrías casarte con mi hija hacen buena pareja… ella es amable y muy inteligente -se cubre la boca con la mano mirándolo de reojo con cierta risita de fondo- así tu familia y la mía saldría bien beneficiadas

-uhm… -hace un puchero y le sonríe, una sonrisa torcida- y si… ¿quisiera casarme con Kougyoku?

-¿con ella? –hace una mueca de desprecio- no es para ti, te aburrirías de ella… y ella debe cumplir con su deber… y sobre todo los problemas con Kouen…

-si te dijera que, ¿que ella es mi novia? –Judal se le acerco lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído, en modo de burla-

ella lo miro con los ojos abierto a mas no poder de la sorpresa, rápidamente su rostro cambio a una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que Judal le estaba dando, esto no era nada bueno…

* * *

-tanto tiempo… ¿qué haces aquí?

Se acerco suavemente Hakuei a su prima, atrapándola por la espalda. Se notaba que entre las dos había una atmosfera tensa, Hakuei aun recordaba que su Judal había salido detrás de ella aquel día. De lo poco y nada que él la había buscando después de eso…

-Judal me pidió que lo acompañara… -dijo ella intentando evitarla, sabia que terminaría discutiendo con su prima, mucho la quería pero era en muchas ocasiones era insoportable cuando creía tener la razón de algo…o en este caso alguien, aunque en muchas ocasión se sintió inferior a ella… por alguna razón en este momento no se sentía así-

-ya veo… -le sonrió, interponiéndose en el camino de ella- se han vuelto buenos amigos

-si, somos muy buenos amigos más de lo que crees –le devuelve la sonrisa- ahora quisiera llegar a donde esta él… me pido que no lo dejara solo…

le hizo una mueca de molestia, pero no se corrió.

-Judal es mío… -le dijo con una voz firme y segura-

-¿ah? –se sorprendió de la actitud que había tomado ella, jamás había visto a su prima de esa forma, ni mucho menos comportarse así por alguien- él hace lo que quieras como para que digas eso… -rio un poco Kougyoku-

-eres una intrusa… ni siquiera lo conoces –se notaba que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse-

-Judal en este momento es mi novio… así que la intrusa eres tú -le dijo con seguridad, estaba enfada la actitud que tenia su prima la había sacado de su zona, no iba a dejar que ella la hiciese dudar sobre eso. Al menos no ahora-

Hakuei se quedo ahí de pie, helada. Kougyoku no era de actuar así, siempre había sido mas tímida y sumisa. Y justo cuando se traba de alguien que a ella le importaba… era que le daba por sacar su personalidad a su prima menor… iba a abrir la boca cuando el chico peliazul apareció delante de ella

-¡tanto tiempo Hakuei! No creí que vendrías

era Aladdin, había visto que algo extraño estaba pasando ahí entre las dos y decidió ir a intentar calmar las cosas, aunque en realidad lo decidió cuando escucho a Kougyoku decir con seguridad que Judal era su novio.

-oh ¿Aladdin estas bien? –pregunta la mayor preocupada, miro de reojo a Kougyoku y susurro- recuerda que tienes un futuro esposo que te espera…

la miro sorprendida y aprovecho el momento para poder salir de esa conversación incomoda con su prima, suspiro e intento relajarse aunque intentaba buscar con la mirada a Judal no lo encontraba, quería arrancar lo más rápido de ahí… sentía que en cualquier momento alguien le podría hacer daño… se quedo ahí de pie mirando la nada

No lo encontraba y le comenzaron a tiritar las rodillas a pesar de que se había hecho la fuerte delante de su prima, había estado aterrada por dentro…

Comenzó a caminar y salir de el lugar, decidió que necesitaba aire fresco.

Su mundo era una montaña rusa, y en este momento era vivir en una eterna pesadilla…

Estaba enfada con Judal por lo de Hakuei pero no sabia si, de verdad era un enojo hacía él… o si tenía siquiera derecho a enfadarse… pero le molestaba.

Camino hacia un gran ventana y se apoyo en el balcón de este, el aire estaba frio y fresco, la ayudaba a sentirse mejor y aliviar las mil emociones de hace solo un momento, que si no fuese por Aladdin seguro no terminaba bien.

Suspiro resignada, dio un pequeño estornudo por el frio del momento

Una fuerte brisa helada paso por en frente de ella, haciéndola sentir fuertes escalofríos.

Paso su dedo por la nariz y volvió a estornudar dos veces más

Sintió un abrigo cubriéndola, era el aroma de Judal quien se paro junto a ella

-le dije a tu querida Hakuei que eras mi novio –sobaba molesta. Estaba mirando al frente

-¿Estas celosa? –le sonrió este-

-¿por qué debería? –apoyo su barbilla en el balcón, inflo sus mejillas. Si estaba enojada-

-no lo sé… dime tú –se rasco la cabeza- aunque… eso que le dijiste me traeré grandes problemas

-te los merecerías –miro hacia otro lado, aunque lo único que quería hace un momento era verlo ahora que lo tenía ahí, se sentía enfada a tal punto que solo quería llorar-

-me merezco muchas cosas bruja… -le coloco la mano en la cabeza- incluso podría merecerme tu despreció y tú odio su supieras más de mi…

lo miro de reojo aun con sus mejillas haciéndole una mueca. Se giro y lo miro

esos ojos color carmín que siempre la hipnotizaron

-no seas idiota… como podría odiarte… -susurra enderezándose-

-seguro que los hay…y cuando llegue ese momento tendré que saber que hacer -le tomo la barbilla-

unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, había tenido muchas emociones en un poco tiempo y que Judal le dijera ese tipo de cosas la ponía aun más sensible

-estas sensible bruja –reduce el espacio de los a cero para juntar sus labios y suavemente abrir la cavidad de su boca para besarla.

Aquellos besos que tanto disfrutaba y que ella tan bien le respondía.

-¿y que si estoy sensible? Me tendrás que aguantar en mis días si es que me quieres…

-lo he hecho todo este tiempo –rio cubriéndose el rostro, le causo mucha gracia oírla decir eso- igual me daba cuenta… llorona, sensible y me pides cosas extrañas de comer y no vas a clases cuando eso pasa… pero sobre todo me pides que te traiga chocolate y melocotones antes que llegue a casa

se sonrojo, jamás creyó que él se daría cuenta de esos detalles

-recuerda que llevamos ya casi un año viviendo juntos, y aun no me aburres –la volvió a besar pero esta vez suave y dulce.

-y yo aun no se nada de ti… -le susurra aun sonrojada, recordando que estaba molesta con él-

-es mejor que no sepas eso… si no…

Escucharon la voz de Kouha y Alibaba a fondo. Kouha quien gritaba el nombre de Judal a ver si se dignaba a aparecer.

* * *

 **bien… mil disculpa por la demora, si es que aun alguien sigue leyendo el fic :c**

 **muy poco tiempo con mi trabajo y eso… se me hizo un poco difícil… con mi nula vida social y nulo tiempo... en realidad sufrí escribiendo esto xD**

 **gracias a mar-chan21 por siempre comentar y animarme a escribir :3**

 **te quiero mocosa diabólica xD**

 **¡y a Pantico moniwis que ya ha vuelto! ¡Te extrañe!**

 **saludos a todos**

 **¡y que estén teniendo una excelente semana!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Cambio**

* * *

—bien al fin los encontramos…

era Kouha, quien venia caminando acercándose a la pareja, las cuales entraban a el gran salón. Para variar el hermano Ren entro haciendo escandalo, detrás de el venia dos chicas y el rubio ya bien conocido por ellos.

Alibaba.

El rubio intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, no sabia como decirle a Kougyoku que el era uno de sus futuros esposo, esposo… esa palabra sonaba fuerte ahora que lo pensaba, y mas miedo era de… como se lo tomaría, y peor aun como se lo tomaría Judal, que ya de por si venia con cara de poco amigos.

Suspiro, resignado; solo lo diría.

¿quiénes eran los otros posibles? Por un momento esa pregunta cruzo su mente, los miro ahí frente a ellos, tenia un pito en el oído que no dejaba a oír, era como si hubiese muteados a todos, un modo de defenderse antes los líos de los cuales había metido su padre.

—¿Alibaba? ¿Alibaba?

Era Kougyoku, la voz la escucho a lo lejos. La miro ahí frente a ella. Era bella, nunca la había mirado de otra manera que no fuese su amiga, y no no, no debía mirarla de otra manera tampoco. Oh bueno tampoco sería tan malo casarse con una mujer como ella…

Se quedo mirándola, en silencio acercándose bruscamente a ella y tomándola de las manos acercándola a el también. Para la sorpresa de todos, Judal le puso la mano en la frente, dándole un fuerte golpe para que no se acercara más.

Lo vio ahí, a quien mas temía en este momento y ya había reaccionado mal… su cara de poco amigos siempre era típico de el, asi era él…

Judal.

-¿qué pretendes idiota? -La tosca voz de Judal sonaba molesta- no hagas ese tipo de cosas así como así… -le sonrió-

-¿hacer que? –se sujetaba la frente por el golpe-

Kouha se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos libres, quería reir pero intentaba mantener la compostura, él sabia todo. Y solo quería observar esta situación… había manejado mas que nada para ver esta situación.

—y tu ¿de que te ríes mocoso? –Judal lo miro enojado también, sentía que algo se traían y no le gustaba sentirse así.

—de lo celoso que eres –de descarta Kouha cubriéndose el rostro y dándose media vuelta ya casi no podía aguantarse la risa, Elizá le sujetaba uno de sus brazos y quería reír también solo por que el no podía aguantar mas la risa. Kouha suspiro y mantuvo su compostura.

—¿celoso? –le arqueo una ceja al pelirosado. Miro de reojo a Alibaba quien lucia más idiota de lo normal.

Alibaba era extraño, pero ahora estaba más extraño que nunca. Miro a Kouha irritado, gruño, el mocoso se traía algo y no lo sabia; y eso lo irritaba aun mas. Miro a Alibaba otra vez, suspiro intentando apaciguar si irritación.

—escupe

—¿ah? –Alibaba lo miro con pánico, su rostro prácticamente tomo unas tonalidades azules al oír eso de parte de Judal

—¿qué es lo que esta pasando aquí? –dijo Kougyoku, la situación la sentía casi insostenible. Sabia que su hermano tramaba algo, algo referente a ella, lo conocía bien como para no darse cuenta, y también sabia lo mucho que le encantaba irritar a Judal, que digamos no era difícil.

—Judal empuño una de sus mangas de la camisa, Alibaba trago saliva.

—¿qu-qué piensas hacer? –dijo asustado Alibaba. Judal lo miro y le sonrió.

Era claro que Alibaba le temía y esa era una de las maneras que tenia de sonsacarle lo que el quería saber.

—vamos sé que tienes que decir algo… ya dilo –le dio una sonrisa torcida-

Kougyoku se le acerco a su hermano y le susurra al oído.

—ya dime que es lo que pasa

—ya sabrás –responde este divertido-

—y ¿quién es ella?

—mi futura novia –dice muy tranquilo, Eliza le pateo el pie y Kougyoku se sorprendió. Morgiana apenas escucho y se sintió incomoda. Toda la situación era incomoda si lo miraba de esa manera.

Alibaba suspiro e hizo una queja.

—creo que tendré que casarme con Kougyoku –al fin dijo, mirando al suelo.

Judal lo miro, abriendo a mas no poder sus enormes ojos color carmín, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Debía ser una broma.

—estas bromeando –Responde el pelinegro comenzando a reír.

Kougyoku quedo helada, miro a Kouha. Para asegurarse que lo que decía era verdad. El no se lo negó así que si, era verdad.

Judal sujetaba su abdomen riendo, esto era una broma y una muy buena. No podía creer que lo estaba escuchando, limpio las lagrimas que ya salían por sus ojo de la risa y sujeto a Alibaba por el cuello de la camisa.

—¿estas bromeando?

Kougyoku se acerco rápidamente a Judal sujetándolo del brazo para que soltara al rubio. Si esto era verdad… bueno tampoco era tan mala la situación…

Kouha por otra parte ya había explotado de la risa, aunque si mostro preocupación al ver que Judal iba enserio con la golpiza, Morgiana se acerco y sujeto a Alibaba por el brazo mirando o mas bien rogando con su mirada a Kougyoku para que lo ayudara.

Ya al cabo de un momento, luego de Judal haberse calmado con el ataque de risa que le había dado, y aun tenia uno que otro momento donde seguía riendo.

El estaba seguro que era Sinbad el prometido de Kougyoku pero que le salieran con Alibaba, es que tenia que ser una broma y una muy buena.

—bien, ya enserio ¿era una broma? –vuelve a decir Judal, era algo que no podía creérselo, estaba en medio del velorio de su madre y el a no poder parar de reír -

—¡si fuese una broma no tendría tanto miedo!

Judal volvió a explotar de la risa, es que no podía con este hombre, entre lo mucho que lo irritaba y lo mal que le sabia toda la situación que más para él era terrible para Alibaba el no podía dejar de burlarse.

—¿ya vas a parar Judal? –comento Kougyoku se estaba preocupando al ver que toda la gente lo estaba mirando.

—si, si ya paro… —se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas que tenia en sus ojos a causa de la risa, y respiraba profundo.

—¿y si es verdad? –pregunta la chica peli rosada.

—si lo es kougyoku –al fin responde Kouha, en todo este rato el solo de había dedicado a reír junto con Judal, después de todo ambos no eran tan diferente cuando se traba de ese humor negro que ambos tenían.

La pelirosada suspiro y miro al rubio, sentía algo de angustia pero no le sabia mal que el fuese su prometido, aunque su hermano siempre le dijo que sería más de uno y que ella tendría la oportunidad de escoger… pero… Alibaba no era un mal chico.

Lo miro ahí con dedicación, en silencio mientras en el fondo oia a Kouha, hablando con Judal y Alibaba, Morgiana había desaparecido con Eliza, seguramente a buscar algo para beber.

Alibaba era guapo, un buen chico, amable, gentil y siempre mostro preocupación por ella, si otra hubiese sido la situación probablemente no estaría molesta con casarse con él, hasta seguramente le gustaría y estaría más que feliz, después de todo era su primer amigo en esta ciudad y le tenia un especial cariño por eso… -suspiro otra vez, esta se coloco las manos sujetado su frente, no sabia que pensar, que debía hacer… ¿debía considerarlo?-

—Bruja

la voz raposa de aquel hombre que la volvía loca, los ojos color carmín que la estaba mirando amanzánate, como aquella vez que lo vio por primera vez. Era como si él supiese todo lo que estaba pensando.

—no me digas bruja –susurra-… espera… ¿por qué bruja? –de repente eso paso por su cabeza.

—¿ahora me preguntas eso? –sonaba molesto, arqueándole una ceja, sonrió y se preparaba para darle una respuesta cuando…

Gyokouen se acerco a saludar a Kouha y Alibaba que más que más lo conocía.

—no sabia que ustedes se conocían… me da mucha alegría

la mujer se acerco a Kouha tomándole las manos, a lo que el le hizo una mueca de aquellas luego que ella lo soltara y fuese a saludar al joven rubio.

Kouha se acerco a Judal y le susurro -¿te conoce? ¿por qué esta aquí?

—era amiga de mi madre… -responde este de mala gana-

—¿de verdad entonces nunca nos vimos antes? –pregunto Kouha, aquella pregunta hizo hacer memoria en su cerebro, ir a los más recónditos recuerdos de este, pero por alguna razón no tenía ni uno solo… ¿qué era lo que estaba olvidando?

Si no lo recordaba no era importante.

—tu sabes esto pequeño Kouha, sabes que Kougyoku y Judal son novios… -dice la mujer intentando provocar un problema- no creo que Kouen apruebe esta relación…

Kouha miro sorprendido a Judal ¿cómo era que no le habían dicho antes?

—luego te explico –dijo una Kougyoku asustada, vio el rostro de su hermano y a pesar de que estaba sorprendido también estaba molesto, Alibaba solo confirmo uno de sus temores al oír eso.

Era claro que la mujer solo había dicho eso para ocasionar problemas entre ellos y la parecer había funcionado.

—tengo que hablar contigo a solas Kougyoku…AHORA -la voz sería y firme de Kouha como nunca antes lo había oído. Solo alerto que por esta ocasión no debía replicarle nada… solo obedecer…

* * *

—al parecer dije algo que no fue bien recibido por uno de los hermanos… -sonrió la mujer-

-tus los conoces más que yo… lo sabias… -Judal miro como los hermanos se fueron y luego miro a la mujer de mala gana.

—no te enfades querido, ellos de todas maneras tienen mucho que hablar y tu no tienes nada que ver ahí

Judal frunció el ceño, estaba molesto; por uno segundos pensó que podría ser su culpa, pero luego de eso segundos esa posibilidad de borro de su mente.

La noche paso en tranquilidad lo que paso de ella, Alibaba miraba con miedo cada tanto que veía a Judal beber algo, temía que se emborrachase y no se controlara.

Los hermanos Ren habían vuelto después de unas horas, al parecer habían tenido mucho hablar, Kouha venia con una sonrisa buscando con su mirada a la chica que había acompañado, que para su sorpresa… ¿no estaba?

—Judal… has visto a la chica que me acompañaba… -dijo este extrañado, venia con sus manos en los bolsillos-

—¿quién? –lo miro de reojo mientras bebía un vaso de agua, Alibaba le ofrecía a cada momento comida y agua…

—la chica con la que entre… una pequeña… bien bonita y tierna… con cierto parecido a kougyoku…

—uhm…

el pelinegro miro hacia arriba, intentando recordar, digamos que él no era realmente bueno en realidad cosas que no me importaban, pero cuando era de recordar chicas guapas igual tenia cierta memoria. —creo que se fue con la peliroja… puede que estén con Hakuryuu —giro sus ojos y vio a la pelirosada de fondo que conversaba con uno de sus parientes, que ni el mismo recordaba.

Kougyoku venia caminando molesta, se notaba su cansancio en su rostro, había tenido que hablar con un montón de gente de ese lugar, los familiares de Judal y aun así sentía que no conocía en nada a el hombre que la estaba mirando en el fondo, en un comienzo estuvo emocionada de poder hablar con alguien pero..

—aarh –dijo con frustración golpeándose las mejillas con ambas manos para a ver si así se quitaba un poco el agotamiento que sentía.

Junto a ella apareció el rubio, ofreciéndole un vaso de algo que parecía jugo por el color, ella lo miro sorprendida, pero era una grata sorpresa, le dio una de esas sonrisa que tanto que gustaban al pelinegro, quien observaba a la distancia, mordiéndose el labio pero no podía hacer más que eso, Kouha le había sujetado el brazo, eso era una advertencia.

—¿eres la novia de Judal? –al fin tuvo un momento a solas para preguntarle, lo tenia intrigado.

Ella rio un poco, una risa muy típica de el que en este momento llamaban su novio, lo noto y admitía para mi misma, que pasaba demasiado tiempo con él y no, no le molestaba.

—¿si no, es verdad? –volvio a decir el chico con pánico

—es solo para que no lo molesten acá… —responde ella con cierta decepción, algo de tristeza se notaba en su voz-

—oh… -miro a su entorno- comprendo… -sonrió, una tierna sonrisa para la chica. Ya mas relajado-

kougyoku se sonrojo levemente al verlo, después de todo para su familia él era su prometido. Miro de reojo a Judal quien estaba con Kouha al fondo y luego miro a Alibaba quien estaba ah frente a ella sonriéndole, era su amigo, le quería.

—te parece si vamos a caminar por ahí –rio un poco para luego darle una sonrisa- no conozco la casa pero tiene unos jardines bellos de lo que pude ver…

—¡si!

Ambos caminaron entre la gente y se perdieron de la vista de lo que era Kouha y Judal.

En ese momento Judal gruño, Kouha noto su molestia, pero no hizo nada más, miro a Kouha con una mirada asesina la cual le dio escalofrió.

—vamos Judal no te enfades…

—no lo estoy

—estas celoso –rio burlándose-

—no

—oye… Sinbad estaba de todas maneras hablando con mi hermano cuando me fui…

el rostro le cambio de expresión, ese nombre le enfermaba y escucharlo justo después de los Ren… lo enfermaba aun más.

—si te enojas te arrugaras antes

la voz de una mujer, una mujer que ambos conocían.

—Hakuei

la mujer les sonrió a ambos, dulce y tierna.

* * *

 **ya… mil disculpas por no actualizar… :c si es que aun hay gente que lea este fic**

 **tuve un desliz y lo olvide –soy sincera-**

 **había tenido algunos problemas de inspiración y este capitulo no salía nunca!**

 **Y sufri para intentar hacerlo entretenido… pero creo que es como duh…**

 **Muchas gracias a los que aun lo siguen**

 **Y a mi mocosa Kouha bonita que sé que siempre lo lee :3 xD**

 **Al comentario anónimo! Muchas gracias por leerlo! Me animaste a terminar el capitulo!**

 **Mil disculpas por los errores!**

 **Que estén bien**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lujuria**

* * *

—vamos Judal no te enojes —miro a Kouha y le dio una sonrisa— tanto tiempo a ti también.

dijo la recién llegada, la joven de hermoso cabello negro y largo, se posaba junto a ellos con una dulce sonrisa. Kouha le sonrió, no tenía nada en contra de ella después de todo, a pesar de que últimamente su personalidad se había vuelto insoportable.

Judal la miro, serio —suspiro e intento dar una de esas sonrisas— porque la noche no terminaba ya. se decía para si mismo, Hakuei era prácticamente como su ex novia aunque si lo pensaba bien, no jamás había sido algo mas que amigos de los que solo se llevaba la cama.

Ya eran aproximadamente las 5am, la noche había sido larga y ellos aun seguía ahí sin dormir.

—¿sigues enojado? —volvió a decir ella con un desde de inocencia en su voz.

—no

—¿entonces? —le dio una sonrisa-

Kouha noto las intenciones que tenia su prima con Judal, y que Judal no haya la forma de sacársela de encima mirando para todos lados.

—entonces nada –suspiro el pelinegro, intentando mirar por sobre el hombro de la chica, pero no logro ver nada. No logro ver a la pelirosada.

—quieres ir a dar una vuelta, luces cansado –recomendó esta, mirando a su entorno toda la gente que había— vamos —insistió jalándolo de el brazo-

después de unos segundos que quedo en silencio, asintió y decidió que bueno, no tenia nada mejor que hacer, después de todo Hakuei no era cualquier persona para él. Aunque fue de mala gana, prácticamente arrastrando sus pies como un niño pequeño siendo jalado por ella.

Caminaron por una parte de los jardines de la casa, eran grandes, la chica lo tomo del brazo y camino junto a él con una sonrisa.

—dime…

—¿qué? –responde él tajante.-

—¿es verdad que Kougyoku y tu son novios? ¿es una farsa para que no te molesten verdad? Me lo podías haber pedido a mi —decía esta mirando al cielo que poco a poco comenzaba a tener colores, poco a poco comenzaba a salir el sol.

—te lo conto tu madre verdad –se metió las manos al bolsillo-

—no, me lo dijo kougyoku… aah ella no es mujer para ti –decia de manera despectiva-

la sorpresa fue evidente en él, no esperaba que ella fuese la que se lo dijera a Hakuei, no era una mala sorpresa, de hecho le agradaba bastante esa sensación de que fuese ella quien…

—no te lo iba a pedir a ti —se detuvo en seco y la miro, penetrante con esa mirada perdida profunda y un tanto desquiciada— es cierto que me importas… pero

—vamos Judal… ella no es de el tipo de chica que te gusta y nos las pasamos bien juntos no crees —ella se le acerca acariciándole el rostro suavemente, sintiendo el roce de su piel fría ante su tacto.

El cerro los ojos y respiro con calma. Por ese momento olvido un tanto lo que estaba pasando, la tensión que tenía y relajo un poco su espalda dejando ir las tensiones.

—ves como si te puedo ayudar —le susurro esta acercándose a tentativamente a él, con claras intenciones de besarlo.

El, entre abrió los ojos y la miro. ¿qué estaba pasando? Ella era algo importante en él… ¿desde cuando? Desde que se había decidido a sentir, estaba realmente agotado que ya no podía mas, entre abrió su boca para decir algo pero ella fue mas rápida, ella ya había juntado sus labios con los de él.

El sol ya comenzaba a salir, las tonalidades de la noche estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, los pájaros comenzaban a despertar y a emitir diferentes ruidos, entre ellos un joven rubio que al parecer iba perdido, se topo con tal escena, el beso, un beso que el pelinegro no correspondió.

—Alibaba no te alejes tanto que tampoco se como volver —era la voz de la pelirosada caminando detrás de él.

Judal empujo a Hakuei antes de que ella apareciese, quedo de pie mirando a Alibaba quien lo adversaba sorprendido, no entendía que estaba pasando.

Kougyoku llego ahí, miro la situación, miro a Hakuei que sujetaba el rostro de Judal aun, con una sonrisa. No necesitaba ver más para entender la situación.

—disculpen

fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de kougyoku y luego se echo a correr por entre los arboles para la sorpresa de el rubio quien no alcanzo a sujetarla.

—mierda —dijo el joven de los ojos rojos y corrió tras ella alcanzándola unos metros mas alla, digamos que ella no era la mejor en lo que se trataba correr.

La sujeto por el brazo y la atrajo hacia a él abrazándola con fuerza.

—koug… -abrió su boca para pronunciar su nombre cuando sintió el llanto de ella en su pecho. Le había hecho daño, para variar…

—vamos a casa –le decía esta sujetándose a su pecho— quiero estar en casa, Kouha, tu y yo… como siempre –se escuchaba entre lagrimas-

—tengo que quedarme aquí… al menos unos días más… no puedo dejar solo a Aladdin.

kougyoku levanto su cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban mas bellos que nunca, aun caían lagrimas por ellos, con una de sus manos limpio su rostro mientras le jalaba un poco el cabello con ternura para hacerla reaccionar-

—los días que estés aquí… seré tu novia… luego conoceré a mis pretendientes -dijo con tristeza y algo de enfado-

—entiendo… -tomo el rostro de la chica y la beso con ternura beso que ella no le respondió para la sorpresa de él- no hice nada con Hakuei —le dijo una vez separado sus labios, con culpa-

—pero ella sí seguro… —le sujeto las mejillas con ambas manos y lo beso con fuerza, pasión y descontrol, algo que era más propio de él que de ella, era evidente que lo que sentía eran celos y no quería admitirlo—

el respondió de la misma manera al sentirla, no iba a negarse jamás si era ella quien lo buscaba con esa fuerza, acariciaba su cuerpo por sobre su ropa, ropa que arrancaría a la fuerza en algún momento, que arrancaría ahora si pudiese.

—Judal —le gimió suave mientras el mordía su cuello, el cansancio podía con ellos, el día había sido largo, muchas emociones…

solo en un día, él le había dicho que la amaba, que su madre murió, que fuese su novia para su familia, y que ya conocía a uno de sus prometidos. Las emociones habían sido muchas, pero imaginaba que Judal estaba peor que ella, pero aun así, él la hacia sentir tan bien mientras el abría la blusa de ella y mordía parte de su escote dejándole una cierta marca, se sentía bien mientras el la sujetaba de la cintura sosteniéndola con fuerza hacía él.

—kougyoku… ya no aguanto más, vamos a la cama –se escuchaba el deseo en su voz en sus manos que la hacia pegarse aun más a ella, y no solamente en eso, podía sentir también en su cuerpo como la sujetaba con fuerza por su cadera—

* * *

—Judal ¿dónde fue? –preguntaba un curioso Aladdin mientras aparecía junto a Kouha quien bebía una que otra copa

—se perdió con Hakuei

Aladdin lo miro con mala cara, pero no a él si no por la situación sabia que no se prestaría para bien, Hakuei a estado muy cercana a su madre este último tiempo y se le han ido adquiriendo esas malas costumbres, que a el personalmente no le gustaban.

—dime… conoces a los demás pretendientes de tu hermana —comentaba un curioso Aladdin-

Kouha lo miro sorprendido, no esperaba que el chico le dijese algo, y menos algo relacionado a algo que eran temas familiares.

—solo a Alibaba… -bebe algo de su copa- aunque había dos más por lo que me conto Koumei..

—¿dos?

— si, curioso en verdad –rio con malicia- por mi que mi hermana no estuviese con nadie… —miro a Aladdin—a todo esto… por casualidad no has visto a una chica bien guapa… que llego conmigo…

—chicas guapas imposible olvidarlas –dice Aladdin riendo- estaba con una chica de cabello rojo caminando y comiendo… comiendo bastante –se cubre la boca intentando no reírse-

—así que le gusta comer como cerdo –comenta Kouha, más para si mismo que para Aladdin.

—lo otro… -tosió Aladdin intentando llamar la atención y sacando al joven desde sus pensamientos- si quieren descansar habilite unas habitaciones arriba, las ultimas a la derecha por el pasillo de la izquierda…

—¿qué? –se confundió este- ¿el último de la izquierda por el pasillo de la derecha?

Estaba algo borracho y cansado, no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que le había dicho el mas pequeño, aunque de pequeño no tenia nada, eran casi del mismo tamaño ahora que lo miraba mejor, si ahora que lo observaba, se quedo ahí mirándolo tenían una esencia parecía con Judal, algo escondía y por alguna razón no le molestaba… y así fue como de una cosa su cerebrito termino pensando en otra, Aladdin le hacia una mueca para llamar la atención.

—arriba… pasillo izquierda… últimas habitaciones a la derecha…

—creo que entendí

Aladdin se revolvió el cabello, pero sonrió. Él también necesitaba descansar; miro por entre las ventanas como el sol ya comenzaba a pasar por ellas, la luz se colaba mostrando el gran cuarto ya casi vacío de gente, el cuerpo de su tía aun no llegaba pero… vio entrar a Judal y kougyoku por la puerta, noto como el pelinegro observo el lugar rápidamente y paso a otra tan rápido como entro.

Tiempo después vio a entrar a Alibaba que venia con Hakuei, extraño. Alibaba lucia una sonrisa algo incomoda y ella lo miraba de mala gana con los brazos cruzados, apenas tuvo la oportunidad se alejo de el rubio.

—Alibaba… ¿qué pasó? –se le acerco Aladdin-

—Judal se fue con kougyoku –rio este- y bueno yo no sabia como volver y esta chica me ayudo… no sé bien quién es…

—su nombre es Hakuei… es mi prima… -comento Kouha acercándose a Alibaba para decirle algo al oído-

—¿prima? Entonces… también de kougyoku… no se parecen en nada –comento al aire mirando a donde se había ido la chica.

—ey, escúchame… -le susurra sujetándolo de el cuello- ayúdame a buscar a Eliza y Morgiana… me quiero ir a dormir y bueno ya sabes… -eso último sonó realmente perverso pero Alibaba entendió rápidamente a que se refería-

Alibaba se sonrojo y lo miro, sus ojos bien abiertos, jamás se le ocurriría pensar en otra cosa con Morgiana, no al menos no ahora, o no aun.

—soy el prometido de tu hermana

—y que… no te gusta mi hermana… y si le hicieses algo no solo yo te…

—las chicas dormirán juntas y ustedes dos juntos… -dijo Aladdin quien había escuchado todo, pícaro como de costumbre- o quizás mejor yo dormiré con las chicas

— que hablas mocoso –se le insinuó Kouha- no me vengas a arruinar el momento…

—suenas como Judal –rio Aladdin- yo no he arruinado nada… pero bueno ellas escucharon todo

ellas estaban detrás de ellos hacía ya unos momentos, más de lo que ellos creían y sobre todo habían escuchando más de lo que hubieses querido, el peli rosado y el rubio las miraron, Morgiana lucia molesta y Eliza intentaba mirar hacia otro lado haciendo como que no los conocía.

* * *

—eres de lo peor… -decía Judal entrando a la habitación y cerrándola tras él, mientras ella caminaba al interior de la habitación en la cual habían estado un momento antes, estaban sus ropas aun encima, su vestido-

—¿por qué? –le responde de manera ingenua sin mirarlo dándole la espalda, aun estaba molesta al parecer o al menos eso intentaba demostrar-

—porque me dejas caliente cuando sabes que no puedo hacer nada –se desabrocha la camisa mientras se acerca a ella quitándosela y arrojándola al suelo, la abraza por la espalda sujetándola desde los botones de su blusa, estaba apunto de arrancar todo, usando todo su auto control para no hacerlo-

ella tomo las manos, estaba sonrojada, sus mejillas calientes y para que negarlo su cuerpo también, Judal tenia las manos sobre sus pechos sujetándolos con fuerza, podía sentirlo desde su espalda, el bajo sus manos hasta tomar fuertemente sus caderas y atraerlas hacia él, podía sentirlo, y sentirlo ahí tan duro detrás en sus caderas, la excitaba aun más, la empujo a la cama, cayendo de rodillas sobre ella, quedando en una posición bastante favorable para él.

—Judal… -lo miro hacía atrás, la mirada de ella reflejaba tanto deseo por el como el que él tenia por ella en este momento, su cabello suelto cubría parte de su rostro, su respiración entre cortada, su excitación en su voz.

él la miro y sonrió, la sujeto de las caderas con ambas manos y la atrajo hacía nuevamente con fuerza, colocándose sobre ella para decirle algo al oído.

—esta es la primera vez que te tengo en esta pose Kougyoku… -lascivo, le beso el cuello por el lado y la ayudo a quitarse la blusa, no llevaba ropa interior así que no tenia más que hacer, acaricio su espalada con la yema de sus largos dedos suevamente, pasando vertebra por vertebra hasta llegar a su parte trasera quito el pantalón, la piel de ella era tan suave, acaricio su cadera, quito parte de su cabello para poder admirarla de mejor manera, se desabrocho el pantalón y, se volvió a inclinar hacia ella para decir algo cuando ella abrió su boca.

—Judal… no seas tan rudo –su voz agitada, sus labios más rosas que nunca sus mejillas del mismo color, tenía la mejor de las suertes en este momento, para él ella era las mas bella-

— tan… -rio este, le sujeto el cabello amarrándolo con su mano, aun inclinado hacía ella- te dije la primera vez que serían muchas más recuerdas…

— si, si es contigo…

sujetándola de el cabello la beso luego de esas palabras, sorprendiéndola. Se separo y la miro un segundo extra, abre su boca sonriéndole…

—te amo

le susurro casi inaudible pero ella pudo leer sus labios, lo miro con sorpresa , cuando sintió que el entro bruscamente dentro de ella, tomándola por la cadera embistiéndola, haciéndola gritar de placer, como a él generalmente le gustaba hacerlo, y para que negarlo, a ella también le gustaba así.

tiempo después después, se encontraban dormidos uno al lado del otro, el la abrazaba con fuerza mientras dormía, ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la había tenido así para él, aunque esta vez era diferente, estaban los dos desnudos dormidos o al menos ella lo estaba aun, aun somnoliento escucho que la puerta se abría.

—oye… -era Aladdin entrando bruscamente a la habitación para encontrarse con Judal sentado en la cama refregándose un ojo y kougyoku desnuda dormida junto a él, el se quedo mirando tal escena, con la boca abierta que palabras no alcanzaron a salir de su boca.

—¿qué? –responde de mala gana, tapando a Kougyoku rápidamente con una sabana para que el peli azul no la mirara más de lo que ya había hecho- si querías ver más tendrías que haber entrado antes enano –le dio una sonrisa torcida, claramente estaba muy enojado-

—y-yo… no pierdes el tiempo –al fin respondió Aladdin, aclarándose la garganta-

— a que vienes enano –miraba a kougyoku en vez de Aladdin, cubriéndola mejor con la sabana mientras ella dormía sujetándole el brazo.

—como un adolecente recién enamorado –se burlo Aladdin-

Judal intento lanzarle algo pero no pudo moverse, ella lo sujetaba y no quería despertarla. Aladdin reía en la puerta aun bufándose, al cabo de unos minutos se calmo y volviendo a aclarase la garganta finalmente dijo

—Sinbad esta aquí…

—llego tarde…

—viene con Kouen…

los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio…

* * *

 **bien… al fin salio el capi, algo subido de tono, no supe bien si seguir o no esa escena mas elevada de tono pero creo que esta bien (?) xD**

 **mil disculpas por la tardanza si es que aun hay alguien que lee esto… xD después de casi dos meses ;_; lo siento…**

 **he tenido muchos problemas… que me han dejado sin inspiración, pero ahora me di el tiempo realmente de sentarme y escribir**

 **muchas gracias a Ilse Ren por ese rewvier hermoso gigante que me dejaste xD me animaste mucho a seguir y darme ese tiempo para mi misma y escribir!**

 **Y a mi Kouha querida que nos tenemos abandonadas ;x; igual y te extraño pero los horarios están difíciles xD –le pega- escribe mocosa! O.ó!**

 **Muchas gracias si aun hay alguien por ahí!**

 **Mil disculpas por las faltas de ortografía xD como ya saben la inspiración ataca de noche xD**


	27. Chapter 27

**Una última vez...**

* * *

No podía creer de lo que se había atrevido a hacer Sinbad, había aparecido con Kouen. Sabia precisamente que él estaría con Kougyoku, y que eso le traería enormes problemas, suerte para él que también estaba Kouha y pudo, bueno él pudo colocar una buena excusa; lo peor de todo era que le debía una… y no solo a Kouha, a Alibaba también después de todo…

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pequeño balcón que acompañaba su cuarto. Ya estaba nuevamente en el lugar en el cual hacia ya un tiempo, llamaba hogar, sintió la suave brisa de otoño rosando por su cabello, cerrando los ojos disfrutando de aquel pequeño momento… hacía ya exactamente un año que vivía con aquella mujer, su hermano y estas últimas semanas su primo…

Abrió sus profundos ojos rojos y miro al horizonte, los delgados y pequeños edificios que interrumpía su vista para llegar a ver lo que era… el amanecer, se había pasado la noche en vela…

Miro al interior de su cuarto, estaba su cama y otra más, Aladdin se había instalado ahí estás últimas semanas, y por lo que veía no tenía ni una sola intención de irse, al menos por el momento. Gruño y paso por su lado pateando la cama, despertando del susto a su primo, quien siguió durmiendo unos segundos después, dio una pequeña risita y se lanzo a su cama, dormiría lo que quedaba de la mañana.

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde el incidente, desde la muerte de su madre, y el compromiso de kougyoku. Habían tenido por así decirlos vacaciones de verano que terminaron en desastres.

—¿dónde esta kougyoku? –pregunto un curioso Aladdin, comiendo un trozo de pan de sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—salió temprano… tenía que hacer el turno de la mañana… por lo que me dijo –comento Kouha, de mala gana al perecer, no había tenido una buena mañana.

El pelinegro venia caminando por uno de los pasillos directo a la cocina junto a ellos, los miro y suspiro. No sabia si estaba realmente acostumbrado a vivir con tanta gente en el mismo lugar.

—eres un gruñón –al fin dijo Aladdin riendo.

—cállate

—a mi me gusta así, es como si… -mira a Kouha y luego a Judal- como la familia que nunca tuvimos reunida

—por eso mismo… —tosió un poco, tomo una taza de encima. Era fin de semana y bueno estaban todos en casa, no era como si pudiese llevarse a Aladdin su primo, de fiestas… o bueno si en realidad si podía.

—¿qué harás hoy Judal? ¿aún estás enfadado por lo que paso con Sinbad? –dice Kouha intentando provocarlo.

Él lo miro, serió sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, para responderle de la misma manera. —¿y si lo estuviese, qué? —

—o… estas enfadado porque ya eres soltero otra vez –rio Kouha burlándose, Judal le devolvió una mala cara, los dos habían tenido una mala mañana al parecer.

—Sinbad es el otro prometido de tu hermana, no se si ella te lo conto… o tu hermano lo hizo –logro al fin decir con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Kouha fue de sorpresa, él no lo sabía y Kouen tampoco se había dignado a contarle, sintió en su pecho un leve piquete como si fuese traición por parte de su familia.

—kougyoku…

—ella lo sabe… él mismo se lo dijo…

—no pude decir nada para no meternos en problemas…

—desde cuando… que considerado Judal.. –comento Aladdin dando una amarga sonrisa-

los tres se miraron, Aladdin al parecer había sido el único que había podido dormir bien estas últimas noches.

Se oyó la puerta y luego del sonido, apareció kougyoku con una sonrisa de aquellas que tanto le gustaba a el pelinegro. Era cierto ella ya no era su novia, aunque tenía que admitir que la semana que lo fue se la pasaron increíble…

—¿estaban discutiendo? Si es así prefiero irme… no quiero que arruinen mi buen humor…

—estos dos… -apunta Aladdin a Kouha y Judal— si te vas deja irme con usted señorita

se puso de pie y se acerco a ella, ella se sonrojo, no podía mirarlo como siempre, no desde ese momento, sentía una vergüenza enorme solo de verlo.

—esta todo bien… -dice Kouha suspirando.

—ok-ok… -los mira y responde rápidamente alejándose de Aladdin y yéndose a su cuarto, sus mejillas ya no podían más con el sonrojo.

—¿qué le hiciste enano?

—¿qué? ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser algo malo? –dice haciéndose la victima intentando no reír.

—porque te conozco bestia…

—ve tu y pregúntale que en realidad yo no se que hice –comenzó a reír mientras se rascaba la cabeza- aunque puede ser esa vez que la vi desnuda… -comento mas para si mismo que para él.

—¡¿cómo paso eso?!

* * *

Kouha entro a el cuarto de sin tocar, ella por su lado estaba tomando aire para bajarse la temperatura un poco.

—¿por qué no me dijiste que era Sinbad?

—¿de que hablas? —responde incrédula, mirándolo con cierta sorpresa.

Intento no enfadarse, pero se sentía traicionado por su hermano, y por ella…

—Sinbad… hablo de eso… -levanto la voz.

—no entiendo de que hablas… —se coloco firme delante de el.

—Sinbad es tu prometido…

—si lo es… -responde ella sería.

—pareces contenta por eso –le responde con ironía y sarcasmo dándole una sonrisa-

—no es eso… -suspiro- pero dime… siempre supe que llegaría este momento…

—¿entonces? ¿hoy saliste con él también? Y…

—si, fue por mi al trabajo… -volvió a suspira y miro a su hermano.

—es eso lo que quieres kougyoku… -se acerco a ella y le acaricio una de sus coletas, pasando sus dedos por su cabello- si es lo que quieres te apoyare, no importa quien fuese… pero…

—pero…

—Judal…

ella miro a un lado, era un tema que no quería tocar con su hermano, en realidad no sabia con quien hablar de ese tema.

—qu-que tiene él… -esquivo su mirada, digiriéndola al suelo.

—tu le quieres…

—n-no…importa cuando yo le quiera… -suspiro casi en un susurro, intentando aguantarse las lagrimas- desde que llegamos, él, no me mira, no me habla… solo lo justo y necesario… dime… ¿puedo…puedo quererlo? ¿puedo ser feliz solo viéndolo a él ser feliz?

—él sabe lo de Sinbad… -abrazo a su hermana, mientras ella ya no aguantaba las lagrimas, sintió sorpresa al oír eso y lo único que podía pensar es que claro, el ya no le hablaba por ese motivo-

—entonces él debería buscarse otra… -dijo ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su hermano-

—¿serías feliz, si el estuviese con otra persona? –dice Kouha intentando hacerla molestar-

—me voy a casar… sea con Alibaba o con Sinbad… no, no puedo pedirle que me quiera… -levanto su mirada sonriéndole- no puedo pedirle… ¿qué sea algo así como mi amante? –rio con su propia broma-

—de seguro el aceptaría algo así –responde amargamente Kouha-

—opino lo mismo –dijo riendo, se quedo en silencio un segundo- el debe estar enfadado conmigo por no contarle…

—yo también lo estoy… -le arquea una ceja dándole una respuesta de mala gana-

—hermano… yo de verdad lo quiero… aunque él no a mí, o eso pienso… aunque no pueda estar con él nunca más… yo solo… quiero poder siempre estar a su lado… quiero siempre poder mirarlo… amo cada parte de él –al fin logro decirle, al fin logro desahogarse con alguien sobre los sentimientos que tiene por él-

Kouha la miro y le sonrió, Judar era un suertudo después de todo, para que su hermana se fijara al fin en un hombre… aunque bueno era afortunado y desafortunado a la vez… su hermana siempre fue alguien resignada a su destino, aceptándolo y viviendo feliz con el, no es como si llegara alguien y la hiciese maldecir todo lo que siempre supo que iba a tener… o mas bien hacer.

* * *

—hola Ja'far ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos –saluda el pelimorado a un joven de pecas y traje que se acercaba a el caminando. El le sonría, se notaba a lejos que era un gran amigo para él.

—¿qué estas planeando ahora Sinbad? —le dice de mala gana el pecoso, acercándose de manera intimidante-

—vamos, no nos vemos hace algún tiempo y ya me estás reclamando —reía Sinbad intentando alejarse de él- no he hecho nada… y yo tan feliz que estaba por mencionarte mi futuro compromiso…

—ya lo supe… es con la hija de los Ren… -lo aun algo enfadado pero ya resignado, suspiro y lo invito a caminar junto a el.

—oh, que bien como te enteraste… -le dice sorprendido este, caminando junto a él-

iban caminando por una de las calles de moda de Paris, adoquines y bellas vitrinas con tendencias de última moda de la ciudad. Ya era de tarde y corría aquel viento de otoño, llevando unas cuantas hojas cruzar por delante de ellos.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más y se detuvieron en una cafetería, entrando en ella.

—y bueno… entonces

—¿entonces? Vamos Ja'far… -reía- la chica es guapa agradable y bueno….

—bueno… es de una familia muy prestigiosa… de mucho estatus aunque lo por lo que veo… ella… es muy sencilla…

—si es agradable… y bueno claro que me gustaría tener poder sobre los negocios de los Ren… pero… -dijo con un cierto desagrado en su voz, como si recordara algo que le molestase-

Ja'far lo miro, y bebió algo de un café que habían traído a su mesa hacia unos segundos, le sonrió de mala gana…

—Judar… -dijo Sinbad bebiendo también un sorbo de su taza de café.

—¿él esta aquí? –dijo sorprendido-

—ha sido mi alumno este último año… excelente por otro lado… -sonrió-

Ja'far comenzó a reír al oír eso, Judar el alumno de Sinbad, tendría que haber visto esto para reírse aun más.

—ok, pero… -recordó Ja'far-

—vive con la chica esta… y al parecer mantiene una relación… y seguramente solo es por el hecho de molestarme que lo hace… -se notaba molesto-

 _Ja'far no podía evitar emitirle una risita de burla, Judar siempre se había encargado de arruinarle la mayoría de sus planes en general, a Sinbad no le agradaba para nada él que también proveniente de una familia grande… y más encima a cargo de Solomon y todo lo que había construido, no era algo que podía tener a la ligera… si ese inmaduro chico tomara el poder que le corresponde…_ —divagaba en sus pensamientos Ja'far, pensando en los seguramente, posibles problemas que iba a tener Sinbad si continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo. Ya que ellos tenía su compañía pequeña pero que iba en progreso, entendía la potencia que quería darle Sinbad contrayendo un matrimonio por conveniencia.

—ten cuidado Sinbad… -al fin dijo el pecoso.

—¿a que te refieres?

—no vaya a ser que haya mas gente involucrada en los asuntos de los Ren y no solo sea Judar… esta Gyokouen y su hermana… que…

—si te refieres a eso, claro que los hay… y es Judar quien no se ha dado cuenta… quizá lo mejor que pueda hacer esa chica sea casarse conmigo…

* * *

—¿cómo es que la viste desnuda enano? –corriendo-

—¡soy de tu porte no tienes porque tratarme de enano! –reía Aladdin, escapando de las garras de su primo, corriendo por la calle— y te digo que fue de casualidad…

—¡las casualidades contigo no existe!

—no me fijaría a la mujer de mi primo… ¡por más guapa y tierna que fuese! ¡La viste primero!

—¿ah? –eso descoloco al pelinegro, deteniéndose en seco-

—¿dije algo extraño? –Aladdin mantenía su distancia.

—si fuese otra la situación… ¿te habrías tu enamorado de la bruja?

—estas delirando Judar –reía su primo, cubriéndose el rostro-

—olvido que ya no eres un enano, enano –le dijo mirándolo, con esas miradas amenazadoras-

—eres lo único que tengo Judar, jamás haría eso –le dice el chico frente a el, acercándose-

—ajá, ajá… ahora cuéntame… como fue que… -lo agarra por el cuello y lo arrastra con él-

—¡aah Judar! Solo entre a el cuarto un momento después que te fuiste… creí que ya estaba levantada y bueno… no…

—aja, aja… -lo arrastraba con mas fuerza- vuelve a hacer algo así y te mato… —al fin lo soltó luego de dejarlo sin aire en esa ultima frase-

—desde cuando que… -tosió un poco- ya se desde cuando, desde que caíste como embrujado –comenzó a reír-

—¡te mereces todo los golpes posibles enano!

Iban caminando ambos a lo que parecía era un mercado, pero antes de entrar vieron en una esquina caminando a Gyokuen, junto con otra mujer junto a ella, se quedaron observando sin ser detectado por ellas, pero no lograban escuchar nada.

Iban por 3 guarda espaldas más junto a ellas, cual era la necesidad que eso fuese así, ambos primos se miraron…

—Kouha o kougyoku quizás deban saber que esta haciendo su madrastra aquí… -dice Judar caminando con sus brazos cruzados.

—¿y Hakuryuu? No crees que él…

—también… él odia a su madre pero eso mismo lo hace… mantenerse al tanto de lo que ella hace…

—me dan mala espina esos que caminan… -escalofríos-

—vamos a casa enano, salgamos a comer con los chicos mejor… -lo sujeta del brazo y se devuelven a casa-

entraron por la puerta y vieron a los dos hermanos Ren comiendo algo de lo que había quedado sobre la mesa de la cocina, Kougyoku miro a Judar algo culposa y luego a Aladdin sin poder evitar sonrojarse, mirando al suelo.

—ya sé todo, Sinbad me lo conto… —Dice el pelinegro, entro sentándose frente a ellos junto con Aladdin.

Kougyoku lo miro sorprendida, y sentía aun más culpa que antes, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, más aún de haberle dicho lo que sentía por él y ahora como si nada… comprometerse con otros posibles…

—vamos a comer a fuera –dice Aladdin intentando calmar el ambiente-

—suena bien… solo tenemos sobras aquí… -comento Kouha, colocándose de pie y estirando ambas manos al cielo, dando un pequeño quejido de placer al sentir sus huesos acomodarse— vamos

—s-si… me parece genial –responde nerviosa kougyoku- me iré a cambiar y salgo, no demoro…

los tres la miraron como se fue a su cuarto, Judar se puso de pie y salió tras ellas, sin ser antes detenido por Kouha de el brazo.

—¿qué harás?

—necesito hablar con ella mocoso, solo eso…

—ya se siente suficientemente culpable con respecto a ti, como para que tu le digas algo

—no me mal interpretes, no le diré nada referente a eso… no quiero que sienta culpa por sus decisiones… -se soltó de el agarre del Ren y camino al cuarto entrando a el, desapareciendo de la vista de los dos-

Kouha lo miro y suspiro no había mucho que hacer más, su hermana le había demostrado madurez al tratar con él. Miro a Aladdin quien le dio una sonrisa un tanto cómplice.

—¿qué quieres comer? –intento cambiar el tema, riendo.

—a esta altura, lo que sea –rio también-

—vimos a su madrastra con una mujer hace un rato con Judar… iba caminando con 3 hombres gigante tras ella… era sospechoso…

—oh… -kouha se mostro sorprendido, después de todo él no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hacia esa mujer-

—¿sabes algo?

—sé que es una bruja… que lo único que quiere es más poder… -se balanceo en la silla- fuera de eso no lo sé…

—pero ella es su madrastra no…

—esta casada con mi padre, pero mi padre esta tan enfermo… que Kouen se encarga de todo lo que es referente a la familia… y ella bueno tiene voz y voto en todo lo que sea referente a los negocios familiares… ella se encarga de casar con condiciones económicas a la gran mayoría de mis hermanas…

—¿y porque con Kougyoku fue diferente?

—ah… ella es la menor de todas… y Kouen pidió hacerse cargo de ella desde que éramos niños, así que siempre la separo bastante de las manos de esa bruja… aunque como todas ella también llegaría un momento donde…

—comprendo… -dice Aladdin pensando, sujetándose la barbilla-

—pero ella dice que lo iba a hacer por una promesa que le hizo a Kouen cuando eran niños… cuando el la saco de la calle…

—de la calle… -se mostro sorprendido-

* * *

—ey… -dice el pelinegro apoyándose en al puerta y cerrándola tras él.

—ey… -le responde ella sin mucho animo, algo tímida.

—no te sientas mal

—fácil para ti decirlo… -lo mira haciéndole una mueca-

—oh vamos que es lo que te molesta… no haber dicho nada… -le da una sonrisa torcida mientras camina hacía ella-

—no, no es eso… -dice desanimada.

—déjame adivinar… crees que me siento mal porque me dijiste que me amabas y luego te fuiste con otro… -rio, le sujeto el rostro con la mano para levantarle la mirada-

—como…

—vamos kougyoku… cuantas veces a mi me han dicho que me aman y luego me voy con otra… -le sonríe- solo que esta vez…

—esta vez… -le susurra, tan cerca el uno de el otro que solo faltaban unos centímetros para juntar sus labios.

—demostré mis sentimientos… y se fueron con otro… yo lo llamaría karma… -le susurro a ella en sus labios-

—yo…

—no te sientas culpable… -se enderezo y se alejo un poco de ella, colocándose las manos en tus bolsillos- no es como si me sintiese mal… creo…

ella lo miro sorprendida, como era capaz de sacarle todo ese peso y culpa con tan solo unas palabras.

—solo quiero que seas tu misma… como me gustas… -le dijo mirando hacia otro lado con clara muestra de vergüenza en su rostro, mordiendo sus labios algo angustiado. — quiero que seas tal cual eres… por que así te amo…

se dio media vuelta y e iba a salir del cuarto cuando ella lo tomo por el brazo y lo giro, robándole un fuerte beso en los labios, el cual el no tardo en responder, abrazándola con fuerza-

—que esta sea la última vez… -le dice Judar, con su voz raposa, llena de deseo en él, volviendo a besarla con una fuerza y pasión que el apenas podía controlar, sujetándola fuertemente de el cabello.

—una última vez… -le dijo ella, mientras le quitaba la camiseta y acariciaba el suave pecho del chico y el la volvía a besar empujándola unos pasos hacía atrás.

la tiro sobre la cama y se coloco sobre ella besándola y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, algo que él disfrutaría aunque fuese una última vez…

Continuara…?

* * *

 **bien… escribí todo esto de una… no me lo puedo creer… como que la inspiración llego y ataco y había que escribir xDD**

 **luego de este capi creo que comenzaran a pasar cosas malas :x**

 **tenía pensando dejarlo hasta aquí y quizá mas adelante hacerle segunda parte…**

 **no sé que me digan ustedes… o si tan solo deba continuarlo y ya… (lo digo por la cantidad de capítulos :c)**

 **muchas gracias por los comentarios y las ayuditas con algunas ideas xD**

 **muchas gracias a la Kouha mocosa querida**

 **y a ilse que me re animan sus rew xD**

 **mil disculpas por alguna falta de ortografía… y eso**

 **¡disfruten!**


	28. Chapter 28

Caos.

* * *

Los meses habían pasado como agua por entre sus dedos, seguía viviendo con el mocoso, el enano y la bruja, ahora que lo pensaba bien a ninguno de ellos los llamaba por su nombre, sonrió y rió un poco para si mismo. Hacia tiempo que no reía siquiera de broma o burlarse a alguien, este último tiempo solo se había dedicado a estudiar y trabajar, distraerse de cualquier pensamiento que lo llevara a la bruja, a estar a solas con ella.

Caminaba por el campus, estaban apunto de salir de vacaciones de verano y ya hacia un calor del infierno; para él era prácticamente su última entrega. Llego a la puerta de lo que era la oficina de Sinbad, sin pensarlo mucho, sus pies habían tenido vida propia y lo había guiado hasta aquel lugar, frente a él una puerta de color roble, con duda observo, en especial el picaporte. No era la persona de la cual tocaba antes de entrar, pero tenia miedo. Este ultimo tiempo, había sufrido emocionalmente mas de lo que el hubiese imaginado nunca. Tenia miedo de encontrarla en la oficina, con él, con el viejo.

—¿qué haces Judal?

Se estremeció sacándolo de sus pensamientos, como una melodía, sonaba esa voz que le gustaba tanto.

Estaba tras él.

Se giro suavemente para mirarla con sorpresa, dándole una sonrisa de alivio. Llevaba meses sin estar a sola con ellas.

—no sé que hacia en realidad… —dijo con sinceridad.— no quiero ver al viejo… —en el fondo lo que quería era, verla a ella, aunque fuese de lejos.

—será mejor que me vaya…

lo miro pasar junto a ella, le dolía, le dolía tanto verlo, podía sentir como su pecho se apretaba solo al verlo, al sentir su perfume, vainilla y melocotón con un suave toque amargo.

aquel aroma que sentía cada vez que estaba con él.

cuando dormía en su pecho, cosa que ya no… el ya no se metía en su cama ni por casualidad… esta ocasión era lo mas cerca que habían estado en al menos 5 meses; tomo su mano antes que se alejara de él.

fue su instinto el que movió su brazo.

Se quedo dándole la espalda inmóvil por la sorpresa, no esperaba ni de casualidad que ella hiciese eso, y no le importaba, sentía cierto placer al sentir su piel, su calor, su suave contacto sobre sus dedos. Entrelazo sus dedos y se giro hacia ella, abrazándola por la cintura acercándola con brusquedad hacia él, eso que a ella le gustaba tanto, esa posesión y brusquedad que el siempre le demostraba, que la hacia sentir que la deseaba.

Y claro que él la deseaba.

Pero sabia, lo sabia en el fondo, lo que hacia no era correcto, se habían dicho, prometido que ya no más, que aquella vez había sido la ultima vez. Pero no podía con el deseo, ambos eran débiles.

la empujo a contra la pared, le excitaba aun más el hecho de estar fuera de la oficina de Sinbad, levanto sus brazos sobre su cabeza y la beso, un profundo beso lleno de deseo, de lujuria, aquel que fue correspondido de la misma forma por ella.

se acomodaba frente, colocando una de sus piernas entremedio de las de ellas, levantándola levemente, un gemido se escapo de su boca mientras la besaba, mientras disfrutaba de su cuello, embriagándose de su aroma, de su piel, de ella.

la soltó de su agarre y la sujeto por la cintura acercándola aun mas a él, a su cuerpo. el tiempo se había detenido. ella, lo sujetaba por el cabello besándolo, aferrándose por sobre él, sentía como el posaba sus manos en sus nalgas y la levantaba aun más.

Ella lo beso con pasión, sin control alguno, mientras sentía como el bajaba por su cuello a sus pechos, llegando al inicio de ese escote que tan bien le quedaba, si algo era que agradecía del verano, era la ropa liviana que llevaba y lo fácil que era disfrutar de ella.

Ella le levanto la mirada…

—no es corrector esto… —dijo él.

—lo sé… pero Judal… yo… —dijo entre lagrimas, pequeñas gotas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos y cruzar por sus mejillas, pasando por sus labios, podía sentir el suave sabor salado en ellos.

El la beso, suave y tierno, como en él fondo también lo era, un beso lleno de lo que a ella le parecía ser amor. La dejo caer suavemente y poso sus manos en su rostro, le beso sus labios una vez más, para luego besar sus mejillas y suavemente besar sus parpados, ella cerro sus ojos, sentía sus tiernos labios juguetear con sus pestañas.

—no quiero hacerte sufrir… —se alejo de ella una paso, lamiéndose sus labios para luego sonreír. Era pícaro y realmente perverso, y eso le gustaba.

—me iré… nos vemos en casa…

antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar el ya se había ido rápidamente de ahí, su corazón latía a mil, esa adrenalina, quería gritarle.

Pero no se atrevió, era una cobarde… y se lo lamentaba.

Era primera vez que el la besaba en publico, fuera de casa, hubiese hecho el amor con él en este mismo lugar, si no fuese porque el se detuvo.

Sentía una enorme tristeza al ver como el se había ido, la había dejado sola, las lagrimas salían mas que nunca, lloraba y eran lagrimas de tristeza, no podía, no podía ser solo su amiga.

Cayo al suelo apoyada en la pared cubriéndose el rostro, ya no podía aguantar mas el llanto, un llanto que llevaba meses guardando en su interior.— Judar… —era lo único que podía decir mientras cubría su rostro llorando, sentía su pecho, completamente roto.

Sinbad corrió hacia a ella, había apenas llegado a su oficina, cuando la vio ahí llorando en una esquina. ¿había sido Judar? ¿le había hecho algo?

La abrazo con fuerza y ella lloro, aun más, sobre los fuertes brazos de Sinbad, si supiera la razón de su llanto, se sentía terrible. Se aferro al cuello del hombre ahí mientras no podía detenerse sus lagrimas, no podía y no quería.

El dolor que sentía…

El la abrazo y la entro a su oficina.

No era bueno que los viesen así.

* * *

se miro frente a el espejo, su rostro estaba húmedo por el agua que se había tirado en su rostro unos momentos antes, y sus mejillas aun estaban rojas.

Sentía una molestia en su pecho, tenia una angustia enorme atrapada, esa que subía por su garganta y, le impedía respirar con facilidad.

Quería gritar, gritar como nunca lo había hecho antes.

no debió nunca, haberse acercado de esa manera a ella otra vez, se la habría cogido ahí mismo si no fuese por…

por que la quería tanto, pero todo eso que la quería también la deseaba.

Miraba sus manos, aun podía sentir la piel de kougyoku en sus brazos, su aroma, el sabor en su boca en sus labios. Se inclino sobre el lava manos, dejando caer lentamente el agua que aun humedecía su rostro, unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, los cuales cerro con fuerza, apretando sus manos sobre ellos.

Había visto a Sinbad cruzar el pasillo, seguramente se encontraría con ella, tuvo suerte que el viejo no lo viese venir desde ese lugar.

—bruja…. —dijo con su voz grabe.

Dio un gran suspiro y salió del lugar, volvería a casa y no saldría de su cuarto, que Aladdin durmiera en el sofá era su opción esta noche.

no podía verla, no ahora, no hoy. No sabia de lo que seria capaz si la veía.

Se había cuestionado un montón de veces, si era lo mejor dejar ese lugar…

Pero…

La veía entrar por la puerta y cualquier idea de ese tipo desaparecía. Era débil, se había vuelto alguien débil por culpa de ella. Y eso lo frustraba y lo irritaba de sobremanera, con él mismo.

Sabia en el fondo, que el era débil y ella…

Se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

¿por qué me dices eso a mi? No quiero tener nada que ver con lo que hayan decido…

Decía Kouha hablando por teléfono, se veía realmente molesto. Y claro que lo estaba, tenia grandes motivos por los cual estarlo, sus hermanos no veían como la pasaba su hermana aquí.

No quería verla más, no soportaba verla así, pero se había quedado a pesar de todo, estaba muy enojado con ella mientras mas pasaba el tiempo.

Aunque también, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, en muchos ocasiones se cuestiono el hecho de dejarla sola, a ver si así… hacía lo que de verdad sentía su corazón y no, lo que le dijésemos que hiciese…

Era fácil hacer lo que te decían… y no lo que uno siente.

Dio un gran suspiro por el teléfono y corto la llamada, estaba cansado. Y la noticia que le habían dado no le daba mucho mas animo.

Escucho al fondo el sonido de la puerta, tras ella entro Judar, con un rostro de aquellos que, claramente era mejor ni hablarle, pero bueno eso nunca le importaba tanto a él.

Seguramente se encontró con Sinbad, y eso lo tenia de mal humor.

Se acerco a él y le ofreció una taza de café.

El pelinegro lo miro, extrañado. ¿qué le pasaba al mocoso? Le arqueo una ceja preocupado, quizás tenia fiebre. O el café tenia algo…

—¿qué quieres mocoso?

Finalmente dijo. Miraba la taza aun en las manos del peli rosado, cuestionándose aun el hecho recibirla.

—¿tengo que querer algo para hablar tomándonos un café como amigos? —le dio una gran sonrisa.

—estas locos… —tomo la taza y se sentó en la isla. Ya que, no podía hundirse en sus sentimientos. Debía distraerse, pensar en otras cosas. Salir…

si, salir… esa sería una buena idea… tenia que avanzar.

Su celular vibro en su bolsillo. Miro de reojo la pantalla del teléfono, mientras bebía un poco de su café, que a pesar de la desconfianza, sabia bien. Bastante bien.

—¿alguna nueva conquista? —comento Kouha. Estaba probando el animo de Judar, según que le respondía.

—no… es tu hermano…

ambos se quedaron en silencio, Judar decidió responderle. Sonó nuevamente su teléfono; otro mensaje.

¿es que se habían puesto de acuerdo para joderlo el día que más miserable se sentía? Gruño de mala gana y reviso el orto mensaje, Suspiro.

—¿y ahora que? —rio Kouha. Podía ver el rostro de Judar maldiciendo en pequeños susurros, frente al teléfono.

—no es gracioso… ahora era tu prima… me parece buena idea… —dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba el teléfono.

—no soy quien para decir nada… de hecho, hasta creo que quizás sea buena idea… —Estiro sus brazos dando un pequeño gemido en el place de sentir sus huesos acomodándose.

Judal lo observo, aun sorprendido. ¿estaba seguro que estaba hablando con el hermano de Kougyoku? Le hizo una mueca, que tuvo respuesta con una de vuelta.

No eran muy maduros los dos, si de eso se trataba.

—Estas extraño mocoso…

—¿qué quería Kouen?

Lo ignoro, dejo la habitación y se dirigió al de él, cambio su camiseta, el calor que hacia afuera lo estaba matando. Coloco una camiseta de color negro y miro sobre su escritorio, su computadora… la miro un momento extra, sin prender la pantalla de su notebook, movió sus dedos… no se atrevió a presionar alguna tecla para que la pantalla se encierra, quito los dedos y se se arreglo un poco el cabello.

Estaba decidido, saldría con Hakuei.

Pero antes… debía verse con Kouen, estaba en la ciudad y quería hablar sobre unos negocios importantes. O al menos eso le había dicho.

Volvió a la sala y Kouha aun lo esperaba, y era obvio que aun esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

—hablar de negocios.—no quería dar mas información— ahora saldré con Hakuei… si Aladdin pregunta, llegare tarde.

Tomo sus cosas y salió por la puerta.

* * *

la luz de sol ya estaba desvaneciéndose, ya era entrada la tarde; se juntaría con Hakuei un poco más entrada la noche, tenia intenciones de distraerse con ella, no conversar realmente, y seguramente ella esperaba lo mismo.

Pero antes, Kouen quería conversar con él, quizás sobre que asunto importante.

—me alegra que hayas venido…

se levanto el mayor, estirándole la mano. El le respondió de igual manera y se sentó a su lado, estaba algo reacio a hablar con él, pero tenían negocios pendientes y en ese aspecto, él era profesional.

Se pidieron unas cervezas y se sentaron en la barra mientras les traían sus vasos, ambos bebían y conversaban. A pesar de todo Judar sonreía. Hablar con Kouen lo había relajado, y si después de el asco de día, se sentía mejor.

—y lo otro… quisiera que vieses las cuentas de la compañía Sindria… por lo que note, Kougyoku al parecer quiere escoger al presidente de aquella… y saber que relación tiene con Gyokuen.

decía no muy convencido de la situación, podía notar en sus palabras que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermana, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—¿tu lo conoces verdad? A Sinbad…

Judar asintió con la cabeza, y se llevo el shop a la boca bebiendo otro poco de cerveza. A ver si se emborrachaba, y así podía hablar algo bueno del viejo. Esperaba que Kouen le pidiese que hablara de él, y bueno…

—Kougyoku tiene sentimientos por ti… Judal…

se quedo inmóvil, con el vaso de cerveza se le callo de las manos, yendo directamente al suelo, se había empapado de cerveza a él y algo a Kouen. Quien lo miraba con sorpresa.

Comenzó a toser el pelinegro, también se había atorado, y no, no podía creer lo que había oído, Kouen se secaba la ropa y lo ayudaba a él, mientras venia alguien a limpiar lo que había ocurrido bajo ellos.

No imagino nunca la reacción del pelinegro hacia tal declaración.

O mejor dicho, era el pelinegro quien no se imagino nunca, tal declaración de la boca de Kouen. Lo miro con sorpresa, no sabia si sentirse feliz por tal declaración, o sentirse aun más aterrado.

Él tenia el poder en sus manos… tenia la opción de perjudicar a Sinbad…

¿pero de que le serviría?

—la boda con Sinbad será en dos meses más, según lo que él pidió… si los asuntos económicos están al día —rio. Una manera mas bien perversa.— si te soy sincero, después de la copas… no me agrada ese hombre… pero si Kougyoku lo escogió lo respetare a menos… que claro… haya algo que me diga que no…

¿qué era lo que estaba planeando Kouen?

—yo no tengo sentimientos por kougyoku… —Se mintió, descaradamente. Kouen comenzó a reír, con el mismo descaro.

Ambos bebieron un poco mas de los vasos nuevos que les habían traído. El era un buen mentiroso, pero sabia de antemano que Kouen reía porque no le creía.

—ok, entonces espero que tu trabajo sea bueno…

* * *

kougyoku no llegaba, y Aladdin ni sobra de aparecer. Miro su teléfono y decidió marcar, era viernes. Último día de clases y ahí estaba, encerrado en la casa. Era el único que estaba en casa aun.

Por que aun no tenia una cerveza en la mano. ¡con el calor que hacia! El debía estar tomando una cerveza, ahora ya.

—éliza… —sonó pícaro al responde el teléfono. Tenia claras intenciones de pedirle que saliese con él a los antros aquellos.

—vete a la mierda…

Kouha comenzó a reír. Sabia que le diría algo así, pero… Judar estaba ocupado con Hakuei, y Aladdin…

Buena pregunta… ¿dónde estaba Aladdin?

Esa preocupación duro solo unos segundos en su cabeza. Cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la dulce voz de la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿qué quieres?

—¿vamos a tomarnos algo? Vamos dime que si… hace un calor horrible…

—ok…

Se quedo en silencio, no esperaba que ella aceptaría tan rápido, tenia preparado un discurso de aquellos para convencerla, y no lo iba a usar.

Se sentía algo decepcionado, no con ella. Si no con el mismo.

—y a ¿dónde vamos? —pregunto él. No imagino que llegaría tan lejos, tan rápido.

—conozco un lugar bueno en la ciudad para tomar algo…

—¿tu me llevas a conocer algo? Me siento alagado…

—si, te mandare la dirección…

escucho la puerta de entrada otra vez, en esta ocasión para su sorpresa, era Kougyoku. Venia con sus ojos hinchados y rostro de esos de: mátenme por favor.

—te llamo luego… —dijo Kouha en susurro, a lo que ella afirmo.

Se acerco a kougyoku y la siguió a su cuarto.

—¿estas bien? ¿estas enferma?

—si, no te preocupes… sal con tu novia si quieres…

la oía desanimada, mas que nunca. Ella miro a su alrededor como si estuviese buscando algo, algo que no encontraba.

—¿Judar?

—salió con Hakuei… —le dijo Kouha. Su intención era clara. Quería en el fondo que ella supiese que Judal no siempre estaría para ella, si ella no se hacia responsable de sus actos.

Lo miro con sorpresa. Su estomago se había revuelto, y esas enormes ganas de llorar habían aparecido otra vez en su pecho, se estaba ahogando.

—déjame sola… —oscureció su mirada, y le dio la espalda comenzando a sacarse la ropa. Kouha se quedo mirándola.

La sentía lejana, distante… ya no parecía ella misma. No brillaba…

—¿no escuchaste?

—claro que oí… pero ya no eres tu… me preocupas Kougyoku… —intento a acercarse a acariciar su rostro.

—Pronto me iré de aquí… así ya no molestare mas a nadie… ¡ahora ve y sigue haciendo tu vida! ¡como lo hacen todos!

Lo empujo con fuerza sacándolo de la habitación, estaba enojada. Kouha no sabia que estaba pasando, no sabia como tratarla.

¿qué, se iría?

¿dónde se iría? Oh… cierto… con Sinbad… a vivir con él.

Se sintió culpable de tratar a Kouha así, era su hermano su queridísimo hermano, pero sus actitudes estaba haciendo alejar a todos de ella, y era absolutamente consiente de eso, se abrazaba a si misma frente a la puerta temblando.

no sabia… que estaba haciendo… ni lo que quería… ni lo que debía…

—Judal…

cayo de rodillas al suelo, llorando. Otra vez, no podía con sus lagrimas…

ya no sabia, a quien recurrir… se sentía enormemente sola.

* * *

—así que, después de todo si esta preocupado por su pequeña hermanita…y ese Sinbad, cualquiera se preocuparía… —dijo Hakuei acercándose a Judal. Luego de ver como Kouen se alejaba.

—llegaste antes —dijo sin mucho animo.

—si, tenia ganas de verte… hacia mucho que no aceptabas salir conmigo. —se acerca y le besa la frente, dándole una dulce sonrisa. Sonrisa que el no respondió, se sentía afligido. Sentía culpa.

no estaba cómodo.

—si necesitas hablar con alguien, estoy para oírte… Judal… algo me dice que te la estas pasando mal… —se sentó junto a él en la barra, mientras le traía un vaso de lo que parecía ser un licor.

La miro de reojo, quizás había sido un error juntarse con ella, no tenia ganas en absoluto de hablar, y mucho menos sobre sus sentimientos. Suspiro nuevamente, y le dio una sonrisa torcida, mientras le arqueaba una ceja. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, tan dulce como parecía siempre ser.

Tenia que encontrar una manera de zafarse de ella… era todo lo que pensaba en este momento.

* * *

Kouha daba vueltas por la sala, ahora no estaba seguro si quería salir o no con Éliza, estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermana. Kouen le había advertido que el matrimonio seria pronto, y por lo que noto, ella también lo sabia.

Eso la tenia mal, seguro ese Sinbad se lo había dicho.

No podía entender como se sentía, pero… si ella no era capaz de hacer algo ¿entonces quien? Ella era la única que podía tomar decisiones por su vida… aunque no lo siéntese así.

Escucho la puerta de fondo, era su hermana que venia saliendo del baño. El aroma del vapor salía por la puerta, se había dado una ducha al parecer. Estaba arreglada, nunca la había visto tan bien arreglada, su cabello trenzado por un costado, y un vestido de, oh dios… kougyoku era realmente hermosa, y claro… desde que vivía aquí, ya no era una niña como en teoría siempre la veía, era una mujer, con un físico que muchas envidiarían.

Notaba que venia sonriendo, con todo su esfuerzo, sonreía para él.

Aun lucia algo cansada, pero… ¿se veía mejor? Venia realmente bella, se había esforzado…

—kougyoku… —se quedo sin palabras. Para él, ella siempre era la mas hermosa de todas, era cierto que se estaba intentando dar la oportunidad de estar con alguien, pero por ella… sentía amor, mucho amor.

Amor que ella jamás le correspondería de la misma manera. Le sonrió de vuelta.

—discúlpame… —dijo mordiéndose el labio, evitando así volver a llorar. Se acerco tímida a él, tomando suave su camiseta, como una niña pequeña.— no quería decir…

—no pasa nada… —se había sonrojado levemente. Y le acaricio el rostro.

—sería…¿mucha molestia si saliese con ustedes? —dijo tímidamente, no estaba segura de pedirle eso, le daba mucha vergüenza tener que interrumpirlo a él. Pero… no podía seguir encerrada en su cuarto.. no como se sentía. Sentía un vacío enorme dentro de ella…

Kouha le sonrió, esa era la mejor idea que podía tener, salir, si salir era lo mejor que podía pasar. Nuevamente sintió la puerta que abría, tras ellos.

El más joven, el adolescente que vivía con ellos. Aladdin entraba. Los miro y les dio una sonrisa, saludándolos con algo de alegría, parecía cansado también después de todo.

Noto que Kougyoku estaba desanimada solo con verla, se acerco a ella y la tomo por las manos.

—señorita Kougyoku… ¿esta bien? ¿por qué no salimos juntos? —le dijo con entusiasmo. Kouha lo empujo rápidamente.

—en eso estábamos… ¿dónde estabas mocoso?

Intento hacerse en enfadado, e indignado. Le habían interrumpido su momento, su hermoso momento con su hermana. Era igual que su primo. Aunque admita que entendía porque Judal le decía mocoso a él, se sentía bien.

Aladdin rió, y se fue a comer una fruta que había sobre la isla.

—estaba en el restaurant de Yamu, me llamo la atención unas personas y quise… intentar escuchar algunas cosas… —dijo mascando la fruta.

Ambos hermanos lo miraron, algo sorprendidos.

—no hagas cosas peligrosas, Aladdin… —dijo kougyoku intentando regañarlo.

El le dio una sonrisa, resultaba realmente encantador. Tanto como lo era Judar para ella, se notaba a leguas que era familia. Pero Aladdin era mas dulce, mas tierno. A diferencia de Judal, que era abrasador, arrasando con todo el que se cruzara.

—¿y donde vamos? —Dijo el joven.

—le avisare a Éliza que nos juntaremos con ella… seguro se alegra… —dijo Kouha tomando el teléfono.

—ah con tu novia…

—no es mi novia… —dijo Kouha avergonzado, con el teléfono en su oído.

—yo también creí que lo era… —murmura Kougyoku a Aladdin, ambos riendo.

Escuchan a Kouha hablando por el teléfono, mientras lo ven dándose vueltas por el pasillo, se acerco a ellos y le sonrió.

—bien… dice que nos llevara a unos Bar, en una buena zona de parís. Así que ya…

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

muuuucho tiempo sin actualizar… y pido mil disculpas por eso, si es que claro alguien sigue leyendo esto :c

lo cual entendería con lo poco que actualizo xD

¡pero ya agarre el hilo de la historia de nuevo! Así que no tendría mas problemas a la hora de actualizar –no me crean xD-

Escribí todo el fic de nuevo, ya que los primeros capítulos me dan vergüenza ajena de la manera mal redactada que esta xD mil disculpa por eso! Los iré re actualizado… igual tengo una cuenta en wattpad donde esta actualizado ya.

Pero bueno, ¡saludos a los que se den una vueltecita por acá! Y si les gusta déjenme sus comentario que me alegra y motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Y saluditos especiales a mi Kouha linda :3 que me ayuda siempre a pensar las ideas cuando se me desordenan.


	29. Chapter 29

Comienzo.

* * *

—que buen lugar Eliza —decía emocionado Kouha.

una plaza rodeada por bares, bohemios y con suave música que provenía de alguno de los locales, las luces tenues que le daba una suave ambientación al lugar, dándole un aspecto bastante tranquila. Había una que otras personas bebiendo fuera pero todo parecía, civilizado.

—claro, no son como los antros a los que tu vas… —le dijo de mala gana, mientras le sonreía.

—si, tienes buen gusto… y a todo esto ¿con quien vienes aquí?

Por un segundo pensó ¿ella tendrá novio? Quizás, nunca le había pensando, hasta este punto el sabia, o mejor dicho creía que su camino estaba libre…

En este punto, no estaba seguro; y por alguna razón temía preguntar.

Kougyoku venia caminando atrás de ellos, junto con Aladdin, que la traía conversando, y hasta cierto punto, la estaba haciendo reír.

Ese muchacho tenia un gran poder sobre ella, o era que cuando hablaba con él, pensaba en Judar.

—¿se quedaran aquí? —pregunto Aladdin, tomando del brazo a kougyoku, era ligeramente un poco mas alto que ella.

Había notado lo incomoda que estaba la mujer, y lo mucho que la miraban tan solo haber entrado a la gran plaza. No iba a dejarla sola, y Kouha no estaba en su momento como para fijarse en, como estaba realmente su hermana. Aladdin se había dado cuenta, del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo ella.

—¿tu puedes entrar aquí mocoso? Cuantos tiene… ¿15?

—tengo 17… —dijo de mala gana— y si, claro que puedo.

—¿17? —se sonrojo levemente Kougyoku, cubriéndose la cara con su mano. Miraba el lugar, le parecía lindo y fresco. Y con el calor que hacía, era un momento ideal de estar por la calle.

Hasta este punto no se había percatado de las miradas sobre ella, y había notado poco momento antes que Aladdin la llevaba del brazo, caminando con ella, seguramente eso había evitado cualquier contacto indeseable. Sonrió, era dulce la manera en la cual se muchacho se preocupaba por ella, de manera tan sutil.

Decidieron entrar a uno, el cual se veía mas tranquilo, en total lo único que querían era beber algo, y conversar. Estar tranquilos. Eso… o al menos.

Solo necesitaba una distracción, necesitaba sacarse a Judar de su cabeza.

Para su desgracia, lo primero que vio al entrar, fue a él, frente a la barra de pie. Como lo recordaba siempre, de malas ganas mirando a todos. Podía ver en su rostro que estaba de mal humor, para variar.

Su estomago se revolvió el simple hecho de verlo, y fue aun peor, cuando Hakuei fue la que lo tomo del brazo y se acomodaba junto a él, tan coqueta.

Comenzó a agitarse y su pecho se apretaba, Aladdin que la sujetaba del brazo lo noto. Acababa de darse cuenta que su primo estaba de pie en la barra, junto a Hakuei.

Que mala suerte tenia Kougyoku.

De todos los lugares en los cuales podría haber estado metido, habían decido entrar al mismo que él, que mal le sabia.

Hakuei les levanto la mano apenas los vio, llamándolos.

Kouha hizo una mueca no muy contento al darse cuenta, y Aladdin lo dudo un momento, mirando a kougyoku.

Esperando quizás la reacción de la mujer que llevaba del brazo.

—vamos… —susurro ella.

—¿segura? —le susurro Aladdin de vuelta. Era algo así como su cómplice. Murmuraron algo mas entre los dos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo.

—si, esta bien… —inhalo aire, y sonrió. Tendría que dar la mejor de sus sonrisa, y la mejor de sus caras. No podía estar huyendo por siempre. Kouha tenia razón… Judal tenia que seguir… no podía esperar por ella.

Judar los miro con sorpresa, no esperaba ni por un momento que esto pudiese pasar. Ni por un segundo en su vida se imagino que, él terminaría en el mismo bar con… con… con la bruja.

Que mala jugada del destino tenia ahora.

No podía creerlo… ¿tan mala suerte podía tener? Había estado intentando escapar de Hakuei la mayor parte de la noche, arrepentido de haber salido de casa… y tampoco quería ver a kougyoku… en este momento, estaba rodeado de gente con la cual, no quería estar.

Ahora sería imposible huir de su mayor problema, Hakuei… apoyo ambos codos sobre la barra y ya, se resigno.

Vio a de reojo a kougyoku, tan hermosa… no podía despegar sus ojos de ella, no quería dejar de mirarla. Tomo su vaso de cerveza y se lo llevo a la boca.

Mientras tanto, los otros se sentaban a su lado. Noto que Aladdin era quien llevaba a kougyoku del brazo… él sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de Aladdin, y aunque sabia los motivos…

Tenia que agradecérselo… Aladdin hacía, lo que el no se atrevía hacer.

Cuidarla…

—¿y que hacen por aquí? —pregunto Hakuei, sonriente.

—nada en realidad… —responde Kouha, algo flojo. Pidiendo un vaso de cerveza.

—en realidad, no creíamos que estarían aquí… —dice tímida Eliza. Algo avergonzada. Se sentía algo incomoda. Se sentó junto a Kouha y quería desaparecer. Hasta cierto punto.

Aladdin pidió algo, para él.

—¿puedes beber? —lo regaño kougyoku, a su lado.

—si, no pasa nada… —rió nervioso. No esperaba que lo regañaran. Tomo su vaso y se lo entrego a ella, para luego volver a pedir algo más, parecía todo un experto al tema.

—y kougyoku… ¿cómo estas para tu boda? —comento Hakuei, sonriéndole. Sabia que esa pregunta era realmente mal intencionada.

Judar gruño al oírla, y volvió a beber otro sorbo de su cerveza. Volvió a mirar a Kougyoku de reojo, sin que nadie se percatara, quería ver que era lo que ella podía responder… o si sabia si quiera que estaba pronto ya.

—será pronto… —dice tímidamente desanimada.— Sinbad me dijo hoy… —llevo el vaso a su boca, pero no bebió. Solo lo dejo ahí, dudaba si quiera si quería beber. O si quería permanecer aun en ese lugar… no dejaría, no quería que esto la afectara aun más.

—¿tan pronto? ¿cuánto ha pasado? —pregunto Aladdin, sorprendido. De el grupo quizás, era el único que aun no sabia.

—un poco mas de medio año, desde mi compromiso… —sonríe ella, algo angustiada. Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa.— disculpen iré al baño…

se puso de pie, y salió. Judar la siguió con su mirada, dio un profundo suspiro y dejo el vaso sobre la barra. Ya había bebido suficiente, y bien sabían todos, y sobre todo él que siempre terminaba diciendo cosas comprometedoras a kougyoku cada vez que estaba borracho.

Y si… decía algo ahora, solo sería perjudicarla.

—Hakuei… ¿Era necesario? —dice Kouha.

—¿necesario que cosa?

—preguntar algo…

—debería estar feliz… Sinbad es perfecto para ella.

—¿Sinbad? ¿el profesor?

Judar y Kouha se quedo paralizado a la pregunta de Eliza. Cierto, ella no sabia que el profesor estaba comprometido con una de sus alumna, si alguien de la universidad de enterara… despedirían a Sinbad, y eso sería lo mínimo, seguramente expulsarían a Kougyoku. Y eso era realmente terrible…

Judar la miro con recelo, amenazante. Kouha lo noto y jamás lo había visto así. hasta ese punto había entendido lo que el peli negro estaba pensando. Y era realmente aterrador.

Eliza ahora era su presa, y por su hermana, él estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese, eso lo tenia claro.

—¿dije algo malo? —podía sentir la miradas sobre ella. No esperaba causar tanta tensión. Rio un poco y bebió algo de su vaso.

—no, nada… —le dice Aladdin.— solo que están preocupados…

Kougyoku volvió sonriente, y venia mas fresca. Se veía mejor que hacia solo un momento, se sentó junto a Aladdin.

—¿qué paso? Los noto tensos. —los miro la recién llegada. No entendía que estaba pasando. Pero podía sentir que era algo referente a ella.

—¿que harías si te expulsan? —dijo la mujer de pelo negro, Hakuei.

—¿Qué? Eso sería lo peor… —dijo algo nerviosa.

—bueno uno de los dos tendrá que ceder… o él renuncia o tú te retiras… —volvió a decir, pensativa.

—¿de que están hablando?

—como fuese el caso, me dejas a Judar libre para mi —sonrió.

Su prima la estaba confundiendo, y todo su conversación era con malas intenciones hacía ella, sabia que estaba enfadada por que Judar ya no le prestaba atención. Pero ahora estaba siendo confusa… y ya la había enojada… ella no… no le había dejado a Judar…

Tomo el vaso de Aladdin, y se lo lanzo en la cara a Hakuei. Sorprendiendo a todos. Le dio una sonrisa.

—no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando… pero ya me tenias hartas —rió un poco, tomo sus cosas dando media vuelta y yéndose del lugar.

Aladdin se acerco a ver a Hakuei, miro a Judar que aun permanecía sorprendido, en su rostro podía ver la diversión de lo que acaba de ocurrir. El peli azul le hizo una seña a Judar, cosa que entendió.

Era la oportunidad que quería para huir.

Aladdin se dio media vuelta y salió tras kougyoku.

Kouha estaba confiando en él, no quería dejar sola a Eliza, después de lo incomoda que que estaba, y seguramente de lo mal que se la estaba pasando, a causa de problemas que no tenían nada que ver con ella.

—¡Aladdin! —Judar se puso de pie, y salió tras ellos.

Kouha quiso reír, este había sido un plan de ellos dos, para poder huir. Y parece que les había resultado estupendo. Hakuei se estaba limpiando, no alcanzo a detener a Judar, y ahora lo miraba a él de mala gana.

No era bueno tenerla de enemiga, pero de verdad que juntarse tanto con su madre la estaba perjudicando. Cada vez se comportaba más como lo era la vieja aquella.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

había llegado a casa, agotado. Había al fin logrado escapar de Hakuei, para la suerte de él, gracias a Kougyoku y Aladdin.

Comenzó a reír, no podía parar. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y seguía riendo, apoyando en la puerta de entrada. Había sido el primero en llegar.

Su única intención había sido huir, de todos.

Sabia que a kougyoku no le pasaría nada mientras estuviese con Aladdin, o al menos espero esperaba, digamos que ninguno de los tenía la mejor de las suertes.

Pero para ella, quizás era lo peor que él estuviese cerca… cuando lo único que quería, era estar con ella.

—extraño salir… junto a ella… —murmuro para si mismo. Cuando al fin pudo controlar su risa. Camino al interior de su casa, y se fui a la habitación.

Estaba agotado, y ahora tenía un problema más en el cual pensar.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

ya era muy entrada la noche, y tenía sed. No había llegado hacía mucho con Aladdin. Habían salido corriendo del lugar, mientras reían. Ella no podía parar de reír con lo que le había hecho a su prima, se arrepentiría luego de eso, pero ahora, no.

Estaba recostada en su cama boca arriba, el calor no le permitía seguir durmiendo, y tenia mucha sed. Se puso de pie, quedándose un momento extra sentada en la cama; miro hacia atrás… extrañaba tanto verlo a él dormido a ahí. Paso suavemente su mano sobre las frazadas. Dormía con la camiseta de él, hoy más que nunca.

Lo extrañaba…

Se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto, descalza y solo con la camiseta. Camino hasta lo que era el refrigerador y lo abrió. La luz de este era lo único que la iluminaba mientras sacaba un vaso de lo que parecía ser jugo. Se sirvió en su vaso y se apoyo en la pequeña isla del centro de la cocina, mientras bebía del vaso.

—¿mucho calor?

Una voz la interrumpió, una voz que conocía muy bien.

—Judar… —murmuro, girándose para verlo.

Estaban en completa oscuridad, pero aun así podía identificar su figura. Camino hacia el refrigerador e hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella.

—no puedo dormir —sonrió con el vaso en su boca, algo tímida. Estaba feliz de que el estuviese en casa, eso significaba que no había salido a ningún lado, o eso quería creer.

—perdón… —le dijo él, para luego beber de su vaso. Se pozo junto a ella, apoyándose en la isla.

—¿qué hiciste ahora? ¿o lo pides antes de hacer algo? —rio ella. Burlándose.

Rió con ambas manos sujetando su vaso y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, que aunque no podía verlo, podía sentir que él estaba sonriendo.

—estaba algo fastidiado… y salí con Hakuei… luego me arrepentí…y… —se sentía avergonzado de lo que estaba diciendo, y se podía notar en su voz. Ella lo escuchaba con atención, era la primera vez él le contaba tales cosas, o que sentía que abría un poco de sus sentimientos.— no podía sacarte de mi cabeza… ¿te casaras con Sinbad en unos meses?

Se quedo inmóvil. Quería seguir oyendo lo que él tenía para decir, pero esa pregunta… esa pregunta de parte de él. ¿se había enterado porque Hakuei se lo conto? Podía ser…

—lo de la mañana… lo que paso… si quieres olvídalo… eso no debió pasar… solo que tenia tantas ganas de tocarte, que no pude controlarme…

no quería responder a la pregunta anterior, y como era costumbre, Judar lo había intuido. Sentía que el la estaba pasando mal, y hasta cierto punto era su culpa.

—no importa… —dice ella, tranquila. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que tenga que ver con él.

Quedo un silencio más, ella bebió nuevamente de su jugo y rio un momento después, cortando el silencio. —¿si te sirvió que le lanzara eso a Hakuei?

Judar comenzó a reír levemente mientras aun estaba apoyado en ella, bebió también de su vaso.—así que si fue con intención…

—no iba a dejar que te quedaras con ella… no quería, por mas que me repitiese a mi misma que debía… —suspiro. Ya que el se sinceraba, porque ella no.

—¿idea de Aladdin? ¿te llevo de paseo? —estaba divertido conversando con ella. Bebió un poco mas de su vaso.

—te amo Judar…

se lo soltó de una, no se lo esperaba.

se atoro con lo que bebía, y no podía respirar. Demasiadas emociones por un día y ella jamás le ayudaba con eso. Se golpeo el pecho y ella lo daba pequeños golpes en la espalda, estaba preocupada, aunque, no podía evitar reír por la reacciona del pelinegro.

—yo…

—tú…

había logrando enderezarse, y había dando un paso atrás, alejándose de ella, aun no lograba reincorporarse por completo, volvió a llevar su vaso a la boca para pasar por donde se había ido el anterior liquido, cuando…

—no me casare… no quiero… yo… yo…

esto fue tremendo, se volvió atorar y se inclino. Falto poco para que, tirara todo. Ella le golpeaba suavemente la espalda mientras el intentaba volver a reincorporarse y respirar con calma. La miro con sorpresa, incluso algo de miedo se notaba en su mirada.

podía verla, gracias a la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

Ella se angustiaba, con cada pensamiento que cruzaba en su mente. Estaba decidida y si se lo estaba diciendo era porque esa era su decisión…y sabia lo que debería afrontar si lo hacía, pero…

—tu… ¿Estas segura de eso? Estas jugando conmigo… —Judar la miraba, serio. Esto, simplemente esto, era lo único que quería escuchar de parte de ella, durante todo este tiempo, esto tenía que ser un sueño, seguro que sí.

Tenia que ser un sueño…

—te amo tanto… —murmuro.

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo bruscamente, atrayéndola hacía su pecho. En ese mismo momento sintió como ella lloraba. Al menos por esta vez, el quería contener todas esas lagrimas, por que dentro de él, tenía una felicidad que no aguantaba.

Aunque sabia, que en ella… había tristeza y mucho miedo por lo que tenia que afrontar.

—quiero… protegerte de todo… inclusive de mi…

ella lo abrazo por el cuello y hundió su cara en el cabello, el largo cabello del oji rubí.

—vamos a dormir… —le susurro en su oído, mientras lo abrazaba.

—te llevo.. —la sujeto por las piernas y la levanto, caminando con ella mientras ella se quejaba nerviosa, y quejándose de que era pesada.

Todo el piso permanencia en la oscuridad, pero ya lo conocía de memoria, la llevo al cuarto y la dejo caer en la cama, colocándose sobre ella lentamente, llegando a su rostro, que poco a poco podía ver, por la suave luz que se filtraba por la ventana le permitía ver cada detalle del rostro que tanto le gustaba.

—¿qué harás entonces?

—quiero vivir… tal como lo he hecho hasta ahora —le susurro.

El le sonrió, una sonrisa de aquellas, torcidas.

—sabes que dormir es lo que menos haremos ¿verdad? —acaricio suavemente el vientre de la chica, subiendo por ella.

—no pierdes el tiempo… ni oportunidad —le jalo el cabello.

no importaba, ella quería. Quería esto tanto como él, o quizás mucho más que él. Sentir sus manos sobre ella, como acariciaba sus pechos bajo la playera, sus manos que los sujetaban con fuerza, y verlo disfrutar de ella, y ella con él.

—te amo —le volvió a repetir ella.

—ni te imaginas cuanto… —besaba su vientre, mientras elevaba la camiseta sacándola por sobre su cabeza, exponiendo sus pechos a su vista, se enderezo y se quito su camiseta sobre ella.—

—eres un idiota —rio, lo sujeto por el cuello y se giro, colocándose sobre él, ya no le importaba estar desnuda delante de él, solo con él, podía estar así.

—y tu una tonta —se burlo, acaricio su rostro suavemente, mientras se levanto sutilmente de la cama, para luego besarla, un beso que poco a poco fue profundizando, que de la dulzura con la que empezó, cada vez había mas pasión y deseo en él, un beso que ella fue correspondiendo de la misma manera, mientras lo sujetaba por el cabello.

Rió en sus labios, mientras ella quería seguir besándolo.

—ni te imaginas cuanto yo a ti… bruja…

se dejo caer hacia atrás mientras, disfrutando de las caricias y besos que le brindada en su pecho, podía sentir la suaves manos de ella acariciando su abdomen lentamente, su piel, su tacto en él, ella había tomando el control, la mujer que estaba sobre él, lo único que le importaba ahora, era ella.

Disfrutar de este pequeño momento. Antes que comenzara el caos…

.-.-.-.-.-.

dos mujeres bastante similares se encontraban tomando unas tazas de café, en lo que parecía una enorme terraza, con un jardín bastante grande, lleno de grandes arboles y hectáreas verdes. En una pequeña pérgola se encontraban ellas.

—¿Estas segura que podrás obtener el poder e influencia de los Kou? Pudiste obtener la influencia de los Haku… pero los Kou tienen a Kouen…

—Kouen es un niño que cree que tiene poder…

—¿y Sinbad? Necesitas que se case con la muchachita…

—realmente no… solo sería sacarme a Sinbad del camino si eso hace… —se escucho una risita, era la voz de Gyokuen.

—ahora que murió esa mujer… los Ehoahaz Abraham..

—de hecho creo que tanto como para mi, como para Sinbad… ellos… son el principal problema… hay que eliminarlos…

—ay hermana… ¿qué tienes planeado?

continuara...

.

.

.

pd: disculpen los errores... y creo que ya le pesque el hilo a esto otra vez xDD

espero les guste a los lectores que aun le siguen 3 si les gusta espero algún comentario o recomendación!

vamos a matar gente (?) -no mentira no me crean xDDD-

gracias siempre a mi pequeña kouha! y a ese comentario de una niña sin cuenta que me animo mucho a escribir este!

gracias :3


	30. Chapter 30

Valentía.

* * *

—¿Judal, dónde estás?

Aladdin había despertado en medio de la noche, miro a la cama y no vio a su primo, se preocupo de mediato. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Miro el lugar lentamente y miro la puerta de la habitación de kougyoku abierta, vio por entre ella y los vio ahí.

A los dos dormidos, juntos. Sonrió son satisfacción. Al final al parecer las cosas habían salido bien, cerro la puerta lentamente, evitando así emitir cualquier tipo de ruido que pudiese despertar a Kouha y a ellos, claro esta, aunque era obvio que Kouha sabia mas que más, que entre ellos pasaba absolutamente de todo.

Rio y decidió regresar a la cama, aunque esta vez seria la de Judar.

.-.-.-.-.

abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz le provocaba un suave dolor de cabeza, volvió a cerrar los ojos presionándolos con fuerza. Podía en sentir en sus manos la pequeña cintura de kougyoku entre ellas. Recordaba la noche como si hubiese sido un sueño, un excelente sueño. Presiono sus manos sobre la cintura, y la atrajo a el, escucho una suave risita traviesa, que provenía de kougyoku; Quien se giro hacia él.

—¿no es un sueño?

La voz de ella, le parecía música en sus oídos. Tan agradable oírla por la mañana, finalmente decidió abrir los ojos, la pudo ver ahí, aun desnuda junto a el, cubriéndose con las sabanas, hacia calor ya, para ser tan temprano por la mañana.

—no, al parecer… —le dio una sonrisa torcida, no podía evitar burlarse.

Ella acaricio su rostro, dulce y suavemente, pero más que todo eso, sensual, provocativa, o era que él podía verlo siempre, de esa manera en ella.

—una vez más, antes que la gente despierten… —murmuro en su rostro, mientras unió sus labios con los de ella, en un beso lleno de erotismo, que le decía cuanto la deseaba para él en ese mismo momento. se acomodo fácilmente entremedio de sus piernas, quien le sonrió levemente sonrojada.

Ella, simplemente, no quería que nadie mas hiciese esto, que hiciese el amor con ella, de esta manera.

—Judal… —le dijo con ternura.

El sujeto sus piernas y la atrajo hacia él, cubriéndole la boca tan rápido como entro en ella, evitando cualquier grito, o ruido que pudiese despertar a alguien.

—eres un idiota… —le dijo agitada, sujetándose de la mano de Judal. podía sentir como él la llenaba completamente, lento entro una vez mas, su cadera se unía con la de él, deseosa de mas, la desesperación de sentirlo, enloquecida se aferraba con fuerza de sus brazos, mientras el entraba nuevamente con fuerza en ella.

—y tu una bruja, con la que me encanta hacerlo —ella lo sujeto del rostro y lo beso con fuerza, deseosa. Beso que el correspondió, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, todo esto estaba lleno de lujuria y placer.

Sintió un suave gruñido de parte de Judar, tenerlo tan cerca, cada vez que sentía que rompía en ella, había tanto placer y locura en todo esto. Un suave gemido se escapo de la garganta del pelinegro, seguido por otro gruñido, no quería dejar de mirarlo sobre ella. Varios gemidos se escapaban en respiración cada vez más seguidos, en sus suspiros. Quería evitar hacer mucho ruido y despertar a alguien, se cubría la boca con sus manos, y el le daba una sonrisa perversa.

—ni te imaginas cuanto me gustas kougyoku…

su voz ronca, sexy, sensual a mas no poder en ese momento. Oír su nombre en el acto, le revolvió el estomago en un montón de sensaciones que la enloquecieron, que calentaban cada parte de su cuerpo. si rostro estaba caliente, su cuerpo estaba caliente.

No les importaba nada, mas que el placer.

Mucho placer.

.-.-.-.-.

—¿Kouha?

Judal salía de la habitación de kougyoku, sonriendo, cruzo al baño y luego salió de ahí. Bostezo un momento después y vio a Aladdin tomando desayuno en la barra de la cocina. El lo miro y le sonrió de vuelta, tenia que hacerle muchas preguntas.

—debe estar dormido, llego bastante tarde… —bebió un poco más de su taza y le dio otra sonrisa cómplice a su primo, dándole a entender que los había visto.

—¿de nuevo entraste?

—dejaste la puerta abierta, no es mi culpa…

—enano pervertido… —se acerco a la mesa y le lanzo un trozo de pan en la cara.

—¿qué paso? Se te siente muy feliz… bueno con la noche que pasaste y seguro… la mañana… igual podía escuchar los gemidos de la señorita cuando me levante…

Judal se sonrojo, y se atraganto con el agua que se había ido a beber en el momento que Aladdin le había dicho semejante barbaridad. Aunque ya bueno…

—sexo mañanero enano… —se reincorporaba y dijo de manera casual— cuando tengas novia… seguro no paparas..

—y también de noche… —se volvió a reír Aladdin.

—perfecto así —rio Judal.

Kougyoku salió de la habitación acto seguido, buscando con la mirada a su hermano, para luego fijar su mirada en ellos, que parecían muy contentos hablando, si supiera, realmente de lo que hablaban hubiese preferido seguir durmiendo.

—aun duerme… —le respondió Judal antes de que ella preguntase algo, a lo que ella le sonrió, lucia algo cansada, pero se notaba mucho mejor que ayer.

—me daré una ducha… —bostezo cubriéndose la boca y camino hacia lo que era el baño.

—¿quieres algo de comer? —le pregunta él, para la sorpresa de Aladdin y ella, Judar no solía ser así de amable.

—¿lo que yo quiera? —le sonrió en la puerta del baño.

—si, lo que quieras… —lo dudo un momento.

—quiero comida china y melocotones —entro por la puerta y la cerro tras ella.

Aladdin lo miro haciéndole una mueca divertido, Judal suspiro y fue a buscar su billetera.

—¿de verdad iras por comida?

—si… vamos

—ella de verdad que te embrujo… —Se puso de pie y decidió seguirlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿qué harás si cancela la boda?

Ja'far estaba de pie en lo que era, la habitación de Sinbad. Un lugar bastante bonito, con mucha luz natural en él. enormes ventanas rodeaba la sala principal del lugar. Una enorme cocina de color blanco gris y lila, dando pequeños toques modernos se podía apreciar por la luz filtrada de la mañana.

—tengo el presentimiento que lo hará… y no solo por Judal… —Sinbad arreglaba su ropa frente al espejo.— pero nada que no pueda persuadir

—¿no hay otra manera?

—si, si hay… pero Gyokuen me haría imposible llegar de otra manera… incluso ahora… lo peor que le podría pasar es que Judar estuviese con Kougyoku… aunque ese mocoso me trae problemas… seria divertido verle la cara a esa vieja bruja…

se giro y vio a ja'far de pie en la puerta de la habitación.

—¿qué pretendes hacer?

—necesito postergar las cosas.. Kouen hizo un movimiento… si me aferro ahora, Judal me perjudicara… ese mocoso es astuto y muy inteligente cuando se trata de negocios…

ja'far suspiro en resignación, cruzándose de brazos y moviendo su cabeza en ambos lados, demostrando su no aprobación a lo que estaba haciendo su amigo.

—Judar, siempre ha sido peligroso… solo que tu no lo ves… lo subestimas porque es un rebelde que reniega de su familia.

—mientras seguía así, no será… bueno sí, pero no de a misma manera —termino de arreglarse frente al espejo, y tomo su abrigo.— vamos… quiero ver a mi prometida…

—¿seguro?

—si.

.-.-.-.-.

estaban comiendo en la pequeña mesa de centro de su departamento, Kouha venia con unas ojeras terrible, al parece se había pasado de copas la noche anterior, y tenia resaca de aquellas, de las cuales; solo quería ir a dormir después de comer.

—¿y esto que, tenemos comida china?

—Judar la fue a comprar —dijo una feliz kougyoku, con los palillos en la boca.

—que amable —dijo con sarcasmo Kouha.

—cierto… deberías considerarme más… —lo apunto con sus palillos en la mano, y Aladdin le robo algo de su plato, inmediatamente le enterró el palillo en la mano.

—¡vamos, dame eso….! —Se quejo el menor.

El celular de kougyoku sonó, hubo un silencio incomodo, y ella se vio sorprendida, todos se la quedaron mirando.

Tenia miedo de ver su teléfono, se acerco a el temblorosa y lo tomo. Era un mensaje e Sinbad, pidiéndole que se juntara con él.

le diría…

Era el momento.

Le diría que no se casaría con él. fijo su mirada en la pantalla del teléfono, mientras los otros en la habitación seguían comiendo. Se puso de pie y se disponía a dirigirse a su habitación.

—¿pasa algo? —le comento el pelinegro, algo preocupado.

Ella no le respondió, coloco su teléfono en su oído y cerro la puerta tras ella.

—¿sabes algo Judar? —le dijo Kouha, sujetándose la cabeza aun. Tenia malestar.

—ayer me menciono que no se casaría…

—¡aah! ¡Por eso tu buen humor Judar! —se burlo Aladdin. Acto seguido, recibió un golpe de un avergonzando Judar.

Kouha miro hacia la habitación, meditando la información que le acababa de dar, si ese fuese el caso, y fuese verdad. Era una excelente noticia… sonrió, y hasta cierto punto se sentía muy feliz, que si no fuese por el horrible dolor de cabeza que tenia, y que prácticamente solo quería morir a causa de este. Se regocijaría de felicidad por ella.

Esto era perfecto.

Un momento después la peli rosada salió de la habitación, vestida y arreglada para salir.

—¿dónde iras?

Le dijo de mala gana Judar, quien estaba en la cocina, ella caminaba hacía la dirección donde el encontraba.

—me juntare con Sinbad… —dijo tímidamente.

Un silencio incomodo se mantuvo entre los dos, ella bajo su mirada, y Judar por un momento sintió, que quizás todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, había sido… solo eso, un sueño.

Un maravilloso sueño…

Miro hacia otro lado, no podía obligarla a que no se casara… quería que sobre todo fuese una decisión de ella. No dijo nada mas y le dio la espalda, seguiría en lo que estaba antes de verla irse con ese viejo.

—te amo Judar…

—y yo a ti… —le dijo dándole la espalda, sin ponerle real atención, se dedicaba a guardar la loza que habían usado hacia solo un momento atrás.

—iremos a los jardines… aquellos que me gustan… —le sonrió.

El hombre la miro por el rabillo del ojo, y suspiro. Girándose en dirección hacia ella.

—juntémonos allá luego… ¿si? —le vuelve a decir ella, se notaba el miedo en su voz, y que estaba apunto de quebrarse cada una de sus palabras de las que decía.

Su decisión estaba tomada, y no daría vuelta atrás, aunque Judar no le creyera… y era claro… ella siempre fue indecisa.

Esperaba que Judar le respondiera algo, pero no fue así, el siguió haciendo sus cosas… mientras ella estaba de pie junto a él.

Solo quería que él la abrazara, y decirle que estaría bien… pero, si fuese por eso… Judar no era de ese tipo de personas…

—me avisas si vas… —finalmente dijo y le volvió a sonreír, camino hasta la puerta de salida y lo miro desde ahí.— seguramente seré la que estará llorando a la orilla del rio —reía mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Él se giro al fin hacia la puerta, gruño enfadado.

.-.-.-.-.-.

se encontraba de pie, mirando a la gente pasar junto a ella, había llegado antes, entre los nervios que traía. Hacia tanto calor que solo el simple hecho de respirar la hacia sudar. Y digamos, odiaba sudar.

Quería sentirse linda, al menos…

En teoría, iba a terminar una relación con alguien… con alguien que prácticamente había sido su primer amor… ¿seguro? No tanto, era algo así como su primer capricho…

Fijaba su mirada en su entorno a ver si venia, miraba cada tanto la hora en su celular y nada, sabia que había llegado antes, pero Sinbad tampoco era de los que llegaran justo a la hora.

Volvió a mirar la hora, y tenia media hora para dar une vuelta, tenia sed. Iría por un jugo de frutas, estaba segura que había visto una tienda que vendía unos deliciosos. Se dispuso a ir por él, lo necesitaba.

Al volver vio a Sinbad de pie en el lugar, se maldijo a si misma, seguro ahora creería que llego tarde, refunfuño con el vaso de jugo en sus labios y camino con calma hacia él, aguantando esas nauseas que tenia en este mismo momento en su estomago.

—¿llegue tarde?

Comento ella, dándole una sonrisa. —en realidad fui por un jugo… —se avergonzó.

—esta bien… note que te ibas cuando yo llegue… mi culpa —reía Sinbad.— ¿vamos? Quiero llevarte a ver algo…

Kougyoku lo dudo un momento, y ante la sorpresa no le quedo otra opción que aceptar. La tomo dulcemente por su mano libre y camino junto con ella, le sabia algo mal la situación.

Estaba aterrada en su interior.

Caminaron por los hermosos jardines, no los recordaba tan verdes, con tantas flores. Las veces que había venido antes, o era de noche o era invierno… y de todas maneras se veían hermosas. Pero en esta ocasión todo era… demasiado hermoso.

De verdad que le gustaba este lugar, mas que cualquier otro en la ciudad… aquí era… la primera vez que, Judar busco por ella. Miro la pequeña banca que estaba frente al rio, ahí estuvo sentada bastante tiempo, antes que él la encontrara. Sonrió al recordar aquel momento, era seguramente, la primera vez que… sintió que le importaba a alguien de esa manera.

Desde ese momento… ella ya estaba enamorada de él.

Sinbad le hablo, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Con esa sonrisa encantadora, que no podía negar, le encantaba. En realidad él le encantaba… pero… no podía llegar mas lejos.

—te traje esto… —Sinbad le entregaba una pequeña flor de color amarillo.— imagine que algo así podría gustarte…

—si… muchas gracias, me encanta —dijo finalmente. Se apenaba que alguien le regalara cosas. Sentía una culpa tremenda.— ¿este era el lugar donde me querías traer?

—uhm… no realmente… caminemos… disfrutemos el día ¿te parece?

La llevo a pasear por la hermosa ciudad, nunca había tenido la oportunidad antes de verla, en estas condiciones, era su primer verano acá. Él era todo un caballero, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, y lo primero que siempre le gusto.

Cada tanto miraba la pantalla de su teléfono, pero no tenia ningún mensaje de Judal en el, se sentía realmente decepcionada, esperaba… en el fondo de si misma que él viniese por ella.

Ya entrada la tarde, Sinbad la había invitado a su casa, quería preparar la comida. Sin mucho animo, finalmente después de mucho insistirle, acepto. No estaba segura que fuese buena idea, pero… en su interior de verdad sentía, que Judal… no confiaba en ella.

Miro la pantalla de su celular una vez mas, antes de entrar. Sinbad la miro hacia atrás y le sonrió, extendiéndole la mano en modo de bienvenida.

Escribió un mensaje antes de entrar. Trago, nerviosa, ya estaba decidida. Ahora era cuando… conversaría con Sinbad, ya que también él tendría que hablar con Kouen o las cosas se pondrían difíciles.

Entro y vio el hermoso lugar, blanco, lámparas hermosas colgando desde el centro de la habitación con hermosas decoraciones en colores varios. Pequeños toques lilas de color en sus cortinas, y una que otras decoraciones. Considerando todo lo demás era blanco.

Kougyoku se asombro, que lugar tan bonito, miro hacia el techo, era tan alto.

—¿te gusta? —sonreía Sinbad.

—es muy lindo —dijo impresionada.

—aquí es donde viviríamos… si fuese el caso…

esas palabras chocaron en su pecho, sabia a lo que venia. Y esto no terminaría bien.

—creí que Judal vendría a buscarte pero ya veo que no fue así… —había cierta satisfacción en su voz, y también podía ver el rostro de kougyoku, estaba decepcionada.— el siempre decepciona a la gente que cree en él, deberías acostumbrarte a eso…

—por que tendría que esperar que el viniese… —murmuro kougyoku.

Sinbad camino hacia la cocina, había servido un vaso de vino para ella.

En el fondo, ella también lo creía. Se sentía sola, esperaba que él la apoyara, al menos de lejos...

Nuevamente el se acerco a ella, y le ofreció la copa de vino, kougyoku la acepto y llevo la copa a su boca, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo, camino lentamente por el lugar.

—kougyoku…

se acerco a ella tentativamente por su espalda y la abrazo, pasado sus brazos por sobre sus hombros. —después de todo este tiempo, al fin solos… aunque estoy seguro, que no es el momento que tú, o yo querríamos…

ella intento girarse quedando frente a el, estaba desafiante, segura de lo que diría.

—si, tengo cosas que hablar…

el la interrumpió, forzándola a besarlo, tomándola fuertemente por su pequeña cintura, y sujetando una de sus muñecas por la fuerza, la copa cayo por el suelo en el instante, derramando el vino de su interior, manchando de rojo la hermosa alfombra color blanco del lugar. Kougyoku lo intentaba empujar con sus brazos, pero era mucho mas fuerte que ella, más alto.

Era una batalla perdida… tenia miedo, mucho mas que antes.

Sentía los labios de el en su cuello, bajando por su escote. Levantaba con sus manos la suave tela que caía por sus piernas, acariciando sus nalgas y sujetándolas, levantándola con fuerza.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—mejor que acabe así ¿no? —la empujo contra el sofá y cayo sobre ella.

—quiero que te detengas… —le decía ella, intentando aun luchar contra él.

continuo besándola, besándola hasta el punto que ella ya no se resistía, ya no tenia mas fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Habían sido minutos donde ya no tenia mas fuerza para luchar, ya no podía más.

Las manos experimentadas de Sinbad, pasan por todo su cuerpo, jugueteando con cada parte de su piel, de sus sensaciones cada vez que la tocaba.

No le gustaba, no era lo mismo que cuando Judar lo hacia…

El se detuvo un momento, en ese mismo descuido, logro zafarse, cayo al suelo con violencia, dándose un fuerte golpe la frente, cerca del ojo, con la mesa de cristal, coloco rápidamente sus manos en su ojo y se puso de pie tambaleante. Sinbad la miraba preocupado.

—estas sangrando kougyoku… —se iba a acercar a ella, cuando dio unos pasos atrás. Tambaleante.

No lograba ver bien, se había dado un golpe fuerte, de aquello que seguramente, en otra ocasión la hubiese dejando inconsciente.

—no me casare contigo… —dijo sujetándose la cabeza, sangre comenzaba a salir por debajo de su mano.—no quiero casarme…ni contigo, ni con nadie… —decidida, vio la sonrisa de Sinbad, al parecer lo que acaba a decir era lo que él esperaba.

No estaba entendiendo bien las cosas, o era el golpe y el dolor que estaba sintiendo lo que no la dejaba ver la realidad en la que estaba.

Estaba aterrada, confundida… y necesitaba salir de ahí lo antes posible… podía sentir como las rodillas le temblaban.

Giro en si misma y salió corriendo del lugar.

tal como lo había planeado Sinbad.

De noche, y estaba fresco, se sujetaba la cabeza, le dolía, le palpitaba demasiado. Miro su mano y veía sangre en ella, se sentía mareada, y lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos para variar, tenia miedo…

Corrió hasta los mismo jardines en los cuales estaba en la tarde, estaba casi vacío… camino, aun sujetaba su cabeza.

Quería vomitar, tenia nauseas tremendas y sabia, estaba segura; Que era a causa del golpe y de lo que acababa de vivir… entre el golpe y lo que podría haber pasado, prefería el golpe. Continuo caminando, llego a la misma banca que ya muy bien conocía. Se apoyo en ella, el mundo le daba vuelta.

Miro su celular, pudo notar que tenia un mensaje: era de Judar. Lagrimas escaparon por su ojos, se sentía tremendamente sola.

 **Judar: no te metas en esa casa. Iré por ti.**

Era todo lo que decía el mensaje…

Levando su mirada, fijo su mirada en el horizonte, cerro levemente sus ojos intentando ver, enfocar su mirada se le hacia difícil con el dolor palpitante que llevaba en su sien.

En el fondo podía ver una sombra que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella, corriendo

Un pequeño golpe al corazón, la aterro nuevamente, no sabia que estaba haciendo.

Iba a correr pero de un momento a otro la sujetaron del brazo y la jalaron bruscamente, deteniéndola con fuerza.

Lucho contra eso, intento golpearlo en distintas ocasiones mientras sentía como aquella persona intentaba sujetarla. Logro finalmente golpearlo en el abdomen, vio como se inclino pero el no la soltó, la sujeto aun con mas violencia, haciéndole daño. Se quejo, su muñeca le dolía.

—¿te volviste loca?

Esa voz… no podía verlo, pero con oírlo, ya sabia quien era.

—¿qué pasó? Te hicieron algo…

Sintió los suaves dedos de él pasando por su frente, acariciando su rostro. Se había relajado, si era él, nada malo podría pasarle.

—por que… estas sangrando…

—¡¿qué es lo que paso?! ¿fue Sinbad?... si fue así… yo lo mato.

—si viniste… —finalmente pudo sacar su voz.— no, no, no hagas nada… —lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa, aun estaba alterada.

Jamás la había visto así, sea lo que sea lo que le haya pasado, esto no era normal. Esta no era la kougyoku que él conocía.

—Judal… —al fin dijo su nombre, al menos ya lo había reconocido.

—preciosa… te llevare a casa…o a un hospital —se estaba preparando para tomarla en sus brazos, cuando ella lo interrumpió de un grito.

—¡no! —le negó con fuerza.— a cualquier lugar menos a casa… no así…

gruño enojado. Lo estaba volviendo loco. De muchas formas, lo volvía loco, ahora lo tenia comprobado que era de todas las habidas y por haber.

Ella lo abrazo.

—le dije a Sinbad… no me casare con él… fue horrible… intente zafarme y caí… me golpee la cabeza… —le murmuraba en su oído.

—te llevare al hospital… —aquí, en este momento. Ella no tenía ningún opinión, haría solo lo que el creía que era conveniente.

.

.

.

.

.

no acabo por convencerme, pero ya… era demasiado largo xD

gracias a las que aun continua con la historia, como dije no dejare de escribirla hasta que logre darle un final que guste/ y me guste xD

disculpen los errores.

Y gracias!

Ey ey mocosa mira mira!


	31. Chapter 31

**Arreglos.**

* * *

Había decidido llevarla a una clínica, Judal se encargaría de los gastos, esa había sido la única manera de convencerla a la fuerza de traerla, aunque digamos que no tenia mucha opción. Y por ahora era el lugar mas seguro y rápido para llevarla, finalmente la había visto bien el rostro cuando había llegado.

Se encontraba sentado en una pequeña silla frente a la cama, con ambos brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, pensando. una enorme ventana frente a esta, filtraba la luz de la ciudad nocturna. La habitación estaba poco iluminada.

Aun sin entender, como era que se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, y ahora la veía ahí dormida en la cama. No podía entender, como podría haber pasado algo así, incluso Sinbad no sería capaz de hacerle algo así, no era de ese tipo. Llevo su mano a su barbilla, intentaba pensar las posibilidades de haberse dado un golpe así de duro en la frente. Por poco se podría haber arrancando el ojo.

Un suspiro profundo escapo de el, y volvió a dejar su mirada en la mujer que dormía en la cama, tranquila. Podía oír su suave respiración, la habitación estaba en completo silencio y era lo único que acaba un poco con el silencio.

–no… me… toques…

la escucho decir, mientras dormía. Ya sabia lo que había pasado con Sinbad, con solo oírla decir eso, tan angustiada. Cerro los ojos nuevamente intentando calmarse, mientras cruzaba sus piernas sentado en la pequeña silla de junto a la cama, y movía el pie tambaleándose.

Aun así, no había explicación para semejante golpe.

—Judal…

abrió sus ojos y la observo, ella se encontraba con sus ojos abiertos, mirándolo. Sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca. Suavizo su mirada, y le sonrió o al menos eso intento. Estaba preocupado de todas maneras.

—disculpa por el golpe… —se giro levemente en su dirección, acomodando sus manos bajo su mejilla.

Una pequeña risita se escapo por sus labios, no recordaba el golpe que le había dado, y si había sido duro. Pero lo olvido por completo, dejo sus manos en el abdomen y algo adolorido estaba, pero nada que realmente importara.

—me diste duro bruja –se burlo y acerco la silla a la cama. Ella inmediatamente le tomo la mano, sujetándolo por los dedos.

—se lo dije… —se inclino en la cama, levantándose.— le dije que no me casaría… y… después de…

—¿de que? —le dijo en seco. Su mirada se había agudizado. Quería saber más.

—nada importante… —le sonrió algo nerviosa.

Lo escucho gruñir de mala gana, y volvió a reír algo nerviosa. Le tomo la mano por completo y dejo sus labios en su mano tiernamente, Judar se sonrojo al tacto, la sensación, jamás alguien le había hecho tal cosa.

—hice que te sonrojaras —sonrió kougyoku divertida, rápidamente coloco su mano en la cabeza, le había dado una pequeña punzada.

—bruja… —le alejo la mano, aun avergonzando.— lamento que estemos en una habitación de una clínica… me gusta pasar las noches contigo… aunque hacerlo en lugares públicos tampoco me resulta mala idea.

—ju-judal… —se sonrojo.

—ahora dime… ¿cómo te hiciste eso? —le dijo amenazante, sentándose en la cama, y empujándola para que se recostase, acomodándose sobre ella.

—¿qué piensas hacer? —se notaba su nerviosismo en su voz.

—nada que tu no quieras… —se inclino y le beso el cuello, acariciando con su nariz la tibia piel de su cuello y así el, inhalaba placenteramente el suave perfume que tanto le gustaba. Ella lo intento empujar, pero en realidad no quería. Quería seguir disfrutando de las caricias que casualmente le daba. Solo quería que el… la tocase.

Bajo besando cada parte de su cuello, llegando a su pecho. Se detuvo un momento, y se le oyó murmurar unas maldiciones. Kougyoku sintió un leve escalofríos al oírlo maldecir, era normal que lo hiciese, pero no en esta situación.

—¿Sinbad te hizo esto?

—¿de-de que hablas? —intentaba mirarlo.

—¿arrancabas de él? confió que esto no lo harías voluntariamente. Al menos no con alguien que no fuese yo.

Se enderezo y se quedo sentado en la cama.

—¿adivino? ¿o me dirás tu?

Bajo su mirada, intentando observar que era lo que Judar había visto en ella, tenia pequeños moretones, de los cuales no se percato en el momento. Todo vino a su mente otra vez, se abrazo a si misma.

—voy a matar a Sinbad si te hizo algo… —se puso de pie e iba a salir de la habitación tan rápido como se levanto.

—¡no me hizo nada! —intento levantarse de la cama yendo tras él, pero cayo rotundamente al suelo, dándose otro horrible golpe. Se volteo acercándose rápidamente a verla en el suelo y ayudando a levantarse.

—si te dejo sola, te matas…—murmuro de mala gana, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—por eso… no me dejes sola nunca —le sonrió.

—eres una tonta —le sonríe.

—si, me caí escapando de él… me golpee en la mesa de centro de su casa, evitando… bueno, ya sabes —no quiso continuar, pero sabia que el sabría entender que era. se sentía avergonzada a admitir que algo así le podría haber pasado.— le dije… que no me casaría con él… ni con nadie.

Judal le sonrió con satisfacción, se sentía realmente bien oírla decir eso, especialmente esto. Lo que ella quería.

—el me respondió…

—¿ah? ¿te respondió? —le arqueo una ceja, ya sin entender mucho.

—si… me dijo que esto era todo como lo había planeado… incluso esperaba que tu fueses por mi. —dijo amargamente— pero tu no fuiste.

Se volvió a sentar en la cama junto a ella, pensando.

—no fui, por que era tu decisión y no quería influir en ella. —cerro los ojos, intentando pensar mejor, no le gustaba mucho esta situación.

se lanzo hacia tras en la cama , recostándose, con sus ojos cerrado.

Un sabor a duraznos y una sensación que le gustaba por sobre todas las cosas, un frío toque se pozo en sus labios, Kougyoku se había inclinado para besarlo, apoyando sus manos por sobre la cabeza de él. Se alejo y se quedo sentada en la cama.

—no te detengas… —le dijo él, parecía más un ruego que cualquier otra cosa, lo había sorprendido y quería que continuara.

—tengo miedo… —respondió ella. Lo miro y le sonrió— ¿cuándo me puedo ir?

—cuando despertaras… —se levanto y acaricio la herida de su frente.— no debería quedar marca…

—no la quiero como recuerdo… —el se acerco y la beso de una tierna manera. Se coloco de pie y salió por la puerta, antes si quiera de escuchar alguna queja de kougyoku.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—no, no, no… ¡Sinbad pero¡ ¡¿por qué?!

Ja'far caminaba por la gran sala, movía sus brazos, enojado, y se sujetaba la cabeza, parecía que se arrancaría el cabello en cualquier momento.

—¿qué cosa de eso te pareció buena idea?

Sinbad reía, intentando justificarse.

—más encima me llamas…

—solo necesitaba hablar… —se encontraba sentado en el sofá, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, se notaba divertido.

—al final no te casaras, eso es obvio…

—por ahora… seguramente ella igual sedera —se puso de pie, dando un suspiro.

Ja'far lo miro, con un enorme reproche en su mirada. No podía entender bien que era lo que estaba pensando su amigo, y no sabia si estar de acuerdo con él.

—¿quieres a la bruja aquella como enemiga Sinbad? O Judar…

—la bruja siempre ha sido un problema… y Judar… ahora será peor que nunca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kouha estaba con el teléfono en su oído, caminaba por el departamento, Aladdin lo miraba de reojo mientras comía algo desde la pequeña isla de la cocina.

—¿quién es? ¿Judal? ¿kougyoku?

Kouha le asiente y continua hablando, camina hacia el estrecho balcón del departamento. Aladdin suspira y toma una pequeña grano de uva y se lo lleva a la boca, pensando. Miro su teléfono celular y vio un mensaje de su primo, diciendo que no llegaría a casa, que no se preocupara.

—kougyoku tuvo un problema y no volverán hoy…

entro Kouha, bajando su mano y tirado el teléfono al sofá.

—tanto blablá para que Judar me dijera lo mismo en un mensaje —rio Aladdin suavemente.

—kougyoku sonaba extraña… algo le paso… y me lo esta ocultando… —sonaba de mal humor y se sentó frente a Aladdin imitándolo, la uva estaba deliciosa y muy dulce; No podía negar eso.

—se iba a juntar con el viejo Sinbad —llevo un grano a su boca y lo dejo en su labio un momento.— de seguro…

—algo hizo ese viejo… no lo conozco y ya me desagrada a mil —gruño.— ¿y ahora que?

—¿me lo preguntas a mi? Soy el menor de edad

—te aprovechas…

—¿por qué no sales con tu novia? Ah… cierto no tienes una —Aladdin sonaba de mal humor, provocando una pelea con Kouha.

—se nota que tu y Judar son familia… —le dijo de mal humor y se fue al baño. Se daría una ducha y saldría, que el mocoso hiciese lo que quisiese.

Aladdin se quedo un momento mas, mirando la pequeña uva que tenia entre sus dedos. Estaba de mal humor y no entendía muy bien por que, tenia un mal presentimiento. Miraba la pantalla de su teléfono y observaba con atención la foto de una mujer que se veía mayor.

—es cierto que Judar es mi tutor legal… pero si esta mujer… —se mordió el labio, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad.— si le hiciesen daño a mi primo…

.-.-.-.-.-.

—tengo que hablar con Sinbad

Judar caminaba, con el teléfono en el oído.

—te dije que no quiero que lo llames… —kougyoku lo tomaba del brazo, evitando que pudiese terminar cualquier tipo de llamada.

Ambos caminaban por la ciudad, kougyoku iba con una vendan en su cabeza. No era tan grave su golpe, había sido terrible la sangre nada mas. Judar suspiraba ya ni sabia por cuanta vez en el día, a pesar de que quería hablar con Sinbad, en este momento no quería llevarle la contra a ella. La miro, imperturbable varios segundos, recibiendo de parte de ella una mirada, donde le rogaba con ella, que no quería tener mas problemas, no por ahora al menos.

Entendía…

O al meno eso creía, pero en el fondo ella y claro que él, sabían de antemano que solo estaba postergando lo que era una discusión que no terminaría bien.

Algo que era inevitable.

Y a Judar, eso no le importaba, de hecho en le fondo de si, estaba esperando que eso pasara.

—esta bien… no lo hare… —cerro sus ojos un momento, mientras ella le sonrió.

—¿y ahora donde?

—le dijiste a Kouha que no llegarías a casa… ¿dime tu?

Kougyoku se quedo un momento pensando, se habían detenido. Miro a Judar, con una mirada cómplice, pero a vez traviesa. No quería decirle directamente que quería pasar la noche con él, pero sabia que el lo entendería.

—eso va a pasar si o si esta noche, bruja —dio una sonrisa perversa, dándole a entender que era lo que ella había pensando.— eres golosa y nunca te cansas…

—tu culpa —rió ella, avergonzada, lo sujeto de la mano, y continuo su caminata con él.– hazte responsable…

—cree un monstruo —dijo bromeando, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.— un insaciable monstruo…

—solo quiero hacer el amor contigo, Judar… —le dijo segura, mientras caminaba. Judar se sonrojo al oírla, esas palabras. Algo que el no se cuestionaba cuando lo hacia.

Hacer… y no solo sexo.

Si estaba bien como ella lo decía. Era lo que hacían… solo con ella, y para ella.

La noche se comenzaba a tornar fresca, una agradable noche de verano, y ellos sin rumbo fijo al cual ir.

Como nunca, caminaban como una pareja.

—¿terminaras tus estudios? —le comento Judal.

—si, pero aun no estoy segura que escoger… —respondió pensativa, mientras caminaba tomándolo del brazo.

—eres buena con las cuentas, aunque no lo creas… te ayude todo el año —rio burlándose.— me agrada que continúes…

en el fondo de ella, se sintió tan bien, tan feliz que el le dijese algo así, se sentía orgullosa de ella misma, por un logro, que era solo de ella. A lo que realmente había ido a vivir ahí.

—¡gracias!

Judar la miro algo sorprendido, no entendía el motivo de aquel gracias, la gente no solía darle las gracias por nada.

—¿por…?

—por estar ahí para mi.

Tocio y luego sonrió o al menos eso intento. No era lo que esperaba, y eso era lo que siempre le había gustado tanto de ella.

—yo creo que me volviste loco el primer momento que te vi…

—¿según tú cuándo? —le sonrió divertida.

Aun caminaban sin rumbo alguno, solo disfrutaban del uno y el otro. Ya habían llegado frente a la gran rotonda que daba a el gran arco del triunfo, seguirían la calle principal hasta llegar, a algún hotel.

—¿en clases? Evitabas mi mirada desde el comienzo, por eso me pareció divertido acercarme, te notaba nerviosa e idiota.

—te vi antes…—le dijo indignada por el ultimo comentario.— en mi primer día, y evite tu mirada por que me dio miedo ¡era aterradora! —lo golpeo levemente en le brazo y luego rio.

—¿antes?

—si ibas rodeado de un montón de chicas… dudo que me hayas visto, pero por un momento tu mirada y la mía se cruzaron… fue terrible… —contaba.

Judar se quedo en silencio un momento, parecía pensar en lo que ella le decía.

—vamos a cenar a algún hotel y luego tomamos una habitación…

continuo su camino, seguía pensando en lo que ella le había dicho. ¿ella le temía en un comienzo? Bueno… si recordaba todo los mil incidentes que había tenido, quizás si tenia razón… le molestaba en lo mas profundo de su interior eso… pero no era momento para discutir sobre aquella.

Quería disfrutar de el momento con ella, la vio pasar por delante del, se acerco a ver un espectáculo callejero. Se mantuvo a una distancia considerable , con ambas manos en el bolsillo, mirando de reojo el espectáculo, la gente reía y el no podía apartar la mirada de kougyoku, no podía apartar la mirada de la bruja aquella.

—me temía… nos peleábamos… discutíamos… ¿cómo llegue a esto? —reía mientras miraba a la mujer delante de él, que disfrutaba de aquel espectáculo callejero.— ella solo… me pareció curiosa cuando me acerque… diferente al resto.

Era cálida, desde el comienzo que entro a su departamento la primera vez, acogedor. Como algo que siempre quiso para él, un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Por eso desde ese momento quiso vivir ahí, negándose que era ella, la que lo hacia sentir que eso era un hogar. Un hogar, que por poco perdió.

Un hogar que esta herido, que en el fondo, esta destruido, al borde de deshacerse.

Pero…

Que sonríe, y es feliz cuando esta a su lado… jamás creyó que él sería capaz de hacer feliz a alguien, y ahora eso era lo único que quería, ser feliz con ella.

Pensar en el hecho de que el podría hacer feliz a alguien de verdad, era algo que bordaba el terror en su mente.

No podía dejar de observarla mientras ella seguía disfrutando.

Un lugar, que era solo para él, y ella siempre lo hizo sentir eso. Nunca lo alejo, de eso… de ella.

Al fin después de todo, tenia que aceptar, que con todo lo que podía sentir por alguien, lo bueno, lo malo… lo decepcionante.

—kougyoku…

ella lo miro algo sorprendida, pero le sonrió haciéndole una seña de que viniese a ver mas cerca. El la seguía mirando, tranquilo, serio, nada lo podía perturbar en este momento. Estaba sereno con todo. Y con ella… camino unos pasos en su dirección, aun mantenía sus manos en el bolsillo, lentamente saco una de sus manos, y la atrajo hacia a el con ella, sujetándola con fuerza, no iba a permitir, que nadie se la quitara…

—te amo… te amo… demasiado.

Se sonrojo, no se esperaba una reacción así de Judar, de hecho… sonrió, era tan feliz solo en los brazos de él, lo abrazo y le respondió, besándole suavemente su cuello, el sintió sus suaves labios en su cuello, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, y luego sonrió, murmurándole al oído.

—ya vamos… no aguanto más.

.-.-.-.-.-.

el joven peli rosado Ren, caminaba por la fresca calle de la ciudad, con ambas manos en el bolsillo, su rostro denotaba el mal humor que llevaba, y sus pensamientos no era mucho mas alla, no sabia que pensar, no quería pensar en su hermana; ahora sentía que con Judar ella no tendría problemas, quizá… de todo el mundo que podía conocer, que estuviese con él, era el lugar mas seguro… al menos ahora.

Sea lo que sea que haya hecho Sinbad lo iba a averiguar, pero por alguna razón eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba, Aladdin en casa se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña también.

—¿qué haces por aquí?

Una voz familiar logro oír desde atrás, era Eliza, quien caminaba con una bolsa de compras. No esperaba encontrársela, pero sentía que era una buena idea verla.

Algo completamente externo a cualquier, cualquier cosa en la cual pudiese pensar.

—nada, no hago nada en realidad… –dijo sin mucho animo, intentando sonreír.

—¿quieres salir a caminar?

—en eso estaba…

–digo… salir a hace algo —intento reír ella, le costaba darse a entender.

—esta bien…

caminaron un momento en silencio, hasta que el interrumpió.

—disculpa, el otro día…

—no pasa nada, igual me la pase bien después, aunque terminaras completamente borracho —se cubrió la boca evitando reir, podía sentir que no era el momento de burlarse.

—Gyokuen…

Eliza lo miro, sorprendida. El dijo algo completamente fuera de sentido para ella, observo hacia la misma dirección en donde él observaba. Una mujer de largo cabello negro, caminaba junto con su profesor de universidad.

¿qué estaba pasando? Kouha se notaba realmente preocupado…

—si quieres los seguimos… seguro que si andas conmigo no te reconocen… —le sugirió ella, Kouha la observo y le sonrió.

—juntarte conmigo te esta contagiando malas costumbres… —le acaricio el rostro suavemente. Lo que fue sorpresa, ella se sonrojo, y miro hacia otro lado, caminando hacia delante.

—vamos… si no se te perderá esa bruja.

—bruja? —río un momento.

—note que tu amigo, Judar, la llamaba en el funeral.

.

.

.

.

 **NA:**

 **Me costo un poco sacar este capitulo ;_;**

 **Mi intención era sacarlo para el día de mi cumpleaños que fue ayer… pero neh…**

 **Gracias a las que siguen leyendo x3 me hacen muy feliz**

 **¡Estoy escribiendo otro jukou, así que si les gusta puedes leerlo también!**

 **Espero pronto seguir actualizando!**


	32. Chapter 32

Sinbad se encontraba sentando en una barra, un hotel de lujo, muchas decoraciones al mas estilo barroco, grandes y doradas formas que cubrían hasta lo mas alto del cielo raso, con un vaso de wiski en sus manos, balanceaba tentativamente los hielos, mirando hipnóticamente su interior.

Una mujer se sentó a su lado, una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro, un hermoso vestido de color azul oscuro que cubría su hermosa y atractiva figura, que atractiva era.

—tardaste mucho.

—lo siento, tenia asuntos que arreglar. —se sentó junto a el, en el asiento vacío. Que seguramente el había guardado para ella.

Le sonrió la mujer, pidiendo una copa para ella al hombre de detrás de la barra, una vez haberlo hecho, miro a Sinbad, con el vaso en sus labios.

—¿qué quieres que te diga?

—dime tu… ¿por qué terminaste la relación con Kougyoku?

Un silencio los invadió. Sinbad tomo su vaso y bebió de el, para luego sonreírle a Arba.

—era lo mejor… Judal me iba a perjudicar.

—ya veo… Kouen… ¿esta al tanto que me conoces?

—no lo creo… pero es intuitivo… —apretó el vaso de licor en su mano, mientras volvió a sonreírle de mala gana al hombre frente a ella. La situación era extraña, a estas alturas Sinbad ya debería estar casado con Kougyoku, y ella y su hermana buscando alguna manera de acabar con la vida de los Ren.

Pero…

Ahí se encontraba, aquel pero… siempre había un pero… los Abraham… y no solo los… si no ÉL… Judal… la cabeza actual de la familia… si el quisiera.

Pero…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel pero. Gyokuen su hermana tenia bastante control sobre lo que era la familia Ren, y ella sobre lo que era los Abraham… tiempo atrás ya se había encargado de la desaparición accidental de los padres de Aladdin, y de la muerte de la madre de Judal.

Todo como si, un accidente pasara. Como si fuese natural. Crio a Judal como un hombre que jamás querría hacerse cargo de nada en su vida, y muchos menos de el negocio familiar, creo mucho odio sobre la familia… odio que lo llevaría siempre a alejarse de ellos. Y Aladdin aun era demasiado joven para hacerse cargo de algo… y bueno era mas fácil sacarlo del camino, al pequeño que al mayor… que en si, ya estaba fuera…

Pero…pero… pero…

Frunció su rostro mirando a Sinbad, su expresión había cambiado por .

—NECESITO QUE TE LOGRES CASAR CON KOUGYOKU.

Le lanzo lo que quedaba del liquido en el vaso a Sinbad en el rostro, y se puso de pie, parecía molesta. Al parecer algo la había irritado. Y para la sorpresa de Sinbad, que se quedo con sus enromes ojos abiertos en su sorpresa, y el liquido derramado en su hermosa camisa. La gente lo observaba, y hablaba a

En el fondo, un joven de excéntrico color rosado en su cabello, se encontraba en una mesa, junto con una chica.

Kouha y Eliza. A pesar de que no había podido oír lo suficiente, haberlo visto con aquella mujer, lo hacia sospechar mas de lo que creía, le tenia que decir a su hermano lo que acaba de ver.

—¿sabes quien es ella?

—no… —dijo pensativo Kouha. Evitando encontrar la mirada con Sinbad.

—creo haberla visto en algún lugar, pero no logro recordarlo… —Eliza se colocaba su mano en su mentón pensando.— si pudiese recordar…

Kouha la observo un momento, y la abrazo, cubriéndola evitando que Sinbad los viese cuando paso junto a ellos.

—ya se donde… —tartamudeo ella, la colocaba realmente nerviosa saber lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

—donde… —le sujeto suavemente la barbilla, acariciando de la misma manera la piel de la joven frente a el. Que suave y que aroma tan dulce tenia.

—es una de mis profesoras de arte…

no puede ser…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡que lindo lugar! —dijo kougyoku entrando a una enorme habitación, corriendo hacia el gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad.

—imagine que un lugar así te gustaría… —respondió Judal. Cerrando la puerta tras el. Sonreía cansado, y un gran suspiro escapo de sus pulmones.

Al parecer tenia hambre, lo único que había comido en él día había sido esa comida china con ellos.

Y no, no estaba cansando, tenia hambre…

—Judal… —dijo volteándose hacia él, ya llevaba un pequeño parche que cubría su corte de la frente. — ya no duele…

—matare a Sinbad… —su voz sonaba de mala gana, el rostro de Kougyoku se puso nervioso y se acerco a el.

—ya te dije que…

—lo haré de todas maneras… —se acerco a el pequeño teléfono de la habitación y lo tomo.

Mientras tanto kougyoku decidió ir al baño, era hermoso. Grande, un gran yacusi había en él. tenia tantas ganas de probarlo… estaba segura que Judal había escogido esta habitación solo por eso… sonrió y salió de el cuarto, en dirección a donde estaba Judal, quien se encontraba recostado en la cama, mirando el techo. Si podía observarlo mejor, el estaba con los ojos cerrados…

Mordió su labio solo al verlo, con solo verlo… le daban unas ganar enormes de estar con el. Sentía tan caliente su cuerpo, con… con… verlo. Con sentir su aroma… con solo pensar en él.

Acaricio su cuerpo, paso sus manos por sus pechos, por su abdomen y acaricio sus propias caderas, solo con el hecho de pensar que el podía tocarla… solo quería recibir las caricias de el.

Borrar cualquier recuerdo que, Sinbad dejo en ella.

Quito su vestido y lo dejo caer, la tela callo suavemente por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. Desde que tenia relaciones con él, podía sentir como su cuerpo había cambiado, desde aquella ves. Ya no era una niña, era una mujer…

—Judal… —le dijo mientras se acercaba, manteniéndose de pie frente a el, quien aun se encontraba recostado con los ojos cerrados, en dirección al techo.

—dime bruja… pedí la comida a la habitación… estará en una hora…

—entonces tenemos algo de tiempo…

ella se apoyo en la cama y se subió sobre él, sentándose en sus piernas, inmediatamente el abrió sus ojos, y ella le cubrió los ojos tan rápido como abrió los ojos, riendo. Su risa era picara y divertida, Judal sonrió de manera perversa, había posado sus manos en las caderas de ella, y notado que estaba desnuda.

—no quieres esperar… ¿cierto?

—podemos comer esto primero ¿no?

—nunca creí que esto seria así… —se quito la mano de sus ojos y se levanto rápidamente, para besarla. Un profundo beso, lleno de lujuria. El hecho de que ella comenzara esto, lo excitaba mucho más.

El beso era cada vez mas posesivo, y ella se lo respondía de la mis manera, acariciaba su cabeza, su cabello, y lo soltaba.

—quítate la ropa… —le dijo ella entre beso y caricia que el le brindaba. Lo separo un poco y le ayudo a quitarse la camiseta, dejando su torso al descubierto, lo miro un momento y le sonrió.— sabes que me gustas Judal…

—y me excita mas que te comporte así…—la giro para quedar sobre ella, con cuidado. No quería provocarle molestia.

La observo con atención, podía ver los pequeños moretones que estaban por entremedio de sus pechos, que aun estaban cubiertos por el brasier color duraznos que llevaba. Era hermosa… había visto su cuerpo un montón de veces ya, y no importaba cuanto lo viese. Era hermosa…

—no me mires así… me avergüenzas…

—tonta… —rio y se inclino a besarla, un corto suave en sus labios.

Una profunda caricia en su cuello, mientras la tomaba por la cabeza, un beso que rozaba en su piel, tentativamente. Su sabor, su aroma, podía sentir y hacerle sentir cada sensación de placer, que el sentía por cada gemido que ella le bridaba a sus caricias. Mordía su cuello, y cada vez profundizaba mas y mas sus besos en su cuerpo, bajo hacia sus pechos y levando su brasier, exponiendo ambos pechos a sus ojos.

—sabes cuanto me gusta… —saco su lengua y lamio, la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo en ese momento a sus ojos, chupo sus senos y cada gemido lo volvía aun mas loco de placer, de lujuria que ya hacia bastante estaba duro bajo su pantalón.

Apretó con crueldad ambos pechos y ella le grito, un gemido fuerte. En este momento no había pared que los pudiese detener en el ruido que podían hacer, los gemidos y los futuro gritos que le provocarían no tenían excusa.

Termino por quitarle por completo la poca ropa interior que ella aun llevaba, se sentó en la cama y observo sonriendo, como Judal se abriga el botón de su pantalón, pero no se l quito, solo expuso la pretina de su ropa interior. El se acerco a ella y la recostó lentamente en la cama, acariciando con ternura su frente, rosando su dedos en lo que era su herida.

—esto no te debió haber pasado… —le dice con ternura, ella le responde con una sonrisa y acariciando su mejilla, caricia que el respondió besando sus dedos.

—nunca me quiero separar de ti… Judal —le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y lo beso, un beso que ella fue intensificando cada vez más.

Podía sentir como aquel acariciaba tentativamente por entre sus piernas, y subía lentamente, rozando las yema de sus dedos por la parte interior de sus muslos, que placer tan grande le podía dar con tan solo tocarla, sentir sus labios en sus pechos, acariciando su parte intima mientras jugaba con sus dedos, en la humedad que ya estaba en ella.

Judal siempre sabia como hacerla sentir bien, era experto en lo que mas le gustaba, en lo dominante que podía ser a veces y cuando tenia que ceder, ahora… era extremadamente dulce con ella, cuidado seguramente por el golpe en la cabeza que se había dado unas horas antes.

Veía su cabello suelto de el hombre bajo ella, en sus pecho, besaba cada moretón que llevaba ahí, bajaba por su abdomen, llegando a su vientre, pequeñas cosquillas podía sentir por el roce de los labios de este en su piel, y una rusita se escapaba de ella y de el al hacerla reír, el mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos en su entre pierna, escapaban profundos suspiros y gemidos de placer al sentir, como siempre sabia hacerlo tan bien con ella.

—kougyoku… bruja, así me gusta.

La raposa voz de Judal, lo excitado que se escuchaba en sus palabras, se levanto para poder mirarla, seguía jugando en su entrepierna, sacando sus dedos lentamente y masajeando como al parecer así le gustaba a ella; los suspiros y los gemidos, le gustaba observarla.

—¿qué quieres que haga? Estoy para complacerte —le sonrió.

veía como ella arqueaba su espalda y decía su nombre entre los gemidos y gritos que le estaba dando, pidiéndole por favor que se detuviese, cosa que obvio, el no iba a hacer, ella se sujetaba de las sabanas hasta haber llegado a su limite.

El había logrado que ella terminara, solo con tocarla.

Aun seguía suspirando y su respiración agitada no cesaba, no creyó que esto seria así, creía… que al menos… Judal…

—Judal…

el se había puesto de pie, y camino un poco alrededor de la cama, sonriendo, verla desnuda en la cama era una imagen que quería guardar muy bien en su mente, algo que no quería olvidar por nada.

—tenemos toda la noche… este solo fue el aperitivo… —le sonrió Judal.

Se sonrojo y le sonrió, se cubrió con las sabanas, recién se había avergonzando de si misma por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿dónde vas?

—la puerta, esta sonando —rio Judal, apuntando.

—yo…. Yo…. —se levanto con la sabana y salió corriendo al baño.

Judal la observo riendo, y camino hacia la puerta. Aun tenia esa mala costumbre de encerrarse en algún lugar cuando no sabia que hacer, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba un hombre con lo que el había pedido para cenar, miro tras al hombre y vio a una persona conocida para el cruzar por detrás.

Intento no darle importancia y cerro la puerta tras él, entro el pequeño carro con la comida y camino hacia la puerta del baño riendo, apoyándose en ella. Aun llevaba el torzo descubierto y se quedo un momento ahí, antes de decidir si decir algo.

—¿saldrás? O tienes alguna intención de discutir conmigo —dijo divertido.

—n-no… no es divertido… ¿habías escuchando que llamaban a la puerta?

—si —dijo riendo.

Claro, ahora ella entendía, por que el no quiso continuar. Era siempre así, un maldito. Que no le decía nada de lo que ocurria, se frustro un poco dentro del baño, pero decidio salir de el, el olor se sentía delicioso, y era la comida.

Y Judar ya la estaba aperando fuera.

Kougyoku se había dormido luego de comer, seguro y estaba cansada con los medicamento que le habían dado, tenia un presentimiento de la mujer que había visto pasar por el pasillo, si ese fuese el caso, esperaba de ante mano, que ella no lo hubiese reconocido.

Miro a kougyoku junto a el, se había dormido sobre su pecho, la movió suavemente dejándola en la cama, y se disponía a salir, claro o sin antes tomar vestirse, se termino por colocar su chaqueta, y salió de la habitación, colocando antes de salir, un aviso de NO MOLESTAR, en la puerta colgado.

Caminar por los pasillos le traía recuerdos, no creyó que tendría que recurrir en algún momento a esto, bajo a la recepción del hotel, y se acerco a la mujer que estaba frente al gran escritorio.

—soy Judar… —dijo con dificultan, no quería admitir lo que iba a hacer ahora, pero era la amanera mas fácil de obtener información.— soy Judar Abraham… dueño de este hotel… necesito saber, si encuentra… Arba… mismo apellido.

La mujer lo miro, algo sorprendida. Al parecer no creía lo que estaba viendo, él la miro molesto y se notaba avergonzado por lo que decía.

—necesito una identificación. —le respondió ella sin reparo alguno.

Judar saco su billetera, y le entrogo una pequeña tarjeta, luego de eso la mujer lo miro sorprendida y se movió rápidamente entre las computadoras.

Al parecer iba a buscar lo solicitado.

.

.

.

.

.

bien, aquí voy algo atrasada xD pero mejor tarde que nunca (¿)

bueno esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi mocosa que estuvo de cumpleaños hacia solo unos días… y por cosas del destino irracional (ya sabes Sinbad… se junta mucho conmigo xD) choque contra una puerta y me lastime lo suficiente como para no poder escribir xD –si a veces soy estúpida, lo suficiente como para no escuchar mi celular.

Jaja mucho, espero te guste! Y disfrutes el capi! :3

-ahora espero terminar el huyendo xDD-

y disculpa que es un poco mas corto de lo habitual xD

te re quiero mocosa!


	33. Chapter 33

Presentimiento.

* * *

Con aquel ultimo incidente, Judal había decidido no volver en un tiempo a casa con el mocoso y su primo, solo había mandando un pequeño mensaje, y había decidido desaparecer unos días con Kougyoku.

No sabia como explicarle a Kouha, sobre la herida de la cabeza en su hermana, sin el ser el culpable y darle prímelas al viejo ese, aunque esa parte no le importaba. De hecho esa idea le agradaba cada vez mas.

Pero…

Miro hacia su lado, kougyoku dormía a su lado mientras el miraba el techo recostado, dando un gran suspiro.

Se encontraban en un hotel, había tenido que recurrir a su nombre, a su familia… a algo que tanto odiaba.

Se odiaba aun mas a si mismo por eso, pero… verla ahí dormida tranquila, por ahora, eso podía valer la pena, al menos por ahora.

Ella no quería darle problemas a Sinbad.

Ahora tenia cosas que pensar, kougyoku no se casaría, hasta ahora, eso era importante, hasta ahora.

Que problema tenia ahí. Se llevo su mano a su frente y de restregó un tanto su cabello, no podía pensar mas en esa situación. Solo quería que los días fuesen como antes, mientras evitaban que alguien descubriera que ellos vivían juntos.

Esos eran buenos días. Sonrió… y se giro para estar frente a ella.

—Ey… ya debemos volver…

—no quiero…

—pero hay que volver a la realidad.

—la realidad es fea, no quiero. —se giro dándole la espalda.

—lo sé… pero hay que volver. No puedes dejar a tus hermanos así. —se levanto un poco y la giro desde el hombro.

Ella suspiro, resignada. No importaba cuanto se negara, sabia que eso tenia que pasar.

Que era algo que no podía evitar, no estaba en sus manos, ni en las manos de Judal.

Era cosa de… algo que no podía cambiar, así era y tenia que afrontarlo.

Se sentó en la cama decidida, y luego de dar otro largo suspiro, le sonrió a Judal, quien la miraba aun algo confundido.

—vamos… —dijo no muy segura.

—quieras o no lo haremos —le sonrió este de vuelta.

—idiota —lo golpeo esta.

—nunca mas que tu —la empuja.

—¡ey! Aun tengo una herida! —lo golpea más fuerte, luego de haber apuntado su frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿qué es lo que necesitas hablar kougyoku?

Kouen, se encontraba frente a su escritorio, con el teléfono en su oído mientras miraba la gran pantalla de la computadora, podían verse uno que otro grafico en ella.

Su pequeña hermana estaba al otro lado del teléfono, complicada por todo lo que quería decir, y que no se atrevía, la podía oír balbuceando, intentando articular muchas palabras.

—¿no te casaras con Sinbad verdad?

Luego de un sepulcral silencio, un silencio que duro mas que un minuto, fue mucho mas que eso, kougyoku dio un suspiro, se escuchaba que estaba llorando en el teléfono, y eso era lo único que podía oír su hermano.

Kouen no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación, pero quería que si al menos su hermana se iba a casar con conveniencia fuese con alguien que ella quisiera, pero ahí, su error.

Vio mal las cosas.

Muy mal.

—¿era eso?

—si… —dijo tímidamente detrás de el teléfono.— no era algo… que quisiera decirte por el teléfono… pero…

—hablaremos de ese compromiso luego… ahora regresa a casa.

Finalizo la llamada, dejando el teléfono celular sobre el escritorio, dio un gran suspiro cerrando sus ojos y mirando nuevamente su pantalla.

—ya no se de quien tener mas cuidado… —volvió a tomar su celular, y escribió un mensaje, apretando enviar rápidamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—no… no puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil. —kougyoku miraba la pantalla de su celular, aun sorprendida. Caminaba por la calle sola, Judal se acercaba a ella con una bebida, mientras el bebía de otra lata con su otra mano.

—¿qué cosa bruja? —le dijo sin mucho interés el ojo rubís, mientras alejaba la lata de sus labios, era medio día y pleno día de verano.

—mi hermano dijo que… bueno en realidad… —no podía hablar, aun no podía ordenar las ideas en su cabeza o el golpe de antes de verdad la había dejado media lenta.

—¿no te casaras? —comenta este, mirando su teléfono con sorpresa.

—¿ah?

—tengo que trabajar… —suspira, resignado.— se acabaron las vacaciones. Ya bruja, regresemos a casa

—¿cómo…?

—tu hermano me informo, me pidió que revisara algunas cosas de Sinbad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

finalmente llegaron a lo que era su hogar, y serian bombardeados por sus dos convivientes. Si lo pensaba bien, estaban bien tranquilos cuando solo vivían los dos, a su manera.

—oye… antes de entrar —dijo Judal, deteniéndose en la puerta.

—¿ahora que? —lo mira divertida.

—te amo —sonrió perverso como el siempre solía serlo, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara, y abrió la puerta entrando por ella.

Kougyoku se sonrojo, aun no podía acostumbrarse a oír eso, de parte de él. si fuese otra ocasión no creería en sus palabras. Pero… sonrió dulcemente, mientras entraba tras la puerta. Pero; no tenia duda alguna de que el de verdad la quería…

—te robaste a mi hermana por días…

—ella se fue… quéjate con ella —Judal paso por sobre Kouha, y se dirigió a su habitación, tenia cosas que revisar, y no quería perder el tiempo.

—Kouha… ¡no me voy a casar!

—¿te quedaras con mi primo? —apareció Aladdin, detrás de su hermano, que aun estaba sorprendido a tal declaración.

—n-no… digo.. si… ay…

—bien, entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras, eso es genial… —dice pensativo Kouha, mientras veía a Judal frente a la computadora.

—¿qué pasa?

—¿será tan fácil? Después de todo…

—es demasiado fácil…

—¿crees que tenga que ver la bruja aquella? —comento Aladdin.

—¿qué con la bruja? —se acerco Judal.

—nada… —dice en seco Aladdin.

Judal lo miro un tanto sospechoso, pero entendió que al parecer, Aladdin no quería hablar de aquello, algo se tramaba, pero no tenia tiempo para investigar que estaba tramando.

—solo no te metas en problemas enano.

—si… ya sé —se resigno Aladdin.

Ya era de noche, entre los incesto que era típicos del verano, y el ruido y lo molesto que eran se dejaba a notar.

El tiempo transcurrió, y los pájaros comenzaron a cantar, la temperatura subía, y se hacia insoportable conciliar el sueño ya.

—¿dónde vas?

—estas despierto…

—hace mucho calor para seguir durmiendo —comento Judal, desde la cocina.

Aladdin se había cruzado por la sala, sin percatarse de que su primo estaba en la cocina bebiendo agua.

—¿y a donde vas?

—quería salir a caminar…

—andas extraño… —le dijo, sospechaba de él, pero no tenia pruebas de nada para sospechas de él.

—solo saldré a tomar aire, hace calor —corrió a la puerta y salió por ella.

Es realmente salir de los juegos de Judal, pensaba mientras miraba la puerta que había cerrado tras él, en realidad no tenia nada que hacer, de verdad quería salir a tomar aire.

Era de mañana y lo fresco de ella, lo sacaba un poco de sus pensamientos, tenia una mal presentimiento, no sabia como explicarle a Judar lo que sentía, ya que simplemente lo sentía.

Camino una cuadra, las calles estaban vacías, cuando sintió alguien caminando detrás de él.

—hasta que te alcance enano.

Aladdin lo vio sorprendido pero finalmente sonrió, y decidió correr, riendo. No dejaría que su primo lo atrapara.

—¡¿qué?! ¡No espera!

Corrió siguiéndolo, era divertido, y hasta energizante hacer algo de ejercicio por la mañana.

Atravesaron unas calles, mientras Aladdin le gritaba burlándose, y Judal lo insultaba de vuelta, parecían un par de niños jugando, seguramente mas de algún vecino los detestaba por el ruido que estaban haciendo.

Corrieron por unos callejones saliendo a una calle de mayor tamaño, Aladdin se detuvo un momento, y Judal atravesó la calle para alcanzarlo.

Un auto, a una considerable velocidad, venia en dirección a ellos, sin previo aviso, en silencio, en la tranquila ciudad que era la mañana.

Siendo el único ruido, ellos, y en este momento el automóvil que estaba apunto de arrollarlos, al que seguían era a Judal, que se sorprendió sin poder mover sus músculos al asombro.

No entendía que le pasaba, no importa cuanto le diese ordenes a su cuerpo, este no se movía, solo espero el momento.

Aladdin reacciono lo más rápido que pudo, empujando a su primo, siendo arrollado por el automóvil, un grito de dolor y el golpe en seco que sonó frente al parabrisas.

Judar corrió rápidamente a ver a Aladdin, quien se encontraba en el suelo, quejándose por el dolor.

El auto se detuvo un momento, sus vidrios estaban polarizado y no se podía distinguir cuantas personas si quiera estaban dentro, Judal miro con atención, pero no lograba ver nada, saco su celular de su bolsillo, temió por un instante que el automóvil se devolviese, pero arranco rápidamente en otra dirección.

Pudo notar que él era el blanco, no Aladdin.

Llevo rápidamente su teléfono al oído, tenia que llamar a una ambulancia, no quería mover a su pequeño primo en el suelo, que aun se quejaba levemente por el dolor.

—no te muevas enano… —le susurro preocupado, se encontraba agachado frente a él.

—era para ti… —dijo Aladdin.

—estarás bien… —su voz notaba claramente preocupado, Aladdin le sonrió.

Cerro los ojos un momento, y escucho a los lejos la voz de Judal, hablando por el teléfono.

¿este era su mal presentimiento?

* * *

 **termine… uno corto, pero si no actualizo siento que jamás lo haré… si alguien aun se da una vuelta por esta historia, disculpen mi mala actualización xD**


End file.
